Path of the Grey
by ALadyofRohan
Summary: A group of recruited Grey Wardens journey Ferelden to stop the Blight and an advancing Civil War (Multiple OC's, OC x OC, NSFW content)
1. Chapter 1

" _The best cure for one's own grief and pain was worrying about the well-being of someone else."_

― _**Drew Karpyshyn**_ _,_ _ **Children of Fire**_

9:10 Dragon

Templar Redding Surana had little experience with children. Sure, in Denerim he had helped out the local orphans. But this was different.

There were rumors of an elven apostate living in the woods near the Korcari Wilds, and Redd had been loathe to go. Something unnatural grew there and he wanted no part of that mischief. But he was a Templar after all, and that stick-in-the-ass Greagoir told him to go with a few of his men to investigate the tiny woodland hut.

The hut in question was unnaturally quiet. Save for his torchlight, Redd couldn't see a damn thing. As he came closer to the shanty, he noticed something wet glistening upon the broken door.

A chill ran down Redd's spine. He had seen blood too many times in his young life, and he now suspected the Templars weren't the only ones to get rumors of the apostate.

"Maker's Breath…" He heard one of the Templars behind him.

With a steady hand, Redd held him back.

"Let me go first." he said, receiving a fast and ready nod from his companion.

Warily, Redd held his sword out, moving the door open slowly with his shielded arm.

It was dark and quiet, and smelled of dried meats and old sweat. This was immediately followed by the acrid scent of blood and death. The door stopped halfway, Redd heard a soft thud when he tried to push it open once more. He managed to get himself through, now seeing that the object blocking the door was a young woman. He gently turned her over, the tips to her once pointed elven ears crudely torn off.

She might have once been very beautiful, but her blonde hair was caked with blood and dirt, and her light eyes were clouded. Her throat had been slashed open, evidence of assault was clear enough as he looked at her broken body.

Redd felt his stomach knot up, flashes of his own childhood trauma swimming drunkenly in his head. He said a small prayer for her.

The was a soft thump in the darkness. Redd set the hand of the elven woman down. He slowly went over to the misshapen armoire, noticing one of the doors was slightly ajar. He set his sword and shield aside.

"Hello?" He said quietly, his Starkhaven accent still evident in his speech.

There was a long silence before he was answered by a tiny voice.

"Go away."

Redd crouched down, his armor clanking awkwardly, "Are you alright?" He asked.

He looked through the small open slot between the doors, greeted by the illumination of bright amber eyes. There was a soft gasp followed by the crackle of a fire.

The wardrobe illuminated with the orangey fingertips of the little girl, embers floating up in the air. Small sparks started to fly up, almost hitting red in the face. He could feel the heat whiz by his head, singeing his hair.

"Alright, alright," Redd said calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The light died down a little bit, the little girl eyed him, "Are you a knight?"

Redd smiled, "I am."

"Did you fight a dragon?" The little girl asked, getting closer to him.

"Well I might as well have, you shooting that fire at me."

The little girl wrinkled her nose, "I'm no dragon."

"No? You seem fierce enough to me."

The little girl thought for a moment, "I burned the bad men."

Redd looked behind him, now seeing the charred remains of a man in the corner of the hut, his blade still in his hand. He turned back to the child.

"Was that you?"

The girl nodded quickly, "They hurt ma…" Her lip trembled.

"I know, I know." Redd said gently.

They sat in silence for a while, Redd could her the girl moving closer to him every once in awhile. She was now at the opening when she finally asked for his name.

"My name is Redd."

The little girl wrinkled her nose again, "That's a color."

"What? They just call it red because my face gets that color when I'm angry. They stole my name."

"Then you must be angry a lot."

Redd chuckled, "Perhaps…" He thought for a moment, "Might I have your name?"

The girl was hesitant, he could feel her eyes on his face.

"Na'Nalia." She answered.

"What a pretty name." Redd smiled.

"I know." Na'Nalia said smartly.

She climbed down out of the wardrobe. Redd could see that she couldn't have been older than 3 or 4 years old. She sat down next to Redd and huffed.

"Nani...can I call you Nani?" Redd asked.

Na'Nalia nodded.

"Nani, would you like to leave?"

"Why?"

"Well it looks to me like you're using magic. How would you like to learn more magic with other children your age?"

Nani shrugged, "It sounds lame."

"Well I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"I do."

"Then I guess it isn't so bad…" Nani sighed.

"C'mon, kiddo." Redd took her up into his arms. He shielded her from seeing her mother on his way out.

His fellow Templars stood outside, kicking the ground.

"You." Redd pointed to one of them. When he came closer Redd whispered, "We're taking her back to the tower, give the mother a proper burial."

"What of the father?"

"Didn't see him."

"Ser…" The Templar pointed to the trees.

Redd looked up to see a dangling body hanging from a large limb, a post that read 'knife-ear' in red letters.

Redd sighed, "Him too then."

He held Nani close to him as he walked towards the horses lent to them by the Chantry. By the time he sat in the saddle Nani was already half asleep. In the moonlight he could see the puffiness under her eyes, clearly exhausted from crying.

As they rode away, Redd could feel Nani slowly sinking into a deep sleep. He looked down at her and thought to himself that this little girl was going to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

" _We're walking in the air_

 _We're floating in the moonlit sky_

 _The people far below are sleeping as we fly"_

9:15 Dragon

It was in the dark of the night when Nicolai woke up his cousin. Nennet grumbled, her curly blonde hair stuck against her pale sweaty face. She grumbled, trying to push Nicolai away.

"Nennet," Nicolai whispered, "It happened again."

Nennet sat up, seeing Nicolai's gingery hair in the soft candlelight.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"The blue lights from my fingers." He said, "I kept thinking how warm it is, and then my fingers started glowing blue, and snow started to fly up."

Nennet climbed down from her bunk, she saw that Soris was already in Nicolai's bed, watching with large eyes as Nicolai created snow before their very eyes.

"You could really mess up a shem now." Soris remarked.

"I can't." Nicolai answered, "If anyone else sees this I'm off to the Circle."

"Can you hide it?" Nennet asked.

"I can try…"

"You have to," Nennet said, "If my father sees this he's going to try and do the right thing and send you to the Circle."

"Right…" Nicolai said quietly, "Then all you'd have is one less mouth to feed."

"Don't." Nennet said firmly, "No one can know," She looked to Soris,"Understand."

"Yeah." He nodded.

The lock to the door turned, and in came Cyrion Tabris. Alongside him was a small child with wild red hair, she looked extremely upset, a large pout across her face.

"What are you three doing up?" Cyrion asked.

Nennet was the first to answer, "Watching the house while you were away, father." She crossed her arms.

Cyrion let out a sigh, kissing his daughters rosy cheek, "Alright then, I'm back...and with your cousin. Kids, this is Shianni…" He looked down to the redheaded girl.

"Hi." Soris waved, receiving only a scowl from Shianni.

"You can sleep in my bed." Nennet piped up.

"You'll have to share, just like Soria and Nicolai I'm afraid." Cyrion frowned, "Cozy but comfortable I say."

Shianni didn't say anything, instead she awkwardly climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and huddled against the wall.

"Now you three get to bed, please." Cyrion said to the others, "Work starts at sunrise, you know that."

"Yes, father." Nennet said, clambering back up to her bed.

Nennet saw Shianni with her back turned, huddled up in her blue travel cloak. Her body was shaking, like she was crying. Nennet frowned.

"I'm sorry about your mama…" She said quietly.

Shianni just shrugged.

Nennet thought for a moment, "Soris and Nicolai bet me I couldn't climb to the top of the Venadhal and spit on someone in the morning, wanna come?"

Shianni sniffled for a moment, then turned around, her brown eyes red and puffy, "Why would you do that?"

"Because boys are stupid and I aim to prove them wrong." Nennet giggled.

Shianni wiped her eyes, "I guess I could…"

"Of course. Now that I'm not the only girl, we have to work together to show those idiots what's for."

"Okay." Shianni smiled and nodded.

"We're gonna be best friends, I can tell." Nennet grinned, giving Shianni a quick hug, "We'll go out at first light, when my mom starts lighting the fires for breakfast, and we'll practice. Nicolai said he would shave his head if I could get one of the shopkeepers."

"He better get his scissors ready." Shianni raised her brow.

"That's what I said."

"Nennet." Cyrion called.

"Sorry." Nennet sucked air through some of her missing teeth.

Shianni giggled. She and Nennet huddled together, despite the heat. They fell asleep holding each others hand, both dreaming of the coming days adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Climbing trees like we did when we were children_

 _Scaling walls; the walls that took us years to build"_

9:16 Dragon

"No, no. It's all wrong. You're supposed to be the evil wizard who takes the princess." Eshne put her hands on her hips, her gingery hair flying all about in the sweet breeze.

She stomped over to put the flower crown upon the head of a shorter girl with black hair, peppered with spots of white.

"But why is Melia the princess?" Tamlen frowned, crossing his arms.

"Because I said so." Eshne put out her tongue.

"Lame…" Tamlen muttered to himself, the fake nose Eshne had attached to his face twitching every now and again.

Eshne put her arm around Melia, who was also frowning, "You're supposed to be the halla princess, and halla princesses are happy."

"This is trivial, Eshne." Melia said, "Why do we have to do these games?"

"Because there's more to life than aspiring to be a hunter." Eshne rolled her violet eyes, "Now where is our halla?"

She looked around for Melia's cousin Thackery. Not finding him, she looked to Merrill.

"You're the stand in."

"Me?" Merrill said sheepishly, "But I'm not a good halla, Eshne, I threw up last time."

"You'll be fine." Eshne assured her, setting the halla horns she make from sticks on top of Merrill's head, "Now go."

Merrill pranced next to Melia, who was swatting away Tamlen for messing with the flowers on her crown.

"Go!" Eshne shouted, sitting in the grass to watch her friends.

Tamlen rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh, come now, sweet halla princess, to my castle of doom." He said in a monotone voice.

Melia blushed, flustered with her part, "I do not want to say my line."

"Just do it." Eshne urged her.

Melia felt sick, "You foul wizard, though your...loins may ache f...no no, Eshne, I already said it and it made Thackery pee his smallclothes."

"We shouldn't even know these words." Merrill pointed out.

"You'll be fine." Eshne sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Say loins again!" A voice called from the trees.

"Oh, Thackery!" Melia stomped her foot.

A slender boy, not 6-years-old landed on his feet after falling from his branch. His mop of black hair nearly covering his wide green eyes.

"But it's so great when you say it!" Thackery ducked from Melia trying to hit him.

"I'll have no fighting among the actors!" Eshne broke them apart.

A voice called above the squabble.

"Eshne!"

Tamlen and Thackery started laughing, "You're in trouble, Esh."

"Shut up." Eshne waved them off, running back towards their camp.

She could see her mother, dark red hair held back in a braid, rubbing her pregnant belly. She stood with the Keeper. Marethari's face turned grey when she saw Eshne burst through the trees.

Eshne's mother bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead, then she asked.

"Da'len, can you show the keeper what you showed babae this morning?"

Eshne furrowed her brow, wondering why the Keeper would be interested in the lights that came from her fingers. Shrugging, Eshne held out her fingers, cracks of red and orange flowing through the creases in her palms. Bright embers burst up from her hand, Eshne smiled, thinking that she was something special.

Her expression changed when she saw the worry in the keepers face.

"Danyla," She said, "I must speak to you and your husband in my aravel." She turned away.

Eshne sat down in the grass, twirling it within her small fingers. Thackery came running over, sitting down next to her.

"What did your mamae want?"

Eshne shrugged, "She had me show Marethari the lights."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Thackery." Eshne fell into the grass.

Thackery thought for a moment, then he smiled, some of his teeth missing, "Mel would know, she's smart!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Eshne said, "It's probably because I'm awesome."

"Don't lie to yourself." Thackery laughed, pushing slightly on Eshne's knee.

The two sat quietly for a moment, Thackery perked up.

"Let's go throw mud on Mel. She's with the others by the river."

Eshne thought for a moment, "Well I don't know my mammae said-of course I'll go." Eshne got up and started running for the river.

The two of them came upon Tamlen and Fenarel swinging from the vines on the trees, falling into the river with a great splash. Melia sat on the banks, letting Merrill braid her hair.

Eshne and Thackery snuck into the bushes, waiting for Tamlen and Fenarel to climb out of the water. They rushed forward, clumps of warm mud in their small hands. They pelted Melia and Tamlen with mud, Merrill getting some on her face, and Fenarel just barely getting mud on his chest.

"Thackery!" Melia screamed.

Tamlen ran for Thackery, chasing him into the river. Eshne sat and laughed, watching Melia wash the mud off of her face and hair, grumbling to herself.

Melia looked up, watching tamlen laugh and splash Thackery before he turned back for the banks.

"Thackery!" She called, "You're going too far. Mamae said not to go past the big rocks."

Thackery rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a nag M-"

Melia screamed, watching her cousin disappear under the water. Eshne stopped laughing, looking on in horror. She got up and ran as fast as she could to try and get someone, Merrill following behind her.

Melia jumped into the water, Tamlen trying to pull her back. She swam as fast as she could, taking a deep breath before submerging herself into the water, Tamlens cries drowned out as she searched for her cousin.

She saw a mess of black hair, Thackery was struggling to get his leg unstuck from between a few rocks, bubbles flying up from his mouth. Melia went over, trying to pull him free, her heart racing.

Thackery soon became heavier and heavier, Melia went into a panic, pulling as hard as she could.

Suddenly, she was pulled from the water, and Thackery with her. She felt Ashalle's bear-like arms around her. They were pulled to the shore. The keeper stood with Hahren Paivel, waiting for Thackery. Marethari held her hand over Thackery's mouth, pulling the water from his lungs with a wave of her hand.

When he spit up the water, Melia rushed to him, hugging him with all of her strength.

Ashalle wrapped them both up in her arms, kissing their foreheads.

"What were you two thinking?" Ashalle asked them, tears streaming down her face, "Dirthara-ma…"

The crowd finally settled and dispersed, Thackery went away from the river as soon as he could, never wanting to go back.

It was close to noon when the Keeper came to Athras and Danyla's tent the next day. Eshne was listening to the baby in her mother's stomach when the Keeper went to speak to her babae. He was incredibly angry, his red face matching his hair. He went over and kissed Eshne on the forehead.

He picked her up and held her close to him, she felt the heat from his red face as he spoke, his voice cracked and shaky, "Ir abelas, da'len."

Eshne didn't understand, her father repeating his words over and over. She saw her mother, pale faced, but stoic as she left the tent. She noticed tears coming from her large violet eyes.

"Mamae?" Eshne began, starting to cry out of confusion.

"Da'len," Danyla looked at Eshne, "Emma ir abelas, Eshne." She stroked the wavy red hair from her daughter's freckled face, "You...you have to…" Her words were choked back.

Athras pulled away from his daughter, Eshne saw that his eyes were red from crying.

"We're going to have to take you away, da'len." His words were chilled.

Eshne's heart quickened, she wanted to think they were all going, but somehow she knew it was only going to be her.

"Iras?" She asked her parents.  
"Away, Eshne." Danyla spoke quietly, "To a place where there's other children like you."

"Keeper is like me."

"Oh, da'len, we know. But the keeper has already chosen her second. No other clan can take us in either." Danyla hid her face.  
Athras set Eshne back on the ground, standing up, his eyes spoke the intense anger he held inside.

"Da'len. Emm'asha. No matter what, your father and I will always love you." She spoke softly, squeezing her daughter's fingers between hers.

It didn't take long for Eshne to gather her things. The Circle, so her mother called it, didn't allow certain things, so all Eshne took was her favorite dress and her birthday deer, Asha, a patchwork brown fawn her mother had hand stitched.

The sun was almost gone from the sky when a group of men and women dressed in bright silver armor came to the camp.  
Keeper Marethari spoke to them, Eshne didn't want to hear what she said. The keeper was probably telling them how bad she had been, because the orange and pink lights came from her hands.  
Eshne saw from the crowd of her clan that her friends were there, saying goodbye for the last time. She waved to them sadly, then looking away so she didn't have to cry. She saw Tamlen, and Melia. Thackery, with his lip trembling, Ashalle holding onto him. Even Fenarel looked sad to see her leave. She saw Merrill. The one that took Eshne's place as second. She wasn't sure if she hated the girl just yet, she felt like she did, but wasn't entirely sure.

Eshne took the hand of one of the men in armor, his kind eyes made her feel better, but not wholly.

She heard someone running to her.

"Don't go Eshne!" Melia hugged her from behind, her wild black and white hair whipping Eshne's face.

Ashalle ran over to bring Melia away from the Templars, glaring at them as she did. Melia stretched out her hands for Eshne, tears falling down her face.  
Eshne wiped the tears from her face, taking the hand of a Templar. She looked back one last time to see her father on his knees, holding her mother's belly and crying.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Oh children of the land, quicken to the new life"_

9:27 Dragon

Melia had her head upon Merrill's lap. Her eyes were closed while Merrill played with her completely snowy hair, no longer a deep black at it was in her childhood.

"Emma lath, have you ever wondered what it's like in the shemlen world?" Merrill asked.

Melia opened one of her eyes, pale green and sparkling, "Sometimes," She sat up, gently taking Merrill's face in her cold hand, "Why? Are you not happy, ma vhenan?" She placed a gentle kiss on Merrill's lips.

"I am, Mel," Merrill scrunched up her nose, "I would take you, we could explore the shem world, have glorious adventures."

Melia giggled, "Someday, perhaps I will go with you. For now," She settled back onto Merrill's lap, "I am happy with you, here."

Merrill sighed, looking to the river that lay before them. The sun broke through the tree-line, its rays gleaming like gems upon the two lovers.

Both of their ears twitched, they heard feet running towards them.

"That must be them." Merrill sighed again.

Melia sat up, just as two elves jumped through the trees, landing just in front of the girls.

Tamlen and Fenarel rolled in the grass, laying on their backs.

"Hello, Mahariel." Tamlen smiled.

"Andaran atishan, Tamlen." Melia rolled her eyes, "Where is my cousin?"

Tamlen shrugged, "He heard we were going to the river and stayed at camp.

"Right…" Melia felt embarrassed for even thinking Thackery would come swim with them.

"Keeper was looking for you, Merrill." Fenarel said quickly, taking off his shirt and pants, readying himself for jumping into the water.

Merrill sighed again, "Then I shall go." She placed a kiss on Melia's beauty mark, then stood up to head back to their camp.

"Come for a swim with us, elder hair?" Tamlen teased Melia.

"Ma halam, Tamlen." Melia glared at him

Fenarel smirked, "Seriously, Mel, come swim. Don't be a mule."

"I suppose I will." She stuck her tongue out at Tamlen.

She stood up, taking off her cream tunic. There was a small bulge at her tummy, her wide hips swaying side to side as she lowered her trousers. Everything about her was honeyed. Her Ghilan'nain vallaslin flashing bright and coppery in the sun.

Tamlen had to avert his gaze, quickly, earning a glance from Fenarel, who smirked.

"Alright boys, let us see who can get across the river and back." Melia ran and jumped into the cool water.

* * *

After their swim, the soaking trio walked towards the camp, laughing and pushing each other. Melia said goodbye to the boys, going off to find Merrill. She put up her long white hair into a bun, still dripping wet when she found her lover sobbing behind the Keepers aravel.

Melia ran to her, "Ma vhenan, what is wrong?" She checked over Merrills body to see if she was injured.

Merrill threw her arms around Melia, "Oh, emma lath," She cried into Melia's shoulder, "Ir abelas."

"What did the Keeper say?" Melia pecked Merrill's cheek, wiping the tears away with her cold thumb.

Merrill looked at Melia, "She says you are keeping me from my studies."

"Oh." Melia's body tensed up.

"Ma vhenan, I can't...we can't…" Merrill started crying again.

Melia held Merrill in her arms, "My Merrill, ma'arlath, you are the Keepers Second. We should have known it was not going to last forever."

"Melia," Merrill pulled away from her, "Run away with me."

Melia's eyes went wide, "Merrill…"

"Hear me out," Merrill cut her off, "We'll leave the clan. Find our own home in a city, or out near a forest. We won't have to leave, ever. And we'll take in orphaned children, like you wanted."

"Oh, my Merrill," Melia looked down to the ground, "I could never leave Ashalle and Thackery. You know that."

"Then they can come." Merrill pleaded.

"Merrill." Melia smirked uncomfortably, "You are my heart. But I could never leave the clan forever. Please."

Merrill pulled away, "I do not wish to be your love if you do not want to leave with me."

"Merrill?" Melia's eyes glossed over as Merrill got up and stormed away.

Melia sighed, rubbing her temples, she adored Merrill, but if Keeper says it is not to be, then who is she to question?

She walked slowly back to Ashalle's aravel. She could hear a light hearted giggle, peeking in the coming darkness behind what she knew to be Fenarel's aravel. There she saw Thackery, his spindly legs swaying flirtatiously, and Fenarel whispering into his ear.

Melia turned all shades of red, making a sharp gasp when Thackery grabbed at Fenarels belt.

Thackery turned his head quickly, "Hello, old mum!"

"Hi, Mel." Fenarel back away from Thackery, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry." Melia started walking away, Thackery held onto her, walking alongside as she raced for their aravel.

"You were going to find out sooner or later, Mel." Thackery said.

"About?" Melia asked.

"That I'm…"

"With Fenarel?" Melia asked, "Oh, Thackery, do not take me for a fool, I knew." They stopped in front of the aravel, "I am just upset because I now owe Ashalle two bearskins. She said this is how you would tell us, but I said, 'Mamae, he would just sit us down.'" She stopped rambling.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be?"

Thackery shrugged.

"Thackery, you should know better. After all, I'm with…" She stopped, "Was with Merrill."

"Was?" Thackery opened the aravel for Melia.

"I don't want to talk about it." Melia rushed in, falling upon her wolfskin bed.

Ashalle looked up from her chair, setting down the knife she was sharpening. She took off her wooden hand and set it aside.

"And hello to you two as well."

"Abelas, mamae." Thackery and Melia said.

Thackery walked over and kissed her cheek, then fell into his bed upside down, his mop of hair touching the floor of the aravel.

"I will go out to get your bear skins in the morning." Melia rubbed her eyes.

Ashalle chuckled, "I told you, da len."

"I know." Melia closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with you, lethallan?" Thackery tried to grab at Melia's feet, right before she kicked away.

"Nothing." Melia brushed him off.

"Fucking liar!"

"Fenedhis!" Ashalle whacked him with her shoe.

Melia stuck out her tongue at Thackery.

"Melia'nain." Ashalle scolded.

"Abelas." Melia said quickly.

Ashalle shook her head, "Fen'Harel ma ghilana...Emma isala hamin." She went to the ladder that led up to her room, "I will see you both in the morning."

"Ar lath ma, mamae." Melia called.

"Ar lath ma, Melia'nain."

Once Ashalle went up to bed, Thackery scrambled off of his pallet, laying down next to Melia.

"Fenedhis lasa, Thackery." Melia groaned.

"Venavis." Thackery pushed his cousin, "Why are you being such a seth'lin?" He started messing with her ears.

"Thackery, ar tu na'din." Melia pushed him away.

"C'mon, old mum." Thackery begged, "You'll be grumpy all week if you don't tell me."

Melia sighed, "If you must know, Merrill absolutely hates me."

"Did you give her reason?"

"The Keeper said we should not see each other anymore, that it was a distraction to Merrill and her duties as Second. And I said that what Keeper said is probably for the best…"

"Fenedhis, Melia'nain." Thackery pushed her, "You really said that?"

"Is it not true?"

"Fuck that." Thackery said, "You are being an ass."

"What was said was said." Melia pointed out, "Leave me be."

"Did you apologize?"

Melia was silent. Thackery began to glare at her, not understanding why his cousin was being so heartless over this.

"I know how it looks," Melia said, "But I have known that Merrill was unhappy. I cannot give her what she wants."

"Whatever, old mum." Thackery playfully shoved her again. Then he was quiet, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why? You are too large for my bed."

"Because I had a bad dream last night and you always make it go away."

"Fine." Melia sighed, moving herself closer to the aravel wall, Thackery cuddled next to her, his head on her stomach.

Thackery fell asleep soon after Melia started playing with his hair, and with the quietness of the night and the softness of the breeze that creaked through, Melia too fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

" _I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason_

 _Bringing something we must learn_

 _And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

 _If we let them and we help them in return."_

― _**Stephen Schwartz**_

9:27 Dragon

Nennet lay on her stomach watching the birds outside the window. The man between her legs grunting and groaning as he fucked her. Or she supposed what was his version of a good fuck. She was almost bored, men always did.

"Don't stop, darling." Nennet said, adopting a quick sultry glance back at him, trying to encourage more time out of him.

It was useless, she could feel him spatter on her back. She rolled her eyes.

The man got off the bed, pulling his pants on. He threw a few coins at her "for having a tight cunt". Nennet watched him leave, handing the rest of the money to the mistress Sanga.

"He just keeps coming back." She said, walking into Nennet's room, "Clean up, my dear. You've another one asking for you."

"Already?" Nennet went to her basin, cleaning off the mess on her back.

"You'll be happy to know it's a woman this time."

"Thank the Maker." Nennet sighed.

"You do good work, my dove," Sanga said, "Keep it up." She left a few more coins in a purse by Nennet's wardrobe.

She put on a silken robe, tossing the linens on her bed and brought out new ones. She laid on them just in time for her next clients.

"Hello, sweet thing."

Nennet immediately perked up, "Captain."

Isabela shut the door, sauntering her way to Nennet to kiss her.

"When did you come back?"

"Just in port for a few days." Isabela kicked off her boots, then her clothes. Nennet could smell the salty sea air as she flipped her hair.

"Then whatever shall you do while you're here?" Nennet bit her lip, her pale eyes moving up and down Isabela's deliciously naked body. Every curves brought a new pleasure in Nennet, and she was anticipating the sex.

"Well I've got you the whole night, sweet thing." Isabela wickedly smiled, "I can think of many things to do with you."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Blood spattered across the wall. Nicolai looked at his knuckles, broken and bruised after repeated blows against flesh and bone.

His eyes flashed as he looked down at his latest hit. Some poor shem who didn't pay the right person at the right time. He didn't really care, all he wanted was the measly few pieces of silver he was going to get. It was enough to feed his family he supposed.

He walked away, leaving the bleeding man holding his nose and crying. He wouldn't be so cheap with his payments again.

Nicolai kept to the shadows, his large frame hard to hide in the backstreets of Denerim. He quickly made his way to the alienage, worried that maybe this time someone would point out a bruise that hadn't been there before, or maybe a cut on his face.

He always lied to them.

The hot blood running through his veins started to race, he could feel his magic getting stronger, but without proper training he was forced to keep it at bay.

Dare he ever say he used blood magic?

He stopped in front of the door to the Tabris home. His hand was on the doorknob, but he was hesitant to turn it. Inside her could hear the laughter of his uncle Cyrion, probably over something Soris might have done. His aunt Adaia could be heard saying something, but Nicolai couldn't hear what it was.

After what seemed like forever, he finally went inside.

The overwhelming scent of salted meats and the thin potato soup that was cooking filled his nostrils. He saw Shianni bothering Soris about his ridiculously cowlicked hair. Nennet was talking with her mother, who was furiously stirring the soup. Cyrion stood up and gave Nicolai a hug.

"It's good to see you at dinner for once, my boy." He smiled.

"The dockmaster let everyone go home a bit early tonight." Nicolai said, lying through his teeth. He saw Nennet cast a knowing glance over to him.

Nicolai washed his hands in the basin, noticing the small amount of blood in his gingery hair. He panicked and dumped his head in the basin.

"What's got into you?" Soris asked.

"He worked all day he's allowed to wash his face." Nennet said quickly.

She went over and hugged Nicolai, he could smell the strong perfume on her. She always smelled of it these days. Had her parents convinced she was working with the Orlesian lady in the Denerim market. But Nicolai knew better.

He looked to his aunt, "Anything I can do to help, mum?"

"Sit your ass down." Adaia eyed him, "We've all had a long day." She brought over bowls of soup for everyone.

"Uncle," Nicolai looked at Cyrion, "I should be expecting a few silvers tomorrow...from the dock master. It's for an overhaul I did last week."

"About time, he's been working you like a mule…" Cyrion said, "I have half a mind going down there to…"

"No." Nennet and Nicolai piped up.

There was a long silence before Nennet spoke.

"Father, you must let Nicolai settle his own affairs. You would only ridicule him if you marched down there to try and give the man a piece of your mind."

"Wouldn't that be something?" Adaia laughed, "But she's right, dear."

Cyrion grumbled, "Fine, fine…"

"We should be proud that he's out working and helping us." Adaia said, sitting down next to Nennet, "All of them are."

"I know, I know."

After dinner, Cyrion and Adaia went to bed. Nicolai stepped outside, noticing Nennet wasn't too far behind.

"How are they?" She asked.

Nicolai looked down at his hands, noticing the bruising had gotten worse.

"Fine." He answered.

"You don't have to keep working for these people, Nic…" Nennet started, "You're coming home bloody and broken. My mother already figured it out."

"Does she know you're at the Pearl?"

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time." Nennet sighed, "For now I'm just trying to keep her occupied with my archery lessons."

They were quiet for a while, listening to the neighbors yell and their dogs barking.

"It'll get better," Nicolai said, "I promise."

"I know." Nennet put a hand on his shoulder, "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sweet, crazy conversations full of half sentences, daydreams and misunderstandings more thrilling than understanding could ever be."_  
 ** _― Toni Morrison, Beloved_**

9:28 Dragon

"This is stupid, Eshne."

"Shut up, Jowan, this is genius, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Jowan looked down the stairs, watching Eshne settle herself on a templar's shield. He peered down, wondering why he let a girl not only younger than him but also half his size talk him into these stupid stunts. When he saw the flash in her eye, he remembered.

"I don't know, Esh. Last time we crashed into a bookcase." Jowan's eyes went wide.

Eshne scoffed, wiping the sweat from her freckled forehead, "I've fixed the position, we'll make it this time."

"Oh, Maker."

"Your Maker has nothing to do with my genius, Jowan. Now get on."

Reluctantly, Jowan sat behind her, both barely fitting on the shield, but Eshne was small enough. Eshne put her hand on the stairs, ice started to form over the stone, making a slippery slide.

"Three, two, one," Eshne counted down, "Send off!" She pushed off the first step.

Jowan screamed behind her as they slipped down the stairs into the library on the shield. Eshne cackled wildly as they descended down the iced steps.

They reached the bottom and kept sliding. Eshne kept laughing, adrenaline pumping as they made it into the main part of the library.  
The shield finally came to a stop right in front of a pair of students who had been reading. Jowan fell over, not blinking. Eshne kept laughing, her cackles were almost shrieks.

"I hate you." Jowan whispered.

"Do not." Eshne stood up, picking up the shield, "I think I can get us to go further."

Jowan groaned, slowly sitting up, "You're lucky it's your birthday."

She handed him the shield, fixing her always braided hair.

"And hello to you too, Eshne." One of the students said, setting her book down, "I rate this one about a seven."

"Seven!" Eshne put her hands on her hips, "Holy shit, Nani, give me some credit. I learned the frost spells for this. Took me months!"

Nani flashed a smile, "I'm kidding it was awesome." She stood up, "Let's get some extra ice on the shield this time, I think it will slide better."

"You genius you." Eshne kissed her cheek.

"Defacement of Chantry property I see?"

The three of them looked up to see Greagoir, he was frowning and crossing his arms. Behind him was the First Enchanter, Redd, Wynne, and another templar they didn't recognized.

Redd saw Nani and prepared himself.

"Oh no, ser. Jowan and I were simply returning this, we have no idea where it came from. I was studying. That's what us mages do." Eshne smiled even wider.

"My dear, ser," Nani began, "How could you think that this sweet child would ever go against the laws of our beloved Chantry?" She put her arm around Eshne, "My sister and I, as you know, are devout Andrastians, and would flaw ourselves if we knew we had insulted the Chantry in such a way."

Eshne nodded in agreement, "Devout as she said."

Redd stifled a laugh.

Wynne rolled her eyes, "Eshne Surana, you will return the shield."

"What are you talking about return, I never claimed it in the first place." Eshne grabbed the shield from Jowan, then handed it to Greagoir.

"Just doing our Andrastian duty, ser." Nani added.

"Maker preserve me…" Greagoir sighed, "I suppose it is the Makers will that I should see you two today." He looked to the three mages, "You are aware that the Templar whom you had originally been a charge under is retiring," Greagoir sighed, "This is Ser Cullen Rutherford. He's going to be the Templar watching you from now on, Maker help him." He whispered the last part.

Ser Cullen gave a nod towards Nani, and when he saw Eshne he blushed under his helmet, "I look forward t-to m-making your a-acquaintance, M-Miss Surana." He extended his hand to her.

Jowan suppressed a laugh under a cough.

"Awesome," Nani held her chest, "I was so worried for my own safety. Thank you so much, Knight-Commander." Her words laced with sarcasm.

Redd cleared his throat, "I trust he will be more than up to the task of watching his charges Greagoir." He chuckled, "Even if they are a handful." He eyed his daughters.

Greagoir scoffed, marching back in the direction of the Templar barracks. Irving chuckled, shaking his head before he went off for his study.

"Eshne," Wynne began, "I would suggest you unfreeze the steps." She raised her brow.

"That is such a good suggestion, mammae. I'm so glad you thought of that." Eshne ran to do just as she was asked, skipping back to Wynne.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning for your studies." Wynne smirked, receiving a kiss on the cheek before she too left.

"So," Eshne began, rocking on her heels, "You're the unlucky Templar who was placed to lord over my every move."

Cullen removed his helmet, still blushing as he scratched the back of his head, "W-well I wouldn't want to m-make you un-uncomfortable, Miss Surana."

Eshne scoffed, but couldn't form a word when she looked up at him

"Oh." Eshne nodded, her eyes locking with his, her posture softening into a slight slouch as she crossed her arms.

Nani gave her a slight nudge.

"Well, that's, that's good," Eshne sputtered out, "A good, quality in a Templar, good Ser."

"What?" Jowan started laughing, but was cut short by a pinch on his arm.

"Right," Cullen blushed, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon, Miss Surana."

"Yeah that sounds, awesome." Eshne snorted.

Eshne couldn't help but stare at the Templars behind as he walked away, presumably trying to find Greagoir.

"Sweet Maker." She said to herself.

"You don't believe in the Maker." Jowan sneered.

"If that's what he gifts to the world I'll strip naked and dance the remigold for the big man." Eshne swooned.

"Please tell me you're joking, Esh." Jowan made a disgusted face, "You have a crush on the one person who is supposed to watch over our every move."

"Jowan," Eshne turned to him, patting his shoulder, "My poor sweet Jowan. They don't make men like that everyday."

"What about me?" Jowan laughed.

"You're someone's type, Jowan," Eshne smiled, "Just not mine.

Jowan ruffled her hair and she smacked his arm.

She looked back up at him, fixing her hair again while Nani cackled.

"Let's find another shield."

* * *

Nani snuck into the library late that night. She left the mage's quarters when Cullen hadn't been looking. He was so easy to fool.

She snickered.

Nani fixed her hair, making sure the front braids were pulled taught. Her hair was relatively straight anyways, she just wanted to look somewhat presentable. She pushed one side of her hair back behind her ear, a little white sliver of a scar at the tip of her ear the only living memory of her life in the Wilds.

Someone came up behind her, sliding their hands over Nani's hips.

Nani turned around, "Niall, don't be fresh."

Niall smiled and kissed her, "I had to take the opportunity before your father saw."

"He's in the barracks."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Niall lifting Nani's chin gently and he kissed her again.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"I know." Nani raised her brow.

She ran her finger over his chest, "The apprentices are all in the barracks now."

"Whatever are we mages to do?" Niall said, taking Nani's hand and placed delicate kisses over her palm and up her arm.

When he reached her neck Nani let out a moan and pushed him to a hidden corner behind one of the bookshelves.

Niall lifted her up by her thick hips, holding her to the wall. Nani pulled up her robes. She closed her eyes, feeling Nial work his fingers into her smallclothes, his other hand supporting her butt. She tried her best to keep quiet, not wanting any templar to hear them, but it was so hard when her entire body was ready to surrender to Niall's touch.

A wave of excitement ran through them, the potentiality of getting caught gave Nani a rush. Niall lifted up his robes to put his condom on, then making sure Nani was comfortable and wet enough.

He watched Nani's face as he slowly went into her, her lips parting. Her legs tightened around his waist, and her nails dug into his back.

He knew she wanted him to go faster, but he couldn't help but indulge in the carnal pleasure, seeing her writhe with each thrust.

Niall kept fucking her, his finger circling around her clit, just how he knew she liked it. He felt her tightening around his dick, knowing she was close to orgasm. His fingers kept at it.

The closer she came to orgasm Nani felt it harder to keep quiet. She let out a small moan. Niall smiled and shushed her, playfully nipping at her jaw. A long wave of pleasure ran through Nani, and Niall could feel that she had had her fill.

He buried his face in her clothed breasts, finally releasing himself. He wished desperately that he could properly look at her whole naked body instead of these quick sessions around the tower. He set Nani down, kissing her plum colored lips.

"They're finally moving me up to the mage's quarters," Nani said, lowering her robes, "Maybe we can get some time alone then?"

"Whatever you wish, my darling." Niall kissed her forehead.

He watched her walk away, glancing at her butt, thinking himself to be a very lucky man indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Listen to the warning_

 _The seer he said_

 _Beware the storm that gathers here"_

9:28 Dragon

Thackery laid upon a large branch of an oak. He swung one of his long legs down, a dandelion sticking out from his lips. He looked up into the red and orange leaves.

It was Autumn in the Frostbacks, and he knew the winters to be harsh and cruel. The Keeper called for the clan to finally start packing for the journey south. Thackery was tired, having just taken down the large tent over Ashalle's aravel, and making sure it was ready for the journey.

He hated the mountains.

But Melia was always there to keep him distracted.

Thackery ran his slender hands through his wild raven hair, taking in the scents of the trees before he ultimately had to be on the road for Creators know how long. He brought up his knitting needles once more, working on a scarf for Fenarel. He was proud of his work, knowing Ashalle was absolute rubbish at the craft.

Thackery stopped suddenly; there was a strange scent to the air.

Quickly he clamored down the trunk of the tree. He raced through the woods, kicking up leaves and dirt. He stopped when he heard a commotion. His ears twitched.

"Don't touch me!"

Thackery ran in the direction of the screams. He came upon a small clearing where he saw Merrill backed up against a tree, three bandits standing in front of her.

Thackery picked up a flat stone. He hurled it at the helm of one of the cutpurses. The man stumbled, crying out as he did.

The other two turned around, their eyes flashing. Thackery paused.

"Oh shit." He said.

The bandits ran for him. The one he had hit tackled Merrill to the ground. Thackery snarled, running for the men, pouncing upon the closest one like a panther on prey. He bit into his neck, drawing blood. The man screamed, falling down and holding onto his wound.

"Fucking knife ear!" The last one called, swinging his sword at Thackery, who nearly dodged the blow. Thackery stabbed him in the side with one of his knitting needles.

There was a flash of light. The man who was about to swing again froze in place just before bursting into pieces. Thackery shielded himself, slowly rising to his full height. He looked around for Merrill. She was being held by a man wearing robes in the style of Orlais. Thackery had seen this attire once on an elf at the Gathering.

Thackery now took out his dagger.

"Leave her be, shem!" He held it up.

The man now held her bridal style, he looked to Thackery.

"She is wounded," He said, his accent deep and rich, "It would be best to bring her to your Keeper."

Thackery looked at Merrill, the blood coming from her mouth and the bruises on her face. He lowered his weapon only slightly.

"Fine."

Thackery walked in front of the man, watching his every move. Although he did nothing, Thackery still felt uneasy about him.

Near the borders of the Dalish camp, Thackery could see a flash of white hair burst from the trees.

Melia was in her Father's hunting armor, her daggers out. Tamlen was not far behind, his shield at the ready.

Melia spotted the human man and rounded on her cousin, "Thackery, Dirthara-ma. Garas…" She stopped when she saw Merrill.

"Melia'nain," Thackery started, "Ir abelas…"

Melia grabbed Merrill away. She did not meet the eyes of the man she had taken Merrill from, but she knew that he was staring at her.

She moved away and ran for the camp.

"And she's gone." Thackery said.

Tamlen scoffed, "She's very angry with you."  
"She can deal with it."

Tamlen looked at the man, "You can leave now, shem...and be quick about it. I'll allow a head start before my sword meet your backside…"

"I do not wish any of you harm...I was simply travelling…" the man began.

"Enough," Thackery started, "We do not wish to hear your stories. Our debt to you is that we have no killed you. Leave this place."

"As you wish." The man took a bow and then turned away, disappearing into the trees.

"I don't like him." Tamlen said.

Thackery unclenched his fists, realizing he had broken the skin with his nails.

"Neither do I."

* * *

Thackery sat outside of the Keeper's aravel, Ashalle fussing over the cuts he didn't even know he had gotten.

Melia was pacing in front of him.

"Fenedhis, Melia, she'll be okay." Thackery said.

"What was she even doing out there?" Melia said, "She knows she should not wander far from any of the hunters…"

"You know Merrill. She likes to get out and wander. Just because you're a hunter doesn't mean you're the only one that gets the right to leave." Thackery scoffed.

"I have proven myself," Melia shot back, "Time and time again. It does no good for anyone to leave without alerting someone...and you!" She pointed, "Why were you gone? Where were you?"

"Da len, leave your cousin be." Ashalle stopped Melia, "Were it not for him Merrill might not be here…"

Melia held back her anger, but Thackery could see her ears turn red.

The Keeper came out of her aravel nearly hours later. Night had fallen, and Melia had put on her scarf and some semblance of boot to keep the frost out. Thackery had been working on his knitting, setting it aside to hear the Keeper.

"Merrill is fine." Marethari said bluntly, "I am thankful to the Creators that it was not worse than it already was." She looked to Thackery, "I understand a shem helped you two?"

Thackery pursed his lips, "I would have been fine...but yes. He did."

"I also understand you and Tamlen drove him away?" The keeper raised her brow.

"But…"

"Regardless of your feelings, this man save my Second." The Keeper said.

"...Ir abelas." Thackery sighed, he looked to Melia, "I'm going to the aravel." He walked away.

The Keeper looked at Melia.

"Melia'nain," I must ask you to keep a watchful eye for this human. You saw him yes?"

"Briefly, Keeper."

"Good. I do not trust Tamlen, he would easily kill the man. But I wish to at least thank him before we leave."

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper." Melia said, "I will take the first patrol tonight, perhaps he may still be in these woods."

The Keeper smiled, "Ma serannas, da len."

* * *

Melia stepped quietly through the trees, her footsteps falling lightly on the lush grass. Her bright green eyes illuminated in the quiet darkness of the forest.

Her fingers brushed over the leather hilt over her daggers. The tips of her ears twitched when she heard a twig snap.

In one fluid motion she threw her dagger towards the sound, nearly missing the man by a centimeter. He took one look at the dagger and a broad smile grew across his face.

Melia reached for her second blade, watching the man pull the dagger from the trunk of the tree and hold it gently in his hands.

Melia took a quick sidestep when the man came closer to her.

"Watch yourself, shem." She warned, now firmly gripping her remaining blade.

"I wish you no harm, my lady." The man said, his accent thickly Orlesian.

He extended the end of her dagger out.

Warily, Melia took the hilt, guiding it back into its sheath.

"You are the shem from earlier," She said, "You saved Merrill and my cousin from the bandits."

"I did." The man said, straightening himself out, "They are well?"

"Yes," Melia said quickly, "Bruised, but fine."

The man smiled, "Good, good…" He looked at Melia, studying her face, "I saw you the day I brought your Merrill to the camp. I should like your name."

"Not before I have yours."

"Very well," He bowed, "I am Jean-Yves Girard, former court mage of Orlais, and now a wandering artist."

"A Mage?"

"Ah, yes." Jean held out his hands, there was a bright purple light that formed between the two. He clapped them together, and when they came apart once more a glowing butterfly started to flap its wings.

The sparkling butterfly them turned into ten, fluttering playfully around Melia. With a snap of his fingers, Jean made them disappear, leaving only a floating mist of purple shimmering light.

"Now you know who I am. Might I now have the pleasure of your name?" Jean asked.

Melia took her hands away from her weapons, relaxing her stance, "I am Melia'nain Mahariel, of the Sabrae clan."

"As I suspected then." Jean began, "A name just as beautiful as the woman who bears it."

Caught off guard, Melia felt the color rise in her cheeks, "I must get back to my clan."

"As you wish then," Jean said, "But, Lady Mahariel, I would very much like to see you again."

"We shall see." Melia almost sneered, trying to avoid his steely blue gaze.

She backed away slowly, watching Jean quietly disappear into the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

" _The air around me still feels like a cage"_

9:28 Dragon

Eshne sat in one of the library chairs, twirling a piece of her gingery hair in her forefinger. Her brows were furrowed while she stared into a book.

It was one of her favorites, despite its thinness, In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar by Brother Genitivi. She had looked over his passage on the Dalish hundreds of times by now.

' _The Dalish, who band together in small groups of blood relatives, travel in ornately carved wagons known as aravel, drawn by large white stags called halla. The aravel are a unique sight, beautiful in their swooping curvature, and adorned with broad hoods and bright silken cloths that flap in the wind, often displaying the noble banners that once flew over that family's house. Most humans refer to the aravel as "landships," for in a strong wind it can often appear as if the elves travel in long boats with sails high overhead to announce their arrival (or warn others away). The halla are unique to the elves, and any but elven handlers consider them ornery and almost impossible to train. To the Dalish, they are noble beasts, superior in breeding to the horse. Certainly most humans would agree that the halla are as beautiful as the elves themselves; the fact that many imperial nobles maintain a bounty on halla horns that find their way into Tevinter_ _is an affront the Dalish consider unforgivable._

 _Few among us can claim to have seen the Dalish landships up close. Any human who sees them on the horizon does well to head the other way. Few Dalish clans take kindly to humans intruding on their camps, and more than one tale tells of trouble-making humans who found themselves mercilessly filled with Dalish arrows.'_

Eshne liked to dream sometimes that she was back with her parents, crossing through the forests of Ferelden and up near the Free Marches. Or at least that's where she thought the Dalish would travel during their nomadic trek.

She sighed, closing the book, wondering how late it was. Mages weren't given a strict schedule typically, with the exception of class times and curfew. Eshne didn't want to get in trouble again for being late to bed. She wondered if she could sneak in…

Standing up, Eshne picked up her book, walking over to the back of the library, taking hold of one of the ladders and climbed upwards. When she readed the very top, she slid the book to the back, making sure it was hidden. There were multiple copies of the book in the library, but this was the only copy of the book with her notes on the subjects written in. She knew Wynne would have had her head if she found out Eshne had written in a book.

Putting the book back must have stirred up dust, Eshne began to cough furiously, trying to keep it down as to not alert Templars she was still in the library.

She made it all the way down, trying to stifle her cough, but when she tried to walk over to her reading area she put her hand to her chest.

Not being able to keep her coughing at bay, her lungs started to seize. She couldn't breathe, wheezing as she fell to the ground. She tried to crawl over to the closest thing she could grab, the chair leg, trying to pull herself up.

Eshne couldn't concentrate on the spell to help her lungs expand. Sweat beaded down her as she painfully tried to get air. Panic set in. Where was Nani when you needed her?

She tried to close her eyes and calm herself but each time she wheezed she only started to panic. She knew she was the only one left in the library. Tears started to fall down her flushed, freckled cheeks.

Between her desperate tries to find breath she could hear the clink of armor, making her wheeze even more. Her lungs burned. She closed her eyes again.

"Maker's breath," She heard a voice, whoever it was ran towards her, "E...Eshne?"

She felt herself being cradled, her head resting against the hard steel of armor. Her eyes fluttered open while she gasped for breath.

The first thing she saw was Cullen's furrowed brow, his kind eyes glazed over, likening them to a pair of refined smoky quartz gems.

She was glad it was him, rather than one of the templars who gave her looks that made her uncomfortable.

"C…" She tried to say his name.

"Shh…" He hushed her quietly, "Don't try to talk." He took off his left glove, pushing the hair from her sweating face, "I know this sounds counteractive, but you need to try and focus. Can you try?"

Eshne nodded, trying to gasp for air, she concentrated on looking at his eyes, thinking about how they changed to a deep amber in the firelight. Her breathing started to slow.

Cullen smiled at her, "Good. Like that." He wiped away a tear from her cheek, "I suppose I should have known it was you that was here late at night." He chuckled nervously.

Eshne managed a small laughed between breaths, her lungs still on fire, but she managed to slow the pace of her breathing a little more.

She felt his hand on her cheek, warm and calloused. He spoke softly to her, trying to calm her attack.

"You know, my sister Rosalie used to have breathing troubles like this. Sometimes I would sit with her and tell her stories to try and ease her down." He said, his voice wavering with nervous tension, "I remember telling her a story one time about the golem statue that was in the town square of Honnleath. That's where I'm from…" He smirked a bit, still wiping away Eshne's tears while he spoke.

"I can't quite recall what it was about. Something about it being a warrior a long time ago, but it was frozen in place after it squished its master." He issued another nervous chuckle, this time Eshne laughed weakly with him, "Stupid I know, but she liked it."

Eshne shook her head, "It's...not...not stupid." She breathed out, smiling at him faintly.

"See?" Cullen said, "It helps."

"Yeah…" Eshne agreed, her voice was tired, but her breathing slowly returned to normal, despite the burning pain that still lingered in her chest.

Her right hand went to Cullens, which had been caressing her cheek lightly. She saw him blush when she held it.

As she sighed, she closed her eyes. Taking in the sensation of his warm hand pressed up against her face, it gave her butterflies.

Cullen cleared his throat, blushing even harder, "Do you think you'll be able to stand?" His voice cracked.

Eshne nodded slightly, opening her eyes, locking with Cullens.

On impulse, Eshne grabbed his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips.

He was hesitant at first, eyes wide from the shock. But he melted into a passionate kiss, grabbing her bottom lip between his.

Eshne could feel the warmth of his cheeks, it made her smile. She thought he was charmingly cute for being bashful about her kissing him.

Hesitantly, Cullen pulled away from her, looking at her scarlett lips as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck, his whole face and the tips of his ears turning red.

"I um…" He sputtered out, "You...you have...v...very nice lips, Miss Surana."

Eshne giggled, "Thank you, Ser Rutherford."

She slowly sat herself upright, Cullen held her hands, helping her stand all the way up.

"I can...walk you to you chambers...if that would please you of course." Cullen stammered.

"I would like that." Eshne said softly.

Cullen let go of her hands, awkwardly putting his glove back on and avoiding her gaze.

Eshne tilted her head, "I'm sorry if I was too forward…"

"No! No," Cullen stopped her, "I don't want you to think that I don't enjoy your...well it was very nice...and not at all what I thought...oh Maker...I…"

Standing on her toes, Eshne pecked his cheek, silencing his painful stammering.

"I'll...I'll just escort you back to your dormitory." He blushed again, touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

Eshne smiled, "Thank you, ser."

They walked back slowly in a comfortable silence. Eshne pretended not to notice his constant blushing every time he looked over at her. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering crazily each time she thought about their kissing. How he grabbed onto her lips like he had been wanting to kiss her for ages.

"Here we are." She whispered, stopping at the archway into the apprentices chambers.

"Yes. Well." Cullen cleared his throat, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Miss Surana." He smirked.

"Thank you, ser," Eshne looked down at her feet, "You really did save my life."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck again, "I'm just happy I was able to help. I mean. It's you...not that I wouldn't have helped another mage having that problem. I just mean to say...I was glad to see you given the circumstance…"

"Good night, Cullen." Eshne spoke softly.

Cullen blushed, thankful that she stopped him from making a fool of himself again, "Good night, Eshne."

He watched her walk away, disappearing behind the wall. His stomach fluttered at the thought of them kissing.

Back behind the wall, Eshne listened to Cullen walk away. She bit her bottom lip, hugging her chest, trying to hide her grin. She bit her thumb nail, walking over to her bunk.

Crawling under the blankets, she smiled again, holding her hands over her face to hide her giddiness.

She knew she was going to have good dreams that night.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak Maybe I'm blinded by what I see You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me 'Cause I could never set you free"_

9:28 Dragon

Melia sat under a large willow tree, swinging her leg off of the lowest branch as she weaved together a bracelet from the leaves.

Her toes were cold, feeling the chill of the first night of Autumn, but she still wore her barefoot sandals that laced up to her knees. When a cool breeze lifted up the leaves of the tree, Melia took in the sweet scents, loving the way it played with the fallen strands of her snowy hair.

Once she finished weaving, she set the bracelets in her pack and then set off to enjoy the night air.

After sundown in the Frostbacks was never as good as it was in the Wilds of the Brecilian in Melia's opinion. There was only the soft sound of crickets, but no lightning bugs or the familiar sound of the deep throated frogs found only in the south. There was, however, the splendor of having the comforting hoot of the owls that Melia enjoyed.

Melia stopped by a small stream to fill up her water skin when she saw a family of range halla. She clicked her tongue, speaking soft words of comfort.

The doe, heavy with calf, stopped in place. She stared at Melia with large black eyes, her snowy ears flittering as a few lightning bugs came too close.

She snorted, lowering her head a bit. Melia took this to be an action of curiosity, so slowly she took a polite bow.

The halla gracefully walked forward, her large belly not hindering each step she took. Melia looked in her pack, then extended her offer of sweet berries and a few slices of apple.

"Emma mirthada, mir falon." Melia gently brushed her fingers over the hallas velvety muzzle

"I always found the Dalish language to be prettier than Orlesian."

Melia froze in place, looking up to see Jean with a paint pallet.

"I must admit I did not expect to find you here…" Jean started, "I hope I didn't startle you."

"Are you making a habit out of just showing up wherever I am?" Melia asked.

"On the contrary, Lady Mahariel," Jean smiled, "My camp is just past those trees." He pointed behind him, "So I suppose it is you that is showing up wherever I am?" He cocked his head to the side.

Melia felt the color rise in her cheeks and ears. She felt as though the woven pink scarf around her neck was starting to constrict her.

"Then I suppose I will be on my way." She said quickly.

"Please…" Jean started, "I don't wish to offend."

"If you think you offend me with such a simple statement then you make me to be weaker than I am." Melia retorted. The halla next to her let out a soft bleat, nuzzling her hand for more apple.

Jean laughed, "I don't think that at all."

"Well then what do you think?"

Jean seemed amused, "Well," He started, "I think that I would very much like to know you better."

"I see." Melia said, feeling her throat dry.

"Would that be something you want?" Jean asked.

Melia thought for a moment, "It might."

"Good." Jean smiled again, "I would appreciate the company. After all, it's been some time since I've had the pleasure."

"Alright, then."

Jean held out his empty hand. Melia deftly stepped over the stream and placed her hand in his. She was almost taken aback with how soft it was, unlike her calloused fingers that constantly toiled with hard labor.

Jean led her through the forest, coming upon a small encampment with a neatly put up tent and a growing fire.

"There isn't much, I'm afraid," Jean started, going over to a canvas he had set up, "But when you travel so much you can't have many accessories, as I am sure you know all too well."

There was a low whinny over by a near tree. A blue roan Ardennes horse, tied to a tree, pawed at the ground. Melia felt her heart ache for the poor creature. She looked through her pack, ignoring whatever Jean was saying, and took out her last apple.

Standing at above 16 hands, the horse was over twice Melia's height. There was an initial uneasiness when she came closer, but it washed away when she saw it's kind brown eyes. Melia held out her flat palm letting the horse eat the apple. She watched in wonder, her ears twitching when the horse swished his tail.

Jean looked up from what he was doing, watching Melia warily pet the velvety nose of his horse. Her eyes were large with wonder and nose seemed to wiggle whenever the horse made a noise.

Melia seemed to feel his eyes on her. She backed away from the horse, cocking her head to the side when she saw how large its hooves were.

"Why must he be confined so?" She asked.

"Pomme is not like your halla. If I let him go, he will never come back." Jean answered.

"Well if you treat him as equal then why would he see reason to leave?"

"A good point, Lady Mahariel." Jean said, "Perhaps I will start letting him graze on his leisure." Then he added, "Have you seen many horses?"

Melia shook her head, "Only once. My cousin had drug us all the way to the edge of a shemlen village in Ferelden. There was a horse in the barn we snuck into...Merrill would not stop talking about it for weeks after…" She stopped, then looked at Jean, her vallaslin flashing in the firelight, "Why do you care? You are a shem, and should not ask such things of a Dalish."

Jean smiled, "Is it too forward to tell you that I am intrigued in you, Melia'nain Mahariel? And that these last few nights I've caught myself thinking of your sweet face?"

Melia felt a tingle run up her spine. One she hadn't felt since Merrill kissed her cheek when they were younger. Her cheeks grew red again, and she was at a loss for words for a moment.

"I…" Melia's throat dried up, "I suppose it would not be."

"I'm pleased you think so." Jean said.

"But I am Dalish…"

"Does it matter?"

"To the elders it would."

"Does it to you?"

Melia hesitated before answering, "Not really."

"Then that's all I need."

Melia hated herself for blushing as much as she was. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What are you doing?" Melia finally asked.

Jean thought for a moment, "I thought I was welcoming you to my camp? I can bring you back to your clan if you like..."

"No, no," Melia said, "The compliments, the glances...what are you trying to do?"

Jean gave a small laugh, "I suppose I am trying to say that I like you very much, Melia'nain. If I am being presumptuous I will cease my advances."

"I…" Melia tried not to stammer, "I think that you are well founded in your presumptions, Jean..."

Jean smirked at her, "Say it again." He cooed.

The change in his voice made Melia feel as if she couldn't stand.

"Jean." She purred.

Jean caressed her cheek, moving in closer to that he could take in the sweet scent of the flowery herbs she would rub into her snowy hair.

"Again." He whispered, gently holding Melia close to him.

"Jean."

Right as Melia finished saying his name, Jean kissed her. It was quick and passionate, Melia felt as if her whole body was on fire.

She indulged in the softness of his lips, her mind going seemingly numb. There was a tensity between the two once they let go of each other. For a few moments they both stood there, smiles slowly growing on their faces.

Melia looked into Jean's eyes. She found that she was losing herself. His iris' flickered back and forth between their usual bright blue and a bloody red. Melia felt light headed, almost drunken the longer she looked.

"Kiss me again, mon amour." Jean said.

Melia felt a sudden compulsion to do whatever Jean wanted. She went into his arms, offering a sweet kiss upon his lips. His hand went to the back of her neck, and at the moment of touch Melia felt like her entire body had been set in water.

"You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Jean said, brushing away the stray hairs from Melia's blushing face.

"Join me in my tent tonight?" He asked, whispering in her ear, "I want you…"

Melia looked up at him, her large peridot eyes glossing over, "Ma nuvenin." she said slowly, feeling almost loathe to leave his embrace.

Jean took her hand, leading Melia to the animal skin tent. He came in behind her, bending down to kiss her soft neck, pulling slowly at the pink scarf around her neck. Melia felt tingles run down her spine when Jean placed his hand on her hip.

She let out a soft gasp when he pulled her to him, her back against his chest. Melia felt the leather thong that held her hair up in its tight bun loosen, and down went the cascades of her thick white hair.

Jean's hand grazed her neck, his fingers curling their way into Melia's hair. Once he had a firm grasp, he jerked Melia's head back, nipping her exposed neck.

It was unlike anything Melia had ever felt. The way he grabbed at her, almost forcefully, felt like being trapped in a cage with a feral creature. But the sweet whispers he would mutter as he undressed her was enough to make her melt.

Jean laid her down. He could tell by her slight awkwardness that she had never slept with a man before, and he was going to make sure he was the first and last.

He met her eyes. Melia could see the flashes of red flicker in his iris'. Her body felt both numb and extremely sensitive to everything that touched her.

Jean kissed her, biting Melia's bottom lip as he pulled away. He moved down to litter kisses down to her chin and jawline. As he did so, he moved his free hand between her legs to prepare her. He slid his fingers inside, shushing Melia when she gave a surprised yelp.

"Be good, mon amour…" He whispered, receiving a quick nod in response.

He went back to kissing her neck and cooing about her defined curves and honeyed skin.

Melia wasn't used to someone touching her this intimately. She remembered Merrill sneaking off to meet her in the woods to kiss, they even saw each other naked, but it wasn't like this.

Her head swam when Jean drove his fingers inside of her. Melia was dazed, her legs feeling numb but her entire groin burned.

Jean now settled between her legs, muttering sweet nothings as he fucked her. He spread her legs wide, thinking to himself that it was only natural for a Dalish woman to be this flexible. She was being so good for him, quiet and obedient.

He knew that he hadn't had sex in quite some time, and could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. So he went slower, watching Melia's mouth whenever he pushed himself inside. He thought of all the dirty things he could possibly get her to do, and that was enough to set him over the edge.

He buried his face in her breasts as he came into her. Not even then did Melia utter a sound, suppressing it with the biting of her bottom lip.

Jean finally fell beside her, pulling her to him possessively.

It was a long time before either of them spoke. Melia had almost suspected Jean of falling asleep until he started running his fingers over her legs.

"I think it's best if I go back to my clan for the night." She said, getting up to gather her clothes.

"Don't." He said, moving up behind her.

He brushed her hair away from her neck, kissing her shoulder.

Melia thought quickly, "What if I promise to return?" she suggested.

"I don't think I could bear any second away from you." Jean said, kissing the delicate fingers of her free hand.

"I will come back." She promised.

He pulled her back to him, her grabbed her hips, kissing up her bare back. One hand trailed over her stomach.

"But I'm a selfish man…" Jean said, his fingers slipping down to rub her clit, "I want you to myself."

Melia had to pull away, "And you would be selfish enough to have an entire Dalish clan at your camp to cut you to pieces? I think not." She dressed herself.

"Then I shall expect you tomorrow?" Jean asked.

"Yes." Melia said emptily.

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

_I cannot even imagine where I would be today were it not for that handful of friends who have given me a heart full of joy. Let's face it, friends make life a lot more fun._

 ** _-Charles R. Swindoll_**

9:28 Dragon

"Does this mole look like Andraste to you?"

Nani looked back at Eshne, who was lying across the silky blue sheets of Nani's bed. Eshne looked up from her book and cocked her head to the side, looking at Nani's mostly naked body. They had been doing their monthly body checks, sometimes for the fun of it, and sometimes for medical purposes.

"Which one?" Eshne asked, suddenly becoming interested with the many freckles that were littered across her breasts.

Nani raised her brow, "Which Andraste?"

"No, which mole." Eshne corrected her.

"I have more?"

"On your back, yes. Ask Niall. Though he probably doesn't pay much attention when he's hitting it from behind." Eshne started cackling.

Nani picked up a book from her dresser and threw it at Eshne. When it collided with her chest it just made Eshne laugh more.

"You're one to talk." Nani then laughed, turning back around to face her mirror.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eshne asked.

"You think I don't see the way you look at your Templar. It's not right." Nani said.

"Did you not take the last name of a Templar?"

"He raised me, it's different. And you took the name too..."

"Listen, they're both daddies in different situations-"

Nani screamed, "Eshne Sylvia Surana!"

"Hey! Only Wynne and Redd can use my middle name." Eshne said pointedly.

"You want to tell dad what you said?" Nani asked.

Eshne sat up and pointed her bony white finger at her sister, "Don't you dare Na'Nalia."

Nani wiggled her brows.

"You're topless." Eshne pointed out.

"So are you." Nani stepped toward the entry that let out of her private mage quarters.

"N-Don't-Nan-" Eshne furrowed her brow, "Nani-I'm-I'm serious."

"Bye."

Nani bolted from her room, leaving behind whatever cloth she had been using to cover herself. She was now only running in her dyed underwear and her brightly colored tall socks.. Eshne shot up from the bed and ran after Nani, similarly clothed.

"Eshne, don't run too hard you'll end up wheezing!" Nani called behind her.

"Worth...it!" Eshne answered, she shot a quick freezing spell at the ground just before Nani took another step.

Nani's socks caught the slippery ice, and she sped forth. Eshne hadn't been paying attention to how much of the floor she iced, and began slipping as well. She ended up next to Nani, grabbing onto her sister while they slid uncontrollably. Both of them laughed and screamed at the same time.

They passed Greagoir, who was giving a tour to a few new initiates. Once he saw the two mages slide by, he put a hand to his head and sighed. He looked behind him, where Redd was already wide eyed, trying to avoid Greagoir's glare.

Nani and Eshne ended up in the Mage's quarter library. Coming to a halt when the lowered step into the library sent them flying into the air. They landed atop a wool rug, right in front of a group of younger mages.

Eshne's eyes fluttered open and she saw Wynne's scowl. She was ushering the children away, her eyes burning into Eshne as she did so.

"Hello, beautiful." Eshne said.

Nani sat up and looked at Eshne.

"Let's do that again."

"I think not."

Both of them looked at the doorway and saw Redd, his face the color of a cherry tomato. His nostrils flared, and his armor clanked as he stomped towards his adopted daughters.

"I don't even know where to begin with you two." He said through his teeth.

"How about 'Are you okay?'" Nani suggested.

Redd glared at her, Wynne was seething as she came up next to Redd.

"You should be ashamed." She started, "Can't you girls act your age for once?" She then threw up your hands, "Prancing around, NAKED, in front of the whole tower! Are you trying to kill yourselves."

"Well there was less fire this time." Eshne said, "That's an improvement."

Nani nodded in agreement.

"Maker, keep me." Wynne walked away, shooing away any mages who were staring for too long.

"Na'Nalia Surana," Redd said, "You are a full mage now. You should know better than to do this kind of thing."

"What if I say I was teaching dear Eshne about the physics of weight and velocity?"

"Oh Maker…" Redd sighed.

There was a clamor of armor that came from behind Redd. Cullen was already red faced when he walked in, no doubt the victim of Greagoir's screaming for not being with his charge. When he saw Eshne he felt weak, mostly because now Eshne was standing proudly topless next to an equally bare chested Nani.

"Andraste, preserve me." He choked.

"Get ahold of yourself, lad." Redd said gruffly, "If I don't like the look you give my girls I'll snap your neck." Then he added, "Now take Miss Surana back to her quarters with the rest of the apprentices." He clapped Cullen a little too hard on the back.

"Yes, ser." Cullen couldn't stop himself from blushing, looking away from Eshne when he handed her a nearby blanket to cover herself.

"This isn't over, young woman." Redd said as Eshne passed him.

"Really? Because I'm walking away…" Eshne said, then whispered as Cullen quickly escorted her from Redd's wrath, "Walking. Waaallking. Away."

"Maker I wish I could do more than ground her." Redd muttered to himself. Then he looked at Nani, "To your quarters now."

"But-"

"Now." Redd gritted his teeth, glaring as Nani groaned and walked out of the library in a huff.

Wynne walked over to Redd, she crossed her arms.

"Don't-"

"You know you let them get away with too much." Wynne interrupted him, "One of these days Greagoir will finally-"

"No he won't, I won't let him." Redd said. He looked down at Wynne, his eyes softening a little, "Is class over?"

"Now it is, no thanks to those girls you call daughters…"

"Just me?" Redd raised his brow.

Wynne did a double take, "Excuse me, Redding Surana."

Redd looked around, seeing no one he whispered, "C'mon Wynnie. Let me walk you back to your chambers..."

"Don't try to get cute with me, Ser." Wynne scoffed.

Redd smirked, "You still think I'm cute?"

"And you wonder why Eshne is so infatuated with that boy." Wynne shook her head, "It's unhealthy."

"I thought she took example from you?"

Wynne gave a slight smile, "Be quiet, you beastly man."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jowan asked, looking at Eshne as Cullen walked her into the apprentice quarters.

"Be quiet, Jowan, I am deep in thought and I mustn't be disturbed at this delicate time." She handed Cullen the blanket that was covering herself.

"Oh, Maker." Jowan and Cullen both said, looking away as Eshne went over to her drawer to get out her blue robes.

"I should go." Cullen said quickly, "Yes…"

"Bye, Ser Cullen." Eshne called, watching the Templar race away.

"Why do you have to do that?" Jowan asked, sitting on Eshne's bed.

"Do what?" Eshne asked, pulling the belt around her robes taught.

"Anything remotely Eshne-like."

"Dear sweet Jowan," Eshne started, "I have to be myself." She sat next to Jowan, "It's so boring here."

"We make the best of what we have."

"Oh! Jowan! The philosopher!" Eshne said, laying down with her head on the pillow.

"What's wrong with you? You've been so grumpy lately." Jowan pointed out, laying next to Eshne.

Eshne sighed, "Ever since Nani had her Harrowing I've been waiting for mine. I'm old enough. It sucks having her on a different floor. She has her own room, Jowan."

"I know. I've been thinking the same thing." Jowan said.

Eshne shrugged, "Maybe it'll come sooner than we think. If we don't always have it on our minds it should come! That's the way the world works sometimes. Like when you're trying to find your sweet apple tarts and then you search and you search...and as soon as you don't think about it you find them under the pillow all along."

"That's where my sweets went?" Jowan asked.

"I admit nothing."

Jowan was quiet for a long time, they both listened to the rest of the mages come in from their classes, finally dying down when some went off to quietly read or work on their experiments. Jowan looked down at Eshne.

"Hey," He started, "Do you really think we'll both go through our Harrowing?"

"Of course!" Eshne said, "We're the smartest ones out of this sorry lot. You and me." She held up her pinky.

Jowan curled his pinky finger with hers.

"You and me." He repeated.

Eshne sighed, "Now, let's go sneak into the kitchens. I need more apple seeds for my pots."

"The others ones didn't make it?" Jowan asked.

Eshne pulled out a small box of lined pots filled with soil, a few withering sprouts came from them, nothing more.

"They need more sunlight," She said, "It's hard enough during the summer months, but now that it's getting colder they're not gonna make it," She frowned, "Maybe I'm no longer as Dalish as I'd like to be…"

"Esh…"

"I'm serious," Eshne said, "Jowan, I can barely recall what my life was like before I came here." She stared at her plants and sighed.

"Well…" Jowan thought for a moment, "What do you remember from them?" He asked thoughtfully.

Eshne looked up at him and raised her brow, "Why?"

Jowan patted the bed. Eshne put her plants back and laid back down next to her friend.

"I'm trying to be nice," Jowan said, "C'mon, Esh."

"Alright…" Eshne thought for a moment, "I remember trying to get my friends to steal our own aravel so we could be land pirates."

Jowan started laughing, "I guess you were always just this commandeering."

"Be quiet, Jowan, I'm reliving my glory days." Eshne said dramatically.

"Forgive me." Jowan rolled his eyes, "Who dared be friends with the great Eshne Surana at such an important time?"

"A lot of kids." Eshne answered, "There was Melia. She always seemed to have my back when the boys wanted to be mean. Her and Tamlen were always at each other's throats. Then of course sweet Merrill. I felt bad, she was so quiet. But my best friend at the time was Thackery. We were exactly alike."

"That's too much chaos in this world." Jowan commented.

"It was always fun getting into trouble with him…" Eshne said, "I wonder what he's like now."

"Do I make a good substitute?" Jowan asked.

"Of course. You have nothing to fear." Eshne smiled at him, she laid her head on Jowan's chest, "Besides. It's not like I'll ever see them again."


	11. Chapter 11

_"_ _Those are the voices of my brothers, darling; I love the company of wolves."_  
― **Angela Carter** , **Burning Your Boats: The Collected Short Stories**

The first light snowfall had finally begun to fall, and still the Sabrae clan was in the Frostbacks. They had been set back nearly a month because of a broken aravel wheel, and one of the halla had grown too old to walk.

Melia felt she could no longer feel the sorrow to mourn for her beloved halla properly, for too many things had been on her mind as of late. Nearly every night she had been drawn, by some unnatural will of hers, to Jean's camp. The first week had been blissful, and Melia had the illusions to think she might have been in her own fairy tale love story.

But something had grown in the back of her mind, a black mass of doubt and anxiety. She felt she was no longer in control of her actions, that each time her feet carried her to Jean's campsite, it was by no will of her own.

There she sat, on the limb of the willow tree once more. This time the gentle snowflakes flying around her as if trying to ease her sorrows. But all she felt was the need to sleep.

Then there were the dreams. The past few weeks Melia had dreamt the same dream each night. That the pregnant halla had come again, this time with her calf in tow. It had been unlike any calf she had seen, for it's eyes were bright blue, and there was a black streak right across its sweet face.

Melia hugged herself, feeling the urge to vomit. She was naturally a superstitious woman, and her dreams had done nothing to ease her busy mind.

A warm wave fell over her body, and she felt it was time to go back to Jean's camp once more.

She got up, mindlessly walking through the fallen snow. She didn't want to go, Creators know she didn't, but she felt as if she had no choice. Her body really wasn't hers when she was there.

More than anything she just wanted to lie down and sleep. The closer she got to the camp, and seeing the light of the campfire, Melia felt as if she were going to be sick again.

She saw Jean by the fire. Once she entered the perimeter of the camp she had the overwhelming urge to run to him.

"Hello, mon amour." He said to her, his voice making her spine tingle. He went over to kiss her lips.

"Andaran atishan, emma lath." Melia said automatically.

What was she saying? Love? Melia thought to herself that this was not love, and yet she still said it.

Jean pulled her closer to him, then turned her to face the fire. He bent down to kiss her neck.

"I've missed you." He said.

"I have seen you twice a day this last week." Melia said.

Jean's grip hardened on her hips, "I am a very greedy man."

"My cousin is becoming suspicious," Melia said, "Perhaps one night away would help?"

"I would not give you up so easily." Jean said, "Let them all be suspicious…"

"It is not wise…" Melia started.

"And who are you to know what's wise?" Jean said before kissing her neck once more, "I will tell you when to leave." Then he added, "But my hopes are that we are to leave together."

Melia froze, "What?"

Jean forcefully turned her back around, "Do you not see how much I care for you?" He caressed her cheek, "How much I love you?"

Melia felt herself on the verge of tears, she wanted to scream, to say she wanted to leave. But the red look in Jean's made her sheepishly answer.

"I do see. And I feel the same way." She held back her sobs.

"Good." Jean said, "Tomorrow night then? Tomorrow I will pack up my camp. And you will meet me here. We will travel Ferelden for a time, together."

"Together…" Melia said weakly.

"We will leave for Denerim, I have a few contacts there that can arrange accommodations for us. Especially if we go as man and wife."

"Wife…"

"Of course. Our love should be more than just random fucking from time to time. I want you to myself. My one and only." Jean kissed her again, "Marry me, Melia."

The hand pressed hard against her throat had made her answer quickly.

"Yes." She said.

"Good." Jean moved his hand and kissed where an old bruise was, "Now let's go into the tent…" He grabbed her ass, "To celebrate."

"Perhaps we should wait," Melia suggested, thinking quickly, "If you truly want to marry me, then would the anticipation alone not be enough?"

Jean thought for a moment, "As you wish." He said almost begrudgingly, "Anticipation alone can be quite thrilling. And I should like to fuck you as much as I want as your husband anyway."

"Exactly." Melia readily agreed, "I will need to go home and gather my things. I should take my time so my family does not raise a sudden question."

"If you would like," Jean said, "Go then. And I shall wait." He kissed her jaw, "But I should like to make love to you again."

"Soon enough." Melia assured him.

"You're right," Jean cupped her ass again, "But hurry."

"Of course." Melia said, finally ridding herself of Jean's embrace, "I will."

Melia hurried away before Jean changed his mind.

Walking back through the trees, Melia found herself back at the willow tree she had come to love so much. She went under the leaves, finally breathing.

Finally she bent over and vomited. She had never felt this sick before. She felt as if she had been under the willow for hours, puking up the small amount of food she had in her stomach and then some.

Her whole body shook, and she was now hunched over by the trunk. She nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around, seeing the bright emerald eyes of Thackery. Even in the dark she could see him perfectly, and his concerned look did nothing to soothe her.

"Are you alright, old mum?" He asked her.

Melia smiled weakly, "You are so sweet to me, lethallin." She said..

"You're sick…" Thackery started to say, bending over to hold her.

"No…" Melia started, her doe-like eyes watering as she looked up at her cousin.

"Thackery, I'm pregnant."

* * *

"No one else is to know, understand?" Ashalle asked, "I will speak to the Keeper, but nothing else is to leave this aravel."

A small group of people had set up in her aravel. They all agreed to Ashalle's terms.

Melia had been holding Ashalles hand, looking extremely pale. Thackery, Fenarel, and Tamlen were the only other ones that were now privy to this news.

"We should kill him." Thackery suggested, swirling his dagger into the wood of his small table.

"I agree." Fenarel said.

"No." Melia shot at them.

"Fenedhis, Melia'nain." Thackery snarled, "This man...he…"

Thackery couldn't bring himself to say rape. His throat closed up and his breathing became hard. Fenarel held him close.

"Melia'nain is right," Ashalle said, "I am not very worldly, but I know when there is the possibility of what the shems call blood magic. Melia said he was a mage, and I would not risk any of you to whatever he is capable of."

"I don't have to listen to this." Thackery got up and walked out, Fenarel followed him to try and console his lover.

Tamlen had been quiet so far. He kept glancing up at Melia, but didn't know what to say.

"Mammae, I'm sorry." Melia said.

"Melia'nain Hebe Mahariel...never be sorry for something like this," Ashalle said, getting up out of her chair, "I have to talk to Marethari. She will know what to do. Get some rest, da'len." She kissed Melia's forehead.

It had been a long while after Ashalle had left that Tamlen finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"What? Why?" Melia asked.

Tamlen looked up at her, pale eyes brimming with guilt, "I should have done something."

"About what?"

"Protecting you...I should have extended my patrol. Looked for you harder…" Tamlen said, "I will never forgive myself. And for a _shem_..." He said the last word with disgust.

"I do not need to be protected like some weakling." Melia snapped, "And please, Tamlen, I do not wish for you to punish my...my child…" Her voice cracked. She avoided Tamlen's gaze, instead looking at her hands. She had been absently pulling on her own fingers.

Tamlen sighed. Slowly her got up and walked over to where she was sitting. He got to his knees, gently setting his strong and calloused hands on her stomach.

"Melia'nain Mahariel," He started, "I'm-"

"Tamlen…"

"Please, Mel," Tamlen said, "I need to tell you this. We have not always gotten along. And I know this past month has been hard for you. But...I want you to know that I will always be there. And should you wish it, you need not ever have to tell the clan who this child's real father is…"

"What do you mean?"

"If it would not shame you, I will be the father to your baby. I will not ask to bond with you, but I do want to raise your child as my own. With you…"

"You do not know what you ask."

"Mel," Tamlen whispered, looking up at her, taking her cold hand and holding it to his cheek, "Can you honestly tell me you haven't felt anything...for me?"

Melia's mind raced. Her clouded thoughts that Jean had seeped into her were slightly shattered. She remembered back to the occasional glances, the hand touching, stolen kisses on moonlit patrols. Melia's head started to swim as flashes of memory began to creep back in.

"Has he poisoned you so that you can no longer recall my professions?" Tamlen asked.

Melia tried her best to remember, "I think…"

"It's alright," Tamlen said, pushing the hair away from Melia's face, "I shouldn't trouble you with all of this. You've dealt with enough."

He stood up and held out his hand to Melia.

"You should rest." He said.

Tamlen helped Melia up from her chair, knowing she was shaking with anxiety and exhaustion. He helped to lay her down, his soft kiss just barely brushing her forehead.

"I will call upon you in the morning, yes?" Tamlen asked.

"Of course." Melia nodded, her body felt heavy, and her lids drooped.

Melia had fallen asleep before Tamlen had a chance to say good night. His gentle smile turned into a deep frown. His brows furrowed and he stepped out of the aravel.

Turning, he could see Fenarel trying to keep Thackery calm. Tamlen took up his sword that had been set up against the aravel, and he sheathed it in his carved scabbard. Then he picked up Thackery's curved obsidian daggers and walked over to him.

Thackery had been spewing vulgarities when he saw Tamlen coming with his daggers. His ears perked up and he stopped pacing.

"Is Ashalle with the Keeper?" Tamlen asked.

"Yes." Fenarel answered, warily eyeing Tamlen and taking notice that he was armed.

Tamlen looked right at Thackery, "How do you feel about killing a shem?"

A wide and cruel smile grew on Thackery's face as he was handed his daggers.

"Lethallin...I think I feel just fine."

* * *

Thackery brushed his fingers over the wolfshead carving on his free dagger. He sat up in a high tree, watching.

There was no moon, but the orange lights that burst up from the campfire below revealed that Thackery had smeared black paint around his eyes and down his cheeks.

Fenarel called from another tree, mimicking the call of a great horned owl.

Thackery looked down and saw that Jean had returned to his camp, having just finished shaving by the creek. In the shadows he saw Tamlen creeping towards Jean's tent, three slashes of red paint across his face.

Fenarel was at the ready with his bow and arrow, being careful not to aim for a kill shot.

Thackery watched Tamlen as he creeped up behind Jean. His heart raced with anticipation, his blood running like fire through his veins. Thackery's pupils dilated when Tamlen raised his sword to hit Jean over the head.

His whole body chilled when Jean turned to face Tamlen. He raised his hand and Tamlen froze in place. Thackery furrowed his brow when he saw drops of blood falling from Jean's raised hand.

"It's terrible manners to strike a man while his back is turned." Jean said, he tsked, "What am I to do?"

Fenarel was about to take a shot at Jean, but Thackery stopped him, not wanting to risk any harm to Tamlen. Instead, Thackery pounced from his branch, landing softly on the dirt between Jean and the fire. He raised a single dagger to Jean.

"Let him go." He said, his voice unfaltering.

Jean sighed, "You Dalish know nothing about the magic's outside of your people. One false move and he will shatter into tiny pieces." He turned to Thackery, his hand still raised to keep Tamlen at bay, "You're the one I met in the glen. Melia mentioned you a few times. Hard to believe you're related."

Thackery snarled when Jean mentioned Melia, and it made the Orlesian smile.

"Is that what this is about?" Jean asked, "If you must know, she always came to me willingly. And when she spread her beautiful legs so I could fuck her, she did it with a smile on her face and a whorish moan-"

Thackery screamed, lunging at Jean with his dagger aimed at his throat. Jean nearly lost concentration on his spell when Thackery barrelled into him. Tamlens hold fell away when Thackery beat on Jean's face with his fists with merciless intent. He cried and screamed as he threw each punch.

Jean then lifted up his hand, took Thackerys remaining sheathed dagger and slashed him in the face.

Thackery held his face and cried out in pain, falling off of Jean. Before Jean could kick him in the stomach. Tamlen swung his sword, hitting Jean in the side.

From the trees, Fenarel took aim and shot at the mage, finally hitting him in the foot to pin him to the ground. Thackery jumped back up, his entire right side of his face bleeding profusely. Thackery felt no pain as he charged for Jean.

Thackery was frozen in place just before his dagger was plunged into Jean's eye.

Keeper Marethari walked into the camp, her eyes blazing with anger. Ashalle rushed forward to pull Thackery away.

"I am ashamed that this is how my clan's children would react to a crime against our people." Marethari spoke, "We are not like our sister tribes."

Ashalle held a bleeding Thackery back as Marethari took Jean's face in her hand.

"The shemlen would see you executed for your crimes of blood magic," She spat, "Indeed I have a punishment truly worthy for the shem who defiled a beloved daughter of The People."

A group of hunters came forth from the woods bearing copious amounts of rope. Jean's hands were tied together, and he was held while the Keeper looked at Ashalle.

"Are you sure?"

Ashalle gave one cold nod and the hunters dragged Jean away. Thackery shook Ashalle off of him and followed.

Finally they came upon the opening where Thackery has first encountered Jean. There was a large boulder in the middle. A few hunters restrained Jean to the boulder. Finally when he could no longer make use of his hands, the Keeper walked to him.

"For your crimes against The People, I, Keeper Marethari of clan Sabrae, sentence you to death. To have a quick beheading is not fit for a man like you. So instead you shall seek the punishment of the gods." She looked to the trees, "It is said the wolves grow hungrier the closer you are to the mountains." She then added, her face growing dark, "Fen'Harel ma halam."

A long and sorrowful howl could be heard in the dark. It was chorused by another howl, and then another.

The Keeper turned away, and her hunters followed.

Thackery turned around, his right eye soaked with pouring blood.

He saw the flickering of yellow eyes prowl forth from the treeline. His skin crawled when he heard the snapping of sharp white teeth, and the wet tongues of wolves lolling out at the sight of their offering.

Thackery turned away with a grin and didn't look back.


	12. Chapter 12

_"_ _She was a genius of sadness, immersing herself in it, separating its numerous strands, appreciating its subtle nuances. She was a prism through which sadness could be divided into its infinite spectrum."_ _  
_― **Jonathan Safran Foer** , **Everything Is Illuminated**

9:29 Dragon

There was a steady creep of rainfall as Nicolai walked up the few steps to the platform at the center of the alienage. Winter's chill was still set in his bones, but he felt none of the cold as he looked down at Nennet.

The rain had soaked her beautiful golden curls, and her usual dark complexion seemed as pale as a sheet of parchment. Even in the coming downpour, Nicolai could see Nennet's tears as she clung to the pine box her mother had been set in. It was set next to a long row of similar coffins, all of them awaiting the pyre.

Nicolai set his hand on Nennet's shoulder, feeling her racking sobs. He stifled himself, trying to keep himself strong for his cousin.

He looked back to his other cousins. Shianni wore a black veil, her eyes filled not with grief, but hatred. Soris stood next to her, crying.

Nicolai turned back to Nennet, bending down to help her up.

"C'mon, Nenny…" He whispered, "You'll catch a cold…"

"Leave me be, Nicolai." Nennet said weakly, her gaunt cheeks and dark circles around her once bright eyes visible even in the rain.

"Why did it have to be her?" Nennet asked, "Why mother?"

"I don't know." Nicolai said, not sure if what he was saying was even comforting at all, "I just don't know."

Nennet fell into Nicolai's arms, her whole body shaking. Even though Nennet now barely weighed anything, the pressure of her hitting into Nicolai's cracked rib made him grunt in pain. He fought through the immense pain to hold Nennet close to him while she cried.

After a long while, Nicolai motioned for Shianni to take Nennet.

Nicolai stared down at the casket. The intense hate he felt started upsetting his control of his magical abilities. He wanted so bad to go mad and storm the arl's estate, killing everyone. The alienage has already suffered so much, and Nicolai knew no one was going to do a damn thing about the constant raids they had endured this whole week. The humans had killed so many, including Adaia, whom Nicolai had always thought to be made of dragon's scale.

His eyes flickered red, but he kept his nature at bay. Nicolai turned around, seeing Shianni putting something around Nennet. A large group of city elves had grown around them, also mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Nicolai felt a fire rise in his stomach. He pushed away the strands of gingery hair that fell on his face and cleared his throat.

"My fellow brothers and sisters of the alienage!" Nicolai called out, his booming voice quieting the whispers of his onlookers. He pointed to the coffin.

"Like you, my family has suffered greatly at the hands of the shemlen dogs who run this city." He said.

Nennet and Shianni looked up at him, Nennet stopped sniffling and cocked her head to the side.

"I ask you, what have we done as a people, to deserve such an unjust treatment?" Nicolai asked, "You see what they do to us?" He looked out into the crowd, "The humans come here, they set fire to our homes, they torture us, kill us, rape us, and they suffer nothing for it!" He felt the heat rise throughout his whole body.

Then he saw his uncle Cyrion off in the distance, fresh tears on his face. He hadn't eaten or slept since Adaia had been killed. Nicolai controlled his temper.

"I ask you this, my fellow elves, if we are to retaliate the same way, are we not just as bad as they are?" Nicolai said.

"They deserve to be slaughtered!" Someone called out.

"Aye, I'll not argue that," Nicolai said, "But if we kill one of them, do they not turn around and kill ten times as many of us?" There were a few nods of agreement.

Nicolai held out his hand to his peers, "So then let us rise above the destruction of this day. Let us rebuild." He called to them, "They all think us savages, but we are not so! Join me and we can bring the elves to greatness. To peace."

He watched Nennet pull away from Shianni and run back towards their home. Not long after Shianni followed, pushing past her uncle, who was listening intently to Nicolai.

Nicolai shrugged his cousin's reaction off, looked back to his people.

"What say you, fellow elves? Fellow citizens of Ferelden. Will you not take our tragedies and have them flourish into a new age for the city elves. We will build ourselves out of slums, and some day we will rise to even be in the presence of our King and Queen. We will no longer be seen as weak and defenseless, instead we should strive to persevere and come out strong as a united people! What say you!"

There was a soft cheer at first. Nicolai raised his hands.

"I said what say you?"

The cheer grew louder. This time Soris even clapped along. The louder they clapped the more they cheered, and Nicolai felt a glimmer of pride for his people.

He stepped down from the platform, giving Soris a hug before people started shaking his hand and clapping his back.

"You always know how to comfort the people, cousin." Soris said to him.

"I am simply trying to make our people see that we must have peace. And if I must speak out, I will." Nicolai gave a weak smile as he took the hand of an elderly woman.

"Well I'm sure your unusual size has something to do with it." Soris commented.

"Nicolai, I must speak with you."

Nicolai looked around for the source of the voice, seeing Valendrian move through the crowd. His face was grey and grim as he motioned for Nicolai to follow.

"See to uncle," Nicolai told Soris, "And try to get Nennet to eat something."

"Of course…" Soris said, turning back to take Cyrion home.

Nicolai followed Valendrian back to his home. He set his tattered cloak to the side, helping Valendrian put wood in the hearth.

"What is it you need from me, hahren?" Nicolai finally asked.

Valendrian motioned for Nicolai to take a seat by the fire. Nicolai's body ached when he bent to sit, but he made no show to Valendrian.

"Your speech…" Valendrian started.

"I know it is not my place, hahren," Nicolai started, "I just needed-"

Valendrian stopped him, "Do you think I'm reprimanding you, boy?" He shook his head, "As hahren, I always seek to pacify the people. With the recent riots...it has been difficult. Many lives were lost." He paused, "I am sorry about Adaia."

"Thank you, hahren." Nicolai said emptily.

"Many people loved her, she was a strong woman," Valendrian gave a forced smile, "I think maybe, if a member of her family were to carry on the charities she provided…"

"I'm not sure what your asking of me."

"Adaia was outspoken, yes. But she knew what was right for our people. Nicolai, I need you to help me. If our people saw a known defender of the elves brokering peace with the humans, gaining respect, they would have hope. I want us to flourish." He then added, "I am old, Nicolai. I have no illusions that I will live to see the status and treatment of our people changed. My hope is that I have a successor that truly believes as I do. The belief that we can be great, and that we don't need to fight and defend anymore. I no longer wish us to fester in filth, gathering diseases and dying of either plague or through the malice of the shems."

"Hahren…" Nicolai started, "I don't understand why you want me. There are many elves who want the same thing."

"They all respect you, lad," Valendrian said, "They see you and have hope. I need your strength, Nicolai. Please." He begged.

Nicolai looked at the old man, seeing the desperation in his clouded eyes. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. Finally he nodded, taking Valendrian's hands in his.

"I promise you, hahren. I will make you proud. And I will make our people proud." Nicolai vowed.

Valendrian was overjoyed, "Thank you, lad." Tears brimmed his eyes as he patted Nicolai's shoulder, "Thank you."

* * *

Nicolai walked into the Tabris house only to have a large black kettle thrown at him. Whatever leftover stew that had been in it had now fallen on the floor.

"How dare you!" Nennet screamed at him.

Nicolai saw rage in her eyes as she ran at him, a flurry of blows hitting his chest. He stood there and let her hit him. Cyrion had gotten up to pull his daughter away but Nicolai let him. Shianni sat wide eyed in her chair, nursing her mug of ale. Soris looked at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"You make excuses for the way they treat us, but they're all animals!" Nennet screamed, "All of them! I want them dead for what they did!" Hot tears fell down her gaunt face.

"I'm just trying to have peace." Nicolai said quietly.

Nennet reeled back from him, disgusted. Shianni scoffed.

"You're a fool." Shianni said.

"Peace?" Nennet asked, "You want peace? Those dogs don't deserve peace! They deserve for us to go to their homes at night and slit their throats!" Her nostrils were flared, and her whole body heaved when she took a breath, "I hate you."

"You don't mean that…"

"They killed my mother!" Nennet screeched.

"And they killed my wife!" Cyrion hit his hand on the table, silencing all.

He looked at Nennet, "Clean up this mess, right now." He pointed to the floor, "I can't believe you. Any of you! Her body is still warm and yet you all squabble like children!" He looked at Soris and Shianni, "Help her. Put the kettle back on the fire and make something else to eat!" He sat back down, unsure if he was angry or overwhelmed with grief.

Soris went to get the kettle, washing it so they could all make a new stew. Shianni pushed past Nicolai, muttering 'traitor' as she did so.

Nennet scrubbed the floor, occasionally glaring at Nicolai, who had offered to help. Cyrion called him over.

"You really want peace?" Cyrion asked.

"Yes." Nicolai answered.

"I see…" Cyrion thought for a moment, he rubbed his face in thought.

"Uncle, I do not ask for anyone to understand. I just wish to prevent any further harm to our people." Nicolai fell to his knees, looking up at his uncle as he took his hands.

"I know you do." Cyrion said, "Just...do me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't let it kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

**_"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_**  
 ** _When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away_**  
 ** _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_**  
 ** _It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you"_**

9:29 Dragon

It was early on a grey morning when Tamlen left his aravel. He fixed his rabbit-skin vest over his bare chest and tightened his belt. He walked through the camp, a few of the elders already sitting by the fires to smoke and prepare for the day. A few of them waved to Tamlen as he walked by, and as he continued he felt a change in the winds.

He felt his stomach flip when he came to Ashalle's aravel. As he had come closer, he could see a thin line of grey smoke coming from the back. When he came round he saw Melia hovering over a small stone oven. She wiped the sweat from her brow, holding her back as she stood upright.

Tamlen pulled over a wooden stool for Melia to sit, he took her hand and helped her down. He couldn't help but look at her large belly, unbelieving of how much a child could grow in so little time.

"Andaran atish'an, lethallin." Melia said.

"Are you alright?" Tamlen asked.

"I am fine, thank you." Melia aid breathlessly.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

Melia scoffed, "I wanted to make a few pastries for you and Thackery."

"I think we'll be fine."

"Tamlen, they have already been baking do not fight me." Melia said, absently rubbing her belly.

Tamlen jumped back when Melia sharply gasped. She didn't seem like she was in pain, in fact she was smiling.

"Come here." Melia took Tamlens hand and placed it on her belly.

Tamlen furrowed his brow until he felt a small kick at his hand.

"Oh…" He fell to his knees, curiously putting his ear to Melia's stomach. There was another kick, and Tamlen couldn't help but give an excited grin, "That's...that's the baby." Was all he could say.

"They are kicking every day now," Melia laughed, "Perhaps they will be just as energetic as Thackery."

"Creators help us if they are."

Melia snorted, "But I will love them all the same."

Tamlen looked up at her, absently rubbing her pregnant stomach. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss her. In any circumstance a child would seem a burden, but Melia was already carrying her unexpected motherhood with absolute grace.

"You really believe that?" Tamlen asked.

"Of course I do. Any child born to this world should not suffer the crimes of the parents." Melia said adamantly, "A baby should be raised with love. Not contempt."

"You say that with such confidence."

"I have to."

"Do you?"

Melia sighed, "Of course. If I do not believe that this child will come out good, then they certainly will not." She moved Tamlens hand off of her to get up and check the pastries.

"Let me help." Tamlen stood up.

"I will be fine, Tamlen." Melia said.

Tamlen watched Melia tap the golden crust with her finger. Then she slid her pastries with a wooden spatula to set them in a basket to cool. Tamlens mouth watered when the aroma of lavender, honey, and citrus filled the air around them.

"Lethallin, hand me the basket top, please." Melia asked.

"As you wish." Tamlen brought it over to her.

He watched her cover the desserts with a white cloth and then tied the lid down with yarn to keep in the heat. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"They are better when they're warm, but I know you two will be out for some time." Melia seemed embarrassed, like her baking had offended in some way.

"They're perfect." Tamlen said.

Melia's ears turned red and flittered, not sure if he was aiming his compliment at her as well.

Tamlen took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "I miss...I miss our patrols together." He suddenly said.

"As do I." Melia admitted.

"Do-do you remember the waterfall? In the Basin?" Tamlen asked hopefully.

He had asked this question before, and when he did Melia could only recall bits and pieces. Her memory had recovered quickly since her victimization, but it always made her head hurt.

"I think so." Melia said.

Tamlens ears lowered a bit, "Did I upset you?"

"No." Melia gave a weak smile. She set her hand on his cheek.

Tamlen closed his eyes when she touched him, taking in the scent of honey on her skin. He thought to himself that she must have gone out and gathered the honey herself, as she had always done. It gave him hope.

"You said, 'Ar lath ma, you stubborn druffalo.'" Melia said quietly, smiling slightly .

Tamlen opened his eyes, seeing that Melia was starting to cry.

He wiped away her tears, "Ir abelas…"

"No," Melia shook her head, "I should be the one apologizing to you. You are so patient with me. Why?"

"Because you are worth it, Melia'nain. Every second my heart grows fonder for you. But...I will cease my pestering if you can say you do not feel the same."

Melia looked up at Tamlen, "There are times where I remember how much I deeply love you. But then the next moment I can barely recall if I have gone to the river to fetch water…"

"I understand, lethallan." Tamlen smiled at her, "Ir abelas. It is unfair of me to keep pushing you."

"You must be so tired of me…"

"Never." Tamlen kissed Melia's hand once more, "A thousand years from now I will still be waiting, if that is what you need from me."

"Oh, Fen'Harel, just take me now."

Melia and Tamlen turned to see Thackery standing up against the aravel. His hair went every which way, and he still seemed half asleep.

"You two are disgusting." He said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" Tamlen asked.

"Yeah?" Thackery shrugged, he opened the built in cabinet of the aravel to retrieve his weapons.

"We have patrol." Tamlen reminded him.

"I'll be ready to go when I say I am." Thackery laughed, sheathing his daggers and jumping over to Melia to kiss her cheek, "Hey, old mum, I smell pastries."

"Thackery, they are for when you actually leave."

"But they are for me?"

"Share."

"Damn…"

Melia rolled her eyes and handed Tamlen the basket of treats.

"You are so cruel to me, Mel." Thackery pretended to cry, "Even the Trickster would cower at the sight of you."

"As he should." Melia wagged her finger at Thackery, "I am pregnant, my back hurts, and I am bloated like a bumblebee."

"Yes well a very cute bee." Thackery hugged her, bopping her nose with his finger.

"Fenedhis…" Melia waved him away.

Tamlen looked at Thackery, "We should go."

"Right," Thackery snuck a pastry from the basket and stuffed his mouth, "Uv oo, El." He said, prancing away from Melia before she could swat at him.

"Oh, Thackery." Melia stomped her foot.

She could hear Thackery cackling as he disappeared into the trees. Tamlen turned to her and bent to kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you later." He smiled at her.

"Of course…" Melia smirked, "Keep my cousin out of trouble."

"No promises." Tamlen winked, bending down to kiss her once more, but stopped himself before their lips touched. He cleared his throat as he stood upright. He pointed to the trees.

"I should...yeah." He turned and left before Melia could see his embarrassed grimace.

Melia sighed, taking a seat once more so she could rest her feet. She rubbed her belly absently, trying to calm the squirming baby inside of her.

In an hour or so she would start making a pie for Tamlen and Thackery's return. But, for now, she was content to rest and stare into the embers of the ovens dying fire.

* * *

It took Thackery until midday to finally fully wake up. Tamlen had been slightly annoyed at Thackery's lack of seriousness in the patrol, something Melia always had. Not to say Thackery wasn't a joy to have around, but Tamlen found himself missing the early morning patrols with Melia.

They settled into a tree. Tamlen had been too distracted with Thackery's dangling feet in his face to look around.

"Should we head back now?" Thackery asked, swinging down from the top branch, holding onto it with his strong legs like a bat. Crumbs from melia's pastries fell from his moppy hair, and Tamlen wondered how they had gotten there in the first place.

Tamlen looked up at the sky, seeing the sun was at it's peak.

"Just a little longer," Tamlen said, "Fenarel and Junar will come soon enough."

Thackery puffed out his cheeks in boredom.

"How are you and Melia related again?" Tamlen jested.

Thackery scoffed, "I'm the fun one, remember? Melia took all the seriousness from our family when she was born."

"I see."

"She'll be back on patrols soon enough."

"I think you underestimate the strength of a woman after she has birthed her child. It'll be a while."

"You clearly don't know my cousin, lethallin." Thackery laughed, "She'll wrestle a bear and hold a baby in her arms all while mending an aravel sail."

Tamlen chuckled at the image, "I suppose I wouldn't put it past her…"

Thackery suddenly swung up, "Hey, hey, hey." He tapped the tree quickly, pointing at the forest floor, "What's that?"

Tamlen looked down, seeing a grey figure that had been laid down by the trunk of a tree. He peered closer to see it was the body of a wolf.

Without thought, Thackery clamored down. Tamlen soon followed.

"Thackery, wait," Tamlen started, reaching the bottom, "It could be a deception from Fen'Harel."

"Pfft." Thackery waved him off, going closer to the wolf.

He could see the wolf was breathing weakly, and he felt sorrow for her.

"Thackery-"

"Shh." Thackery shot at Tamlen, he pointed to a moving lump behind the wolf.

He readied his daggers, Tamlens hand flew to his sword. But before he could draw he heard a whimper followed by a chorus of weak whining.

The mother wolf let out a warning growl, but was clearly too weak to fight.

Thackery cocked his head to the side, pulling a slab of rabbit meat out of his pack. He slid it gently to her.

She was too proud to eat it, and she let out another snarl.

"Andaran atish'an, ma falon." Thackery smiled at her, "Let me help you."

Thackery noticed she was malnourished, and again offered the food to her. This time she was less prideful, and gently took the meat. She took one bite and whimpered, setting the food down. Thackery frowned.

Tamlens eyes widened when he saw that the mother wolf let Thackery go behind her. He picked up three weak pups, bringing them to her muzzle so she could clean them.

"We should help her." Thackery said.

"Are you mad? The clan will think it an omen. Leave her to the forest. The Gods will see to her."

"No." Thackery said adamantly, "She's just hungry, and if we do not care for her, she will die. And so will her pups." He glared at Tamlen, "Mel would understand." He spat.

Tamlen sighed, realizing Thackery was indeed right.

The mother wolf gave a considerable amount of fight before she finally allowed Thackery to pick up her babies again. They cried for her, but Thackery soothed them. There were three in all. The only male had been born completely black, a small chip in his ear had been missing. Thackery instantly felt love for him. The calmer of the pups was almost yellow, both of her ears tipped with black. She felt Thackery's warmth and nestled into him. The last pup had squirmed all over, and she was grey and brown like her mother.

Tamlen picked up the mother wolf with caution, but Thackery kept her pups close to her and she didn't put up a great resistance.

It seemed a lifetime before the two made their way back to their camp. The bustle of everyday life had ceased when they saw Tamlen carrying a great wolf in his arms. A hush fell over the clan when they stopped at Ashalle's aravel.

Melia had come around from the back, covered in flour. She was curious as to why it was so suddenly quit. Her hand flew up to her mouth when she saw the wolves.

"Thackery…" She said, wide eyed.

"She needs help, Melly…" Thackery pleaded.

She had seen the Keeper come out of her tent, and she sighed.

"Fenedhis...bring her to the back." Melia shook her head as she waddled under the awning.

Tamlen was glad to set the wolf down, not wanting to be at risk of her snapping his bones at any second. Thackery set the pups down in the grass right beside her so they could suckle.

Ashalle had popped from around the corner raising her hands.

"Fenedhis, Thackery, what is this about a-" She stopped.

Ashalle saw Thackery holding out his fingers for the pups to suckle. Tamlen was stony faced as he looked down at Melia.

"Of course it has to be you three…" Ashalle sighed. She bent down next to Melia, "Melia'nain go to the aravel and rest."

"I am fine, mammae."

Melia looked at the wolf's muzzle, fearlessly checking her teeth. There was a rumble coming from the mother wolf's stomach which Melia knew to be a growl of anger rather than hunger.

"If you bite me, I will bite you back." Melia said sternly, she looked at Thackery, "A couple of her teeth are rotted, it is painful for her to eat anything."

Ashalle then examined the wolf, "And she must have eaten some elfroot to soothe the pain. But she must have eaten too much, it is turning her stomach. I will need to induce a vomit." She wiped the sweat from her brow, her coffee colored skin glistening under the intense heat.

"She doesn't have anything on her stomach." Thackery said.

Ashalle snapped at him, "Just get me the deep mushrooms and then the spindleweed."

Thackery shot up to get the ingredients. He returned quickly, seeing that Melia had propped up the wolf's head with the pillow she had been using for her stomach. Tamlen had been holding her mortar and pestle, not knowing what to do with himself.

Melia took the dried mushrooms and her mortar and pestle to ground them up. Ashalle made sure a cloth was around her nose to keep from vomiting, and then she tied a cloth around Melia's nose and mouth. Thackery covered his nose to keep back the fumes.

Melia gently wafted the mushroom scent towards the wolf's nose. Not too long after the wolf gagged and choked up a filmy yellow liquid.

"Keep her still please." Melia said to Tamlen and Thackery. They held her down while Melia checked the teeth once more.

Ashalle kept the pups away, putting halla milk in a bowl so that they could feed. She dipped the fingers of her only hand into the milk to make it easy for the pups to suckle.

Melia broke off a piece of spindleweed, squeezing out the juices onto her finger. She rubbed it all around the wolf's mouth. When her tongue lolled out, Melia knew the whole mouth was numb.

Without hesitation, Melia took her rusted pliers and swiftly pulled out the few rotted teeth. Melia stopped the bleeding with more spindleweed, not wanting to risk any more elfroot into the creatures bloodstream.

Melia wiped the blood off of her hands, "You have to let her mouth rest before she can eat again."

"How long?" Thackery asked eagerly, his face lined with concern.

"The plant will soothe her gums for another hour or so," Melia explained, "She will be in a considerable amount of pain once it wears away. Mix a bit of the spindleweed into a bit of broth from our stores. Hopefully she will take to it. If she does not you have to force feed her. Ideally she needs the protein from raw meat, so if you want her to live through these next few days, offer her a bit of rabbit every now and then."

Thackery hugged her, "Thank you, Melly…"

Ashalle barked at Melia, "Now go to the aravel and rest, Melia'nain. You've been on your feet all morning. I'll see to it that the pies are taken out on time."

"Yes, mammae." Melia relented.

Tamlen came out of his stupor, "Let me help you." He ran quickly over to take Melia's hand. She didn't refuse him.

Ashalle looked at Thackery, slowly feeding the pups, "If you keep pushing Melia'nain like this I will ground you into the abyss, Thackery Mahariel."

"Mammae, she wanted to help." Thackery said, "You're smothering her."

"Oh and I'm sure you know exactly what a toll it is to have a child inside of you." Ashalle snapped, "Look at your wolf. How thin she is, and how weak. Do you want that to be Melia'nain's fate?"

"...no, mammae."

"Then enough of your antics. You can do Creators know what when you're with your friends, but when she is here you will heed my words." Ashalle said sternly, "Ar lath ma, da'len. But if Amarië puts too much strain on herself, both she and her child will suffer for it." She shook her head, the tight silvery curls in her hair swishing back and forth.

Thackery stopped petting the wolf's head, which now laid in his lap.

"Who?" He asked.

Ashalle shot her head back up, "Don't play your games with me-"

"You said Amarië…" Thackery pointed out, "Like...Melly's mom Amarië…"

Ashalle held back her next words, going back to feeding the pups.

Thackery took this as the end of the conversation and went back to lulling the mother wolf into a calm sleep.

* * *

Melia came outside when the day had gotten cooler, seeing that Thackery was laying in the grass near his wolves.

"Have you been here this whole time, lethallin?" She asked.

Thackery shot up to get a chair for Melia, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"I can stand-"

"No, no." Thackery brought a chair over for Melia, "Rest."

"Alright…"

Melia sat down, watching Thackery's ears twitch as he watched the mother wolf breathing heavily.

"I'm worried about her…" He said.

"I know. We did all we could." Melia assured him, "It is the will of the Creators to see that she lives."

"Right…"

They were silent for a long while. Melia had been drifting off into a nap when Thackery spoke up.

"Ashalle hates me."

Melia furrowed her brow, "Why would you think that?"

"She chewed my ass out for getting you involved in my affairs."

Melia started laughing, "She worries too much. Family is supposed to help. Even if it is healing a creature of the forest. Half of the clan thinks we are cursed now."

"Do you?"

"When are we not?"

"Good point…"

Melia frowned, "Thackery, do not let anything she said to you take root in your heart. She loves us both dearly, you know this."

"She clearly loves you more."

"That is not true-"

"It is. She dotes on you like you're Ghilan'nain incarnate."

"Perhaps she is just concerned for the baby?" Melia suggested, "Ashalle has always loved us equally. Never doubt that, lethallin. And the same goes for me. Never question whether or not I will be there for you. Because I always will be."

Thackery looked up at Melia, "Thanks…"

Melia smiled at him, "We have to stick together, you and I."

"Yeah." Thackery grinned, "Always and forever."

"Always and forever."


	14. Chapter 14

_"Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters."_

 ** _-Stephen King_** ** _'The Shining'_**

9:29 Dragon

"Da, I'm bored."

Nani laid herself across Redd's desk in his small secluded room. They were in the Templars quarters; Redd learned years ago to stop asking how his daughters always managed to get in. No matter what Greagoir did to prevent them.

Redd looked up from his papers, rubbing his tired eyes, "Then go do something…"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't."

Redd sighed, then quickly looked around, "Where is Eshne?" A small panic set in, he knew he was in charge of watching her while Ser Cullen was charged with taking phylacteries to Denerim.

Eshne popped her head up, having been engrossed in a book, "Present."

"What are you reading?" Nani perked up.

"Yes, what are you reading?" Redd inquired, raising his brow.

Eshne pulled the book away from Nani, "I found it."

"Where?" Redd asked.

Eshne mumbled something, holding the book close to her like a child who had done wrong. Redd furrowed his brows.

"Eshne Sylvia Surana…"

"I found it in Greagoir's office." She finally answered.

"It's supposed to be locked." Redd said.

"I picked it."

Redd felt a small twinge of pride when she said that, but then he shook his head.

"Put it back."

"But…" Eshne looked at the book, "Irving deserves to know how Greagoir really feels about him."

"Oh it's a diary!" Nani snatched the journal away from her sister, pouring through the pages, "Andraste's beautiful pink nipples, this is fantastic."

"They should get married." Eshne said thoughtfully, fluttering her gingery eyelashes.

Redd didn't move from his desk. Instead he asked.

"What does he say about me?

Nani read a few pages in, "Not much really. Some of it is how we're trouble."

"The audacity." Eshne shook her head.

"Nothing?" Redd asked.

Nani nodded.

"Bastard…" Redd muttered.

He thought for a moment before pulling out one of the drawers in his desk. He took out a sealed container of brown powder. He handed it to Nani.

"Have fun, girls."

Nani looked at it, a sinister grin growing on her face.

"What is it?" Eshne got up to look.

"Powdered rashvine." Nani answered.

"Small doses please." Redd suggested, "Other than that, you didn't get this from me."

"Yes, ser." Both Nani and Eshne saluted, the two of them quickly racing out to cause mayhem.

Redd shook his head, "How could he not write about me?"

The he went back to his papers, sipping his tea.

* * *

Nani and Eshne sat in the library, both of them looking out to see who would be their next victim. Jowan sat across from them, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm concerned that you both have been so quiet." Jowan said.

"We need total concentration." Eshne hushed him.

Nani peered at the group of Templars that had been walking through the library just at that moment.

"That whole group." She said to Eshne.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Got it." Eshne got up and sauntered over to the group, making sure her hair wasn't out of place.

"I-" Jowan started, watching as Nani had disappeared when he turned to say something to her. He threw his hands up and shook his head, "Of course."

Eshne stopped in front of the Templars, she could hear Hadley going over library routines with a few new initiates. She bent over, pretending to look at a few books on a lower self.

"Apprentices are not allowed outside of the dorms late at night. If you do have midnight patrol it is imperative you watch for any apprentice who thinks they can slip into the libraries," Hadley spoke to the Templars, "Pay attention, Recruit."

"Sorry, Ser."

Eshne smiled to herself. She finally picked up a book, an easy read on Destructive magics. She slowly stood up, flipping her hair once as she did so.

"Once you are settled into the barracks, Knight-Commander Greagoir will go over personnel assignments. Some of you may-" He cleared his throat, "Is something more interesting than what I have to say, recruits?"

There was an awkward silence before Eshne felt Hadley looking at her. She heard a sigh.

"Surana, go back to your reading, please."

Eshne turned around, holding up her book, "But I was, dear Ser. I'm a big proponent for...stretching...my academics." She gave a wry smile.

Hadley sighed, "Just go."

Eshne pouted, "I'm so wounded." She sauntered over to him, trailing her fingers up the sword emblem on his chestplate, "Has anyone told you that you have magnificently blue eyes, Knight-Captain?"

Hadley cleared his throat again, somewhat thrown off with her directiveness. There was a slight blush to his cheeks when he spoke next.

"I'll have to ask you to return to your studies, please."

"Anything you say, Knight-Captain." Winked at him, turning to the other Templars, "Now you all enjoy your tour." She blew a kiss, sauntering her way back over to Jowan.

"You are an awful person." Jowan stated.

"Not as awful as Nani." Eshne smiled.

Nani came from out of nowhere and jumped on the couch next to Eshne.

"Is it done?" Eshne asked.

"Oh absolutely." Nani said, holding up the now half empty container of powdered rashvine.

"How did-" Jowan started.

"Suppertime should be soon." Eshne pointed out.

"I am rather hungry." Nani added.

"Did you really put it-" Jowan had to think for a moment, "In their...how?"

Nani and Eshne got up and started walking out of the library.

"How?" Jowan threw his arms up.

Jowan jumped up and followed his friends to the dining hall. They went into a line to get their portioned meals from the Tranquil, and promptly sat down in their usual corner of the hall to converse and eat.

"So, Eshne, when does Ser Cullen come back?" Jowan asked, "You've been more unruly in this last week than you have been since you got here."

"No clue," Eshne said, "Denerim isn't too far. So I suspect soon. I have been enjoying the little bit of freedom though. Redd lets me do anything."

"Welcome to the high life." Nani snorted, picking at the stew that had been served.

"It is fun trying to flirt with him however," Eshne said, "He gets more flustered than the others."

"Now I'm confused, do you actually like him?" Jowan asked.

"So full of questions today, Jowan," Eshne sipped at her cider, "You never let us bother you about your love life."

"She's right, how about it, Jowan?" Nani prodded.

"First of all, you're avoiding my question, Esh," Jowan shook his head, "And there nothing to say about mine. I don't go out and look for trouble by trying to grab at every Templar I see."

"I like the danger," Eshne smiled, "Keeps me on my toes."

"So can an orgasm." Nani added.

"If it's good enough."

"I hate you two." Jowan went back to eating.

A few minutes into eating, Eshne began tapping Nani rapidly on her arm. Nani looked up and saw the group of Templars from earlier walking into the dining hall. Not long after, Knight-Commander Greagoir and Redd walked in as well.

Nani rubbed her hands together in excitement.

While waiting to be fed, the Templars unknowingly afflicted with the rashvie powder began to move about uncomfortably. Nani and Eshne could tell they were trying not to scratch inappropriately, especially in front of their superiors.

Greagoir winced, a bead of sweat falling down from his forehead to his cheek. He shuffled awkwardly.

"Everything alright, Greagoir?" Redd asked, "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Surana." Greagoir said through his teeth, holding back the temptation to itch.

He looked up and noticed a few of the other Templars were acting the same way. Greagoir looked back at Redd.

"Why do you ask?" He raised his brow.

"Genuine concern for a close friend." Redd held his hand to his chest, "Why else do you think?"

"Right."

A few of the new Templars sat at a table across from where Eshne and Nani were. They took their helmets off to eat, and it was clear they were sweating, struggling to keep back the urges to itch.

"A few of them might be cute if they weren't so itchy." Eshne pointed out.

"I guess so." Nani agreed.

"You don't care," Eshne snorted, "They're not Niall."

"Shut up." Nani gave Eshne a light push.

"Does Redd still not know that you two fuck in the kitchens now?" Eshne asked.

Nani looked at Eshne, "How did-"

"I was hungry so I came down for some food and...well he was just really giving it to you wasn't he?"

"Eshne…" Jowan put his head in his hands.

"It was entertaining for a second but I was really hungry." Eshne pouted, "I had to go all the way back upstairs."

"I can't believe…" Nani shook her head, "Wait no I can, it sounds exactly like something you would do."

"Am I getting that predictable?" Eshne pouted.

"Unbelieveable." Jowan sighed. Then he cocked his head to the side, "Eshne…"

"What?"

"One of those Templars keeps looking at you." Jowan whispered.

Eshne glanced up, catching one of the recruits just as he ducked his head down to eat his stew.

"Interesting." Eshne smiled.

When the Templar looked up again, Eshne gave a slight wave, wiggling her fingers as she did so. The recruit gave a curt smile, almost returning the wave, but went back to eating when Greagoir and Redd walked by. After they left, he saw Eshne giving him a quick wink, licking her spoon with the tip of her tongue.

He shifted in his seat, trying to control his arousal while at the same time holding urges to itch at bay.

Did she really want him?

Her violet eyes read sex. Her tongue licking in his direction.

Oh how he knew it was forbidden to think of a mage like this. And just as he was thinking about how perky her tits would be, he felt a slap upside the back of his head.

"Eyes to yourself, recruit." Redd said gruffly.

He glared at at Eshne, who was now waving at him sweetly, like she used to do when she was a little girl. Nani joined in soon after. Jowan just gave one wave and shook his head at the other two.

"Maker, help me I'm going to keep her in a locked room one of these days." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly he was glad to know that Nani put that powder in those boy's trousers. Although he wasn't sure he would be happy to find out exactly how she did it. He shook his head and left the hall.

"Da's going to kill you someday." Nani laughed.

"It's just too fun to watch these Templars squirm at the sight of anything with tits and a hole. That can include you, Jowan."

"No thanks." Jowan quickly said.

"It's bad enough being a mage stuck in a Circle. But when you're a women, all of the male Templars just look at you like you're just something to fuck." Eshne started, "And if they're going to continue doing so, I'm going to make their life a living Hell."

Nani put her hand up for a high-five.

"Just…" Jowan sighed, "Be careful, okay?"

"I have all the protection I need, Jowan my dear." Eshne pointed at Nani, who answered in a definitive nod.

Jowan rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."

* * *

Eshne left Jowan and Nani so she could go to the women's showers. She knew Nani would go up to her room, probably meeting up with Niall. And Jowan would just wait around until Eshne got back.

Eshne snorted to herself, she always took long showers so he'd be waiting for a while. At this time of the day she knew there wouldn't be anyone in the showers. All of the mages were either taking the time to study, or were in the labs working on experiments.

Not that this really mattered to Eshne, she wasn't a naturally shy person. In fact she always took the chance to be naked in the ladies quarters, especially when nani was still an apprentice.

Eshne chose the innermost shower, knowing the water would be hottest here. She undid the braid in her hair, letting her wavy red hair fall down just above her hips. She threw her blue robes over the wall that separated her shower and the next, and she turned the knob.

She happily let the water fall over her, hitting her freckled face and running down her slender frame. Her nose twitched, thinking she smelled a strong cologne waft into the stall, but she pushed it aside so she could just focus on her shower.

She lathered up her self-made lavender and mint body soap, taking care to scrub her delicate hands and feet. When she was a child, she remembered coming to the Circle with bare and calloused feet that the other children made fun of her for. Since then she took extra care to keep her skin soft.

Eshne frowned, not wanting to think about the days where she hated the Circle. If it weren't for Redd, Eshne wasn't sure she would ever have found a home here. He was the one that brought her to the Circle, took her in. If he hadn't, Eshne is sure that she never really would have been friends with Nani.

No matter what, Eshne knew she would have eventually found a friend in Jowan. After all, she was the one who saved his hide when a Templar found a wand under his pillow.

Eshne shook her head, Jowan hadn't been as clever back then. He still wasn't exactly the most nonchalant of mages, but being with Eshne and Nani certainly helped.

Eshne let the oils set in her hair for a bit before she washed them out, careful not to wash too much out knowing how easily her scalp dried.

She turned the knob and shut off the water. She wrung out the excess water in her hair, cursing herself for forgetting a cotton cloth so she could plop her hair. Eshne shrugged to herself, thinking she must have left it in a drawer by her bed.

Wrapping a towel around herself, Eshne reached for her robes. When they weren't there she frowned, thinking they must have fallen into the stall next to her.

She pulled back the curtain to her shower, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw the Templar from the dining hall standing just outside her stall. He was holding her robes, and she had just caught him smelling them.

"I'm sorry," He said with a smirk, "Did I startle you?"

Eshne felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but she brushed off his comment.

"Shame, shame, for you to creep into the womens showers this late at night," She said, "Greagoir only lets the female Templars in here, Ser…?"

"Calder...and I know…" The Templar said, "I just-when I saw you in the dining hall…"

"Oh," Eshne gave a half-hearted smile, "Nothing wrong with a bit of flirting-now, ser, I really have to ask you-"

"A bit of flirting?" Ser Calder repeated her words, "I think it was a little more."

"Ser, if I truly gave you a different impression I have to apologize-"

"No, no," Calder started, her ran his fingers through his black hair, "You don't have to lie to me, we're all alone now."

Eshne gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I'm not lying. I'm very good at it, mind you. But-"

Calder's hand flew to her throat and he pushed her all the way to the tiled wall.

"I don't think you lied about this." He said to her.

"Ser, please," Eshne clawed at his gloved hand, "I should really get back to my room before curfew…" She felt hot tears run down her cheeks.

Calder ignored Eshne's pleas, closing in on her. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth.

"I haven't felt the touch of a woman in some time," He said to her, "But don't worry, I've had plenty of practice."

He pulled Eshne's towel off and threw it to the ground. Then taking off his gloves so he could run his hands over her.

Eshne felt her whole go cold, she touched her bare foot to the wet floor of the shower and it froze over, sticking Calder's boots into place.

"What-" Calder looked down, receiving a swift headbutt from Eshne.

Quickly, Eshne slipped away, not bothering to grab any clothes. She sound of metal boots hitting the ground made her run faster, but just as she made for the doorway she was pulled back. She let out a blood-shrieking scream, only to be silenced by Calder's hand.

He lifted her up onto the wall, using his other hand to keep Eshne's arms held behind her back. She felt a sloppy kiss on her collarbone, feeling the blood from his broken nose running down between her breasts.

When he moved to tug on her nipples with his teeth, Eshne bit his hand, her pointed canines drawing blood. Calder dropped her, and when she fell to the ground she felt a heavy slap against her cheek.

"Knife-eared bitch." Calder spat at her.

"Oh how original." Eshne hissed, . Her fingers crackling bright blue and purple as she readied a lightning spell.

Calder held out his hand, dispelling any of the magic that Eshne had built up. She felt weak and drained. Her eyes fluttered, black spots building up and clouding her vision.

Calder grabbed her hair, pulling Eshne towards him.

"You're being quite naughty, little mage," He said to her, "I think maybe it's time you be put in your place."

Eshne tried to charge another spell, but she was too weak. She then thought to just let it happen, he would leave eventually and then she could just go to bed. Her body fell limp, her lungs burning.

Calder pulled her up to her feet, pushing her chest to the wall. Eshne heard him fiddling with his armor. He bent closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Just be a sweet little mage, and next time I won't have to get so rough." He bit her earlobe.

Calder took his time trying to prepare her, but when it didn't work out to his liking he pushed his fingers inside. Eshne tried to hold back her tears, but the amount of force Calder used made it painful.

Eshne waited for him to finally force his penis into her. Before he did there was a flash of light. Eshne could feel a singing fire close to her back. Calder reeled backwards and screamed.

Eshne fell to the floor, Nani running to her.

"C'mon, Esh, let's go." Nani pulled her up.

"I can't." Eshne started to sob.

"Alright, alright…" Nani snapped her head to look at Calder, a force of heat rising within her.

She pounced on the Templar, her nails scratching at his face. Her scratches turned to full on blows to the face and head. Nani unleashed a fury upon him.

When Calder's face became almost unrecognizable, Nani felt herself being pulled away. She screamed and flung her arms all around.

"Leave him be."

Nani turned to swing at whoever was holding her, swiping Cullen in the jaw. He reeled back, holding his face.

Nani froze in place, realizing what she had done. She was shaking with rage, but then she saw Eshne laying on the floor and her emotions tempered.

She picked up the towel from the floor, wrapping Eshne up.

Cullen bent down to look at Eshne, and when she saw him she starting sobbing once more. She fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered to her, "I'm here now…" He looked up at Nani, "Is he…?"

"Unfortunately no. He's out cold though." Nani's face darkened.

"Okay," Cullen thought for a moment, "Get rid of any clothes with blood on it. They can't know you did this."

"What?" Nani snapped.

"If the Chantry finds out you did this to a Templar they will have you made Tranquil." Cullen said quickly, "Please, we need to clean you up before anyone sees."

Nani took off her robes so now only her slip and undershirt were showing. She rolled up her robes and put them aside, thinking she would have to burn them later. She slipped on Eshne's robes, knowing they were too tight for her liking, but she would have to deal with it.

"Redd needs to know." She told Cullen.

She wasn't expecting him to nod in agreement. He picked up Eshne as she held onto his neck.

"I need you to get some clothes on her, then go straight to your father." Cullen said.

He stepped outside of the room and into the hall, Eshne still clinging to him. He whispered gently to her.

"Darling, I need you to go with your sister now." He said to her.

"Please, don't leave me." Eshne begged.

"I'll be back. I just need to you go with Nani right now, okay?"

Eshne hesitated, but then nodded.

Cullen set her down, concern lining his face. To him Eshne looked like a glass figure, and he had to try his hardest not to shatter her further.

"C'mon, Eshne." Nani took her sister's hand, "I'm here."

"Okay." Eshne said faintly.

Cullen watched Nani lead Eshne away, and when they were out of eyesight he went back into the shower room.

He was lucky that the Templar armor shielded Calder from Nani's fire spell. He thought to himself he would have a hard time explaining why a Templar has mage fire burns all over him.

Calder began to writhe on the floor.

Cullen knew he wasn't a violent man at heart, he was pious and just if anything. But as he thought about Eshne lying on the floor beaten and bruised, at the hands of a supposed protector, a heat rose in him.

His face was set, darkened with a rekindled rage. And he pulled off his gloves.

* * *

For a long time Redding Surana had always thought that he could stomach most things. Brutal murder, blood, slaughter; he had seen it all.

But when he saw Eshne's empty face while Greagoir questioned her, Redd felt close to vomiting.

Eshne sat in a chair across the Knight-Commander, who looked grave indeed. Redd couldn't bear to sit, and was pacing around. He made Nani sit outside.

"And when did Na'Nalia come in?" Greagoir asked Eshne.

"Um-" Eshne closed her eyes to think, "Right after...he-he…"

"Okay that's enough." Redd snapped, "Leave her be, Greagoir."

"I need to ask her these things Ser Redding," Greagoir told him, "As unpleasant as they might be…"

"It's okay," Eshne said dryly, "Nani had come looking for me, after Jowan noticed I had been gone too long. She had ran into Ser Cullen by happenstance, having just arrived from his trip to Denerim. And that's when they both came looking for me."

"Ser Cullen was with her the whole time?"

"Yes, ser."

"Did Na'Nalia ever lay a hand on Ser Calder?" Greagoir asked.

"No, ser."

Greagoir thought for a moment, "I see…" He looked up at Redd, "Bring her in."

Nani came into the office, her face was hard set and she placed a protective hand on Eshne's shoulder."

"Miss Surana tells me you were with Ser Cullen?" Greagoir inquired.

"Yes, ser. I met him in the hall when I went to look for Eshne. Seeing as how he is the Templar charged to look after her, I thought it fit to let him know she was missing. I opened the door to the womens showers and I saw…" Her throat dried up, "I saw...Ser Calder...had her bent over. And it was clear to me he had done her harm. I called to Ser Cullen, and he was the one to pull Ser Calder away and proceeded to beat him. I held onto Eshne as it was clear she could barely stand at the moment."

Greagoir nodded, "And you never for a second laid a hand on Ser Calder?"

"No, ser."

"Let me see your hands."

Redd interjected, "This is insane! My daughter was-"

Greagoir held up his hand, "Na'Nalia…"

Nani hesitated, but then extended her hands out. Greagoir could see no bruising, and he was satisfied.

"Very well. I will bring in Ser Cullen so that he may give his report."

"What of Calder?" Redd spat the name.

"He will be reprimanded."

"How?"

"As the Chantry sees fit." Greagoir answered.

Redd scoffed, "The bloody fucking...Chantry…" He mumbled, "What are they going to do? Sit him down and give him a stern talking to? Meanwhile my girl has to suffer in silence because she's 'just a mage'!"

"That's enough, Templar."

Redd turned around to see the Chantry Mother Eliza standing in the doorway. She had her hands clasped together as she walked into the room.

"I was roused from my slumber to hear that a Templar has attacked one of his fellows?" She looked to Greagoir.

"Nevermind that!" Redd shouted, "Said Templar attacked and forced himself on a mage!"

The Mother looked down to Eshne, who was still blank-faced. She sighed.

"Witnesses?"

"Two." Greagoir answered.

"And this other Templar, the one who attacked…"

"Ser Cullen."

"Yes, will he be reprimanded?"

"I will see to it." Greagoir told her.

"And this alleged molestation?" The Mother asked.

"Alleged?" Redd was nearly beside himself.

"Be still, Templar. You are still under Chantry laws." The Mother snapped at him, she looked to Greagoir for the answer to her question.

"It's true." Greagoir said curtly.

"Hmm," The Mother seemed amused, "Then I'm sure that this Templar who attacked a mage will be dealt with?"

"Yes. I was going to ask that he be stripped of his duties-"

The Mother tsked, "No, no. Once someone has pledged their life to the Maker, there will be no such thing. Send him to the Denerim Chantry."

"What?" Nani balled up her fist, trying to contain her rage.

"I warn you, mage, keep your temper to yourself." The Mother glared at Nani, "Simply send this Templar to Denerim. And that's the end of it." She spat.

The Mother promptly left, sneering to herself when she saw Eshne.

Redd stared at the ground.

"Greagoir…" He said emptily.

"Don't." Greagoir snapped at him, "I know what you're planning, and don't."

"I just-" Redd started, his face brighter than a tomato.

Eshne finally stood up, silencing the room. She was breathing heavily when she spoke.

"I think I would like to go to sleep now." She said quietly.

"Of course, darling…" Nani took her hand.

"Thank you, Knight-Commander." Eshne said dryly, "I know you're doing all you can."

Eshne left without another word. A heavy guilt set in on the room. Redd looked at Greagoir once more.

"Don't you dare punish that Eshne for what that fucker did." He spoke through his teeth, I will raze this whole tower, I swear to you."

"I know you will." Greagoir furrowed his brow, "Were I in your position, I would too."

Redd scoffed, "Don't you dare pretend like you haven't felt my pains. I know you, Greagoir. More than you would ever like to think." He stopped himself, taking a deep sigh before changing the subject, "I suppose I should collect Ser Cullen?"

"That would be best."

Redd turned to leave, he stopped at the archway, "Oh and Greagoir."

"Yes?"

"You fucking deserve that rashvine that's in your armor, and more."

Greagoir gave a solemn sigh.

"I know, Redd. I know."


	15. Chapter 15

" _To run with the wolf was to run in the shadows, the dark ray of life, survival and instinct. A fierceness that was both proud and lonely, a tearing, a howling, a hunger and thirst. Blessed are they who hunger and thirst. A strength that would die fighting, kicking, screaming, that wouldn't stop until the last breath had been wrung from its body. The will to take one's place in the world. To say 'I am here.' To say 'I am."_

― **O.R. Melling**

Cloudreach, 9:29 Dragon

Bright blue eyes peered from the darkness, watching Thackery observe a rare Black Lotus. Thackery warily stepped back from the water of the stream, but his curiosity kept drawing him back to the herb. His ear twitched.

A small black wolf pup raced from the bushes, pouncing on Thackery. It nipped gently at his ear.

Thackery burst out laughing, wrestling around with the pup.

"Argo, you nearly had me." He held the pup up, watching it nip at his fingers.

Argo gave a small bark, and two more pups shot from the bushes. One nearly all white, her ears tipped with black, and the other light brown with grey streaks. The three pups let out small howls, crawling over Thackery and nipping at his clothes.

"Traitors!" Thackery cackled, playing with the pups.

He rolled himself over, all three pups staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Thackery whipped his head up. Argo jumped up, his tail wagging up in the air. The other two made small yips.

Thackery jumped to his feet, running in the direction of the encampment. The pups caught up him him, tongues lolling out.

They ran through the center of camp, a few elders shaking their heads with disapproval. When they reached Ashalle's aravel, Thackery jumped onto the side, barely a foot off the ground. The pups stopped, looking up at him and yapping playfully. Thackery laughed, jumping down to pat Argo on the head.

His ear twitched when he heard someone cursing from the other side of the aravel. Thackery went around, seeing Melia had accidentally dropped an empty bucket. By her side was the mother wolf, whom Melia had named Revas.

Revas had put on a little weight in those few weeks with the Mahariel's, and she especially grew fond of Melia.

Thackery went over, picking up the bucket for Melia.

"Why are you doing things?" Thackery asked her.

Melia furrowed her brow, "I am pregnant, not useless." She snatched the bucket away, immediately wincing, her hand flying to her back.

"Okay," Thackery took the bucket away, "I know you're not useless, Melly...but that baby has only a couple more months left, and you should take a rest every now and again."

"Right…" Melia said quietly, absently stroking behind Revas' ears.

The white wolf pup went over to Melia, nipping at her animal skin dress. Melia smiled.

"And hello to you too, Larka." She said.

The brown wolf pup started yapping again, warning the others that Tamlen and Fenarel were making their way to the aravel.

"Samahl, you know me!" Tamlen bent down to let the pup sniff his hand.

"Doesn't mean she trusts you, lethallin." Fenarel laughed, going over to kiss Thackery on the cheek. Argo bared his milky white teeth.

"I should say the same for you." Tamlen raised his brow, he bent to kiss Melia, but stopped himself and instead cleared his throat.

Fenarel looked at Thackery, "Tamlen and I are going with a few hunters to…" He noticed Melia putting her hands on her hips, "Get some elfroot."

"Is that so?" Melia asked.

"Just elfroot, lethallan," Tamlen assured her, "For the Keeper."

"The Keeper asked how many hunters to gather elfroot?" Melia raised her brow.

"Just a few." Fenarel said.

"I am sure she did." Melia smiled, then pushed the bucket into Tamlens chest, "Then I suppose you will not mind also fetching some fresh water."

"In this? No problem." Tamlen smiled back at her.

"Oh!" Melia pointed to the side, "And also those buckets under the aravel."

Tamlen, Thackery, and Fenarel looked to where Melia had pointed, frowning when they saw two more stacks of empty water buckets.

"Or I can do it myself." Melia cocked her head to the side.

"Fenedhis…" Thackery muttered under his breath, "Alright, alright, Melly, we'll fill the buckets."

"We will?" Fenarel asked.

"Do you want to explain to my mam why we let Melia walk up and down a hill multiple times, while heavily pregnant?"

Fenarels eyes widened, he went over and took a stack of the wooden water pails for himself, "We'll be back, Mel."

Melia chuckled, petting Revas, "I await with baited breath."

* * *

The moon had already been up for several hours when Thackery finally made his way home. Argo and Samahl had followed the group to the valley, where a few of the other hunters set up a large fire.

Junar had brought some dried spindleweed, crushing a leaf and throwing into the fire as an offering. Then the rest of them put a leaf under their tongue, letting the hallucinogens take over.

Thackery was the first to get over his high, not many plants affected him as he had grown up sampling a variety of herbs, some poisonous. He had a high tolerance of poisons, and used it to his advantage.

Argo was at his feet, his ears flopping every which way. Samahl was still with the hunters, and the last Thackery saw was asleep on Tamlen's chest.

He stumbled into camp, his ears twitching when he overheard whispers over by Paivel's aravel.

Thackery crept quietly behind the aravel, masking himself. He put his finger up to his lips, and Argo slunk into the shadows with him. Thackery thought he could see Hahren Paivel talking to Vinell.

"I'm just worried is all…" Thackery overheard Paivel, "What if the child is a boy? You remembered what happened with Arianni."

"The Keeper won't do a damn thing, you know how she shirked when Isis made trouble..."

"Fenedhis, Vinell," Paivel snapped, "There's only so many times you can say that."

Isis? Thackery asked himself why they were talking about his long dead mother...what had she done? Maybe the spindleweed went to his head more than he thought.

"We shouldn't speak more of this, the Creators look down upon those who curse their own people." Paivel said.

"Mark my words, Paivel," Vinell shook their head, "If that baby is born a boy, there will be unrest in the Clan."

"I said enough," Paivel narrowed his eyes, "Do you not remember Keeper Mahariel, how he brought such light to the People? If Marethari leaves the child to Fen'Harel, Osiris will come back from the dead himself to smite the whole clan. Was it not he that wished for peace with the shems?"

"You also forget there was a time Osiris Mahariel nearly killed a shem with his own two hands."

"I forget nothing," Paivel snapped, "Yes this is true, but also remember that shem walked away...very much alive."

"Yes, but with-"

"Watch your tongue, Vinell."

"Fine, fine…"

Thackery crept away, not wanting to give himself away. His walked back to the aravel with a heavy heart.

When he lifted the flap, he saw Melia on her bed rubbing oils on her swollen stomach. Thackery gave a weak smile.

"How are you feeling, Melly?" He sat next to her, "And you, da'len? Not putting your mamae through too much pain are you?"

Melia smiled, "He has been kicking all day…"

"He?" Thackery's ears perked up, a wave of panic rushed over him.

"Oh yes," Melia rubbed the back of her neck, "He is just hanging so low, babies who are born male typically do so." Then she added, "Perhaps I am being too presumptuous…"

"Maybe…" Thackery felt Melia's stomach, a small kick bumping his palm.

"Awake again, da'len?" Melia sighed, "I will have a hard time resting tonight I think."

"The little hunter is just happy to hear their uncle Thackery, right?" Thackery jested, feeling another kick at his hand, "See?"

"Speaking of hunters…" Melia raised her brow, taking Thackery's chin so she could examine him, "Judging by the color of your eyes and the smell, I would say you all put some spindleweed under your tongue? Communing with the Creators, or are you just being foolish?"

"Strictly religious, Melly." Thackery winked at her, "Like you haven't done it."

"Oh, many times...with Tamlen…" Melia got quiet.

Thackery scratched his head, "Still having troubles, lethallan?"

"I had a dream," Melia began, "Or a memory...perhaps neither…" She blushed, "You will not want to hear my prattling."

"No, go on." Thackery urged her, "Any memory is a good memory."

"I am not so sure…" Melia looked at her stomach, "But I was in the forest. At the mountain clearing. I was tracking a boar. I could feel something watching me, so I sunk into the grass. I could smell a strange scent with the coming winds. I think it was him…"

"The Orlesian?" Thackery's jaw tensed.

"Yes…" Melia felt her throat go dry, "When I awoke, I could feel as if my body had been lifted, and I could not reach the bed below. And yet it was still there under me..." Melia's voice trailed off, she looked up at Thackery, "I am not myself, lethallin. I have not been for some time. There are moments when I think to myself I could have really...really fallen in love. And that is what scares me most. Perhaps that is why I cannot let myself think of Tamlen-" Then she whispered, "I still feel him, Thackery...in my thoughts. Crawling his way into everything I have on my mind…"

"He's dead, Mel. I was there…" Thackery reminded her.

"I know this," Melia pursed her lips, "Perhaps the Creators plague my mind, to punish me for what I have done. If that is true, I only wish for them to leave my child alone."

"They can't punish you if you haven't done anything wrong." Thackery said to her, "You've always been better than I am when it comes to properly worshipping the Gods. I don't think they would likely abandon one of their most devout children."

"I have asked Mythal more times than I can count for protection. I have offered her the water of the ocean, prayed to the moon, and still she cannot hear me. Would that I were strong enough to travel to Sundermount…"

"Mythal has not abandoned you, Melia," Thackery held her close, "If she was not listening, then she would not have given you the strength to carry your baby, to heal Revas, or to walk among our people with your head held high."

"And why should I not?" Melia asked.

Thackery hesitated, contemplating telling Melia of the conversation her had heard. He shook his head.

"No reason at all. You will be a fine mamae." Thackery kissed Melia's cheek, "One deserving of a good night's sleep." He spoke to the baby.

Melia smiled, "We shall see."

"You will not disturb your mamae while she rests, da'len," Thackery said, placing his hand back on Melia's stomach, "Or when you come out I'll have Ashalle ground you."

Melia laughed, "What a joy you will as an uncle."

"Now there's a scary thought."

"I have faith in you." Melia said.

Thackery scoffed, "That makes one of us."

"Oh, that is just the spindleweed talking now," Melia waved Thackery away, "Mamae is behind the aravel checking on Revas, perhaps you should make sure she is alright?"

"See you're already ordering me around like a mam." Thackery cackled.

"I have always done so." Melia rolled her eyes.

"My point exactly." Thackery grinned, kissing Melia's cheek once more before leaving.

He found Argo waiting outside for him, Thackery cocked his head to the side and picked him up. He placed the pup around his neck, going over to check on Ashalle, who was leaving a bucket of water for Revas and the pups.

"There you are, da'len," Ashalle smiled at Thackery, "Where is Samahl?" She checked the corner.

"With Tamlen," Thackery set Argo on the ground, he went over and kissed Ashalle on the cheek, "Both of them asleep last I saw."

"Of course." Ashalle laughed, "That boy better come back with our pup."

"They're quite fond of each other." Thackery shrugged, he hesitated before he finally asked, "Mam…"

"Hmm?" Ashalle looked up from petting Larka.

"Does-does Mel have anything to worry about?" Thackery asked, "With the baby?"

"Of course not," Ashalle said adamantly, "They will both be just fine."

"It's just-" Thackery sat down, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Is it true that if the child is born a male that...that the Keeper will make Melia give him up?"

"Thackery Mahariel, I don't know where you heard such a ridiculous thing," Ashalle snapped, "After all, you-" She stopped herself, "There's nothing to worry about. And that is final."

"Sure…"

"Anyone who says otherwise is going to get my leather boot up their ass." Ashalle said, most likely to convince herself that it was true.

"Yes, mamae." Thackery nodded once.

"Now, go to bed." Ashalle told him, "But wash up first."

"I will." Thackery got up.

Ashalle quickly grabbed his hand, "Say nothing of this to your cousin. It's best not to worry her with rumors." She let go.

"Alright…"

Thackery went back into the aravel, cleaning the dirt off his face, then slumped into his bed. Melia was already fast asleep cuddling next to a pile of pillows. Thackery smiled when she snored. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his face.

He felt as if he had too many worries on his mind, he couldn't focus on a singular problem. Then he told himself it was best to come back to these thoughts after he woke up. He rustled his moppy black hair to try and rid his mind of anything and everything.

It was then that he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, going into the Beyond to dream of wolves and heroes in other worlds.


	16. Chapter 16

" _For all the fire that burned inside of me, I cannot bring myself to burn those who would see me fall."_

Justinian 9:29 Dragon

"Then did I see the world spread before me, sky-reaching mountains arrayed as a crown, kingdoms like jewels, glistening gemstones strung 'cross the earth as a necklace of pearl. 'All this is yours,' spake the World-Maker. 'Join Me in heaven and sorrow no more.'"

Jowan sat in the Chapel pews, silently praying to his Maker. Or at least he liked to think he was. He listened to the Revered Mother speak the Chant, as she always did all hours of the day.

The mornings before class were always when the Chapel was fit to burst. Templars going in and out to say a prayer. Students visiting for religious contemplation…

Jowan felt Eshne next to him. She had been still for quite some time. He knew she was glaring right at the Revered Mother, who was too stupid to notice any hatred in Eshne's violet eyes.

Nani was nowhere to be seen. She stopped going to the Chapel after Redd had caught her and Eshne carving penises in the pews. Among other things that most would consider blasphemous.

Jowan didn't really know why Eshne was there today. After Nani stopped going, Eshne had become scarce. It had been years since she sat with Jowan to pray to the Maker. The Revered Mother kept on.

"What has been forgotten has not been lost…"

Jowan kept his head down, glancing over at Eshne while the Revered Mother recited the Chant. Her jaw was tensed, and her gaze locked on the Revered Mother.

"Are you alright?" Jowan asked.

Eshne hadn't answered him. She had been so quiet these past few weeks, barely even talking to Nani. Eshne just gave a quiet sigh, sitting back, folding her hands in her lap.

"'If they but listen, I shall return.'" The Revered Mother called out.

Jowan then noticed the serenity in Eshne's face. He thought to himself he saw that look before, but couldn't place where. Again, he repeated his question.

Eshne's eyes glazed over.

"Just fine, lethallin."

Jowan felt the hairs on his neck stand up. She had called him that many times before, but this time he felt a twinge of sadness in her words. He hadn't noticed that everyone was bowing their heads.

"Esh…" He started.

Jowan then saw the fire in her eyes, the look she would get when she was about to do something dramatic...or very dangerous.

The bench they had been sitting upon grew hot, the few people sitting with them kept twitching in their seats, trying to find the source of discomfort. Jowan watched the flesh on Eshne's hands crack, small embers seeping through and flying up into the air. Her whole body started to burn.

The Revered Mother held out her hands, her eyes closed, "Let the blade pass through the flesh, let the blood touch the ground, let my cries touch their hearts. Let mine be the last sacrifice."

Eshne's eyes changed, turning from their usual dark violet to a sinister orange. A snarl grew on her face. Jowan reached out and pushed Eshne down before she stood, holding her to the seat. He held in his cries, as her whole body was white hot. His hands started to sizzle.

Something clicked in Eshne's head when she saw Jowan's pain and she lost concentration of her spell. In an instant she looked to be her normal self.

Beads of sweat ran down her face and neck, she looked on in horror. Jowan kept his hands on her, praying to himself.

Eshne felt like she had lost her breath, her whole body felt drained. She stood up and quickly walked out. Jowan shot up to his feet to follow. He felt as though the Revered Mother would hardly notice, or care, that they left.

He followed her back to the apprentices quarters. Eshne stopped just before she entered and rounded on Jowan.

"Leave me alone, Jowan!" She snapped.

"Andraste's knickers I will!" Jowan shot back, "You want to tell me what happened back there?"

"No." Eshne said firmly.

"Eshne…"

"You ruined it, Jowan," Eshne pointed her finger at him, "I had it all planned out…"

Jowan frowned. He lowered Eshne's hand with his own. He saw Eshne's eyes flicker to the burns on his palms and she loosened a bit.

"Please tell me you weren't going to-to immolate…" Jowan's voice cracked.

Hot tears fell down Eshne's freckled cheeks. Jowan wiped them away with his thumb. He pulled her close to him while she sobbed.

"He's still here." Eshne choked, "They don't care." She buried her face into his chest.

"I know." Jowan whispered, "I know."

He held Eshne's chin up, "But don't you ever do this again, Eshne...Maker knows I care about you too much." He touched his forehead to hers.

"I can't lose you…" Jowan then whispered to her.

"I'm sorry, Jowan." Eshne said, her voice cracking.

"Don't be," He told her, "Everyone has to be a little weak sometimes."

Eshne scoffed, "Or all the time."

"Where's the over-confident, trouble making Eshne that I know?" Jowan asked, trying to get Eshne to smile, "The one who switched the sugar for salt in the kitchens? The one who stole Chantry robes and posed as an initiate so she could get into the Templar quarters and steal all of the smallclothes?"

Eshne gave a slobbering laugh, wiping away the mucus from her runny nose.

"C'mon, Esh...let's go clean your face before class." Jowan led her into the quarters, "Or prank Greagoir...your choice."

Eshne splashed water on her face, drying herself before reapplying her signature scarlet lipstick. Once she was done she went to Jowan, going on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. There was a red smudge on his face, but he didn't wipe it away.

"Thank you, Jowan…" Eshne gave him a weak smirk.

"Anytime." Jowan pulled her in for a hug.

Eshne pulled away, "I really haven't pranked someone in a while…"

"Let's go then!"

Eshne smiled, "I know the perfect one."

* * *

Nani sat in the library, lazily thumbing through an old copy of 'Aveline: Knight of Orlais'. Niall sat next to her, engrossed in a codex about Isolationism. His free hand went to hers, and his thumb gently rubbed her knuckles.

They both sat quietly, enjoying each others company as they always did. All around them apprentices were scrambling to get their studies in before they were ultimately shut from the library. They were expected to be in the dorms after sun down. Nani remembered back to when she had to worry about curfew, if worry is what she called it.

She never paid any mind to the restrictions on the library, and she taught Eshne to do the same. Of course now that she was a full fledged mage, Nani no longer had such a tight leash on when she was to be in her quarters.

Niall cleared his throat, and Nani took it to mean he was annoyed with the few apprentices cracking jokes in the corner. Nani smiled to herself, running her thumb once over his fingers. He calmed a bit.

They both had finally settled back into peace and quiet when there was a soft pip pap hurrying along the stone floors. Nani looked up and saw Wynne making her way over, looking flustered.

"Na'Nalia, have you seen Eshne?" Wynne asked.

Nani shook her head, "No I haven't, have you checked with Jowan?"

"No, not yet…" Wynne sighed, "I swear that girl…she's late for her lessons."

"Where are your other students?" Niall asked.

Wynne rubbed her temples, "I was going to do a few private lessons with Eshne, she's behind on her healing."

"Well that's what I'm for." Nani grinned.

"Yes, well, you can't always be there to heal, Nani…"

"When am I ever going to get the chance, dear Wynne?" Nani asked, looking around, "I'd say the Circle is rather quiet at the moment."

Wynne waved her off, "I'll go check the apprentice quarters again."

"That sounds like a plan." Nani put her thumb up, going back to her book.

Wynne walked away in a huff, Niall looked at Nani.

"Don't you care where your sister is?" He asked.

Nani didn't look up from her book, "Three...two...one…"

There was a loud bang from the hallway, followed by a set of hurried footsteps. Eshne appeared in the doorway, her face covered in soot. She spotted Nani and ran to her.

"Okay, don't tell Wynne...but...I might have put cinnabar in Greagoirs mug rather than cinnamon." Eshne explained, "So…"

Jowan came stumbling in after her, his face equally as dirty, "Eshne, we better hurry." He ran over to her.

"Right. I need to wash up." Eshne said.

"How can you condone this?" Niall asked Jowan.

Jowan shrugged, "She's her happy self."

"Nice book, nug humper." Eshne looked at Niall, she raced back through the library entrance, but before she left she turned back, "As the Orlesians say, 'Vive le Libertarians'" She whisked herself away. Jowan ran after her.

"I-" Niall started, "Why?"

"Cinnamon makes Greagoirs tongue swell and he gets a lisp. He puts allspice in his tea usually. There's really hardly a difference, but cinnamon just seems to be the one that gets to him."

Nani knew what Niall had been hinting at, but she chose to answer in her own way. Niall took notice and didn't question any further. He knew Nani loved Eshne dearly, it was best not to pry any more than he already had.

Niall settled back into his chair, taking Nani's hand once more.

"I adore you, darling." Niall finally said.

"And I adore you too."


	17. Chapter 17

_"_ _I seem to have run in a great circle, and met myself again on the starting line."_

 _―_ _ **Jeanette Winterson**_ _,_ _ **Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit**_

Solace 9:29 Dragon

Nennet sank down in the warm water, washing her soft skin. She was preparing herself for her next client, making sure the smells and fluids of her last visitor were nothing but a distant memory.

Goosebumps ran up and down her legs with the thought of her next client, some wealthy woman who was visiting from Orlais.

Nennet had some fun with her before. She could revel in the sex this time. To Nennet, women were so much more pleasurable.

The woman's husband didn't care about their dalliances, as long as his wife paid for his newest addictions he would be none the wiser.

Nennet pulled her tightly curled hair into a loose bun, sinking further into the hot water. She cleaned her caramel skin with a sugary scrub that smelled of pineapples.

Once she completely cleaned herself, she pulled the drain plug and carefully stepped out of her bath. Over the years Nennet had moved up to the better rooms, and the better rooms meant richer clients.

She dried herself, then put on nothing but a gold wire mask over her brilliantly blue-grey eyes. She sat on the silken bed, legs crossed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, mon cherie." Nennet called.

The door creaked open, a gloved hand pushing it open just enough for the woman to slip in. She was dressed in lavish pink silks and golden lace. She turned to Nennet.

"I am glad for the chance to see your lovely face again, Nennet my sweet." The woman said, she held out her hand for Nennet to kiss. Her accent was thick and rich, like herself.

"Is that all you miss, my lady?" Nennet asked, kissing the glove as she slowly removed it.

"If it was, do you think I would seek your pleasurable company again?" The woman asked.

"I know better." Nennet said softly, unlacing her clients dress, "And I especially know to take my time."

"That is good," The woman gave a wry chuckle, "I did pay quite handsomely."

"And for that I'm grateful." Nennet kissed the woman's exposed collarbone, dragging her thin dress down the curves of her body. She took an exposed nipple between her lips, causing her client to moan.

Nennet pulled away, "What will it be tonight?" She slipped her hand in the woman's smallclothes, finding that she was already wet, "Any toys?"

"Oh but you do know me." The woman said coyly, "I want us to take the biggest one."

"As you command, mon cherie." Nennet gave a smile as she got up to go to her wardrobe of an assortment of playthings.

She took what she felt her client would desire most, running over its monstrous length to show the woman, who was now on the bed, naked.

"That will do just fine," The client said, "I want to take as much as you can give me."

"As you wish." Nennet grinned.

She knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nennet didn't leave the Pearl until almost the witching hour. She pulled her knitted shawl around her, despite the warm weather. She found Nicolai outside waiting for her.

In the dim light of the lanterns outside she could clearly see the black shines around both of his eyes, each of them in varying degrees of healing. His arm was in a sling close to his chest. When Cyrion inquired about it, Nicolai simply said a beam fell on his arm.

Nennet scowled.

"What are you doing here, _shem_?" She spat.

"It's late, I thought I would walk you home." Nicolai said, offering his arm.

"I can get home myself, shem." Nennet walked past him.

Nicolai rolled his eyes and followed after her, "Are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Until you get some sense in your head, yes." Nennet gritted her teeth.

"I see…"

"What are you even doing in this part of town anyway?" Nennet demanded.

Nicolai slowed his pace, knowing Nennet couldn't keep up with his long stride. He cleared his throat.

"Work." He said simply.

"Oh…" Nennet got quiet, she felt concern for her cousin, but was still very angry with him.

"I figured I would pick up extra jobs where I can." Nicolai told her, "To help out."

Nennet ground her teeth. She knew Nicolai was doing all he could for her father, and damn him for being so noble about everything.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"Nennet, I swear I heard you say something nice to me but-"

"Don't push it, shem…"

Nicolai gave an amused scoff, but didn't say anything else about her favorite nickname for him.

They continued on. Admittedly Nennet felt much safer with Nicolai hovering over her. Most Shems were too scared to confront him. Nicolai had built a reputation of brute strength with them over the years, and it was only recently that he incorporated notions of peace wherever he went. Nennet thought his quest was foolhardy, no way did she think the shems would ever want to be equal with a _knife-ear_ …

Nennet was worried that the humans would find out Nicolai is trying to nonviolently broker peace and will take advantage of his good heart. Not that she thinks Nicolai would tolerate any foolishness from the shems, but still Nennet worried.

She never voice her opinion to Nicolai however, he was smart enough to gauge her thoughts on the whole thing.

After a while the two of them reached the Alienage. Nicolai looked down at Nennet.

"Listen, ever since your father got back from Highever...well…" He started.

"What?" Nennet stopped in her tracks, "Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine." Nicolai said, "But-"

"Then don't bother me…" Nennet snapped, continuing to the house.

She quietly opened the front door to her father's home, surprisingly finding that everyone was still awake. Her father was sitting at the table with Soris. Shianni was pacing around, a large pout on her face.

"What's going on?" Nennet asked.

Nicolai came in behind her, whispering, "I tried to tell you…"

Cyrion stood up, "What kept you two?" He asked.

Nicolai spoke up, "Late night at the docks, Uncle," He explained, embracing Cyrion, "Nennet offered to wait for me after she finished at the marketplace. I'm afraid I kept her longer than I would like…"

"Right…" Cyrion sighed, "Well I was hoping to have you two here when Valendrian stopped by. But I suppose now is as good a time as any…"

"What do you mean?" Nennet asked.

"Well, Nenny…" Cyrion smiled, "It appears my latest trip to Highever was extremely fruitful." He smiled, "I think I may have finally found you a husband!"

Nennet froze, her whole body going numb.

"You what?"

"Isn't this fantastic?" Her father asked, "Of course it will take some time for them to consider my offer, and to agree to the terms. But come next year you will be a married woman!"

"Father…" Nennet's voice cracked, "Why didn't you ask me first?"

Cyrion frowned, "Nennet, you should be overjoyed!"

"Overjoyed?" Nennet asked, her eyes watering. She looked over her father's face, he had been so full of hope. She couldn't remember when he had looked anything other than mournful. Nennet sighed.

"Of course, father." She said quietly.

Nicolai furrowed his brow, but held his tongue. Shianni shook her head and went off to bed. Soris soon followed.

"Truly?" Cyrion asked.

"Yes." Nennet forced a smile. She hugged her father, "Anything for you, papa."

Cyrion teared up, "Oh my dear, you've made me a happy man." He pulled away, "I'll speak to Valendrian in the morning, then I'll send my letters to Highever." He smiled.

Nennet just smiled at him as he went off to bed. Nicolai sighed.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked, "Shianni has refused all of her offers, you can do the same."

"And risk more heartbreak? My father has suffered enough…"

Nicolai nodded slowly, "Just try to do something for yourself, for once, Nennet...please."

Nennet turned to him, "This will make me happy, eventually."

"Then…" Nicolai started, "I won't bother you any further."

"Thank you."

Nicolai locked the front door, then turned back around.

"Have a good night, Nennet."

"You too…" Nennet had lost her will to be sharp with Nicolai.

Not long after all the lights had gone out, Nennet found herself lying down next to a snoring Shianni. Nennet turned on her side, curling into a ball.

Then she silently sobbed herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

" _In a child's eyes, a mother is a goddess. She can be glorious or terrible, benevolent or filled with wrath, but she commands love either way. I am convinced that this is the greatest power in the universe."_

― **N.K. Jemisin** , **The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms**

August 9:29 Dragon

The trees in the Southron hills whipped back and forth violently, wind rushing around them with a terrible force. Thunder rolled in the skies, overshadowing a travelling caravan of elves.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the elves that scurried about the small camp. They hurried about, trying to secure their tents to the ground, but each time they did the wind would rip them back up. Rain pounded upon the tired faces of the Dalish clan, and they worked their fingers to the bone to try and secure themselves for the night.

A crack of thunder and lightning masked the shrieking screams coming from inside a secured aravel.

At the far back of the aravel, Melia was reclined onto Thackery who was holding her from behind. He swept Melia's hair back from her sweating face. Larka laid down in a corner, whining each time Melia let out a shriek in agony.

Intense pain shot through Melia's pelvis and up through her stomach. She screamed again, Thackery tried consoling her with gentle words but it did nothing to ease the pain.

Melia's legs had been spread, her doeskin dress pulled up past her hips.

Ashalle put her hand on Melia's swollen belly.

"I can't stop the baby, Melia'nain, you will have to push." She said adamantly.

"It is too early!" Melia cried out, her sobs masked by the rolling thunder.

"Melia, you have to." Ashalle urged her, "This baby has to come out."

Melia screamed again, her muscles painfully contracting once more. Her legs wobbled and seized. Ashalle looked up at Thackery.

"You'll have to hold her still!"

"I'm trying." Thackery called over Melia's screaming. He repositioned himself to comfortably hold his cousin.

Melia shrieked again, her body coming up off the floor to the aravel. Thackery tried consoling her again but his words fell on deaf ears. Melia kept shaking her head.

"Thackery, I cannot do this…" She fell into a sob.

"Yes you can, old mum, yes you can," Thackery pulled her hair back once more, "You are the strongest person I know..." He said to her.

Melia shook her head, "I-I..." She screamed again, a searing pain ripped through her.

"Alright, Melia'nain. Please try again, I can see the child's head…" Ashalle said calmly, "Please, you have to."

Melia braced herself, trying to focus on getting her baby out into the world. She let out another shriek of pain as she pushed with all of her might.

"Good, good," Ashalle let the tears fall from her eyes, "I need you to do it again, Melia'nain…"

"You're doing so well." Thackery held onto his cousin, "Just one more."

Larka let out a low howl, the wolves outside joining in. A crack of thunder and lightning sounded as Melia pushed once more. The roaring masked her blood curdling screaming as she pushed out her baby.

Ashalle let out a cry of joy when she held up the tiny body that was covered in blood. She cleaned its eyes and nose. With a warm wet cloth she did as best as she could to get the blood off of its tiny body.

The baby began to cry and Ashalle set the it in a basket and went back to Melia.

"Alright, Melia'nain, are you ready?"

"For what?" Thackery asked with a slight crack in his voice.

Melia jolted forward, letting out a sharp yelp when she pushed out the afterbirth. Thackery's face went white when he saw Ashalle put the lump to the side.

Ashalle took up the baby once more. She looked at Melia.

"Let's get her onto the bed, da'len." Ashelle said to Thackery, "We'll clamp the cord once Melia'nain is settled."

Ashalle made sure Melia had clean blankets to lay on, adding extra pillows to keep her propped up. Thackery helped Melia to her feet, and she wobbled as she laid on her bed. Ashalle took the baby so Melia could get herself comfortable. She brought him over to the soft cloth on the table. Thackery came over and helped cut the umbilical cord.

"You have a son." He said, his throat going dry.

Weakly, Melia held out her arms so she could take her child. He opened his eyes to look up at his mother, and his crying subsided.

"Ar lath ma, da'len." Melia smiled at him, taking his small hands and placing gentle kisses on his fingers.

Thackery wiped away his tears, looking down at the baby and feeling his chest swell.

"He's so small." he said, needing to sit down, "I never thought...well...there he is…" He grinned.

"Here he is." Melia smiled.

Ashalle glanced up at Melia while she cleaned, "And what will Mythal know him as?"

Melia looked down at her baby, "He will be called Ivor. Ivor Thackery Mahariel."

Thackery shot his head up, tears welling in his eyes, "Thackery?"

Melia looked at her cousin, "Of course." She gave a weak smile.

Ivor started to fuss, and Melia strained to pull out her milk-swollen breast to feed her son. He latched onto her nipple. Melia shifted in discomfort when her uterus contracted.

From the corner, Larka lowered her head as she gently got up on Melia's bed to rest by her swollen feet.

When Ivor finished feeding, Melia put him over her shoulder to burp him, gently patting his back. Then she returned to cradling him in her arms. Her eyes welled up with the love she held for her baby, and she felt the bond only a mother could ever know.

She felt an overwhelming fatigue not long after. Ashalle noticed her drooping eyelids and spoke up.

"Melia'nain, hamin…" She insisted.

Melia sighed, "Oh mamae...I just cannot seem to close my eyes knowing that something so fragile and good has just come into the world…" She looked up at Thackery with her blurred eyes, her face hardened, "Lethallin, you must promise me now that Ivor never learns who his babae really is."

"Anything you wish, old mum…" Thackery said, straightening out at the mention of his nephews father.

A wave of relief fell over Melia, accompanied by exhaustion. When her eyes fluttered, Thackery took Ivor. He kissed Melia's forehead.

"Hamin, lethallan." He told her, sitting on his bed once more, his back against the wall. Melia was already asleep.

Ashalle gave a sigh, "Da'len," She looked at Thackery, "I'm going to see the Keeper."

"Why?" Thackery's body tensed. Ivor could sense his reaction and let out a cry. Thackery's eyes widened and he gently rocked the baby, listening to the storm outside.

"Don't wake your cousin…" Ashalle said sternly, "I just...I need to tell her." She lowered her head, "I'll be back in a while."

Ashalle slipped out into the rain.

* * *

Melia woke with a start. Her whole body was agonizingly sore, but she sat up. She was alone in the aravel.

Her eyes widened, a panic setting over her. She jumped up, her body wobbling and shaking as she made her way out of the aravel.

A wave of humidity hit her sweating face as she climbed down to the muddy ground. The sun dimly lit in the grey clouded sky. Her ears fluttered when she heard the snarling of a wolf, followed by a commotion at the center of camp.

Melia stumbled over to a large group of her clan members. She pushed her way to the center, her people stepping aside in shock when they saw her. A wave of gasps and guffaws as she weakly fought through.

The crowd was centered around the Keeper's aravel. Melia saw Thackery being held back by some of the hunters. Ashalle was pushed by an elder who told her to stay away. The wolf snarl had been from Revas, who was muzzled and being held in a makeshift cage.

Melia didn't see Ivor.

"Where is my son!" Melia shouted, a rage crawling through her exhausted body.

There was a hush that fell around her.

The hunters holding Thackery let go, and he raced over to his cousin.

"Ivor is inside, the Keeper won't let us have him." He said breathlessly, his nose was bleeding, dirt smudged over his face.

A bright fire lit in Melia's eyes, she balled her fists.

"Marethari, you bring my son out right now!"

There was a long silence before the Keeper came out of her tent, Ivor crying in her arms. Melia tried her best not to show her pains as she proudly walked forward to take her son away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Melia demanded, "How dare you steal my child away from me!"

"Da'len...I…"

"I am not a child anymore!" Melia yelled, holding Ivor close to her, "For days I have bore the pains of labor, I think I deserve the recognition."

Ashalle pushed away the elders keeping her back, "I can't believe you allow this treatment of our beloved daughter, Marethari. Shame to you."

Marethari lowered her gaze, "The elders wished to come to a decision about the boy."

"There is no decision to make, he is our own!" Thackery screamed at her.

"Was Feynriel?" One of the crowd members called out.

"What about Arianni?"

"Was it fair to them?"

"Curse these half breeds!"

The crowd grew restless. Tamlen fought his way forward, dressed in his hunter's attire. His eyes fell on Melia and Ivor.

"I return to camp and I see this?" His face grew red, "Here, a mother having just bore her child, ridiculed by the people who are supposed to love her!" He looked at the Keeper, "Know this. If the elders decide to exile Melia, I go with her. As would most of your hunters. Am I wrong?"

There was a rush of agreement over the returning scouts, and a few dispersed in the crowd. Fenarel spoke up.

"Melia has done nothing but provide for the clan, and you return her efforts with talk of mutiny and abandonment?"

He walked over and held Thackery's hand.

Thackery gave a weak smile, then he looked at Melia.

"My cousin is the best of us. Sole daughter to Keeper Osiris Mahariel. Creator's curse whoever spits at this child, and may my blade meet your throats. If anyone seeks harm for my nephew, I swear on all that I hold dear that you will be torn apart by wolves." He clenched his jaw, eyeing the few that had held him back from entering the tent.

As if rehearsed, Revas struggled from her cage, her pups behind her. Thackery let her out and took off her muzzle.

Marethari sighed, "It is not my intention to lose half of my clan for the sake of a child." She looked at Melia with sad eyes, "You will have no troubles from me, or the elders, about keeping yourself and your child with your people."

There was more relief than contempt from the crowd. A few people audibly voiced their discontent, but Thackery gave them one look and it quickly shut them up.

"I'm taking her to rest," Ashalle spat at the Keeper, "And if any of you object, I'll have your head." She took Melia and a wailing Ivor away.

Tamlen and Thackery followed with the wolves.

Marethari looked around at her people, she threw her hands up.

"Isn't there work to be done?" She shouted.

The crowd dispersed, a few groans of protest issued. Marethari shook her head and went into her tent in a huff.

Melia laid back down in her bed, freshly washed but exhausted. She held onto Ivor like her life had depended on it. Thackery had been outside with Fenarel and Tamlen, explaining that Melia needed to rest.

He came back inside, Revas and Larka sitting by Melia's bed to watch her sleep.

Gently, Thackery took up Ivor and set him in the small cradle Tamlen had made. He wiped the tears from his eyes, overwhelmed by what might have happened to Melia and her son.

His mind raced with thoughts of Melia being kicked to some shemlen village where she was reviled for being an elven woman. Thackery shuddered to think at what could have been.

Thackery looked down at Ivor. The child was so small, so delicate. Thackery had seen babies around the camp before, but Ivor was by far the smallest.

Ivor stirred.

"Hey, da'assan…" Thackery whispered when Ivor grabbed his finger, "You're proving to be quite the lucky little thing…"

Ivor looked up at Thackery, his large bright blue eyes staring up at his uncle. He seemed to be taking in everything Thackery was saying.

"Smart kid." He grinned, "You'll be more like your mamae then...good. I guess it's too bad you got her unfortunate nose then." He cackled to himself.

He continued to rock Ivor in his arms, feeling the compulsion to sing the baby to sleep. His voice was quiet and soothing, seemingly cooling the warm air around them.

" _Elgara vallas, da'len,_

 _Melava somniar,_

 _Mala taren aravas,_

 _Ara ma'desen melar,_

 _Iras ma ghilas, da'len,_

 _Ara ma'nedan ashir,_

 _Dirthara lothlenan'as,_

 _Bal emma mala dir,_

 _Tel'enfenim, da'len,_

 _Irassal ma ghilas,_

 _Ma garas mir renan,_

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas,_

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas..._ "


	19. Chapter 19

" _..._ _repetitious echoes of an infinity so brutally harrowing that words cannot capture the devastation nor the tone of such a vicious nightmare._ "

 _ **-Edgie Sedgwick**_

 **Origins…**

The hard clank of Templar armor resounded the empty hallway. Eshne walked behind them, her stomach fluttering all about. She wrung her hands together, knotting her fingers in every which way, yet the two walked in silence towards the Harrowing Chambers.

The Templar opened the door, and she stepped through.

Sunlight poured through the massive windows, Eshne took a deep breath of semi-fresh air, it had been her first in years.

She saw Redd, crow's feet wrinkling around his eyes when he saw her. She couldn't help but feel better, knowing that he was proud. There was Greagoir, standing like a statue next to first Enchanter Irving, and beside him were two other Templars, one of them being Cullen.

Eshne smirked when she saw him, trying to keep from blushing when he gave a small smile in return.

Irving was the first to speak.

"My dear girl, as your teacher, Wynne wished she could be here. But she asked us to continue without her. Word will be sent to Ostagar once you succeed." He assured her.

"If, First Enchanter, if." Greagoir reminded him. Irving just rolled his eyes.

"This is your Harrowing, child," Irving said, "You face a dangerous road ahead."

"Yes, ser." Eshne straightened herself out, "I'm ready."

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him." Greagoir said confidently, "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin."

Eshne rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, 'Yes, all mages seek to bring the end of the world. It's our favorite game.' She just widened her eyes and grinned in response.

"Magic is a gift," Greagoir continued, "But also a curse. In the Fade you will encounter demons. They will be drawn to you because of this, and they will try to use you as a gateway into this world."

Irving went to Eshne, placing a hand on her shoulder, "This is why the Harrowing exists, you must use your sheer will to navigate the Fade. And you will face a demon."

"Lovely." Eshne remarked, "Let's do this." She rubbed her hands together. Redd sighed to himself.

"Right..." Greagoir held his composure, he looked to Cullen and then Redd, "It is our duty as Templars to strike you down, to prevent demons from entering this world." He then looked at Eshne, "Is this clear?"

"Always has been, Greagoir." Eshne said with a smile.

"The Harrowing is a secret for a reason, Eshne." Irving spoke up, "You must never reveal what you experience to any other." His eyes softened, "Remember. Keep your wits about you. The Fade is a place of dreams. Nothing is as it seems."

"She must do this alone, First Enchanter." Greagoir interjected.

He motioned for Eshne to walk over to a podium in the center of the room, affixed with a silvery bowl that contained a viscous substance.

Eshne recognized this as lyrium, she could feel the whirs of its magic dancing around her head.

She walked slowly over to the lyrium, taking a deep breath, she put her hand towards it. Almost instantly the lyrium attached itself to her skin to spread over her hand, glowing brightly as it consumed her arm. It felt like a rush of cold coming over her whole body. And darkness overtook her.

* * *

Eshne awoke with a start. Her vision blurred as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, realizing part of the blur was a feature of her surroundings. Slowly, she stood up, looking all about her.

There was a dull brown hue to the place, and she had the fleeting recognition that the scent she had a hard time placing was what tilled earth smelled like.

She stood up, brushing dust off of her blue robes as she walked over to a large statue. It had a horned helmet and strange blade-like objects as part of its arms.

"Huh..." She thought to herself, turning her head to the side, "Does that...would it?" She looked down towards her crotch then back to the blades of the statue, "Maybe." She turned away.

She shook her head and readied herself, calling the elements most familiar to her. She could feel her fingertips and toes warming, the scent of dirt and grass flowing into her nostrils. Her ears and nose twitched as flashes of rolling hills and wildfires ran through her mind.

Her connection to the Fade was strong, and Eshne knew this. Her entire body warmed, the ground under her feet sprouting fresh green grass and dandelions.

She summoned rocks to aid her with armor. Her skin tightened and solid white stones formed over her. They latched to her freckled hands and over her whole body, fitting tightly with one another until she looked like an otherworldly white knight.

Her head was partially covered with a helmet that had rocks going down her freckled nose and over her ears. Her fingertips fitted with small white stones that bent with her movements. She felt deadly.

Eshne went forward, feeling confident.

There was a ball of light off in the distance, she came down the hill, taking little time to summon a spell of fire. The wisp fell to the ground and sizzled until all that was left were glittering ashes.

Eshne kept to the makeshift path as she made her way through the Fade. Golden spirits of foxes and chipmunks ran about, creatures from Eshne's childhood that came to her dreams to bring her comfort. The atmosphere changed around her, and she could see deformed trees creeping up around her to canopy over her path. It might have resembled the Brecilian if Eshne had unearthed the distant memories of her life with her Clan.

Now, it looked to Eshne to be just a dead forest. Black trees with no leaves, the feeling of unease. Had it not been for the small spirits, Eshne would have felt there was no sign of life-if that was what it was in the Fade...

Eshne stopped when she came to a small furry creature that was almost underneath her rock covered boot.

It was a mouse.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves I see?" It said, its voice was quiet, almost whiny, "It isn't right."

Eshne grimaced in disgust as she backed away from it.

"Oh my…" She peered down.

The mouse began to glow a light yellow. It grew to Eshne's size, then a little bit taller. She could now make out the shape of a somber man.

"You think you're really here in that body?" He asked, "You only look like that because you think you do."

"I beg to differ, ser." Eshne argued, "I look like this because my mother happened to be a very lovely young woman." She glared.

The man scoffed, taking her words into consideration before shaking away a fleeting thought, "You're in the same boat as I was." He cleared his throat, "Yes...Allow me to welcome you to the Fade," He spread his arms out, "You can call me...mouse." He chuckled.

Eshne cringed when he smiled at her, his eyes made her feel uneasy.

"I take it that's not your real name." She spoke warily.

Mouse shook his head, "No. I don't remember anything from...before. The Templars kill you if you take too long. They don't want to risk something getting out. That's what they did to me," He rose his voice, "They killed my body. I am doomed to this wasteland."

"Well then I should get going. Because that's not gonna happen to me." Eshne wanted to get away, but her stopped her, forcibly grabbing her arm. Eshne felt a fire rise within her, a flicker of past fears running through her mind.

"That has been said before. You don't know the danger." His eyes were wild and he looked around, "There's something here. For you. You have to face a...demon. You have to resist it-"

"Whatever-" She looked the man up and down, "-Mouse…" She then added, "Anything can die but I won't." She pulled herself away.

"This creature is cunning. But, there are others. Other spirits who might be able to help." He said, "I will come along. Perhaps I can help you do what I could not."

Eshne tried not to groan, she didn't want him following her. But he was persistent.

The two continued down the winding path. Trees grew around them as they walked on. Off to the side Eshne could see a small clearing of brown grass and rotting mushrooms.

Eshne warily passed it, Mouse mumbled something about the demon, so Eshne avoided it for now. She ignored Mouse's ramblings as they walked by.

They came upon strange trees with red spikes for leaves. Eshne burned a few wisps around them, but for the most part it was quiet.

To her left, Eshne could see a golden figure clad in armor. It stood stoically amongst racks of weapons and whatnot. Eshne walked closer to the spirit.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn I see…" The spirit spoke, "A cowardly test…" It harrumphed, "It would be better if you were pitted against each other. To truly test your worth and your mettle. It does no one good to be sent unarmed against a demon…"

"I must agree with you," Eshne put her hands on her hips, "But I didn't exactly have a choice."

"That is true." The spirit said, "And you are not the first either, and not the last I suspect. That you remain means you have not yet defeated your foe. I wish you a glorious battle."

Eshne looked at the weapons, "I would ask for your help. For you see I am sent in unarmed against a demon. Surely one of your skillfully summoned weapons could help me defeat the demon." She batted her eyes.

The spirit thought for a moment, "Perhaps. But I would test your skill first."

"Right." Eshne bowed, slightly put off.

The spirit unsheathed their sword, stepping towards Eshne. In an instant, Eshne sent fire to the spirit, their armor crackling with flames as they swung their sword. She sent another fireball towards the spirit, its sword ablaze as it swung again for Eshne, just barely missing her head.

Eshne then breathed an air of winter towards the spirit, freezing half of its body. Her final move was to send a large piece of earth towards it, breaking the ice and knocking the spirit to the ground.

It stood up and walked to Eshne, clearly spent. The frost spell made her lungs flare up, and she had to steady herself. She reminded herself this was why she didn't use freezing spells.

"You are a worthy adversary, mortal." The spirit laughed heartily, "I shall give you a weapon to aid you in your battle.

"Thank you." Eshne gave a quick bow.

She was handed a dark wooden staff with two dragon head meeting at the tip. Between them was a bright orange crystal. She took it gratefully, feeling more confident in her abilities to fight the demon.

Mouse followed her down the trail while she explored a little more.

She froze, hearing the echo of a wild bark, one that she hadn't heard since she was with her parents.

Out of nothing, a spectral figure of a wolf materialized. It's jaws dripping with saliva, its teeth sharp like daggers.

The wolf lunged for Eshne. She used her staff to deflect it, pushing the wolf to the side while she shot a bolt of lightning towards it. The wolf landed with a thud, dissipating into a golden dust.

Another wolf materialized behind her, latching it's teeth onto her leg and pulling. Eshne let out a yelp, shooting an arcane bolt from her hand to the wolf's head. The wolf shot backwards, whining and rubbing it's nose with its giant paw.

Mouse hid, watching Eshne point her staff to the wolf, burning it until it fell over and turned to dust.

Eshne rolled her eyes when she saw Mouse come back out from the shadows. She examined her leg. A tooth had been stuck in her rock armor, she pulled it out, watching it crumble in her hands. As far as she could tell she wasn't bleeding, but she could still feel a sting when she walked.

Eshne rubbed her chest, trying to ease the burning she felt. She let out a dry cough and shook her head.

"You are so cunning, not like the others before you." Mouse commented as he came from his hiding place.

"Yeah you're a huge help too." Eshne snapped.

She continued down the path, her eyes searching for another adversary.

"Be cautious, there is another spirit here." Mouse warned.

"Thanks, I didn't realize the Fade was going to be filled with spirits." Eshne mumbled.

She saw that Mouse was right, before her was a large sleeping bear. Or what looked to be a bear. Eshne scowled, it wasn't like the bears she had seen in books, or what little she remembers of her clan.

"It is a spirit of Sloth." Mouse whispered.

"Uh-huh." Eshne half-listened.

The demon growled, "So this is the mortal being hunted...yes indeed...Is he to be a snack for me?" It looked at Mouse. Sloth seemed tired, but nonetheless frightening.

Mouse looked to Eshne, "We should go. There's no help for you here."

The demon sighed, "No matter. When the demon gets you, perhaps there will be scraps left for me."

"Why wait?" Eshne glared, "Come get some now." She readied herself.

"Oh, you'll just run away," The demon yawned, "I'd rather not waste time chasing you." It yawned again, "Now leave me be. I'm sure you have better thing to do than bother Sloth. Begone mortal, I tire of you already."

"Hey, wait a minute," Eshne put her hand up, "I might need help fighting the demon."

The bear yawned again, "You have a lovely staff there. I know you've earned it, now leave me be."

Mouse came up beside Eshne, "Perhaps he could teach you to be like him." He suggested.

"Like me?" The demon seemed amused, "Teach a mortal to take this form? Why? She seems too attached to her...form…" He looked at Mouse, "You on the other hand. You might be a better student. You let go of your human form years ago."

"I don't think I would be a very good bear. How would I hide?" Mouse shied away.

Eshne groaned, "Mouse, hiding doesn't solve all of your problems. We have to face our fears."

"'We'? I have faced more in this place than you could ever imagine!" Mouse yelled, "Fear...fear is just one more thing…" He thought for a moment, "Perhaps you may be right though. I'm sorry. The Fade, it changes people." He looked at the demon, "I will try."

"That's a nice though. But, teaching is so exhausting." The demon yawned.

Mouse sighed.

"No, no," Eshne wagged her finger, "You said you would teach him. You can't go back on your word."

"He wishes to learn my form? Well. if you want him to, I have a test for you, young woman. Answer three riddles, correctly, and I will teach him. If you fail, then I shall devour you both." The demon stretched out lazily.

"I'd rather not." Eshne crossed her arms, "I would rather kill you."

"Step back, mortal," Sloth warned, "I may be a demon of sloth, but I can be roused." It stood back up, "Go now. Or suffer the consequences."

Eshne readied her staff, "Bring it on, creature."

The demon lunged for her, swiping with its great paws. Eshne sent forth a blast of flames. The demon roared at her, charging. Eshne stepped to the side, but was knocked to the side. When she fell, the demon charged for her again. She kept its jaws from clamping down on her with her staff, then called up the earth to launch a fist of stone at the bears large face. The demon reeled back, long enough for Eshne to stand and conjure an arcane bolt. She sent it flying to the bear, and at the same time she directed fire to cover the demons whole body.

The bear charged at her again, flames surging through its whole body. It slowed, yawning and twitching each time the fire went through it.

"Enough," It cried, "You are a pest. You are not worth the exhaustion. I will teach the little one to be a bear if it will rid you of my sight."

Mouse conversed with the demon, getting an occasional yawn from it. But Eshne just glared when the demon suggested that they just leave him be.

Eventually Mouse was able to shift into a bear. Excitement crossed his face.

"Am I a bear? I feel heavy." He frowned.

"Yeah, you're a bear." Eshne sighed, "Let's get out of here."

"Go now," The demon yawned, "Go defeat your demon. I grow weary of your presence."

Eshne motioned for Mouse to follow her. He lumbered behind her, complaining about how exhausted he now feels with the added weight. Eshne continued to ignore him.

They ended up returning to where the spirit of Valor had been.

Again, Eshne could hear the haunting barks of the spirit wolves. She readied herself.

Two of them ran for her, only this time, Mouse charged for them. He swiped with his paws and bit at them. He fought them easily, his last deadly swipe turning them into dust. Two more materialized. Eshne hit one with her staff, freezing the other and breaking it with her boot.

Mouse went for the remaining one. He hit it with one paw, mauling the wolf until it fell to the ground and turned to shimmery, golden dust.

Eshne was impressed with the new Mouse, thanking him for finally helping.

She headed back to the forest clearing. It was silent, not a breeze disturbing the dead branches of the trees around them.

Eshne jumped back when she saw the ground before her open up.

"There is the demon..." Mouse backed away.

"Let's do this." Eshne stepped forward, holding her staff tightly in her hands.

The demon was light purple, large horns poking from its handsome head. It turned its head to the side and bit its lip.

"And so you come to me at last, mortal." It's voice was smooth but menacing, it ran a hand over his chest and down to its jeweled loin cloth, "Come to play?"

Eshne swallowed hard, trying not to stare directly at the demon.

"Such a beautiful thing." The demon stepped forward.

"Watch yourself, demon." Eshne warned, her eyes glancing down to the creatures bare chest.

The desire demon let out a laugh, "Don't you want to have fun? Mortals always do. And I think I should like being inside you very much."

Eshne scoffed, "I've had many things in me, but I'll stay away from demons thanks."

The demon's eyes flashed violently, "Soon I shall see your realm through your eyes. You will be mine. Body and soul."

"Then come and get me." Eshne taunted.

"Oh, I shall...your body will make an excellent vessel. And I'm thinking chains. Or dark silk...it would compliment your flesh so sweetly. Naughty naughty..." The demon chuckled, "So, this creature is your offering Mouse? Another plaything?"

Eshne shot daggers at Mouse. He had his hands over his face in disgrace.

"I'm not offering you anything," Mouse shouted, "I don't have to anymore!"

"Aww," The demon pouted, "And after all those wonderful...private meals...we have shared. The mouse changes the rules."

"I don't have to bargain with you anymore." Mouse balled his fists.

"We shall see." The demon glowered.

Electricity shot out from the demon's body. Eshne jumped back to avoid the shocks. A rogue spark surging up her hand to her neck. She felt a slight singe in the gingery hairs on her arm, thankful to her rocky armor for protecting her from having her whole arm burned by the electricity.

Eshne conjured fire, blowing it at the demon who was now sheathed in a great flame. He slowed enough for Eshne to form a rocky tomb around the creature.

The demon broke his earthy barricade with flashes of lightning, charging for Eshne. Mouse fought off the conjured wisps in his burly bear form.

Eshne's eyes went orange and she sent a quick burst of flames. She lifted her staff into the air, calling forth a maelstrom of fire.

The demon turned brown, his skin crackling and flying up into the whirlwind. Yet he swiped at Eshne even harder, shooting bolts towards her.

She narrowly dodged them, retaliating with surges of boiling heat that surrounded the demon.

He roared, slowly burning away as Eshne kept on with her spell.

Finally, he fell to the ground, reaching out for Eshne's ankle as the bones on his hands began to melt away. There was a final scream before the demon slumped to the ground. Eshne slowed her spell, finally pulling it into control.

Once the fire was gone she nearly doubled over. Her lungs burned, and she closed her eyes to focus herself.

Her eyes slowly turned back into a deep violet. She wiped the sweat from her brow, her rocky armor disappearing as she let go of her concentration.

Mouse ran over to her, back in his human form.

"You did it!" He cried ecstatically, "I can't believe it!"

"You doubted me?" Eshne raised her brow, glaring at him when he came closer.

"Well." Mouse began, "When you came. I just. I never thought any of you were ever really worthy-"

Eshne suddenly grabbed the collar of Mouses robes, "What were their names?" She snarled. "The other mages you betrayed."

His eyes widened, "I...I don't remember. I don't even remember my own name."

"Start remembering!" She shook him, "How dare you leave those innocent people to the demon!" The pushed him back.

"But you...you are a true mage." Mouse stammered, "The others weren't as cunning. They never had a chance."

"Bullshit they didn't have a chance!" Eshne screamed, "You set them up to die!"

"That was the Templars." Mouse argued, pushing in closer to Eshne, "I regret my part in their deaths. Can you say the same for the Templars?" He looked into her eyes, "You can be so much more than you know." He touched her shoulders, "So capable...and beautiful-"

Eshne pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"You defeated the demon. With time. You could be a master enchanter." Mouse opened his arms, "You can be very powerful, with a little help." He reached for her hips.

"Get away from me." She said disgustedly when he grabbed her. Mouse tossed her staff to the side.

Eshne looked him over once more, "You're not a mage." Her words were cold.

Mouses brows furrowed, "Me? Not a mage? How could you say such a thing?" He held her struggling body.

When Eshne stopped and glared at him, he chuckled.

"My my. You are a smart one." He grinned, running a finger across her cheek. He leaned in close to her mouth. His voice was deeper now, unnatural, "Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust…"

Mouse let go of her. His body grew larger, contorting into a colossal purple demon. Large twisted horns growing from his ugly head. He looked down upon her with many eyes, cocking his head to the side.

"Pride." He chuckled, showing his many sharpened teeth.

Eshne stared up at him, reaching for her staff and ready to fight for her life.

"Keep your wits about you, my dear. The true test never ends."


	20. Chapter 20

" _And as you ripped it all apart,_

 _That's when I turned to watch you_

 _And as the light in you went dark_

 _I saw you turn to shadow"_

" _Mammae?" Eshne was running._

 _She was barefoot, scared, and alone. Her naked body shivering while she raced through the mossy forest. Eshne didn't know where she was, but she knew she was trying to get away from something._

" _Mammae!" She called again, running through briars that tore into her pale legs._

 _Behind her she could hear whispers. No definite gender to them, as it was many voices in one. The more prominent one was deep, threatening. It sounded like Mouse._

" _You cannot hide." It spoke, "I see you."_

 _Eshne fell to the ground. Her skin ripped apart by nettles and thorns. She saw a great blackness overcome the forest. And the voice rang out again as she screamed._

" _There is no life in the void. Only...death."_

"Eshne!"

Eshne awoke with a scream. Whoever had been holding her shoulders had reeled back from her flailing arms.

"Esh, it's alright," They came back to hold her face in their warm hands, "It's me. You're alright."

Eshne opened her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Jowan." She breathed out, wrapping her arms around his neck, glad to see her friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice cracking with worry.

Eshne let go of him, sitting up on her bed and holding her head in her hands. Jowan sat next to her, "Esh?"

"Jowan," She looked up at him, "Am I dead?"

"If you were do you really think the Maker would send you back to the Circle?" Jowan smirked.

"He would if he really does see how much I blaspheme." Eshne laughed.

Jowan seemed amused, but a furrow in his brow spoke of concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Please, Jowan," Eshne headbutted his shoulder, "I'm right dandy." She sat up.

"Well I'm glad. They carried you in this morning. You'd been gone all night." He frowned, "I've heard about apprentices who never come back from their Harrowing...was it...dangerous?"

"It was…" Eshne looked off into the distance, putting her arm on Jowan while she held her palm out into the air, "Harrowing." She squinted her eyes. When she heard Jowan scoff she punched his shoulder, "C'mon Jowan, you know I can't tell you. It's against the rules." She stood up, puffing out her chest, pretending to be Greagoir, "If you tell another apprentice before they're ready you risk the safety of the hurrburrdurr burrdurr."

Jowan sighed, "I know I'm not supposed to know, but we're best friends. Just one hint?" He begged.

"No, Jowan. Wynne would kill me. So would Redd, and Irving, and definitely Greagoir." Eshne put her hands on her hips.

"Where is she!" Eshne and Jowan heard a cry.

Nani burst into the apprentices quarters, she singled out Eshne and ran to her. She wrapped her strong arms around Eshne.

"Gods damn you, Eshne," Nani ruffled her sister's hair, "I was so worried."

"By the Creators I'm just fine." Eshne laughed.

Seeing both her friends frown, she changed her attitude, "C'mon." She got to the floor to search under her bed, pulling out a dusty chantry hat she had stolen years ago, she put it on and crossed her eyes, "Eshne Surana," She imitated one of the older sisters, "I know it's you and Na'Nalia who drew the profanities on the chapter of Maferath. Get back here this once!"

Nani cackled, "Alright, I believe you." She held her stomach.

Jowan smirked, "Shut up, Esh. You'll get in trouble."

Eshne straightened her eyes, "Do you think the revered mothers gather once a year and cluck like chickens with these on? With the Black Divine as the rooster?"

"Don't." Jowan sighed.

Eshne put her hands under her armpits, sticking her neck out.

Nani kept laughed, "So does this make the initiates the chicks?"

Eshne responded with a cackle.

"If the Templars see this…" Jowan sighed.

Eshne and Nani started to cluck, stopping when Jowan turned pink and took Eshne's hat.

"You're really trying to get us all killed." He shook his head.

"But I made you laugh." Eshne grinned, taking a bow. Taking her hat and throwing it to Nani, who adorned it proudly.

"I'd say I will miss you when you move to the mage's quarters, but I might actually get a full night's sleep for once." Jowan laughed.

"Lucky me." Nani snorted.

"Oh…" Eshne pouted, "Just when I was getting used to the lack of privacy, they move me into a single."

"Like you won't enjoy it." Nani rolled her eyes.

"Soon enough you'll be up with us, Jowan. Then we can prank the apprentices and get away with more." Eshne wiggled her brows.

Jowan shook his head, "I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing. Who knows if it'll even happen."

"Don't talk like that. You'll get your chance just like everyone else." Nani assured him, crossing her arms.

"I've been here longer than you have, Esh..." He sighed, "Sometimes I think they don't want to test me."

Eshne groaned, "Jowan, everyone goes through their Harrowing. Just you wait."

"It's the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquility, or death." Jowan glared.

"Jowan, they're not gonna kill you." Nani said, "Simple as that." She put the hat back on Eshne, who swatted at her.

"Maybe. But the Rite of Tranquility is just as bad. Maybe worse." He pointed to the upper levels, "You've seen them. There's just. Nothing there. It's like being dead, but walking. Lifeless…"

Eshne sat back down next to him, "Jowan. They're not going to make you Tranquil. Trust me. You're too smart, and you're an excellent mage. They'll call you soon enough."

Jowan waved her off, "I shouldn't bother you with this. Anyway. I'm supposed to tell you Irving wants to see you when you're awake."

"Excellent. Probably to give me my bouquet of roses and my tiara." Eshne shot up and batted her eyes. She held her hands to her chest dramatically.

Jowan rolled his eyes, "Or to tell you how much you sucked and they throw you out of the window." He joked.

"Then I'd fly." Eshne clucked like a chicken once again.

"Chickens don't fly." Jowan laughed, standing up to take the hat off of her again, "Now go see Irving before we both get into trouble."

"Fine," Eshne punched him lightly in the arm, "I'll see you later, Jowan."

"Get out of here." Jowan waved her away.

"C'mon I'll walk with you." Nani took Eshne's arm, both of them waving at Jowan.

Eshne and Nani walked into the hallway, hearing two mages talk quietly.

"Did you hear anything? Is she alright?" The first one asked.

"Why do you care? Are you best friends now?" Her friend scoffed.

The first one rolled her eyes, "I'm just curious! That Templar, Cullen, said it was the quickest, cleanest Harrowing he's ever seen! He says she's very talented, and very brave."

The second one shook her head, "He would say that about her now wouldn't he."

Nani and Eshne pretended not to listen.

Eshne tried not to notice their stares, hoping at least her butt looked nice for the occasion. Her mind wandered, were these the same two mages she and Jowan caught in the library? The taller one with her fingers up the others robes?

Eshne smirked, remembering she asked to join. Not jokingly either, which was a surprise to Jowan.

She didn't know why he was surprised at this point, Eshne was very open to the same sex, as well as the opposite.

Nani urged Eshne along.

"Redd was worried about you." She said.

Eshne puffed out her chest, "I don't know why, I knew I'd be fine."

"Oh, you know how you are. You've always been more sensitive with spirits…"

"Well I made it. End of conversation." Eshne pushed it off.

Going up the stairs, the two of them entered the stockroom.

Watching Owain stand there made Eshne think back to Jowan's conversation. She wasn't about to tell him it worried her that they might make him Tranquil. True, he sometimes fell behind in his studies, but she was always there so help him…

"Try not to let it worry you, Esh." Nani said, sensing the reason why Eshne had gotten so quiet, "He'll be fine."

"I know that…" Eshne sighed.

"You sound so sure about that." Nani rolled her eyes, "Jowan is going to be okay. Trust me."

"Yeah yeah…"

They exited the left side of the stockroom, heading towards the First Enchanter's Room.

Upon entering, they saw the unsurprising sight of Irving and Greagoir arguing.

There was another man next to Irving whom Eshne did not recognize, but she waited for Irving to notice her before asking questions.

"...many have already gone to Ostagar. Wynne, Uldred...and now most of the senior mages! We have committed enough of our own to this war effort…" Greagoir cried.

"Someone's annoyed." Eshne whispered.

"When isn't he?" Nani snickered.

"Your own?" Irving scoffed, "Since when have you felt kinship with the mages? Or perhaps you're too afraid to let mages out from under Chantry supervision where they might be able to do some good and put their Maker-given powers to work?" He seemed exhausted.

Gregoir glared, "How dare you-."

"Gentleman," The other man spoke up, his voice was calm and controlling, "Please, Irving. Someone is here to see you."

They all turned to Eshne and Nani.

Eshne for once felt uncomfortable with the attention, "Hi." She waved once. Nani just grinned.

Irving stepped towards her, "There you are! Come, child." He looked at Nani, "Thank you, Miss Surana."

"Anytime, Irving." Nani saluted, taking that as the cue for her to leave.

Nani went towards the upper library where she knew Niall would be waiting in his usual spot. She was surprised when she found him talking about fraternities with a few other mages , spouting his usual sermon on isolationism. Nani decided to wait in her chair until he was done.

She was engrossed in an article about the effects of entropic magics when Niall finally left his heated debate. He was red in the face when he sat down next to her.

Nani put her hand on his, "Come now, darling, not everyone thinks as you do."

Niall calmed, looking at Nani, "Yes, yes, I know…" He softened, "But would it be so bad if we were set apart from the rest of the world. Left alone…"

Nani shrugged, "Part of it has some appeal. I like the alone bit. As long as it's with you…"

"I couldn't agree more." Niall smiled at her, he hesitated, "Now that your sister passed her Harrowing, I take it you won't be alone as often now?"

"Oh, I don't know." Nani thought, "Eshne would understand if we needed...private time…"

"I don't much like the idea of her knowing when we-"

"She discreet." Nani seemed amused, "We'll be just fine."

Niall nearly laughed at the notion of Eshne Surana being discreet about anything, but he knew better. So he relented, "Alright."

A calm settled over them as they engrossed themselves in books they've already ready. Every now and then their hands would brush over each other and they would smile. Nani felt at ease, peaceful almost.

It felt like hours had gone by, and when Nani felt restless she gave Niall a quick kiss and excused herself to the mage's quarters to see where Eshne was to be roomed. She sauntered over to the mage dormitories, hoping Eshne was there.

She found her sister throwing herself upon her new bed, giggling with excitement.

Nani jumped up next to her, almost frightening Eshne. The two of them looked at each other and cackled.

"This is amazing." Eshne said.

"One of the best feelings." Nani agreed, moving to sit up.

Eshne pulled her back down to the mattress.

"I talked to the Grey Warden." She whispered.

"Did you?" Nani's eyes widened, "Irving had me in the room for a while when Duncan arrived."

"He's quite handsome-"

"Oh, Eshne, don't start." Nani gave Eshne a gentle push, "What did they want?"

"I'm not sure…" Eshne shrugged, "He talked a lot about darkspawn, and the King gathering an army to the south. Where Wynne was sent."

"Must be nice...to be outside fighting for the King." Nani commented.

"I would just relish in the chance to see the trees again." Eshne sighed, "The stars…"

"Don't think about it too much, Esh," Nani said quickly, "Just be happy you passed your Harrowing."

"I am!"

"Well act like it." Nani teased.

Eshne sighed, "I'll have to be more adult, according to Irving. While Wynne is away he wants me working with Kinnon to tutor the children that Wynne was supposed to be in charge of."

"Well that'll be-"

"Awful." Eshne answered.

"You're good with children, you're just like them." Nani smiled.

"Hilarious, such wit!" Eshne cried dramatically, "I'm just apprehensive. I know Petra wanted it more than I did."

"Petra? She doesn't know a frost spell from a fireball!" Nani said.

"She was always better at learning the nursing spells." Eshne shrugged, "I'm rubbish."

Nani rolled her eyes, "You are so much better than Petra. No doubt about it." She nudged Eshne, "Or I guess you could always show off how you can summon wisps. They're always so playful when you do it."

Eshne hushed Nani, but any scolding was hidden by a chuckle, "Don't let the Templars hear you."

"Oh yeah I'm really scared." Nani scoffed, "At any rate, I think you'll be a fine tutor. Just don't forget about us lowly pranksters." She winked.

"Never." Eshne grinned, bopping Nani on her nose.

"Good." Nani smiled as she jumped up, "I'm going to find Redd, let him know you're okay."

"I'll see you later." Eshne called as Nani rushed away in a skip.

Eshne took the opportunity to take off her blue apprentice robes, goosebumps crawling down her body when the cold tower air hit her warm skin. Eshne shivered, glad for the wool socks Wynne had given her. She went over to her vanity to dress herself in the new tutors robes Irving had provided.

There was a blue long-sleeved undershirt she had to put on before her embroidered cropped cardigan. She welcomed the warmth it gave her.

Looking at her vanity, she saw how ridiculous she looked in just a fitted shirt, her smallclothes and grey wool socks. She felt a compulsion to let her hair down, letting it fly wildly while she danced in front of her mirror.

She turned to see her butt. Wiggling it happily. It was decent sized, but nothing like some of the human women in the tower, which Eshne had the pleasure of seeing up close.

Eshne raised her hands above her head, dancing like she hadn't a care in the world. Her bright orange hair going every which way.

"Oh my."

Eshne froze mid-dance, seeing through her mess of hair that a templar had stumbled upon her.

Quite used to these interruptions, Eshne sighed, putting the rest of her clothes on begrudgingly.

She slipped the black pants up until it fit over the bottom of her blue shirt. She turned to the Templar.

"You can look now." She said sourly, holding her knitted cardigan in one hand, her other set on her hip. She felt the wind come out of her when she saw it was Cullen.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Surana." Cullen shielded his eyes still, hesitant to lower his hand.

"Cullen." Eshne's voice cracked, "I didn't realize it was you." She rushed to pull her hair back into a braid.

"I should have knocked perhaps." Cullen slowly removed his hand from his face, seeing Eshne rush to braid her hair back.

"No it's alright, I was being foolish." Eshne laughed.

'Or rather wonderful.' Cullen thought, catching himself when his gaze lingered too long while her breasts bounced in her struggle to put her boots back on.

"I had c-come to congratulate you actually. I-I had seen you with that man earlier. I didn't t-think you were here." Cullen scratched the back of his neck, moving his other hand behind his back.

"Oh, Duncan. Irving just had me escort him to his chambers." Eshne brushed it off, not noticing Cullen had been frowning at the thought of her blushing because of the Grey Warden. Eshne barely blushed…

"What's that?" Eshne looked inquisitively at what Cullen was hiding.

"N-nothing."

"You're stuttering."

"What? I-I'm fine." Cullen argued, "Well. I'm just. Very glad to s-see that you're alright. You know? And I…" He revealed an assortment of clustered lilies, "They g-grow just outside."

Eshne's face lit up, "Cullen." She took the flowers from him, "These are so lovely." She looked up at him, "You're the one that put them in the vase by my bed when I was sick."

Cullen blushed, "I-I was worried. I know your lungs w-were quite poor."

"This is so sweet, Cullen." Eshne smiled, her heart fluttered, "I'll put them in water as soon as my things are brought up, she walked over to her vanity and set the flowers down.

She turned back to Cullen, now curious, "You didn't have to worry over me. I knew I'd be alright."

Cullen chuckled nervously, "Y-You've always been so confidant..." He became flustered, "I-I just. I've heard of Harrowings that go badly, and the consequences are...unpleasant." He sighed.

Eshne found herself almost chest-to-armor to Cullen. She looked up at him thoughtfully, "Would you really have struck me down, ser Cullen." Her voice softening as she glanced to his lips.

Cullen stuttered, "O-Oh...I-I would have felt terrible about it. But. I-I serve the Maker-"

Eshne pouted, "Oh yes. The Maker. We wouldn't want to disappoint them now would we?"

"Eshne, you know it's my duty to protect mages from becoming abominations. And yes. That means killing them if they bring a demon back from the Fade." Cullen's voice didn't waver this time.

"But I didn't." Eshne snarled.

"No. No you didn't. And I am happier than you know because of that." Cullen's eyes softened.

Eshne was quiet, she ran her finger over Cullen's armor.

He cleared his throat, "Perhaps I should get back…"

"Why?" Eshne asked, "Am I not one of your charges?"

"You are...but…"

"Then why is it strange for you to be seen with me?"

"It's not that...I. Um.

"Do you not want to stay...just a little longer?" Eshne looked up at him, her voice was sultry, and her violet eyes beckoning Cullen to forget his duties for a while and just give in.

"I…" Cullen could barely speak, his throat had gone dry and his stomach flipped.

Eshne put her finger to his lips. He could smell the vanilla lotion she always used, it drove him crazy.

"Cullen." Eshne spoke softly, her scarlet lips inviting him closer.

He bent down to kiss her, it was soft and gentle. But when his hand went to her hip, he lost control.

Eshne bit at his bottom lip, her moaning broke his fervor and he suddenly pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eshne asked.

Cullen shook his head, his lips covered in her lipstick, "I-I can't, Eshne."

"Why?" Her voice broke.

"Someone could see us."

"Someone can always see us, that hasn't stopped us before. Remember that night in the kitchens…?"

Cullen sighed, "Eshne, I really need to get back."

"I know." She frowned, "But will I see you later?"

"Perhaps." He held his hand to her cheek, "Will you be in the library later tonight?"

"Of course." Eshne smiled.

Cullen smirked, backing up to leave, "T-Then I'll see you there."

Eshne motioned for him to wipe his lips, giggling when he blushed.

She kept smiling, even after he left. She went to her vanity to fix her own lips, applying another coat of lipstick, which had the light scent of cinnamon to it.

A few Tranquil came into her room after a while, carrying her things into her room. Eshne spent the rest of her morning putting things in place. She was glad they didn't question the rusty birdcage that had been covered with a blue cloth. She moved it to her vanity, where she removed the cloth and set it aside. In the cage were her four small pots with black pungent dirt. Growing from each pot was a small green sprout. The previous ones had died, so when the Tower had a rare shipment of apples Eshne kept the seeds in her robes. It had taken a while to finally start growing, but Eshne was proud.

She dropped a little bit of her water into the dirt, hoping to one day plant these so they could properly grow.

Eshne's stomach rumbled, thinking of the crisp and juicy apples that might eventually grow from her saplings. She left her room to see what might be cooking for lunch, instead running face first into Jowan's chest.

"Eshne!" Jowan helped her up, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was looking for you."

"Yeah well you found me." She laughed, "I'm starved, Jowan, let's go get some food." She pulled on his sleeve.

"Wait…" Jowan stopped, "I need to talk to you."

His tone made Eshne turn back around, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember what we talked about this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Eshne scrunched up her nose, "Why are we whispering though?"

Jowan looked around, "We should go somewhere else...I don't feel safe talking here."

"Jowan, you're scaring me." Eshne hesitated to follow him.

"I'll explain everything, just follow me."

Jowan led Eshne to the chapel. In the corner was a young woman with mousy brown hair, she seemed on edge. And rightfully so, Nani had been standing there glaring at her, arms crossed.

"Are you trying to convert me?" Eshne joked.

"Like that would work." Jowan scoffed, he stood beside the young woman, "We should be safe here."

"Ah yes, in the chapel, where the Templars frequently come and go. Great choice." Nani said sarcastically.

"We can see anyone who comes through the door." The woman said.

"That makes me feel better," Eshne rolled her eyes, "Now what's going on, Jow?"

"Do you remember a few months ago when...when I told you I met a girl. Well...this is Lily." Jowan smiled at her.

Eshne thought back, "Ah yes. I was beginning to think she didn't exist."

Nani laughed, "My condolences, Lily."

"Oh, very funny, both of you." Jowan said sardonically.

Eshne sighed, "Well what now? Do you want me to marry you? I'm not sure I have the power. I have the hat…"

"No!" Jowan stopped Eshne, "This...this right now is more important. Do you remember when I said I thought they weren't going to put me through the Harrowing? I know why...they're going to make me Tranquil…" He scowled, "They're going to take everything from me! My dreams, hopes, fears...my love for Lily."

"Jowan, that's ridiculous. Irving wouldn't let that happen." Nani argued.

Lily chimed in, "I saw the document myself...Irving had signed it."

"I don't believe it." Nani said adamantly, "Why would they want to anyway? It's Jowan."

"There's...well there's a rumor about me. People think I'm a blood mage." Jowan sighed, "They think that making me a Circle mage would put people in danger."

"I don't fucking believe it for one second. Why should they?" Eshne crossed her arms, Lily seemed perturbed by Eshne's cursing, "What are you gonna do?" Eshne asked.

"I need to escape." Jowan told her, "Destroy my phylactery. Without it they can't track me down." He begged Eshne and Nani, "We need your help. We can't do this alone."

"Give us your word that you will help, and we'll tell you our plan." Lily said.

"What? You don't trust me?" Eshne joked, trying to lighten the mood. When she saw her efforts were in vain, she cleared her throat, "Yeah. Yeah you have my word." Her stomach twisted.

"Thank you." Lily sighed.

"Eshne…" Nani started, but was interrupted.

"Listen, this is really dangerous." Eshne said, "This plan better be written in gold and kissed by Gods."

"I can get into the repository," Lily said, "But there's a problem."

"Why wouldn't there be?" Nani mumbled.

Lily ignored her, "To get to the phylactery chamber you must go through two doors. The first enchanter and the knight-commander each hold one key."

"Excellent I'll just go up to Greagoir and ask him politely. Should I flash my breasts?" Eshne suggested.

"Esh." Jowan groaned.

Lily continued, "But it's just a door. And what is a door to mages?"

"So...we break in?" Eshne asked.

Jowan chimed in, "I once saw a rod of fire burn through a lock." He turned to Eshne, "You could get once from the stockroom. Owain doesn't release these things to apprentices."

"Then that's what I'll go do." Eshne sighed.

Nani felt her head ache.

"We'll stay here. We wouldn't want to draw suspicion." Lily suggested.

Eshne turned and threw her hands up dramatically, "Then I'll just do all the dirty work. Why not Eshne? Why not?"

"Well you're not doing it by yourself." Nani said quickly.

Jowan and Lily watched Eshne leave with Nani pulling on her sleeve. Eshne repeated the word 'alone' over and over so they would hear.

Lily frowned, "I don't like her."

* * *

Nani stopped Eshne from going into the stockroom.

"You gotta stop for a second." She said.

"What?"

"Eshne, this is going to get us in a lot of trouble if this goes wrong," Nani said, "I can't believe you so readily agreed to this. Now I'm all for causing mischief-"

"This is Jowan we're talking about."

"Some random initiate tells us all this stuff and we believe her? We don't know her Eshne. The best thing we can do is to tell Irving." Nani suggested.

"Well…"Eshne thought, "Jowan wouldn't be too happy."

"So what? His dick is blinding him. We gotta help him, the right way."

Eshne nodded, "I suppose you're right. Hoo boy." She rubbed her temples, "You really are right...Jowan is going to get into so much trouble."

"That's exactly why we need to tell Irving first." Nani led Eshne to the First Enchanter's quarters once more.

They saw him at his desk, mumbling about something under his breath. He seemed so tired…

Nani knocked, "First Enchanter?"

Irving looked up, "Ah," He smiled, "Come in, my dear girls." He set his papers aside, "I trust you saw Duncan back to his quarters, Eshne."

"Yes, ser." Eshne said quickly.

"I am glad you met him. He is an honorable man."

Eshne hesitated, her stomach churning, "Ser...um. Jowan says he's going to be made Tranquil…"

Irving seemed surprised, "How does he know this?" Then he thought, "It must be that initiate that he dallies with…"

Eshne's words stopped in her throat. Nani's eyes widened.

"You think I don't know?" Irving asked her, "Child, I did not become First Enchanter because I kept my eyes and ears shut."

"So…" Nani sighed, "It's true."

"I'm afraid so, child." Irving frowned, "Greagoir says he has proof that Jowan has been practicing blood magic. I cannot say more…"

"But, ser." Nani argued, "Jowan would never do something like this."

"Were it left to me, things would be different. But the Chantry…" He sighed, "I'm sorry. The Rite of Tranquility will happen.

"Ser," Eshne's eyes watered, "Jowan wouldn't do this. I know him…" Then she thought for a second, 'Maybe he might not have told me the whole truth?'

Nani looked at Irving, her voice emotionless, "Jowan is planning to escape with Lily."

Irving crossed his arms, "Is that so? What more do you know?" He asked.

Eshne sighed, feeling like her entire body was going to shut down, "He's going to destroy his phylactery."

"And I suppose his lady friend is involved?" Irving inquired.

Eshne nodded.

"She would know more about the repository than he would…" Irving said, "Do you know anything else?"

"No, ser."

"I suspected Lily would have told him when she found out about the Rite. But never would I have expected them to have the gall to break into the repository." Irving shook his head.

"What are we going to do, ser?" Nani asked.

"Hm...Reporting him to Greagoir and the templars will accomplish nothing at the moment." He said, "If the Circle must punish one of its own, I will see that the Chantry does the same. Lily will not walk free while my apprentice suffers." Irving's brow furrowed, seemingly fuming. Nani had never seen him like this.

She sighed, glancing at Eshne "The Chantry would have done the same thing. Will we report her to Greagoir?"

"If we do that now the Chantry will claim she was framed. No. We must catch her in the act." Irving pounded his fist into his palm, "Jowan will become Tranquil. But Lily must also face the consequences of her actions. Do they trust you?"

Eshne felt like she was going to vomit, "Yes."

"Do this. Learn what you can. Offer to help them. With solid proof of their crime, we can act."

"Yes, ser."

"Go. Convince them you are all for their cause. I will be outside the repository with Templars. Let them see the mischief into which their initiate led our student." He smiled at the two girls, "Perform well, and your dedication to the Circle will be rewarded."

Nani had Irving sign for the rod of fire request, and she immediately went off to grab it from Owain.

Eshne turned away from Irving. Before leaving, she looked back at him, "When you say you know everything that goes on…"

Irving raised his brow, "It's hard not to notice the glances, Miss Surana."

"Right." Eshne felt like dying.

She met up with Nani and they both made their way back the chapel, Eshne's stomach hurting and her head throbbing. She did the right thing, didn't she?

They heard Jowan talking to Lily.

"I hate waiting..." He paced.

"Hey, Jowan." Eshne came up to them, "Listen we should…"

"That was quick." Jowan lit up.

"To the repository then." Lily said, "Freedom awaits." She held Jowan's arm and looked up lovingly at him, which only made Eshne sicker. Nani squeezed her hand, and it made her feel better. Nani always did.

They went down two levels before they hit the first door to the repository. Eshne felt a pain in her side. She tried to talk to Jowan about what had been done, but he was so excited she didn't have the heart to do so.

The four stood in front of the door. Lily was the first to speak.

"The Chantry calls this the 'Victim's Door'. It's made of two hundred and seventy seven planks. One for each original Templar." She sighed, "It is a reminder of the danger those cursed with magic pose."

Nani furrowed her brows, biting her tongue before she said something nasty.

"How do we get past the door." She gritted her teeth.

"They can only be opened by a templar and a mage entering together. The Chantry provides the password. That primes the ward. Then the mage touches it with mana to release it."

"I trust you have the password?" Nani asked.

Lily nodded, "I got it from a Templar who recently entered..."

"That's nice." Nani cut her off, "So what do I have to do?"

"First I must speak the password." Lily turned towards the door, holding her arms out, "Sword of the Maker, Tears of the Fade."

"That's a stupid-ass password." Eshne elbowed Jowan.

Jowan rolled his eyes.

"The door must now feel the touch of mana. Any spell will do." Lily said.

Nani sighed and called upon a bolt of lightning, shooting a quick burst at the door, pretending it was Lily.

The door swung open. The three stepped through, going to the second door.

"Melt the locks off." Jowan said.

Nani took out the rod, pointing it at the first lock. Nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"Maybe it's a magic suppressant door?" Eshne suggested.

"There are wards carved here." Lily observed, "They must negate any magical use." She groaned, "I should have guessed. Why else would Greagoir and Irving need simple keys?" She started to cry, "We're finished...

"I'm sorry…" Eshne said, then quickly added, "Let's just go back before something bad happens."

"No!" Jowan shot, "I will not turn back after going so far."

Eshne felt sick, "What about that door?" She pointed to the other end of the hallway.

They ran to the door, Nani half-heartedly used the rod of fire on the locks. It burned through to the other side, much to Eshne's dismay.

From behind them, a statue that had been standing idly creaked to life. It unsheathed its sword and rushed towards Lily.

Nani sent forth a cone of cold, freezing the sentinel before its sword reached Lily. Lily in turn slashed at it with her dagger, making it shatter to the floor.

"Great. Now we have to deal with these things." Eshne complained.

"We must keep moving." Lily insisted.

They pushed forward, barely making it into the second hallway before more sentinels came to life. Nani sent shocks of lightning at them, some falling to the ground, crackling with electricity. Eshne lit them on fire. Jowan froze another, and Lily fought back with her dagger.

The four made quick work of the body-guards, continuing on. Each time they came closer, they fought more sentinels, and each time they were victorious.

Finally they came to an open room, one that held strange artifacts from distant and ancient places. Eshne wondered if any might have been elven…

"We'll need another way into the phylactery chamber. This must be the repository." Lily said.

"Wow." Eshne wandered around, she saw a statue in the corner, curious as to what it was.

"There's something odd about this." Jowan came up behind her.

"I like it." Eshne said.

"Greetings." A voice echoed from the statue.

"Holy shit." Nani's eyes widened.

"Maker's breath." Jowan stepped back.

The statue spoke again, "I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and advisor to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house."

"She's Tevinter." Eshne marvelled.

"Yes. The Archons were powerful lord in the Imperium." Jowan said.

"'Forever shall you stand upon the threshold of my proud fortress,' he said, 'and tell your lies to all who pass.'" The statue said, "But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies, and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, just as I foretold."

"Don't listen to it." Lily said, "Tevinter lords dabbled in many forbidden arts! This is a wicked thing!"

"So am I." Eshne brushed her off, "If this is Tevinter, she must be very old indeed. The poor thing."

"It must have been here for years, look at all that dust. I can't help but feel sorry for it...her." Jowan said.

"It's a statue." Nani frowned.

"Oh but she must be so lonely…" Eshne said.

"Weep not for me, child," The statue spoke, "Stone they made me, and stone I am, eternal, and unfeeling. And I shall endure until the Maker returns to light their fires again."

"Do you need any help?" Eshne asked.

"No help can be given me, for this is my doom and my destiny." The statue said.

"Ambiguous rubbish, it could mean anything." Jowan said, "I can do it too. 'The sun grows dark. but lo! Here comes the dawn.!''

"You're starting to sound like me, Jowan." Nani laughed.

"Stop talking to it." Lily begged.

"Oh come on." Eshne rolled her eyes.

"It's history, Lily. It's interesting." Jowan said.

"Let's go." Lily pulled him away.

Eshne reluctantly followed.

Jowan looked at a wall behind an old bookcase, "This old wall looks like it could crumble any second." Nani came up next to him, "I think the phylactery chamber is just behind it. Help me push this out of the way. Eshne, keep out of the way it's really dusty."

Both he and Nani moved the bookcase, trying to to get splinters from the old wood.

They looked at the bare wall.

"Now we just have to find a way through." Jowan said.

"Oh, look at the puppy." Eshne went over to a statue of a dog, "We're real Fereldens now." She laughed.

"This is a statue that amplifies magic!" Jowan said, "You could probably use the rod again to break the wall."

"I'll give it a try." Nani said, taking the rod back out.

She touched the rod to the statue, activating it. From the dog's mouth burst forth forcefully mighty flames that knocked the old bricks to the floor.

Nani looked at the rod, "Would you look at that."

"C'mon." Jowan pulled Eshne with him.

They went into the opened room.

"This is it." Lily said, "We must find Jowan's phylactery, quick.

"Let's look around then." Nani sighed.

Again, more sentinels came out to fight. Nani used her freezing and lightning spells to subdue them, while Jowan and Lily helped shatter them. One was bigger than the rest, so it took more time to bring it down. But Jowan managed to get the upperhand and stun it while Eshne lit it on fire.

It fell to the ground with a great thud. Eshne felt out of breath clutching her chest. Nani felt a panic and held onto Eshne.

"Esh?" Jowan went to his friend, "Do you need the spell for your lungs?" He asked.

"I'll be alright." Eshne smiled, "Just a lot of excitement for one day."

Jowan helped her slowly move up the stairs while she caught her breath. When they reached the top they could see tons of shelves with different sized phylacteries.

"Damn." Nani remarked.

Lily had been at the other end, searching for Jowan's phylactery. She gave a squeal of excitement when she found it. The others rushed to her.

"You found it!" Jowan smiled, kissing Lily's cheek before he took up his phylactery, "I can't believe this tiny thing is standing in the way of my freedom." He marvelled, "It's so fragile. So easy to just...end its hold of me." He dropped it.

Blood spattered to the floor.

Eshne felt uneasy. Conflicted with herself.

"I'm free." Jowan smiled.

"Let's go." Lily said.

A sick feeling came to Eshne's stomach, "Jowan…"

"Not now, we have to go." He pulled her.

They exited through the regular door, not having to worry about locks now. Nani kept back from the others, twiddling her thumbs, knowing what was inevitable.

Jowan gave a sigh of relief when they walked back up the set of stairs, "We did it! I can't believe it! Thank you, both of you...we could never have-."

The sound of armor made Eshne want to curl up and die.

"So, what you said was true, Irving." Greagoir scowled, looking disgustedly at the four.

"Oh no." Eshne's throat went dry.

"G-Greagoir…" Lily said faintly.

"An initiate. Conspiring with a blood mage. I am disappointed, Lily." Greagoir shook his head. He examined her, "She seems shocked, but fully in control of her mind. Not a thrall then." He turned back to Irving, "You were right. The initiate has betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished." He pointed to Eshne, "And this one. Newly a mage, and already flouting the rules of the Circle. And Na'Nalia...you should know better than this. Out of this whole group you-"

"It's not their fault!" Jowan argued, "This was all my idea!"

Irving stepped in, "The sisters are here under my orders Greagoir. I take full responsibility for their actions."

Eshne felt like her entire body cracked in two. The look Jowan gave her made Eshne want to claw her eyes out. Nani sucked in air through her teeth, avoiding Jowan's burning glare.

"What?" He asked, "You...you led us into a trap?"

"I'm sorry…" Eshne's voice cracked, reaching for him.

"Don't you dare speak to me." Jowan recoiled, glaring at Eshne and Nani.

"Enough!" Greagoir silenced them, "As knight-commander of the templars here, I sentence this blood mage to death."

"No." Eshne whimpered.

"And this initiate had scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." Greagoir ordered.

Lily backed away, utter fear crossing her face, "T-The mages prison. No. Please. Not there!"

Jowan stepped in front of his love, "No! I won't let you touch her!" He roared, taking out a dagger. Nani closed in on Jowan, trying to stop him.

"Jowan!" Eshne screamed.

He cut into his hand, the templars backed away. Eshne felt the air leave her body. Everyone in front of him, and Eshne's feet were swept from under her. A large explosion resounded through the whole room. Eshne could hear Nani let out a blood curdling scream.

Eshne tried to cover her face, but was too late. There was an ugly crack, her nose and the right side of her face started burning furiously. Blood covered the floor.

She could hear Lily screaming at Jowan, calling him a monster. Eshne turned and laid on her back, groaning in pain. Her face was covered in blood but she immediately moved around to look for Nani.

A templar ran to her, helping her up. She didn't know who it was but they helped clean most of the blood. Eshne saw Nani lying on the ground and she raced to her.

"Nani?" Eshne shook her sister.

Nani was covered in blood, Eshne didn't want to think that it was her own…

Eshne shook her, but Nani was limp.

"Nani!" Eshne screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Take her." Greagoir said.

A few templars tried grabbing Nani away from Eshne.

"Don't you touch her!" Eshne cried, "I can help her." Eshne looked down at Nani, blood pouring from both of her ears." She started at healing spell but the templars pulled Nani away.

Eshne screamed and cried, reaching out for her dying sister. But a templar held her back.

"Nani!" Eshne yelled, "Nani!" She was picked up off the ground, she flailed and held her arms out to Nani.

She knocked her head back, hitting the chestplate of the templar holding her. Her head swam in pain and finally she fell limp.

* * *

Redding Surana heard the explosion from his post with Enchanter Leora. Deep in his heart he knew it had something to do with his daughters, so he ran.

He ran all the way to the source of the sound, but stopped when he saw a few templars taking away Nani to the infirmary.

"That's-" He whispered, his face grew red, a rage filled him, "That's my daughter!" He screamed as he raced to follow them into the infirmary.

A few healers stood over Nani, doing their best to clean away all of the blood. Redd felt sick when he saw her eyes moving rapidly from side to side, as if possessed. Tears streamed down his face at the sight of blood coming from Nani's ears.

He felt a presence beside him. He looked down and felt his heart torn out of his chest.

Eshne stood there, tears streaming down her blood soaked face. It was clear her nose was broken, and her right cheek was scraped and bruised. She looked devoid of emotion, her lips moved but no sound came out.

Redd let go of his duties as a templar, and he embraced Eshne as a father. Eshne sobbed, her cries drowned out by Nani waking up and screaming in pain.

"Please settle down, Miss Surana." One of the healers said.

"What!" Nani cried hysterically, "I don't understand!"

The healers tried to calm her. But a dawn of realization crossed Nani's face.

"Why can't I hear you?" She asked, hot tears streaming down her face.

Eshne and Redd looked at her. Redd was horrified. Eshne held her hands to her chest, quickly being ushered away so that the healers could see to her wounds. Redd's face fell.

"Why is she saying that?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Da?" Nani looked at Redd, yelling for him, "Da!"

Redd wanted to die. He moved past the healers and fell beside Nani. He watched his daughter start to hyperventilate, she shook violently and thrashed about. Redd tried to calm her, but Nani kept screaming.

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you! Fuck! Why can't I hear you, da?" She screamed between sobs.

One of the mage healers had to pull Redd away from trying to hold Nani. He pushed them away, being met by a few templars who had to lead him away. He fought his hardest to try and stay with her, but he was outmatched.

The last thing he heard was Nani's bloodcurdling screams before the door was shut before him.

* * *

Nani laid on her cot in a daze. Bright white bandages were wrapped around her head, two cotton cloths held against her newly scarred ears. Her eyes burned, having just been dried of tears.

It had been hours since Jowan had revealed himself to be a blood mage, and Nani was seething inside. There was a mix of rage and confusion boiling inside of her, and she wanted answers she couldn't hear.

Finally, she noticed Eshne slumped in a chair beside her. She had fallen asleep not too long ago, a gaudy bandage placed over her broken nose and fractured cheekbone.

She was angry she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the doors to the infirmary, and jumped when the door swung open.

There was Knight Commander Greagoir, steaming in his armor. Beside him was Irving, readily saying something that Nani could barely make out.

It was all deep mumbling to her now. But whatever noise they made was loud enough to wake Eshne. She had stood up and was hurriedly talking to the First Enchanter. Greagoir had stopped her, holding up his hand in protest. Eshne had pointed to the door, where Nani could see the Grey Warden.

Why was he there?

Nani felt like crying again, feeling like she needed to defend Eshne from whatever Greagoir had been yelling about. When the vein in his neck popped, Nani nearly lept from the bed to tear out his eyes. Eshne caught Nani in time to bring her back down to the cot. She was saying something, but Nani couldn't understand.

Duncan had said something now that changed Greagoirs expression. His hand flung up to his face and he looked defeated. He threw his hands up and stormed away.

Nani was angry that she couldn't understand. She felt nothing but utter rage. Her face grew purple, and she didn't feel any better when Eshne sat next to her and took her hand.

Nani pretended not to notice the glances Eshne would make every now and then. She did however see that Duncan had been moving his lips, and the last thing he said made Eshne spin in her chair. She was talking with her hands, and Nani silently thanked her.

She could tell Eshne was in hysterics, and judging from Duncan's expression they were talking about what had happened with Jowan.

Eshne's hands fell to her side after Duncan said his last word. She looked at Nani, and Nani could tell from her frown that Eshne didn't know what to do.

Nani watched Eshne's ears twitch back and forth, and she could make out that Eshne really needed to talk but didn't know how.

"Eshne." Nani said through dry lips. She wasn't sure if she was yelling, or if she was too quiet.

The sound of her name made Eshne look at Nani, a glimmer of hope sparkling in her violet eyes.

Nani uncaringly tore off her bandages, much to the chagrin of the healers going back and forth.

Nani could make out very little of what Eshne was saying to her, but when Eshne got closer she could hear her a little more.

"Duncan...us...Grey Wardens!" Eshne said, her face brightened when Nani nodded in response.

Eshne leaned in closer to Nani and spoke a little louder. Nani could hear that they were possibly in danger of being Tranquil for helping Jowan, and Duncan was offering a way out. Duncan knew from Eshne that over the years Redd had taught Nani how to handle herself. Eshne advocated that Nani was a true warrior. Nani felt a swell of relief that Eshne spoke so highly of her to Duncan.

Eshne then told her Duncan was leaving for Denerim, and they would need to leave with him. Nani had to process the notion of being away from the Circle. This was where she grew up, where her friends were. Her family…

Then she thought about Redd, and seeing her Tranquil would have killed him more than seeing her a Grey Warden.

Nani nodded, then looked at Duncan.

"I will go." She said.

Duncan bowed. He said something but Nani couldn't hear, but she pretended to. Eshne patted her hand, saying something about packing her things. Nani gathered she would return later.

Eshne kissed her forehead, no doubt leaving her lipstick, and sped away.

Nani was left once more to the devices of the healers.

* * *

Eshne went to her room. Everything seemed to go by slowly. She looked at herself in her mirror and removed her gauze. Her nose started to turn black and green. The bleeding had stopped, so Eshne didn't bother with any more bandaging.

She went and gathered Nani's things first. Her few robes, her dragon staff, and her favorite book. Eshne lifted Nani's pillows and took the small locket from under it. Nani had told her it was the only thing left of her real mother, and Eshne wasn't about to leave it to the Templars.

She stuffed it in her brazier and returned to her own dorm.

Eshne had few things, but she packed them slowly. She strapped her staff to her back. Holding her covered birdcage in one hand. And her favorite starry-quilted blanket wrapped around her stuffed halla.

"I'm supposed to help you with your things…"

Eshne turned to see Cullen. He was downcast. Eshne dropped her things to the floor and ran to him, hugging his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Cullen." She said.

"I can't believe you're leaving…"

"You heard Greagoir...he'd soon make us Tranquil for what we did…"

Cullen spoke quietly, ignoring his anger for the fact Eshne had helped a maleficar, "Am I to ever see you again?" He asked.

Eshne looked up at him, "The soonest chance I get. I will come back. I promise you."

"Don't worry about me," Cullen tried to smile, "Go and plant those apple trees."

"I will." Eshne teared up.

Cullen gave her one last kiss. Then picked up her one bag, and birdcage, sadly starting towards the hall.

"I will write you." Eshne promised, racing to catch up with him.

"Often?"

"As much as I can. You'll fill a book. I'll punch the King in the face and tell you all about my experience in jail." Eshne smiled at him, trying to cheer him up.

"Please don't do that, Eshne."

"I've got to write you about something." Eshne said.

They stopped at the tower door. Nani was standing with Duncan, her ears wrapped once more. She looked angry to see Greagoir standing there with Irving. She was sad she didn't see Redd, remembering Greagoir threw him out of the tower to chase after Jowan.

Eshne took her things from Cullen.

"Goodbye, Cullen." She said softly.

"Goodbye, Eshne…"

Eshne went to Duncan and Nani, handing her things over.

And with that, the door opened for her, and the two Surana sisters welcomed the burn of the sun and the chill of the breeze once more.


	21. Chapter 21

" _If you want to marry me, here's what you'll have to do:_

 _You must learn how to make a perfect chicken-dumpling stew._

 _And you must sew my holey socks,_

 _And soothe my troubled mind,_

 _And develop the knack for scratching my back,_

 _And keep my shoes spotlessly shined._

 _And while I rest you must rake up the leaves,_

 _And when it is hailing and snowing_

 _You must shovel the walk...and be still when I talk,_

 _And-hey-where are you going?"_

― _**Shel Silverstein**_ _,_ _ **Where the Sidewalk Ends**_

Justinian, 9:30 Dragon

Nennet wiped the sweat from her brow, returning quickly to scrubbing clothes in the tub. Her knuckles were red and raw, the hot water doing her skin no favors. She was so concentrated on cleaning her skirt that she nearly punched Shianni when she came up from behind.

"Maker have mercy…" Nennet held her hand to her breast.

"I can't believe you're doing laundry...today of all days!" Shianni exclaimed.

Nennet could smell cheap alcohol on Shianni's breath, it made her nose crinkle.

"You haven't forgotten have you?" Shianni asked, pulling on Nennet's sleeve, "Your betrothed, Nelaros, arrived early!"

Nennet sighed, taking off her silky head scarf and throwing it to her bed.

"I'll be on my way, Shianni…" She said emptily.

Shianni frowned, "Oh don't be so down. It'll work out for the best. And he's not too bad looking if I do say so myself."

"Then you should be the one getting married." Nennet retorted, crossing her arms.

Shianni laughed her comment off, "All in due time, cousin. Today is your day."

"And Soris'..." Nennet reminded her.

"Right, right...he asked you to meet him outside when you were ready." Shianni seemed to suddenly remember something, "And don't forget your dress!" She called on her way to the door.

"How could I?" Nennet mumbled to herself. Thinking it was poor taste to wear the same dress her mother had on her wedding day.

She dressed without and further vocal complaint. She knew her father was in the other room, smoking his pipe before he set out to prepare for the wedding.

Nennet slipped on her mother's white dress, embellished with bell shaped sleeves and a soft lace ribbon around the midsection and neckline. The dress has lost its apparent whiteness from years of sitting in a chest, but Nennet wore it as though it had just been made. Her bright blue eyes a sharp contrast from the white.

As she pulled up her curled blonde hair she felt the weight of the events that were to unfold before her. She didn't know this 'Nelaros' and neither did she want to. Too many times she has seen what men really want behind closed doors, and to be possibly be married to one such man?

It made her sick.

She thought back to Isabela. Each time she made port the pirate had always sought the comfort of the Pearl, and Nennet melted at the thought of her touch.

Nennet had just begun working at the Pearl when she saw Isabela saunter in. Her swagger was unmatched, and she emanated a confidence that Nennet found enchantingly desireable.

Ever since their first night together, Nennet knew she was undoubtedly sexually attracted to women. Men were nothing but a source of monetary gain…

Nennet shook her head. Her father would fall in his grave if he heard these thoughts. She regained herself, placing the light blue flower crown Nicolai had made on top of her head.

She looked into the dirty mirror, letting out a heavy sigh before putting on a simple pink lipstick. It wasn't normally what she would paint herself with, usually favoring darker shades of lip and golden glitters around her eyes. But she knew her father would ask too many questions as to how she procured such products.

Picking herself up, Nennet walked out into the main part of her home, seeing her father stand and nearly burst into tears when he saw his daughter.

"Oh, Nenny…" He embraced her, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, father." Nennet forced a smile.

"Today is such a joyous day," Cyrion remarked, "If only your mother were here."

"I miss her too…" Nennet held onto her father.

"She would be so proud of you, Nenny." Cyrion wiped away his tears.

Nennet held her tongue, not wanting to say something that would ultimately upset her father. Cyrion lifted her chin and gave her a smirk.

"Think of it as a blessing, not an obligation." He tried to encourage her, "You'll see soon enough that it's not nearly as bad as you'd like to think."

"I'll take your word on it then." Nennet tried to shrug off the subject.

Sensing her discomfort, Cyrion changed the conversation.

"I know Soris was looking for you, best to go see him." He kissed Nennet's forehead, "I love you, my dear. And I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, father." Nennet smiled for a brief moment. She left his embrace and went towards the door.

"Oh, Nennet." Cyrion called after her.

"Yes?"

Cyrion sighed, "Best not mention to your betrothed about all the knife fighting your mother taught you…"

"Why?" Nennet raised her brow.

"Just…" Cyrion thought, "Keep it quiet until after the wedding."

Nennet wanted to sneer, but instead she nodded.

"Of course, father." She opened the door and left her home with no further comment.

* * *

Nicolai threw a white wooden archway over his shoulder, hauling it to the raised stage where Nennet and Soris would marry their betrothed. A few of the children running about stopped to watch Nicolai set the arch down with ease. They marvelled at his strength, and made Nicolai chuckle when their eyes went wide.

"Care to help drape the flowers?" He asked a few of them.

The children squealed with delight, grabbing up garlands of woven ivy and pulled dandelions. Nicolai lifted up two of them as a third climbed up to his shoulders.

They carelessly threw the garland over the top of the arch, wrapping it around until their little arms couldn't reach it anymore. Nicolai gave a hearty laugh, carrying the children around with him while he set to finishing any building Valendrian had asked him to do.

He saw Nennet speaking with Nessa, thinking Nennet looked particularly beautiful that day. But the sadness he saw in her eyes made him uncomfortable.

For as long as he had known Nennet they confided in each other about their preference for the same sex. No one else really knew, so it never came as a shock when Nicolai was asked to walk home many of the female elves of the alienage. Not that he ever minded, the city was dangerous and Nicolai felt he was doing his duty.

But now Nennet was arranged to marry a man. Nicolai didn't want to think ill of Nennet's betrothed, but he saw how much it hurt his cousin to think about this marriage. It put the thought into Nicolai's mind that Cyrion would then try to find a match for him as well.

He had to push it away for now, thinking he would fight that fight another day. He shook the thought away and went back to setting up for the ceremony.

"Nicolai!"

He turned around and saw Nennet walking towards him, Soris in tow. He ushered the children away and adjusted his suspenders.

A few of the children that still lingered marveled at how beautiful Nennet had looked in her dress. Nennet waited for them to scatter before she spoke.

"Ready to make a run for it?" Nicolai asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She didn't smile, instead she furrowed her brow, "Soris and I just ran into a Grey Warden…"

"Here?" Nicolai asked, standing to his full height.

"He was speaking with Valendrian when we left." Soris told him, "He's not exactly being secret about wanting recruits. He said he already has a few in the city."

"Mages, Nicolai." Nennet added.

Nicolai frowned, "And?"

"It's no secret you're the strongest one here, Nico…" Nennet said, "You have to make your presence known to the Wardens."

"Think about it," Soris lowered his voice, "The Wardens don't care about your former life. They take in anyone."

"Yes you've both made your points very clearly thank you," Nicolai said, "But my duty is to our people. Brokering peace. Not fighting. That's not what I want, and that's not what our people need."

"Don't be stupid, Nicolai," Nennet spat, "You're going to let yourself be married off to some woman and then spend your life dedicating yourself to a peaceful cause?"

"If it is what is required of me I will." Nicolai signaled the end of the conversation, he sighed, "I've kept myself under control so far, I don't need anyone's help."

Nennet glanced at the scars on Nicolai's arm, "I can see that." She turned away.

Soris sighed, setting his hand on Nicolai's shoulder, "You know not to listen to her when she's angry."

"I thought weddings were supposed to be happy?" Nicolai gave a half hearted smirk.

"You're not marrying someone who sounds like a dying mouse."

"Be kind, Soris."

Their conversation was cut short by a woman shouting. Nicolai's head shot up and he saw Nennet heading towards a group of humans.

"Oh no." He said, rushing over.

"Grab a whore and have a good time." The lead one chuckled, an evil grin growing on his smug face, "Savor the hunt, boys. These elven wenches, so young and vulnerable." He had been looking at Shianni, and Nicolai felt a rage grow in his stomach.

"Touch me and I'll gut you." Shianni promised.

Nicolai stepped between them, "It would be best for you gentleman to leave. We are celebrating weddings today. No need for any trouble."

Nicolai knew if he had been shorter than the human before him he would have been punched in the face. But the other two humans behind the smug one took one look at Nicolai and a visible unease clouded their eyes.

He could hear Soris whispering to Nennet, and Nicolai could feel the heat the was radiating. An energy of hatred and rage. She pulled away from Soris' restraint and pushed through the few group of elves and got into the lead one's face.

"Another lovely whore to keep me company?" He asked.

"Back off, shemlen scum, before I wear your castrated twig as a necklace." She spat.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" The smug leader asked.

Nicolai put his arm in front of Nennet and gently pushed her away before she could make another threat.

"Let's not utter more harsh words before something happens that we would all regret," He said, "I ask again that you gentlemen leave peacefully. We ask for no tro-"

There was a hard crash and glass shattered to the dirt. The human fell to the ground and Shianni stood behind him with a broken wine bottle. Nicolai balled his hands up into fists and his nostrils flared.

"Are you insane?" One of the men said, "This is Vaughan Urien! The arl's son!"

"Sweet Maker…" Shianni whispered.

"Alright," Nicolai suppressed his anger, "I will pay for any tonics he needs, things got out of hand…"

"Fucking knife ears, you've got nerve!" The other human shouted, helping his friend drag Vaughan away.

Once they were out of sight, Nicolai turned to Shianni, "Are you trying to insight a riot?" he looked at Nennet, "Both of you!"

"I really messed up I know!" Shianni said, tears in her eyes.

"Surely he won't say an elven woman took him down." Soris tried to be optimistic.

Nicolai calmed himself once more, "Shianni, go get cleaned up. Nennet, try to keep a lid on that sharp tongue until after the ceremony." He rubbed his temples.

"Shemlen trash, he deserves what he gets." Nennet snarled.

"Will you be saying this when he brings the entire city down upon us?" Nicolai tried to remain patient, "You have no idea the repercussions of your words and Shianni's actions. The peace I will have to broker-"

"Stop pretending to be such a martyr!" Nennet screamed.

"I'm not pretending to be anything, Nennet. What about you?" He felt the vein in his neck pop and knew he had to center himself.

He had to remove himself from the group, breathing heavily as he did so.

Nicolai hid himself in a back alley to stave off his anger. He tore at his hair and stomped the ground, his heart heavy with guilt for what he felt was to come. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he thought of the alienage burning for merely hitting a human with a bottle, let alone a noble.

He wanted to burst out, release all of the magic he kept hidden inside of him, only letting it out for jobs where he had to rough someone up.

He needed blood magic.

"Do it." The voices in his head would whisper. The demon of desire swirling in his conscious, begging him to release his power. Nicolai's lust for the want to use his forbidden magic made it all the sweeter when he could, he longed for that release like a druggie for their next high.

His head hit the wall of the building behind him and he slumped down to try and get a hold of himself. He clenched his fists and released them to find stability.

Nicolai's ears twitched at the sounds of the ceremony coming to a quick start, and he stood up. He dusted himself, fixed his clothing, and decided to not let these thoughts worry him until after the weddings.

Stoically, he led himself from the alley to the group of elves gathered before the stage that he had just been setting up.

He saw Nennet standing with a blond elf she had been talking to earlier, Nicolai could only assume it was Nelaros. Nicolai thought to himself that Nelaros was surely handsome enough, and he seemed to be kind. Perhaps Nennet didn't have much to worry over…

Nicolai's thoughts were halted when Valendrian began to call everyone's attention.

"Today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember our strength lies in commitment to one another, and tradition." He spoke, Nicolai found his words to be a comfort.

Valendrian turned to the Chantry mother who was to oversee the weddings. She thanked him for his words and stood in front of the two couples and began speaking.

"In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light-"

Soris had caught her attention and she turned. Just as she did so, Nicolai could feel the crowd shift to see Vaughan coming towards the ceremony, a small group of guards following behind. Nicolai felt dread creep into his stomach.

"Milord, this is most unexpected." The mother began.

"Sorry to interupt good Mother, but I'm having a party," Vaughan leered, "And we're short of female guests." He laughed, putting himself behind Soris and his bride, Valora.

"This is a wedding." The Mother said disgustedly, looking at Vaughan with contempt.

"If you want to dress up the pets and play tea party that's your business, but do not pretend this is a real wedding." Vaughan laughed, "We're here for a good time."

Nicolai saw Nennet clench her fist and he started making his way to the stage.

Vaughan began picking all of the women he was going to take, and each word he spoke made Nicolai angrier. He stepped onto the stage and stood before Vaughan.

"I think that's enough." He said.

"So big, so brave." Vaughan laughed, Nicolai could smell the expensive wine on his breath, "But you won't do anything. Now, I want the bitch who bottled me."

"She's here, Lord Vaughan!"

Nicolai turned and saw a man grabbing Shianni's arm.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Shianni spat.

"And the bride." Vaughan turned to Valora.

Nennet felt a heat rise in her chest and put herself between Valora and Vaughan.

"You can try." She said.

Vaughan chuckled, "And you...I think I'll enjoy you too."

"Leave these...inexperienced women. Take me instead. Just me. I'm a one woman party." Nennet said.

"While I'm sure you are, it wouldn't be a proper party with just one wench." Vaughan said to her.

Nennet changed her face from seductress to that of pure fury. Vaughan saw this and hit her, tossing her unconscious to the ground.

"Nennet!" Nicolai called, moving to strangle Vaughan where he stood but was held back by four guards, one holding a sword to his throat.

"What're you going to do?" Vaughan asked him," Try and talk it over?" He faked a pout and walked away.

As he did so he shouted, "Round them up!"

Nicolai wasn't let go until the sound of crying women had finally died. He stood there on the stage, he had noticed a few people walking away with their heads hanging low. Nelaros tried to talk them into staging an assault and getting the women back, but no one would hear him.

Nicolai felt something bubble over inside of him, his gentle icy blue eyes began to change color. Soris stepped forward.

"Nicolai?"

Nicolai's eyes went red, a ball of animalistic energy forming on his clenched fist. He looked up at his cousin and Nelaros. When he spoke his voice was distorted into thousands of dark whispers.

"Follow me."


	22. Chapter 22

" _Incredible change happens in your life when you decide to take control of what you do have power over instead of craving control over what you don't."_

― _**Steve Maraboli**_ _,_ _ **Life, the Truth, and Being Free**_

Justinian, 9:30 Dragon

Nennet's eyes fluttered open, her head swimming in pain. She could hear the faint whispers of prayer off to the side, one of the bridesmaids no doubt. Nennet assumed it was Nola.

The familiar grumble of Shianni's threats made Nennet sit up.

"Thank the Maker!" Shianni helped Nennet to her feet, "I-We were so worried about you…"

"Is everyone alright?" Nennet asked, holding her head, "No one's hurt?"

Though the group of women were clearly afraid, Nennet couldn't see any physical harm. This barely put her mind at ease. Valora looked at her.

"They locked us in...until that bastard is 'ready for us'." Her eyes widened as her voice became more shrill.

Nennet stood up to her full height, drawing in the gaze of all around her.

"I'm getting us out, I don't care what the shems say." She told them.

"But the door is locked! And we're unarmed." A bridesmaid said, Nennet remembered her name was Kiera.

Nennet surveyed the room, remembering what her mother taught her about finding advantages in her surroundings. It was true that both doors were locked tight, and Nennet made no illusion that she could bust them down. As she searched, she listened to the others talk.

"We'll just...do what they want. And go home," Kiera said, "It's best to just get over with it and then forget it ever happened."

"It'll be worse if we resist." Valora seconded.

"It'll be worse if we don't!" Shianni snapped.

"Enough!" Nennet snarled, "I'm not letting anything happen to any of you-"

The sound of footsteps alerted them to the oncoming guards, and their impending torture. Nennet felt an intense pressure in her head and stomach. She stood in front of the others, beckoning for Nola to get behind her.

"If any of you see the opportunity, take it, without hesitation." Nennet said.

The guards burst through the door, smug smiles crawling on their faces as they looked upon the elven women.

"We're here to escort you to Lord Vaughan's little party." The lead one said, gathering a collective snicker from the men behind him.

Nola began crying, "Please...please don't...keep away…"

Without another second to think, the lead guard took up his blade and slashed Nola in the throat. Nennet leapt forward, holding her hand tightly around the gaping wound, thick blood flowing between her fingers. At last she felt Nola's life slip away. She set Nola on the ground, pulling her sticky hand away from the body.

"No, no, no…" Nennet looked up at the guards, "You monsters." Her face twisted into disdain. She stood up, her whole body shaking with fury.

"You killed her!" Kiera shouted.

"That's what happens when whores don't show their respect." The guards said. He gave off orders to each guard, and they grabbed with greedy hands at the women, taking them away.

The lead guard looked at Nennet, "Bind this one. She's the scrapper." And he exited, Shianni in tow.

Nennet backed away slowly, eyeing the swords of the two remaining guards. They stepped forward.

"Back off, dogs." She spat.

"Don't worry, we'll be perfect gentlemen." One of them said.

A smile grew on the others face, "Be a good little wench, and we won't have to hurt you."

Nennet saw that one had a sword close to resembling the rapier she mother had given her. She changed her tone.

"Well in that case, I'll be good," She pouted, "I swear." She fluttered her eyes, "Maybe Lord Vaughan will be forgiving if you're just a little late."

"That's more like it…" The smiling guard said.

"Um…"

The two guards turned, just as Nennet was about to grab one of their weapons. She looked to where the voice was and saw Soris, standing timidly in the doorway.

"Hello." He said.

The guards laughed, stepping towards him.

"A little elfling with a sword. What're you going to do?"

"This." Soris told them, sliding the sword he had in his hand towards Nennet.

In a flash Nennet had grabbed it, testing its weight. She looked up at the humans with a sinister grin.

"Sod…" One of them said.

In one swing Nennet slashed a gaping wound across the face of the guard closest to her. He fell to the ground with a thud, sending the other into a rage.

Soris shot an arrow into his back, making him stumble as he tried to reach Nennet.. Nennet parried the weak blows, showing the blade of her sword straight into his mouth. She pulled it out with ease, the blood from her kill spitting onto her dress.

There was a moment of shocking silence before Soris ran to embrace Nennet.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked, then looked down at Nola, "Oh Maker…"

"I can't believe you're here." Nennet said.

"That Grey Warden we spoke to, Duncan...he gave me his crossbow, and Nelaros has his sword…" Soris began to explain.

"Really? Nelaros did that?" Nennet asked.

"Well, when the others turned away he went crazy...and then...Nicolai…"

"What about him what happened?" Nennet asked quickly.

"His eyes changed, and he's...Nennet you need to see...I saw him rip one of the guards in half. With his mind…"

"Maker…" Nennet sighed, "But first, we need to find the others and get them out."

"The two of them are guarding the end of the hall, let's go." Soris motioned for Nennet to follow, "We'll figure this out with them."

They went out the unlocked door and into the kitchens. Nennet's nose curled at the smell of shemlen sweat and burned meat. She nearly jumped when the cook had spotted them, shouting profanities.

"Is that blood?" He demanded, "I'm calling the guards!"

There was a thud behind him, and the cook slumped to the ground. Nennet thought him to be dead. His elven assistant stood behind him, breathing heavily with the rush of adrenaline.

"Have you seen a group of elven maidens?" Nennet asked, ignoring the body at her feet.

The elf nodded, "The guards dragged them to Lord Vaughan's quarters. You'll need to hurry."

"Thank you, leave before the guards see you with us." Nennet said to him.

"A good idea." The elf said before running off.

Nennet looked around the kitchen, gathering up the remains of rat poison to put on her blade. She and Soris then exited into the dining hall, where a few off duty palace guards had looked up from their meals. One of them glared at Nennet.

"You! Where did you get that weapon, elf?" He demanded.

Nennet swung her blade, "This?" She asked, "Right from your mother's tight cunt."

The guard scrambled to his feet, racing towards Nennet and drawing his own weapon. Soris sent an arrow straight into his eye, and the man fell just before Nennet's feet. The two other guards that had been dining went straight for Nennet. She blocked one of their swords, catching the other with her arm. The bleeding gash invigorated her, and she moved with deadly precision as she dealt two more killing blows.

"You're hurt…" Soris went to her.

Nennet shrugged him off, "We need to keep moving."

They went out of the dining hall, coming face to face with a guard that was just about to open the door. Nennet hadn't even lifted her sword when Soris shot a bolt into the man's throat, choking back the call for help.

Nennet finished the kill and ran the man through, pushing the body uncaringly to the floor. She and Soris ran to the end of the hallway, carefully avoiding any rooms they heard guards behind. Soris pointed to the door that would take them to Nicolai and Nelaros.

When Nennet opened the door, she saw Nicolai holding his shoulder, an arrow pierced deep into his skin. Nelaros had looked up at Nennet, smiling as a blade from a guard's sword went through his spine and up into his chest. He fell to the ground without a sound.

Nennet watched in horror, and before she could take her rage out on the men, Nicolai had recovered. He pulled the arrow out, stabbing it into the ear of the closest guard who wasn't looking.

He took out his dagger, slicing into the skin of his already bleeding arm. He extended his arm, locking a guard in place, raising him into the air and slowly crushed the life out of him. Once dead, Nicolai dropped the man to the floor, nothing but broken bones and torn skin.

"No! Nicolai!" Nennet screamed.

The rest of the guards turned just as they were hit with a blast of energy so powerful it caused the stones in the wall to crumble and fall. Nennet felt an intense heat on her face, followed by a white blindness. The acrid scent of blood filled the room. And when the whiteness went away all she saw were the dismembered bodies of the guards lying on the floor.

Nennet had watched Nicolai's fully realized destruction and was both frightened and exhilarated. Finally seeing the justice done upon those who killed her mother. But a fleeting thought asked her what Nicolai might do if he wasn't stopped.

She pushed the thought away for the moment.

Her shoes were soaked with their blood, and her feet squished as she ran for Nicolai.

"What did you do?" She asked, near to tears.

Nicolai didn't answer, instead going to the dead body of Nelaros, lifting up his head so he could properly shut Nelaros' eyelids. He took the wedding ring, standing and giving it to Nennet.

"He might not have been the one you wanted, but he cared." Nicolai said hoarsely.

Nennet took the ring, looking upon the simple band with tears in her eyes.

"He died for me." She kept back her sobs, "I never wanted this."

"I'm sorry…" Soris set his hand on her shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Nicolai asked, standing to his full height and cracking his neck.

"In his Fuckships room." Nennet spat venomously.

Without another word, Nicolai kicked down the door that was at the opposite end to the room, blood dripping down his left arm and right shoulder. The wooden door shattered on the ground, scaring the guard that had been at the very end of the hall.

When he saw Nicolai coming, he raised his sword, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the other two elves covered in blood. He opened the door he was guarding and ran for the closest room.

Nicolai ignored him, going through the now opened entry. His face was stoic when he looked at the two guards in the room who had been charged with watching the doors to the main hall.

They ran at him with their weapons, but one swipe of Nicolai's arm and they flew to the wall, bones cracking and breaking through skin. Nicolai clenched his fist and the two bodies crumpled like sheets of paper.

Out into the hall that led to the chambers, Nennet watched as an arrow pierced Nicolai's leg. He roared and raised his hands as if to crush the man's body. But Nennet took a dagger she had stolen and threw it into the man's chest. He fell to the ground dead before Nicolai could use his magic. He turned to Nennet, a red fire in his eyes. In that moment, Nennet was afraid.

As if sensing her terror, Nicolai's eyes changed back into a calm icy blue. He was breathing heavy, suddenly noticing how much the slashes in his arms were bleeding.

"Let's find the others." He told his cousins, walking in long strides to get to the end of the hall.

After a series of labyrinth-like hallways, fighting guards left and right, they had finally found the door they had been searching for.

There was a scream, and a rage came over Nicolai as he shattered the door with his body.

In the room there was Vaughan, staring up at Nicolai, face paling. Shianni was on the ground, under him. Two of Vaughan's friends had been watching as Vaughan had torn at Shianni's clothes and raped her.

Nicolai looked at Shianni, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to pull her clothes back to her.

Nennet pushed past Nicolai, a thunderous wrath in her eyes.

"You." She looked at Vaughan.

"What have we here?" Vaughan asked, standing in front of Shianni.

"Shall we run them through?" One of his friends asked.

"Be quiet, idiot!" Vaughan snapped, "You see the amount of blood on them. The big one especially."

"Stay your worthless tongue, I'll hear no more from you!" Nennet raised her sword.

Vaughan raised his hands, "Let's not be too hasty…"

"I'll not listen to your futile attempts at a truce!" Nennet cried, "I'll have your head on a pike!"

"Stupid knife-ear!" Vaughan scoffed, "I'll gut your ignorant carcasses-"

Vaughan was raised into the air, struggling with himself trying to get down. His two friends looked on in horror as Nicolai spoke, it was not his voice, but thousands.

"Pig son, a merciful fate of the sword is too kind for swine like you."

Nennet could hear Vaughan's bones cracking, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Nicolai was close to killing him when one of Vaughan's cronies tackled him to the ground, sword in hand. Soris shot his crossbow at the other one, using his last bolt to strike right in the heart. Nicolai lost concentration of his spell, instead ripping his attacker in half.

Vaughan fell to the ground, gasping for air. Nennet didn't waste a moment before she was standing over him, her bloodied shoe on his throat. She began to sing to him.

"Here comes the bride," She crossed the tip of her blade over his throat, barely cutting into the skin, "Here comes the bride." She moved the blade to Vaughan's exposed genitals, "Here comes the bride…" She castrated him in one quick slice, laughing, "Silly me, I've already forgotten the rest." She shrugged, "Oh well."

Vaughan screamed, and Nennet finally silenced him by driving her sword into his mouth.

Nennet looked up when she had heard a gasp. Soris had gotten the rest of the women out of their prison, and they all looked at her with alarmed expressions. She pulled the sword away from the body, clearing her throat before she stepped away. She looked for her cousin, seeing that whatever magic that had possessed him before was long gone.

Nicolai had calmed himself, taking a moment to keep his thoughts straight and the voices in his mind at bay. He knelt down and picked up Shianni, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I want to go home." Shianni said to him.

"I know."

"You killed them."

"Like dogs, Shianni." Nennet answered, concern for her cousin crossing her face.

"Good."

Soris sighed, "We need to go, before more guards find us."

Nicolai nodded, looking at the others.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Nicolai led the others back to the Alienage. Shianni decided to walk once they had left the palace, but Nicolai could see the physical toll it had taken on her.

He was surprised to see Valendrian at the gates, along with the man he now knew as the Grey Warden Duncan.

"What happened?" Valendrian asked, looking on at the blood soaked clothes in horror, "Where is Nola?"

Valora began to cry, "They killed her. She resisted and they cut her down."

"Nelaros too…" Nennet said quietly.

Valendrian gave a grave sigh, "Valora, Kiera, take Shianni home. She needs rest." He waited for them to leave before turning to Nicolai, "Tell me what happened."

"The arl's son is dead." Nicolai told him.

"And I gutted him like the pig he was." Nennet added, her nose curling in disgust.

"Then the garrison could already be on their way." Duncan said, "There is little time."

Nicolai looked to his cousins, "Go home. Burn the clothes. I will talk to the guards."

"No amount of your soothing words of peace and bullshit are gonna help us, Nico." Nennet stated.

"She's right." Duncan added.

One of the elves watching the gates alerted them to the arrival of the city guards. Valendrian spoke steadily.

"No need for panic. I will speak."

The leader of the guards bristled his moustache, glaring at the group before him.

"I seek Valendrian. Elder of the Alienage." He said gruffly.

"I am he, ser." Valendrian stepped forward, "I assume you are here in regards to the happenings of this evening?"

"Play no games with me, elf. I seek justice." The guard captain said, "The arl's son lies dead and the palace is overflowing with blood. I seek names." He demanded.

Nennet stepped forward, "It was me, ser. I tore off his raping little fuck stick and threw it to the dogs."

"One woman did this?" The guard captain asked in disbelief, "I think not." He looked at Nicolai, "Now you, I heard from my men you not only stormed the palace, but performed forbidden and illegal black magic. I can't decide if I should take you to the Templars or to just kill you where you stand!"

"Just one moment, Captain…" Valendrian spoke up.

"I won't hear your pleas," The guard captain said, "I am obligated to take this woman into custody as well. You will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns."

Duncan cleared his throat, "Excuse me, captain. A moment of your time?"

The guard sighed, "What is it, Warden? The situation is well under control…"

"Well, be that as it may, I invoke the Right of Conscription upon these two elves. I remove them into my custody." Duncan said.

Nicolai remained unmoved, but Nennet grinned and looked at the guards, knowing she couldn't be touched.

"Son of a tied down-" The guard captains face went red, his moustache twitching, "Very well, I will not challenge you. But I ask one thing. Get them out of my city. Today."

"As you wish." Duncan said, bowing.

"Move out!" The guard captain shouted to his men, turning and marching back towards the city.

Duncan turned to Nicolai and Nennet.

"You two are with me now. I ask that you say your goodbyes. See me by the city gates when you are ready. I have two others to collect. We must leave immediately." He said.

"Understood." Nicolai said, his voice expressionless.

"Absolutely." Nennet agreed.

"There are dangers outside these walls that demand our attention. I came seeking more Grey Wardens, and I have found them. And now we must go. See me as soon as you are finished." Duncan turned away.

Nicolai looked at Valendrian as Nennet went towards home to collect her things.

"I'm sorry, hahren. I wish I could have stayed, to help rebuild-" He started.

"Being a Grey Warden is a noble cause indeed. And you will be able to do all the good you can with them as much as you would do here." Valendrian assured him, "You are a good man, Nicolai. Never forget that." The elder took up Nicolai's arms, "And do not let your magics take you over. It's a slippery road you travel, between control and recklessness."

"Yes, hahren." Nicolai bowed.

"Now collect your things and be on your way."

Nicolai walked back home with Soris for the last time.

"Thank you, Nico…" Soris said.

"For?"

"For not saying I was involved."

Nicolai sighed, "You're the only one that had a real shot at being happy. I wasn't going to let that be ruined."

Soris twiddled his thumbs, "You always do what's right. Nicolai, you've always been a hero to me. Today just confirmed it. I promise I will love and cherish Valora. She's a wonderful woman, and I'm lucky to have her. I'm going to lead by your example."

"Good." Nicolai gave a polite smile.

They went into their home. Cyrion was beside himself for losing his daughter and someone he took in as his own son.

Nennet had been sitting with Shianni, exchanging cheek kisses and loving embraces. Nicolai was sensitive enough to Shianni to know just to give her a dry kiss on the forehead and a warm smile.

Nennet had very little to call her own, and Nicolai even less. But he took up his silver daggers, and she her rapier. They secured their weapons tightly to their traveling clothes, said goodbye to their family, and left together.

* * *

By the time they reached the outer city it was sunset. By the gates Duncan had been standing with two elven women, one with gingery hair held in a loose braid. And a shorter one with chopped brown hair and clean bandages on her ears.

"We need to cover as much ground as we can before the sun fully sets." Duncan said.

"Good, I nearly got lost a dozen times." The redheaded woman said, her broken nose twitching, she looked at Nennet first, "I'm Eshne. Eshne Surana. The grumpy one is my sister Nani. She can't hear very well, just pretend you're speaking to a 100 year old woman really." She tried to lighten the mood as they made their way on the King's Road.

Nennet took Eshne's hand, wary of her good nature, "Nennet." She said, "That's my cousin, Nicolai." She took note of the wooden staff Eshne had in her hand, a bright and clear crystal shining at the top.

"Good to meet you." Eshne then looked at Nicolai, a strange expression crossing her face, "Oh…" Her face paled. She turned away and sped up to walk with her sister.

"Did I do something?" Nicolai asked.

Nennet frowned, "They're from the tower."

"I can see that. They look like they've never seen dirt before."

As he said so, Eshne had been pulling up clumps of the dirt road to examine them, showing the rocks to Nani.

"Just...be wary." Nennet concluded, pulling her traveling cloak closer to her body.

Once the half moon was at it's highest, Duncan decided they should set up camp. Nennet could feel that Nani had been warily looking at Nicolai the whole time. Duncan had gone off to scout when they had all been sitting around the fire. Nennet finally had enough of Nani's obvious disdain.

"Got a problem, mage?" She snapped.

Eshne's head whipped up, she noticed that Nani was the target. She nudged her sister, who hadn't heard.

"What?" Nani asked loudly.

Nennet thought it curious that Eshne had made strange motions with her hands, all while reciting what Nennet had just asked.

Nani shot a glare up at her, "You've got a lot of nerve, blondie."

"Blondie?" Nennet scolwed.

"Nenny, c'mon…" Nicolai begged.

"Bringing a blood mage," Nani snarled, "Like a sick joke."

"Oh I don't think they know, Nani." Eshne tried to say, "He could be a very nice blood mage."

"Esh, cut it out, you don't need to justify this." Nani scoffed, "Blood mages bring ill omen."

"Since when?" Eshne asked, sighing at the same time.

"You leave him out of this, mage," Nennet spat, "Our business is our own."

"You make it my business when you bring a blood mage to camp. Part of the same scum who took my hearing and ruined our lives!" She pointed to Eshne, who was trying to sit Nani back down.

"We've talked about this. We're not saying ruined. Changed, yes. But these good people don't know that. And it's our job to get along as best as we can." She looked at Nennet, "Maybe in the same tent." She winked.

"I charge." Nennet said, sitting back down next to Nicolai.

"Just as well." Eshne shrugged, calming Nani down enough to return to her meager supper, "We'll just play nice until we get to Ostagar."

"Fine." Nani grumbled.

"Now," Eshne clapped her hands, "Who wants to play a game of name that plant genus! Fungi don't count we did that on the way to Denerim." Then she grumbled under her breath, "And I still say it was amanita muscaria…" When she saw the expressions of her party members she changed tune, "Or we could say the weirdest place we've given oral."

There was a collective groan, and not too long after everyone decided to go to sleep.

Each of them slowly drifted off, their minds going into the Fade to dream. Only Nicolai stayed awake, taking in the splendor of the stars, hoping that the coming days would bring nothing but good things.


	23. Chapter 23

"Come stop your crying it will be alright

Just take my hand and hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry"

 **Phil Collins**

August, 9:30 Dragon

The summers heat was settling in around the Dalish camp. Everyone moved about slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun shining through the trees. Every so often a light breeze would shake them back into their early morning routine.

A few elders sat near the campsite, cleaning out their smoking instruments. One of them turned when they heard a squeal.

Paivel, who had been sitting in the center, felt a tug at his shirt. When he looked behind him he saw a young child with large blue eyes. He had been babbling about something only he could understand when Melia came over and picked him up.

"Ivor, be respectful." She kissed his cheek.

"The boy is just adventurous is all, Melia'nain, no harm was done." Paivel smiled at the child. He stood and ruffled Ivor's dark brown hair, "Only a year old and already running about like a true hunter."

"Just like his mother." One of the other elders said, her eyes shining as she looked at the boy.

"Oh I think I could do with a little stillness at the moment." Melia smiled at her son, bopping his nose while he giggled.

"Returning to the hunters soon, Melia'nain?" Paivel asked, "That cousin of yours is causing more trouble than good."

"Perhaps later, for now I think a good breakfast is in order," Melia bowed to her elders, "On dhea'him."

Melia held her son on her hip, walking through camp and smiling at everyone she passed. This past year had been difficult for her, but once Ivor began to grow it started to melt away much of the hatred. There were a few quiet grumbles here and there, but they dispelled quickly, especially if Thackery had been close by.

Melia set Ivor down, holding his hand as he walked the rest of the way back to the aravels at the edge of camp.

"Gramae! Gramae!" Ivor called out, stumbling while he walked.

"Is that my little gift from the Creators?" Ashalle poked her head out of her aravel, "It is!" She came outside, sweat beading her face as she bent down to scoop up her grandchild with her one good arm.

Larka came bounding around from the back, sitting down and nuzzling Ivors dangling foot. Revas looked up from her resting place, her yellow eyes lazily blinking.

"A busy morning already, mamae?" Melia asked.

"An elf who is idle is likely to grow lazy, and that is how Fen'Harel catches you." Ashalle said pointedly.

"Of course, mamae." Melia agreed, then she looked about, "Where is Thackery?"

"Tack!" Ivor said excitedly, "Tack!"

"Up to no good, as usual," Ashalle chuckled, "He said he was going to Fenarel before he and Tamlen set out on a scouting mission."

"I see." Melia said, her eyes glancing to the ground.

"Don't worry, Melia'nain. You'll be back out in the woods soon enough," Ashalle assured her, "For now I think you are needed just as much in camp. Your son certainly has Thackery's ability to disappear whenever it suits him." She kissed Ivor's cheek. Then she looked at Melia, "Now that you're here, I have a few baskets of linens to take to the river."

"I can take them, just keep an eye on Ivor until I return." Melia suggested.

"A difficult task indeed," Ashalle laughed, "Just be sure to take the washing board and the soap with you. I have some clothes bucking, so take the other basket first."

"Ma nuvenin, mamae." Melia said, kissing her son before she went off to do the laundry. She went behind the aravel, fixed her peplos, and took up a basket of clothing.

She ventured down to the river, Larka bounding after her with her tongue lolling out. Larka stuck close to Melia, watching her counterpart move deftly through the tall green grass. At the sound of the flowing river, Larka bounded forward to drink her fill.

Melia settled, preparing a few of the shirts she had made for Ivor to be washed. She took her washboard and soap, scrubbing hard at the food stains from the rabbit stew Ashalle had made the previous night. Melia shook her head, noticing that Thackery's shirt had almost an identical blotch of the creamy broth.

Melia reminded herself to give offerings to Sylaise for giving her mortal hands the patience to do her chore.

Once she finished the shirts, she went over to the clothesline that had been put up by one of her clan members only just a week ago.

She hummed to herself, enjoying the cool breeze that broke the stagnant heat. Her bare feet kicked up puffs of dirt as she moved, dancing to her own gentle humming. She lost herself in her own world, reveling in the warmth of summer. The grass tickled her toes as she moved back to her washboard, scrubbing voraciously at a dirt ridden skirt she had worn for one of the Dances of the People.

The smell of halla-milk soap and wildflowers flowed into her nostrils, and Melia felt at peace.

" Lae lae lee, she came to me, " Melia sang to herself, " Lae lae lo, she took my sorrow. In the Beyond where dreams may go, lae lae lee she said to me- "

Melia stopped when Larka let out a whine, her hackles bristling when she stood. Melia's blood ran cold when she heard an unwanted voice finishing her verse.

" When the grass no longer grows, at least I have my love in thee. "

Melia jumped to her feet. Larka lept to her side, salivating as she growled at an unknown entity. Melia wanted more than anything to have her daggers with her. Her heart was racing, her body feeling weak when she picked up the scent of a rich almond and sandalwood cologne. There was a sickness to her stomach when she smelled the acrid traces of blood.

Despite the heat, Melia could see her breath in the air. Faint whispers swirled all around her, and even Larka's violent snarling was drowned out by the voices.

"Stay away from me." Melia spat.

The voices stopped. A white noise rang through the forest.

There was a faint touch of invisible fingertips that grazed under Melia's chin. A chill fell over her when she felt a breath by her ear.

Melia let out a gasping breath as if her lungs were starved of air. Larka let out a sharp bark. Melia grasped the wolf's white fur, her body seemingly returning back to the earth. Her knees wobbled, but she stood her ground.

A harsh realization came over her, and she was about to set off running up the hill to the camp when she saw Ashalle coming down the slope, Ivor in tow.

Her breathing eased when she saw her son was safe. Ivor ran to her, holding one of his stuffed bears.

Melia picked up her son, holding him tightly to her. She kissed his cheeks repeatedly.

"Oh how I missed you, da len." Melia gushed.

"That boy is going to grow up always looking for his mother first," Ashalle warned, "He doesn't need to be smothered."

"He very well should, he is my da'assan." Melia set Ivor on her hip while he played with her long wavy hair, curling his tiny fingers into her snowy locks.

"Put your hair up, Melia'nain, it's too hot. Creators forbid you get sunstroke." Ashalle scolded, rolling up her sleeves to wash the next bucket of clothing.

"Ir abelas, mamae," Melia said, "Ivor just loves it so."

"He's not the only one."

Melia looked up from her son, seeing Tamlen and Thackery coming from the trees, dressed in their scouting gear. Argo and Samahl walked beside them, ever vigilant of their surroundings. At least until they saw Larka.

The three wolves greeted each other with excited barks and growling. Jumping over each other and playfully biting.

Thackery separated from Tamlen, keeping distance from the river. Ivor squirmed in Melia's arms, holding out his hands for his uncle.

"Alright alright." Melia set him down, watching him stumble over to Thackery.

"Tack!" Ivor squealed, falling at Thackerys feet, holding up his bear so he could make Thackery see it.

"What is this?" Thackery asked, picking up his nephew, "Is this your bear?"

"Yes." Ivor said confidently.

Thackery gave a hearty laugh and kissed Ivor's cheek, doting on how wonderful he thought the child was.

Tamlen walked to Melia, a smile growing on his face before he kissed her forehead. Melia playfully pretended to swat him away.

"You are late for your patrol." Melia scolded.

"Patrol can wait," Tamlen said, "For the Creators said to me that I must look upon your sweet face one more time."

Thackery made a gagging noise, causing Ivor to giggle uncontrollably.

"I also wanted to know if I could steal you away once we get back?" Tamlen asked Melia, ignoring Thackery.

"Maybe." Melia turned back to the wash.

Tamlen sat on the ground, "I won't leave until I have a definitive answer, lethallan." He grinned.

"Fenedhis." Melia rolled her eyes. Ashalle tried to stifle her amused chuckle.

"It would wound my heart if you did not join me for a stroll later." Tamlen pleaded, his eyes shining while he looked at Melia.

Finally she relented, "You may."

Tamlen jumped to his feet, taking Melia's hand to kiss it, "Then I shall see you later."

Before he left, he caressed her cheek, admiring her hair and curling his fingers into it when he gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth.

"Later, Tamlen." Melia told him.

"Alright." Tamlen pulled away reluctantly.

Thackery hugged Ivor one last time, "I'll be back. Then we can steal some desserts from Merrill's stores." He winked at his nephew before running off with Tamlen, their wolves in tow.

"You will not!" Melia called after him, angry when she heard Thackery's cackling. She muttered a few curses and returned to her chores.

It was hours before Melia and Ashalle had finished. They walked back up the hill, Ivor squirming in Melia's tired arms.

Ashalle opened up the aravel covers to let in the fresh breeze, allowing them to breathe so the two women could eat.

Melia prepared a plate of hard bread and soft halla cheese, cutting the tomatoes she had plucked from their stores the night before. She took a long drink of water before she finally sat in her wooden chair, removing the sleeve to her gown so she could slip it past her breast and feed her son.

Ashalle sat across from her wiping sweat from her brow before sipping her drink. Once she finished, she broke her bread and chewed quietly until Ivor finished eating.

Melia wiped away the milk from his face, burped him, and laid him in his play pen, handing him a patchwork halla doll to keep him busy. She kissed his head and sat down with Ashalle.

"I have been thinking, Melia'nain," She began, "Ivor is nearly a year old now." She smiled at her grandson, "You are a mamae. A wonderful one at that."

"Oh I do not-"

"Do not argue with me, Melia'nain. You have been a good mother to your son. And seeing you with him...it reminds...well…" She pulled something wrapped in cloth from her pocket, "I think it would be fitting for you to know about your own mother."

Melia felt her breath leave her, "But-mam…"

Ashalle handed Melia her gift, "This is the key to your mother's chest. I have kept it by the storage near the halla pen. She didn't have much to leave behind, but I hope you get more use out of them than I ever did." She sighed, "Amarie was a wonderful woman, and I think she would be proud to see what you have grown to be. I know she wanted to have what was left of your father..."

"You have barely spoken about my parents…" Melia pointed out.

"I know," Ashalle nodded, "Their memories are very painful to me."

"But why now?"

"Now?" Ashalle contemplated, "Melia'nain, I can feel a shift in the winds. Perhaps the Creators wish for me to lessen the burdens of my mind."

"You said a shift in the winds," Melia rubbed the back of her neck to ease a pain, "I confess I have felt a similar sense."

"Then perhaps I am in the right." Ashalle concluded, then let out a heavy sigh, "You must understand I have tried to be a good surrogate for-"

"Mamae, you are a gift to me. To Thackery. And to my own son." Melia took Ashalles hand, "I am ever grateful to you. I could never wish for better."

Ashalle gave a weak smile, "Ma serannas, Melia'nain."

She cleared her throat, "Your father was once our Keeper. Handsome, wise... I think you would have gotten along so well with him. He was also gentle, and I see much of that in you. We had been attending one of our Gatherings with another clan. That is where he met your mother."

"Her clan was one we had made contact with many times, and I had been good friends with her for many years. Your father laid his eyes on her and I could see he was smitten. He was a man of words, but he could barely speak when she came to us. Your mother was wild and the most powerful hunter in her clan."

"They brought out the best in each other. In me too...And when her elders said their match was unfit, I helped them meet in secret. For I loved them too. When your mother discovered she was to have you, we arranged to have her married into the clan. But the night she was to steal away, humans had attacked their hiding place. I arrived to see your father murdered, your mother beside herself with grief."

"She held on long enough to give you life. And try as I might, the love I gave her wasn't enough. And then one night I awoke to hear you crying, your mother's side of the bed had been cold and empty for hours. She just, walked out into the moonlight and never returned. Her grief was so great, she couldn't stand to live." Ashalle wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Melia was silent for some time, then she looked to her cooing son.

"I do not think I could have left him like that." She said quietly.

Ashalle nodded, "I know, Melia'nain, I know…"

They sat in silence for a while longer, the dead heat settling in around them. Ivor squirmed in his pen and begged for his mother. Melia finally broke the stagnant quiet by raising him up to litter kisses across his cheeks.

Ashalle leaned back in her chair, thanking the Creators that Melia had grown into the woman she wanted Amarië to be. She took out her newly cleaned pipe and began to gather her dried smoking leaves when the flap to their aravel flung open.

Melia sat Ivor on her hip, looking upon the flushed face of Fenarel.

"What is wrong?" Ashalle demanded.

"Some of the scouts and I spotted shems in the forest," Fenarel said quickly, "We sent calls to Thackery and Tamlen but haven't heard a response."

"Fenedhis," Melia sighed, "Thackery probably just lost track of time with a poisonous plant."

"And Tamlen?" Fenarel asked.

"You know he indulges in his fair share of adventure." Melia said, "They'll be back soon."

Fenarel seemed uneasy. Ashalle spoke up.

"Melia'nain, Fenarel just returned from a long hunt and it would do my heart much good if you went to find your cousin. We only just settled here and we do not need those two picking fights with the shems."

Melia gave Ivor a kiss on the cheek before setting him down in his crib.

"Very well," She said, "If I do not return in an hour be sure to feed Ivor the halla milk."

"Of course." Ashalle answered.

Melia stripped herself of her dress, once again adorning her hunting armor. She frowned, what might have been loose in her leather cuirass before was now snug. But she was pleased that her greaves and vambraces fit all the same.

From under her bed she took out her daggers, dubbed Elgara and Ghilan after her grandparents. She sheathed them before bending down to kiss her son one last time.

"I will be back in time for supper, da'len," She told him, "Be respectful."

"Try not to stab Thackery too many times, Melia'nain." Ashalle jested.

"No promises." Melia smiled before lifting up the flap of the aravel.

"Creators watch you." Ashalle called after her daughter.

She looked to Ivor, who was sitting up in his crib. He looked at Ashalle with his large blue eyes.

"Mam, mam!" He bounced up and down, "Mamae!"

"Mamae will be back soon, da'len," Ashalle said, "You'll see."

She went over to the child and picked him up. She cooed as she rocked Ivor in her arms.

"You'll see."

* * *

Thackery's ear twitched as he watched the plant before him slowly devour a fly. His head cocked to the side, curious as to what properties that plant might contain that would actually cause it to digest an insect.

Tamlen's sighs from above fell on deaf ears, and finally he jumped to the ground from the tree he had been lounging in.

"Thackery, the evening is nearing, I think we should send some calls back to the others." He suggested.

He looked down at Thackery, who hadn't heard him. Tamlen nodded to himself and decided it wasn't worth fussing over.

Samahl rolled over onto her side, stuck in a deep sleep. Tamlen chuckled, marveling at how he could have possibly gotten the laziest wolf in Thedas. He turned to look for Argo, finding that the black wolf was enthralled in following a very bright ladybug.

Tamlen chuckled, choosing to sit down in the grass next to a sleeping Samahl. He hummed to himself songs that had been sung during one of the Dances of the People. Setting up against the trunk of a tree, he looked up into the leaves.

A lush watercolor of green had canvassed itself through the canopy. Patches of sun peeked through to bring warmth to the cool forest floor.

He had been watching a few squirrels chase each other about when his ears twitched at a strange sound.

"Thackery." He stood up.

"Mmm?" Thackery paused his note taking.

A twig cracked, and Thackery jumped to his feet. There was a strong scent of sweat that carried itself through the air. Tamlen curled his nose.

"Shems."

Thackery stored away his journal, snapping his fingers to call Argo's attention. Both wolves got to their feet, their fur bristling.

"Fen, ghilas." Thackery said to the wolves.

Samahl and Argos sprang forth, saliva frothing at their mouths as they ran through the trees.

Up in the trees, Thackery and Tamlen leapt from branch to branch. They silently moved through the leaves and watched their wolves from above.

A group of three humans had been stumbling away, two mabari hounds in tow.

Thackery stopped and sat among the leaves, watching the humans huff and puff as they clumsily ran through the wood. Tamlen moved closer to the ground, making just enough noise to alert the humans and send them running even faster.

The shems blubbered and cried about ghosts. Thackery snickered at their ridiculous bumbling and he jumped to the ground. The thrill of the air rushing over his face as he plummeted made his pupils dilate. Adrenaline rushed through him and he laughed as he landed just in front of the running humans.

One of them came to a halt, falling to the ground and trying to stumble away.

"A Dalish…" One of them men said, trying to help his friend up.

The two mabari growled at Thackery, their bodies rippling with rage. Argo and Samahl flanked Thackery. They growled and snapped their jaws at the dogs who dared come close. Argo let out a vicious bark, lunging for the closest dog. Thackery pretended to jump for the men, causing them to reel back.

"He's only one knife ear." One said.

Thackery frowned when he saw the grins form on all their faces. He swung his daggers around and prepared for a fight.

Samahl leapt for one of the humans as another came at Thackery with a hand axe. He was quickly deflected by Thackery's dagger, his chin getting sliced in the process.

The mabari attacking Argo had wrestled the wolf to the ground, tearing at his ear.

Tamlen had joined the fray in enough time to fell the other mabari who had been snapping at Thackery's ankles.

Not anticipating the other Dalish, the man with the bleeding chin called back his dog and backed away from the two elves. The other men stayed behind him.

Samahl limped over to Tamlen, her paw cut by one of the humans knives. Argo's left ear had been destroyed by the mabari, the left side of his muzzle bleeding and the fur nearly scratched off. Thackery bent down to whisper to his companion, seething when he looked up at the humans.

"Leave this forest, shems!" Tamlen cried.

"We ain't mean no trouble." Bleeding chin had said, "We was running from the ruins! A demon were after us it was!"

"Forget these knife-ears, we'll-" The man on the left had started to say, his face went as white as a sheet.

Thackery saw the glint of a blade shining in the sunlight. It had been drawn across the mans neck, but hadn't cut the skin quite yet.

"You will what?"

Tamlen smirked when he saw Melia draw her second dagger, pointing it to the other armed man. Larka had come up next to her, baring her white teeth.

"Nothing." The human said quickly, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

Melia moved her dagger from his neck, warily circling them to reach her cousin.

"Mel-" Thackery started.

"We shall speak of this later, Thackery." Melia snapped, she turned to the humans, "You trespass too close to our people. Speak your intentions quickly."

"There was a demon," Bleeding chin repeated, "It chased us from the ruins."

"What ruins?" Tamlen asked, his sword still raised, "We know this forest and have seen none."

"It's all there! We swear we didn't know this was your forest-"

"The forest is not ours, fool!" Melia snapped.

"We have proof!" The third one piped up, digging through his pack to pull out a relic. He cautiously handed it to Melia.

Tamlen's eyes widened, "Is this elvish?" He pointed to the carvings with his free hand.

"There's more in there!" The man said, "We didn't get far in…"

"Because of the demon I presume?" Thackery stood up, his eyes alight with a burning rage.

"It's true!" Bleeding chin cried, "With black eyes and fangs!"

"Lies!" Thackery yelled.

"It's off to the west! See for yourself." The man pleaded.

Thackery and Tamlen were about to object when Melia stopped them.

"Enough!" She demanded, then looked to the men, "Take your things and leave. Get out of the forest and go home to your families."

"Bless you." Bleeding chin scrambled away, his friends and mabari in tow.

"Mel-" Tamlen started.

"I cannot believe you two!" Melia shouted, "Starting a fight with the humans have you no respect? Do you have any idea what they could do?"

"They hurt Argo!" Thackery yelled.

"Why do you think that?" Melia retorted, "You chase humans through the woods like animals and you think this will not have any sort of repercussions with the clan? It is not our job to decide when to fight them shemlen!" She shook her head, "[I am going to the keeper before this gets any worse."

"Melia!" Tamlen stopped her, "Do you not think we should at least see this cave? If we bring something back we may prove a little more favorable in the keeper's eyes."

"Absolutely not!"

"C'mon, Melly." Thackery calmed himself, "The Keeper will be spitting hot coals as it is…"

"I cannot believe this." Melia huffed, "But we will go...you two must promise me that we will be home before the moon comes out."

"Of course." Tamlen said.

After Melia sheathed her daggers he took up her hands.

"Ir abelas."

Melia scoffed, turning westward. Thackery patched Argo's ear with bandages from his supplies, realizing that despite the wound his companion was unphased and wagging his tail. Tamlen tended to Samahl's paw and followed the others.

They continued onwards for a little while longer, exchanging light comments about their surroundings. When the trail they followed began to narrow, Melia spotted a white figure on the ground.

"Oh no…" She went over to it.

The halla couldn't have been dead for more than a day, a fresh bit mark around it's neck told the two elves that wolves were close and they should be on their guard.

Melia brushed her fingers over its eyes to close them.

"The poor thing." She said sadly.

"I know, Mel." Thackery patted her shoulder, "It seems the Creators chose this halla to help feed the predators so that they can stay strong. We can come back and pray for it after we see where this cave is, I promise."

"Thank you, lethallin." Melia said quietly.

They walked for another half hour or so before they were enclosed by rocky walls covered in moss and overgrowth. Melia picked the stray elfroot sprouts, putting them in her pack.

"I've never seen this part of the forest before." Tamlen finally said.

"Neither have I... perhaps we should go back and tell Keeper." Melia suggested.

"Nonsense, Mel. This is what adventure is all about." Thackery grinned, pressing forward.

They could see now that vine covered columns were before them. The once white marble now stained brown with dirt and time.

The row of columns led the two to a cave entrance, it looked to be dark and musty, and it seemed to disappear underground.

"I guess the shem weren't lying…" Tamlen marvelled, "I don't recall seeing this before, do you?"

Melia shook her head, "No...and that's what worries me." Her stomach started to churn the longer she looked at the dilapidated structure around them.

"There's no one here but us," Tamlen assured her, "It's not worth making a fuss over. Let's just see what's inside." He put his arm around her and kissed her flushed cheek, "How dangerous could it be?"

Melia didn't answer. Instead, she walked with Tamlen, her left hand twitching over the handle of her dagger. Thackery kept behind, unsure of the idea of going so far into the ground. He kept Argo and Samahl close to him.

When they came into the threshold of the cave, there was a steep and slippery decline that led to a doorway. Carefully, they made their way down to the bottom. Tamlen looked around.

"It looked like these ruins are more human than elven…" He remarked.

"Still wanna look around?" Melia raised her brow.

"But of course." Tamlen waggled his brows up and down, making Melia shake her head and smile.

"It's adventure, old mum." Thackery winked.

After they crossed through the doorway, they could feel a chill. Dusty spiderwebs seemed to almost encase the room they came upon.

"Thackery-" Melia began, bringing her hand to his shoulder.

There was a sharp hiss. From the ceiling, the elves could see that two giant spiders laid in wait for them. Tamlen took out his sword and charged for the one closest to Melia. Melia took out her daggers and ran for the other, fighting off it's fangs with one, and stabbing it in the side with the other. Thackery sent the wolves out, taking his dagers to join the fray.

They made quick work of it, and after Melia cleaned her daggers, Thackery walked up to her and smiled.

"Adventure."

"Oh, Thackery..." Melia shook her head.

Thackery opened the only door to the room, which led to a narrow hallway.

"Left or right, Melly?" He asked.

Melia strode forward, turning to the right. She leaned back and looked at both him and Tamlen.

"Adventure." She said sarcastically.

"That's more like it!" Thackery laughed, following close behind her and wolves in tow.

The hallway turned sharply left, and they followed it down until it turned left again. For the most part, Thackery felt underwhelmed. He didn't enjoy the musty smell and the water dripping from the ceiling made him uneasy.

They followed the hallway to a crude statue with bronze wings.

"Do you recognize this?" Tamlen asked excitedly.

Melia looked at it, "It's a little worn..but it seems familiar."

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan," Tamlen began, "Statues like this honored the creators. Much of this lore was lost when the shem enslaved us."

Melia found that there was almost something beautiful about the statue, its arms seemed to open as if embracing her.

"This looks like human architecture," Tamlen observed, "With a stature of our people. Can these ruins really date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"So much of our past is lost to us." Melia ran her hand over the worn face of the statue.

Thackery sighed loudly, "This is ridiculous. All we're finding is dusty sculptures and moldy bricks. There's no demon." He looked down at Argo, "This venture is a bust."

"I agree. Still," Tamlen looked around, "Perhaps there's more to these ruins." He turned towards a door that was behind them. Melia lingered, looking at the statue and admiring its features.

Her attention then went to something on the ground. She slowly walked over to it.

It was a rotting corpse, arrows stuck in the ribs. The mouth was open as if it were screaming. It made Melia uncomfortable.

"Thackery...come look at this."

Thackery went over to her. Both Argo and Larka started to whine.

"Tamlen-" Thackery started.

"Hold on." Tamlen walked towards the door. He felt the ground shift slightly.

The fingers of the corpse twitched. Melia and Thackery reeled back.

Other skeletons that had littered the ground began to move, Melia's blood seemed to freeze. Thackery readied his weapons again and getting in front of her.

"Tamlen, what did you do?" She asked, taking out her daggers as another corpse started to stand and draw its weapon.

It swung at her, and she narrowly dodged its swipe. She knocked it towards the wall, some of the bones seemingly breaking against it. The skeleton came for her again, she could hear Thackery fighting off another one.

She kicked her foot up, knocking off the head of the corpse. The body fell to the ground when she stomped it into dust.

Tamlen swung his sword, cutting through the vertebrae of the skeletons. Melia followed suit and soon they were standing over bones and breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Melia asked.

"Maybe this place is haunted?" Thackery suggested, "Mel, we should go I don't like this."

"We should go back to the camp." Melia said.

Tamlen shook his head, "Just a little further, Mel, please?" He begged.

"Fine." Melia sighed.

"Mel!" Thackery groaned. He held on close to Argo and Samahl.

Tamlen went to the door and pushed it open. Immediately there was a resounding roar. Melia and Thackery glared at Tamlen, who just gave a weak smile.

The bereskarn, who had made the guttural sound, came out from the shadows, charging right for the elves.

Thackery threw one of his daggers at it, catching the bear in the shoulder. It paused to yelp, giving Melia time to get close and slash at it's face. Tamlen rushed forward, hitting and stabbing with his longsword. The wolves nipped at the bear's legs.

The bear swiped at Tamlen, one great claw scratching at Tamlens armor. Melia stabbed its flank. It looked at her, not seeing Thackery's remaining dagger thrusting right up into it's heart. The beast fell with a great thud.

Melia looked at Tamlen as she pulled her dagger out of its shoulder, "Adventure?"

"Okay, nag." Tamlen rolled his eyes, he kicked the creature, "What even is this?"

"I don't know...we should turn back and tell the Keeper." Melia said.

Thackery took both of his daggers from the dead body.

"It looks sick." Thackery said, "Like no sickness I have ever seen."

"The poor creature…" Melia sighed, "Tam-"

"Hold on…" Tamlen walked past her, looking at the great mirror that was in the center of the circular room.

It was flanked by two large statues of elven mages. They glittered silver underneath the bracken and moss. Thackery nearly threw up when he saw the shimmering surface of the mirror.

"Wait." Melia backed away, "I don't think that thing is safe. Please let's just go." She pleaded.

"Oh, Mel...it's beautiful." Tamlen ignored her, staring wide eyes at the mirror, "I wonder what the writing says…"

"Yeah, I think Melly is right. Mirrors aren't to be trusted, Tamlen. Paivel says the Dread Wolf can take your soul from a mirror…"

"Look, we need to tell Keeper about this. Let's go…" Melia pleaded.

"Hey!" Tamlen pointed at the mirror, "Did you see that?" He went closer, "I think something moved inside of it." He ignored the others.

"Tamlen, this isn't funny. Get away from it." Melia's voice cracked, she fell a chill overcome her.

"I just want to know what it is," Tamlen seemed annoyed, "Don't you s-There it is again!" He smiled, "Can you feel that? I think it's knows we're here. I just want to take a closer look…" His fingers lightly brushed the seemingly liquid glass.

All three wolves growled and pawed at the ground. Argo and Larka ran for the door, snarling at each other, Samahl following them. Thackery felt his heart drop.

"Tamlen…" Thackery said sharply, his hands flung up to grab his own hair.

"It's showing me things." He said, "I can see a city...underground? And-there's a great blackness."

Melia saw a panic rush over Tamlen.

"It saw me! Help! I can't look away, Mel!" He tried to resist it.

Melia ran over to him, when she touched his free hand she felt a jolt of electricity run through her. She heard herself screaming Tamlens name, but she felt as if her mouth couldn't move. A great, blinding, light overtook her, and she couldn't see anymore. Now she could hear dark voices whispering in her head.

" You remember the void, mon cher. Your mind came here when you felt my breath on your skin. " A voice called to her in distorted tones, " I will always be here. "

She felt like she was slowly going mad. She kept screaming, hearing Thackery call her name. There was a laugh that rang through the darkness.

Her mind went black.


	24. Chapter 24

" _There will be many changes, my dear,_

 _And the reasons you may never understand,_

 _But I assure you,_

 _The outcome you need not fear."_

August, 9:30 Dragon

Melia tossed and turned, whispers clouding her mind. A great darkness filled her head and she winced in a sickening pain. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids ached. Her whole body seemed to tremble as she tried to fight off the burning pain that ran rolled through her bones like a thunder.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She wasn't in her aravel but rather a tent made of deerskin. There was a pull in her hair and she felt fingers massaging her scalp.

Out of ecstatic reaction she shut her eyes, the circular motions in her thick white hair easing the pain of her migraine. Another finger traced the line of her jaw and over her mouth.

"I trust you slept well, mon amour?"

"Jean?" Melia sharply gasped, her eyes opening once more.

He shushed her gently, his right hand firmly grasping her hair while the other paused over her neck.

"I must say it is intoxicating to the mind to think you spend so many nights dreaming of our nights here." Jean said, "I remember them fondly as well."

"Stay out of my head." Melia spat.

His hand closed around her throat, "I won't have to intrude for much longer. I'll come back for you."

"You will have to kill me first." Melia tried to pull away.

Jean pushed her to the ground, throwing himself on top of her.

"I had your mind once and I will have it again." He hissed, "There is part of you who loves me enough-"

"I would die before I gave you anything else of myself!" Melia bared her teeth, her canines sharp.

"I am the only thing keeping you alive." Jean tried to kiss her.

Melia squirmed away, kicking at him with her bare foot. She crawled away from him. Her fingers barely touched the opening to the tent before he grabbed her legs, pulling her to him.

"Stay away from me!" Melia struggled against him as he held her hands behind her.

Jean lifted her up onto himself, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her gaze.

"Don't you see?" He asked, "You are mine. And I know you will grow to love me the way I love you."

Melia put all the force she could into headbutting him, hearing a crack. Jean fell back and held his nose. Melia turned and scrambled to open the tent.

"Melia!" Jean called.

As soon as Melia touched the grass outside of the tent everything around her disappeared. Her whole body felt light and heavy all at once. She saw her hair flying up into the air and yet she never felt as if she were falling.

Her lungs felt as if they were seizing and she gasped for breath. She was still on her hands and knees, and her fingers felt as if there was dirt between them. She squeezed her hand, the blackness of the void crumbling like rich dirt.

"Mamae?" A child voice called.

"Ivor?" Melia stood up, "Ivor!" She looked all around.

"Mamae!" Ivors cries echoed around her.

Melia began to breathe heavily, feeling herself pull away from her nightmare. Her son needed her, and she had to be there for him.

She struggled, for how long she didn't know, but suddenly she could hear the sounds of the dalish camp around her. Ivor calling her into consciousness. Her migraine rooted itself into her brain.

When she finally felt dull enough to the pain to open her eyes, she could see she was in Ashalle's tent. She rolled to her side, staving off the wave of nausea.

Ivor had been lying next to her, his tiny fingers curled into her hair. He looked up into her peridot eyes and smiled.

"Mamae!" He laughed, his hand touching her sweating face.

Melia still felt feverish, but she moved to kiss her son's forehead.

"Hello, my son." Melia said weakly, her eyes filled with tears.

"You look good, old mum."

Melia looked up and saw Thackery lying in his bed, the same feverish affliction upon him. Argo was at his feet, his tail wagging up and down.

"Are you alright?" Melia asked, sitting up and finding Larka on the floor next to her. The wolf whined when she saw her companion.

"Better than you I suppose. You've been out a day longer than I have." Thackery told her, getting up onto his side.

"Where is Tamlen?"

Thackery's face sank, "Oh, Melly…"

"Thackery?"

"Fenarel told me every single hunter is out looking for him. Everyone." Thackery sighed, "And there's...a Grey Warden...he found us outside the cave."

Tenaciously, Melia got to her feet, her whole body trembling. She pushed away the feeling and went to open the flap of the aravel.

"Melia, what in the Creators name-" Thackery sprung up to hold his cousin back, "You've only just awoken."

"I have to find him, Thackery." Melia started to cry, "Tamlen is probably all alone, dying."

Ivor called from Melia's bed, "Mamae." And he held his arms up.

"Please." Thackery begged, "Ivor don't need to lose you too…"

Melia wiped the tears from her eyes, going over to Ivor to hold him close. She set him on her hip.

"We must speak to the Keeper." Melia said.

"I already told her what I could, lethallan, trust me." Thackery said to her, "But she would be relieved to see you're awake." He held open the door for her.

The sunlight blinded her for a moment, she felt like screaming in agony, but she waited for her eyes to adjust. The wolves followed after them.

They could see that Fenarel had been waiting outside. When he saw them he lept to his feet.

"You're awake!" He said excitedly.

"Fen, please summon the Keeper." Thackery asked.

"Of course." Fenarel practically jumped away.

Ivor held close to his mother, grasping at her hair and babbling about his ventures while she had been asleep.

It hadn't been gone long until Melia saw the Keeper rushing towards her, her eyes lined with concern.

"Than Creators you're awake, Melia'nain. It is fortunate Duncan and his friends found you when he did." The Keeper said, "I know not what dark power held you two, but it nearly bled the life from you. it was difficult to keep you alive, even with my magic." She looked between Thackery and Melia.

"Duncan said he suspected darkspawn?" Thackery questioned.

"Indeed." The Keeper nodded, "And I'm afraid, da'len, that whatever you mentioned of the mirror still puts my mind at ill ease."

Melia felt useless, hear head swam and she felt like she needed to sleep. The thought of Tamlen out there, all alone, made her stomach churn..

The Keeper turned back to Melia, "Duncan and his companions returned to the cave to search for darkspawn, but we cannot rely on them to look for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves, and quickly." She sighed again and set her and on Melia's shoulder, "Do you feel well enough to show us the way?"

"Yes." Melia said hoarsely.

"Melly, no!" Thackery demanded, "You have been sick for days! And still are!"

"If there is a chance to find Tamlen I must take it." Melia snapped.

"Well then if you are going I will too." Thackery insisted.

The Keeper shifted in her stance but uttered no refusal.

"Very well," The Keeper said, "I am ordering the clan to pack up camp so we can go north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen, if you can, but do it swiftly."

"We are leaving?" Melia was in disbelief, "We just got here."

"If there is any truth to what Duncan said, darkspawn may show up in these parts soon. We must get away from the horde." Then she changed her tone, "Did you encounter and humans in the forest?"

Thackery rubbed his neck, "About that, Keeper-"

"Yes, Keeper," Melia said quickly, "But we just drove them off." She shot a glance at Thackery to quiet himself.

"Though you did nothing wrong, the nearby village is rising up and forcing us to move." The Keeper said sadly, "As everywhere our people are not welcome. We must move on-quickly."

"I understand, Keeper." Melia said quietly.

"Good, now hurry. Creators watch you." The Keeper walked away.

"You just lied." Thackery whispered.

"Not now, Thackery!" Melia hissed, she stormed off to find Ashalle. Larka closely followed.

Fenarel ran up to Thackery when Melia walked off.

"Is the Keeper sending you to find Tamlen? To go back to that cave?" He asked.

"Yes," Thackery said, "We're taking Merrill."

"I want to go with you." He said, "I want to help." He touched his forehead to Thackery's.

"I won't fight you, Fenarel. But we're asking the Keeper first." Thackery sighed, "For Mel's sake at least. She's already on edge."

"Always a one for the rules that one." Fenarel chuckled, "But if it's what you want." He kissed Thackery.

Reluctantly, the Keeper gave her blessing for Fenarel to travel with the others. Both of them met up with Merrill who had been awkwardly standing with Melia.

"Well, Fenarel is coming with us as well. The Keeper already gave us her blessing." Thackery said quickly, "So no arguing."

Fenarel gave a small wave.

"Fine. As long as the Keeper is alright with it." Merrill sighed, "We should go. You can explain to us what you encountered on the way there."

Thackery regaled what little he could remember to Fenarel and Merrill, who exchanged uneasy glances. The wolves followed the group, nearly tripping their masters they had been so close.

"Where is Samahl?" Thackery looked around.

"She and Revas were with mamae when I took Ivor to her." Melia told him, "They are staying at the camp."

"I see…"

Eventually they came to the spot where they had met the shems.

"It shouldn't be too far from here." Melia said.

"We should keep our eyes open for any signs of Tamlen then." Fenarel said.

Melia nodded solemnly, not saying a word. Her eyes began to hurt. Thackery went to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"You do look a little pale." Merrill remarked.

"I'm fine." Melia kept walking.

They went a little further into the forest, where the trees began to bow as if creating an archway. Melia stopped.

"Do you hear something?" She asked quietly, taking out her daggers.

Fenarel grabbed his shield and unsheathed his sword, "Is that...growling?" He asked.

Up ahead, the three could see strange and decrepit figures, their mouths bloodied and teeth sharp.

"By the Creators…" Merrill gasped.

The creatures looked up to see the group. There were only two, but they were horrifyingly disgusting, eating the remains of the dead halla. Melia felt tears in her eyes. As the creatures rushed towards them, blood dripping with black saliva, she ran to meet them. Thackery not too far behind her.

Merrill sent a blast of cold towards one, freezing it solid. Fenarel shattered it with his shield. Melia met the other creature head on, going for it's throat with her dagger. She kicked it in the stomach, driving her blades into the back of it's rotting head, pulling the daggers out with ease. Black blood spattered on her sickly face. She pushed the creature to the side with disgust.

Thackery stepped away from her, never seeing his cousin so overcome with a rage.

"Lethallan, are you alright?" Thackery asked, sheathing his daggers.

Larka pawed at Melia's leg in concern, to which Melia answered with a pat on the head.

Merrill wiped the blood from Melia's face, "Mel…" She said softly.

"They were darkspawn." Melia spat.

Merrill looked down at it, "You can smell their evil." She shuddered, "Did you have to fight them before?"

Melia shook her head, "They probably have something to do with that damned mirror. Creator's curse it." She shook Merrill off, sheathing her daggers and walking ahead.

"I couldn't see if she was hurt…" Merrill whispered to Fenarel.

Thackery sighed, "She wouldn't tell us even if she was." Then he added, "I'll keep an eye on her, Merrill. No way am I letting her get hurt."

"Alright…"

Melia walked back over to them, "There is a camp up ahead, I think it belongs to the shem and his companions."

"We must be close them." Fenarel said.

"Wait…" Thackery said quickly.

The four were silent.

"Can you hear that?" He asked Melia.

Melia listened, "The forest...it is silent."

Merrill nodded, "Something unnatural is here…"

"Tamlen said he felt the same thing in the cave." Melia said.

"And now it's affecting the forest? Perhaps that mirror unleashed something. A sort of sickness. That would not be good…" Merrill said to her.

"Then we need to hurry." Fenarel said.

Melia nodded in agreement, then turned and walked on.

* * *

Thackery pulled his dagger from the skull of a genlock. It's eyes had wobbled as it fell to the ground. Melia watched it as it fell, her mouth twisted in a disgusted snarl.

"Is that the last of them?" Merrill asked, holding her staff close to her, looking upon the carnage that lay on the cave floor.

"Who even knows anymore…" Melia sighed, she looked at the door that led to the room with the mirror, "It is in that room." She said absently.

"Are you alright, Thackery?" Fenarel asked, wiping blood from his sword. He knew how Thackery felt about mirrors, and wasn't too keen on seeing Thackery in a state of panic.

"You don't have to go inside if you don't want to." Merrill said.

Melia ignored them all and pushed the door open. They were met with a blast of frigid air, a great gusting wind whirling around the room. It finally settled and the elves could see the evil form of the mirror. Before it was a tall man, sheathing a dagger behind him. A small brunette elf, she still held her hands out before her, an awkward grimace lining her freckled face. When she noticed the three Dalish, the wisps of cold around her hands disappeared and she stood up straight, fixing her mage robes. She tilted her head when she looked at Melia, then back to the redheaded elf in green robes.

The redhead grinned when she saw Melia and Thackery.

"Andaran atish'an, Melia'nain." She said, seemingly excited, "Thackery." She nodded towards the other.

Melia narrowed her eyes, "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Right, right," The mage sucked air through her teeth, "I'm Eshne. And this is Duncan." She pointed to the man, who was looking at the mirror, "This is my sister Nani, the one who almost froze you to bits and pieces. And those two over there pulling their blades out of darkspawn are Nicolai and Nennet. They're good people."

Nennet sheathed her rapier, scoffing when she saw the four dalish.

Duncan turned, "So you were the ones fighting darkspawn. I thought I heard combat." He walked to greet Melia as she came to him. He seemed surprised, "You're the elves I found wandering the forest. I'm surprised you've recovered."

"If you are indeed the man who took my cousin and I to our clan, I thank you." Melia said.

"You owe me no thanks," Duncan said, "The Grey Wardens have long been allies with the Dalish." He then added, "I hope your Keeper did not send you after me, I told her we would be in no danger."

"I am afraid not," Thackery sighed, "We are searching for...our clan member. Tamlen."

"You two and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave then? And you found this mirror?" Duncan asked.

Melia sighed, her head started to throb, "Tamlen...touched the mirror. After that I-we blacked out." Melia admitted.

"This mirror is Tevinter in origin," Duncan began, "Used for communication. Over time some simply break. This one must have been tainted, drawing darkspawn to it. Tamlen's touch must have released it. It is what made you two sick-Tamlen, too, I presume."

"Then…" Melia looked at the mirror, hearing whispers coming from it, "If this mirror is truly dangerous, it should be destroyed."

"Be rid of the Creators damned thing." Thackery spat.

"I couldn't agree more." Duncan said.

"But…" Merrill began, "We could indeed learn much from the markings on this mirror. Much of our past has been lost."

"Merrill…" Melia snapped. Thackery shot a glare.

"As long as the mirror exists, it will continue to infect others," Duncan said, he looked to Melia and Thackery, "As it is, I can still sense you two have the sickness in you. Your recovery is temporary. The sickness is spreading."

"What?" Merrill whispered.

"What must we do?" Melia asked, seemingly unphased.

"We can discuss your situation back at your camp. Right now we must destroy this mirror. It is a danger to all those around it." Duncan said, turning to the mirror.

He pulled out his sword. Merrill turned away just as he crashed his blade into the glass. The mirror shattered, and Melia could feel that the tightness to the air around her began to release. Thackery gave a sigh of relief, putting his hand on Melia's shoulder.

Duncan walked back to the others, Eshne warily stepped closer to him. She pulled Nani close to her.

"It is done. And now we must leave. I must speak to your Keeper regarding your cure." Duncan said.

"What about Tamlen?" Melia begged, "He could still be here."

Duncan sighed, "There is nothing we can do."

"You lie!" Melia growled.

"I assure you, I do not." Duncan said.

"He…" Melia couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry, Melly…" Thackery held her.

"There must be something we can do." Fenarel said.

"Let me be very clear," Duncan said, "There is nothing you can do for him. He has been tainted for days now, unaided. It is a miracle you even survived."

"His body?" Melia asked.

Duncan was silent for a moment, "The-The darkspawn would have taken it."

"Why?" Fenarel asked.

"Darkspawn are evil creatures…" Duncan said, "It's best to just leave it at that."

Melia felt faint, her legs wobbled and she almost fell. Thackery grabbed her up.

"C'mon, lethallan," He said gently, "We'll just get you back to the Keeper."

"Tamlen…" Melia whispered.

"I know," Thackery held her up, "We've done the best we can."

Merrill helped lead Melia away. Duncan and Eshne followed with the other recruits, not looking back as the last few dark whispers left the broken glass of the mirror.

* * *

Melia sat on a log overlooking the halla pen. The Keeper was still talking with Duncan, and Hahren Paivel was preparing a funeral service for Tamlen. She had not wanted to speak to anyone, but she felt someone come over to her to sit. An arm draped around her. She could smell the vanilla oils Ashalle rubbed into her hair, and she felt slightly comforted. Ivor toddled over to sit in his mother's lap. He was disappointed to see she had pulled her hair into a tight bun.

"I am sorry, mamme." Melia started to cry, holding her son close.

"Oh, da'len," Ashalle pet Melia's head, "You've nothing to apologize for, my sweet baby." She was silent for a while, holding Melia while she cried. When Melia was only sniffling, Ashalle spoke, "All that time you two were ill, and the Keeper not knowing if you were going to live…I'd been outside the Keeper's tent the whole time. I was so relieved when she said you were going to pull through…" Her voice trailed off, "Melia'nain, I am so sorry about Tamlen."

"I should've done something, mammae. He was so scared." Melia said, tears falling down her flushed cheeks once more.

"You did all you could. I know how much you two cared for each other. It was always my hope that you two...well, let's not dwell on that."

They sat in silence for a while. Thackery had come over with cool drinks, Larka and Argo in his wake. The wolves sat in the grass as Thackery sat next to Melia.

"I think Ivor and I will give prayers to Ghilan'nain." Melia excused herself, carrying her son on her hip, Larka followed close behind. Ashalle waited until they left to scold Thackery.

"And you!" Ashalle seethed, "Letting your sick cousin go out into the forest-"

"It wasn't my choice!" Thackery groaned, "And I was sick too, mamae…"

Ashalle sighed, "I know, da'len...I know. Oh both of your parents would kill me for this." she shook her head.

Thackery's ears pricked up.

"My parents?"

Ashalle's face paled, "What?"

Thackery smirked, "Ashalle, you've never spoken of my parents."

"Now is not the time, Thackery" Ashalle huffed, crossing her arms and looking out at the halla.

Thackery threw his arms up, "When will it be?"

Ashalle gave a great huff, "I suppose it is only fair, now that I told Melia'nain of her mother and father...I just...I was waiting for the right time to tell you. It's a very sad tale what happened to your parents."

She began, "Your mother was always reckless, like you. She never liked to be told what to do, much to the chagrin of her brother, our Keeper and Melia's father. Isis and I were out on patrol when we got separated. When I found her she had been fighting with someone. I was about to step in when they had stopped. Isis kicked him away and we ran off. Osiris heard the news and told Isis to stay close to camp. Being your mother she didn't listen. So I kept a close watch.

"We were sitting by the river one night and there he was again. The young man Isis had fought only just days before. Curiosity got the best of her and she went off with him. I kept their affair in secret for months. By the time Osiris discovered them your mother was already showing her pregnancy. I wanted him to fly into a rage, but he didn't. Osiris was always like that.

"Your father came to the camp only twice. The first was to be there when you were born. And not long after he came to help us bury Osiris. Only days before Melia was born, Marethari assumed rank as Keeper. The elders wanted your mother exiled. She gave the greatest speech I had ever had the privilege to hear. In the end, she begged for her child to grow up with the Dalish ways. Her price was that she was to be sent away forever."

Thackery looked to the ground, silent for a long time until he finally asked.

"Why was she sent away?"

"Oh, Thackery...your father was a shem."

Thackery froze. His head swirled and he steadied himself.

"I'm...I'm only half…" He held his stomach, feeling lied to.

Ashalle held him to her, "I'm sorry, da'len."

Thackery pushed her away, storming off.

Ashalle sighed to herself, putting her head in her hands.

* * *

Melia had been kneeling before the statue of Ghilan'nain with Ivor. She taught him the proper prayer and what to offer the goddess. Then she pulled out her heirloom necklace, having taken it from the chest her mother left her.

"This is very sacred to us, Ivor," Melia explained, pulling the necklace around to clasp it so it hung just above her diaphragm, "It was your grabae who once wore this." She showed him the wooden beads, and then the ornate pendant of a Tree of Life.

Ivor grabbed at the necklace, but with a surprising gentility.

"We must honor those we have lost in our past, and remember their great deeds. Like Ghilan'nain." Melia held her hands out to the statue and prayed.

"Creators greet them in the Beyond." She finished.

"Mamae." Ivor grabbed for her.

"I know, da'len." She picked up her son, "Let me change into my clothes and you can have supper."

Melia started walking back to camp when Thackery practically ran into her. He grabbed her shoulders with tears in his eyes.

"Lethallin, what is wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Melia checked him for wounds.

"Oh, Mel." Thackery wrapped her in an embrace, Ivor innocently giggling because his uncle was there.

"What happened?" Melia took Thackery's chin with her free hand.

Thackery wiped away his tears, still sniffling as he spoke.

"I'm so afraid, Melly. Ashalle...she told me my father...he was a shem. And it's all coming down on me that's the reason the whole clan never accepted me. Or why the Keeper never gave me my vallaslin…" Thackery held his chest, his heart aching.

Melia pulled him in for another embrace, unsure of what to say.

"Did you know?" He asked her, "About my parents?"

"No, lethallin."

Her answer seemed to calm him for the moment. He wiped his face once more.

"I can't believe this…"

Melia frowned, "Hush your words, Thackery. I will not have you in despair of your bloodline while my own son, who is just as much a half elf as you, is in your presence." She gave Thackery a quick kiss on the cheek, "I will have you know that I hold you closest to my heart, nothing changes that."

"Ma seran-Thank you." Thackery cleared his throat. He smiled at Ivor, the child oblivious as to what had been said.

"Come, lethallin, I think we could all do with full stomachs." Melia suggested.

Thackery nodded and followed her into camp, avoiding the gaze of those they passed. He felt now that there was a renewed hatred in all of them, or maybe it had always been there.

They came to the main campsite, Melia gathering bowls of food for the two of them.

The four companions that Duncan had brought were sitting off to the side, eating their own provisions. Thackery pretended not to notice the taller elf had been glancing over at him.

Melia's arms had grown tired, and when she set Ivor down he set off running towards the recruits.

"Ivor!" Melia ran after him, scooping him up just as he was about to reach for Eshne's braid.

The child had startled her, but when she saw him she couldn't help but give a hearty laugh.

"Ir abelas." Melia gave a curt bow.

"No need for apologies." Eshne said.

"He is not used to strangers." Melia felt her face growing hot, "It will not happen again."

Eshne took two forefingers of her right hand and placed them to her forehead, "Melia, ir abelas, mir falon. Ma vhenan numin sul Tamlen." She then held her hand to her heart and extended it to Melia.

Melia's ears twitched, a familiarity growing between them.

"I thank you." Melia said, she turned back towards the camp. She stopped only for a second, shook her head and then returned to her cousin.

Nennet looked up from her food, "What did you say?"

Eshne's ears fluttered in excitement, "I've been away from my clan for quite some time, but I still remember what we say to those who have lost their loved ones. Among other things."

"You're Dalish?" Nennet asked.

"Once." Eshne nodded, "And these were my people. But I am told by many elders that my parents left the clan not long after I was taken to the Circle."

"I'm sorry." Nennet frowned.

"No need," Eshne grinned, "It is indeed good to see old friends. Though Thackery is more somber than I remember. And oddly enough Melia used to have hair as black as a raven's feather. I like the white, it suits her."

"What?" Nani looked up from nursing her wounds.

"I didn't call your name." Eshne raised her brow.

"Oh." Nani nodded, returning to her poultice.

Nicolai, who had been quiet most of the journey, stood at attention.

"Duncan is finally done talking to their Keeper." He said.

"We must be off soon." Nennet set her food aside.

The four recruits went over to Duncan, finding that Melia and Thackery were in the middle of a sobering conversation. Thackery was stone faced when he turned to leave, going back towards their aravel.

"We will not return?" Melia asked, her eyes glossed over.

"I'm afraid not. A Grey Wardens duty takes them to many places. The darkspawn are a constant threat." Duncan told her, "And I would not have offered this is I did not think you two would make exceptional wardens. The fact you still live is proof of that."

Melia felt a lump in her throat, "My son…" She looked over to Ashalle, who was feeding Ivor a bottle of halla milk.

"He will be in great care, Melia'nain," The Keeper told her, "Rest your heart, and know he is loved by all of our clan."

"He needs his mother." Melia said.

"He will not have a mother if you do not seek your cure." Duncan reminded her, "This is for the best."

"Then if I must. I will join, and Thackery as well." Melia said quietly.

"Then I welcome you to our order. Very rarely are we blessed with a Dalish warden, but when we are they always serve with distinction." Duncan said.

"I know you'll do your clan proud da'len." The Keeper held out her hand, "Take this ring,. It is your heritage and will protect you from the darkness to come."

"That is quite a valuable gift," Duncan said, "So. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Melia felt a lump in her throat, "I suppose it would be too much to ask if I could at least stay for Tamlen's funeral, and to kiss my son one last time? I would not beg you to stay for the dances."

"We have much ground to cover," Duncan said, "But I cannot deny you that. Say your goodbyes, then we must be off." He summoned the recruits, who were standing awkwardly to the side, to tell of their new companion.

As agreed, Duncan let Melia and Thackery stay for Tamlen's funeral. It was her that placed the oak seed in the ground over his few possessions. Few songs were sung, Melia didn't have the heart to sing, instead she stood and stared at the spot where she buried the seed, hoping that Tamlen's spirit would help it to grow strong and good. She held onto her son and whispered a long goodbye, one that confused him and made him well up with tears.

Thackery left during the singing, wanting nothing more of the Dalish. Instead he gathered his things, gave Ivor and Ashalle a long hug, and stood off quietly with the other recruits.

When Paivel lit the pyre, Duncan motioned for the recruits to leave. But before she could, Ivor ran to hug Melia's leg.

"Mamae, mamae!" He cried, holding onto her greaves, "Up!"

"Ivor, no, da'len." Melia held back her tears, "Go to gramae, my sweet one."

"Mamae!" Ivor held up his arms.

Ashalle raced over to pick up the boy, but Melia had swept him up in her arms, kissing his face.

Ashalle had to pull them away, knowing Melia had to leave.

"Ir abelas, Ivor." Melia backed away, still holding his tiny hand for as long as she could.

Thackery put a hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to follow.

Melia looked at Ivor, "Ar lath, da'vhenan." She took her hand away.

Thackery held onto her as they walked away, feeling Melia dying slowly each time her son called for her. He could feel each clan member looking on, feeling their intense gaze staring into them.

And he didn't look back.


	25. Chapter 25

" _Regrets collect like old friends_

 _Here to relive your darkest moments_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _And all of the ghouls come out to play"_

Eshne watched Melia from across the fire. She had been quiet the whole trip. It seemed that the closer they came to Ostagar, the more uncomfortable Melia had gotten. Eshne had wanted to strike up conversation, but she didn't know where to start. She looked back and forth between Melia and Thackery, distressed at how much they really had changed over the years.

Eventually she cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something?"

Melia came out of her trance, her pale green eyes slightly red from staring at the fire, "What is it?"

Eshne twirled her thumbs, "About thirteen years ago, there was a girl. Part of your clan. She was taken by men in silver…"

"I do remember you." Melia cut her off, "I used to braid your hair and you would yell at the older children who would make fun of my lisp. In fact I think you stole their trousers and put them in the halla pen."

Eshne smiled, "They had it coming. Couldn't get the smell out for weeks." She laughed, crinkling her nose, but then winced when she felt a sharp pang.

"Are you alright?" Thackery asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Eshne pointed to her nose, "I broke it before I left the Circle. Rather unseemly I think. And as if I didn't have enough trouble breathing before."

"You still have trouble with your lungs?" Melia asked.

"Sometimes," Eshne shrugged, "Only when the dust is bad or I cast too many spells at once. It's the exertion I think."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, Thackery had almost drifted back into his trance when Melia spoke.

She had been turning the Keeper's ring around her middle finger, "Eshne, do you ever resent the Keeper for sending you away?"

Thackery felt a pang in his chest, excusing himself from the fire to relieve Nicolai for patrol.

Eshne thought for a moment, "I used to. But. I know she did what she could do. The other clans already had mages. And besides. I think I turned out alright. Aside from the absolute disregard for personal manners and overt behavior."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Melia said, she bowed her head and gave an annoyed sigh.

Eshne bit her cheek, "Hey, why don't you get some rest. I'll stay up and take your watch."

"I could not ask that of you." Melia looked at her, "I will be alright."

"You didn't ask, and I'm telling you. C'mon, Mel," Eshne said, "We have a long day tomorrow."

Melia sighed, clearly feeling weakened by their journey so far, and she missed her son terribly.

"Perhaps I will." She finally said.

Eshne watched Melia go into her tent, then turned back to the fire.

* * *

"You know I could have Melia take a look at those."

Nicolai had been tending to his dagger wounds when Thackery startled him.

"It's no problem." Nicolai lowered his sleeves.

Thackery said nothing else of the matter, instead taking the branch of the nearest tree and deftly swinging up into the leaves.

Nicolai felt as if he had a million burning questions in his head, but kept his silence for a while longer.

"I suppose you're going to tell me to go back to camp?" He finally asked.

"You could stay if you truly wanted. But mayhaps you would also like to be rested for the journey tomorrow? Ostagar isn't too far off. I'd wager we arrive just after the sun passes its highest point." Thackery noted.

"You make a compelling argument." Nicolai said, standing to his full height.

Thackery's eyes had been glowing, and it was all that Nicolai could see amongst the dark leaves. He wondered what the man had been thinking about, if he was planning on stealing away in the night to a shem village to kill their children as all of the stories had said.

A loud belch came from Thackery's direction.

"Shouldn't have eaten those nettles." Thackery said to himself.

Nicolai concluded that perhaps his assumptions were far from truth.

He was just about to turn for camp when a low growl came from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a chill in his bones.

Thackery dropped to the ground, getting to his knees.

Nicolai felt two large creatures move right past him, jumping onto Thackery who was grinning ear to ear. Two large wolves had been wagging their tails, jumping all around and barking. The black one fell onto Thackery and the white one sniffed his hair.

"Argo, mir falon." Thackery laughed, "I told you to stay with mamae." He held his wolf in a hug, at the same time letting Larka lick his face.

Nicolai was stock still, watching these two wild things completely tamed by this man, or as tame as wolves could get.

"Amazing." He whispered.

Thackery got to his feet, letting Argo play-bite his hand.

"I found these wolves and their dying mother some time ago. Since then they have been my greatest companions. Though I think Larka should like to see Melia again more than I." He told Nicolai.

Larka let out a whimper in agreement.

"I suppose it's good to always have something to remind you of home." nicolai said.

Thackery's grin turned to a frown, "They are not home."

The two wolves followed him back to camp.

Nicolai furrowed his brow, reminding himself it was too soon for anyone to be talking of such things.

Instead he sat back down, thinking Thackery perhaps deserved more rest than he.

* * *

Duncan and the recruits packed up their camp before the sun came up. Eshne noticed that Melia's and Thackery's eyes began to cloud from sickness, but they didn't say anything.

The group reached Ostagar by midday. The air was warm and pleasant, which invigorated Eshne. She admired the ruins, imagining what it must have looked like after it had all been built.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" She asked Nani, who only grunted her response, "It was built by the Imperium. Said to be the furthest outpost they had in the barbarian lands. I read that it was nearly impossible to attack, but of course it fell into ruin after the First Blight…"

"How do you know this?" Melia cut her off, overhearing the jabber.

"I read it in a book. I wasn't allowed to go outside when the Templars used to let mages have outdoor time. So I spent it in the library." Eshne said, struggling to hold her birdcage in one hand and her bed roll in another, "I tried to read up a lot on the Imperium. But my favorite book was by brother Genitivi. He even had a few passages on the Dalish…"

"And what would a shem know of our ways?" Melia asked.

"Well not much to be frank," Eshne said, not noticing the biting tone Melia held in her voice, "Thing is I don't remember much from when I lived in the clan. But the Dalish don't exactly share a lot of their writings. I had to get it from somewhere. Which is why I'm glad you're here. Expect a whole ton of questions from me because I am just absolutely…"

"Maybe later." Melia sighed.

"Excellent." Eshne grinned then she looked ahead to Duncan as they came up to the ruins, "So how long will it be until the darkspawn are here?" She asked.

"The King's forces have already clashed with them several times," He said, "This is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are few Grey Wardens in Ferelden, but all of us are here. If the Blight spreads to the North, Ferelden will fall. It must be stopped here."

"I haven't really fought darkspawn before," Eshne said to Melia, "Are they scary?"

"They can be killed." Melia said bluntly.

Nani piped up, "Who is that?" She yelled to Eshne, pointing in front.

"You don't need to y-" Eshne started.

"Ho there, Duncan!" A man said, followed by an entourage of armed guards, he was adorned in heavy golden armor. Eshne could see the apparent scowl cross Nennet's face.

"King Cailan…" Duncan seemed surprised, "I didn't expect…"

"A royal welcome?" The King asked, "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun." He looked amused.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty." Duncan said.

"Then I shall have the mighty Duncan fight beside me in battle after all. Glorious!" The King grinned, "The other Wardens told me you've found promising recruits." He looked to the elves.

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty." Duncan said, turning to the others.

The King laughed, "No need to be so formal, Duncan. We shall be shedding blood together. Ho there, friends! Might I know your names?" He looked to Nennet first, seemingly amused by her unimpressed expressions.

"I am no friend of yours, human lord…" Nennet started, her mouth forming a snarl.

"Eshne Surana, Your Majesty," Eshne cut in, "My good friend here is just tired from the journey I apologize…" She held Nennet back, smiling at the King.

Cailan laughed, "A pleasure, Miss Surana." He looked at Duncan, "It seems you have a lively one. And here I thought all Wardens were stodgy priests." He remarked, then he turned to Melia, "You are Dalish are you not? I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honor."

Melia seemed caught off guard, "Thank you." She said, clearly uncomfortable. Larka, who had been at Melia's side, growled at the King when he came too close.

Calian stepped away from the two Dalish and their wolves warily. He was quickly distracted once more.

"And mages!" Cailain looked at Eshne and Nani excitedly, "We are indeed lucky to have not one but two join the Warden ranks! I look forward to seeing you work your magic on the battlefield."

"It's not just the battlefield I work wonders on, Your Majesty." Eshne grinned.

Duncan sighed. Nani glared at her.

Cailan seemed entertained, "Well," He cleared his throat, "I tell you all this. You are most welcome. The Wardens will greatly benefit with you amongst them. I am sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent, Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your Uncle sends his greetings. And reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said.

The King scoffed, "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We have won three battles against the darkspawn, and tomorrow should be no different."

"You seem quite confident, Your Majesty." Nicolai said, trying to avoid the gazes of the kings guards.

"Overconfident, some might say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan laughed.

"Your Majesty," Duncan said, "I am not certain the Blight can be ended quite as quickly as you wish."

"Oh, I'm not even certain this is a true Blight," Cailan waved Duncan off, "There are plenty of darkspawn, but we have seen no sight of the archdemon."

"Disappointed, Your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I had hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do." Cailan sighed, he turned to Eshne and Melia, "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

He turned to leave with his guards. Two of them offered to take their belongings, to which Eshne's arms readily agreed, throwing Nani's items with hers. Melia was hesitant, but relented when she realized how tired she really was. She suggested Thackery do the same. Nennet held her possessions close to her, glaring as the guards came by. Nicolai politely declined the offer.

Melia glared and looked at Duncan, "He isn't taking the darkspawn seriously."

Duncan sighed, and motioned for the recruits to follow.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn outnumber us. Their numbers grow with each passing day." His forehead crinkled, "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the King to act solely on a feeling."

"He seems to highly regard your opinion." Nicolai said.

"That may be so, but there is only so much I can say." Duncan sighed, "That being said, we should proceed with the ritual as soon as possible."

"What do we have to do?" Nani asked, holding her hands to her ears to try and hear Duncan.

"Well. Feel free to explore camp if you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. Until then, I have business I must attend to. You can find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge if you need to." He took his leave.

"Very well." Eshne said, she held her arms out for Nani and Melia, "Shall we?"

Nani went to her right away. Melia rolled her eyes, but Eshne saw she was slightly amused.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To look around. If we're gonna be here until the darkspawn come, we might as well get to know our way around." Eshne suggested, "You're welcome to come, Nennet."

"I'll be just fine, darling." Nennet walked off, seeing if she could find a smith to sharpen her rapier.

Melia linked her arm with Eshne's, "Perhaps we should just get the ritual over with."

"Not so fast, my Lady Mahariel. Duncan said he had business to attend to." Eshne reminded her, "We should see if there are any possible bedmates for the long night ahead of us." She winked.

"Oh my…" Melia blushed. She looked back to Thackery, "Would you join us?"

Thackery shrugged, "I think I'm going to take Argo around. Maybe see if there's an apothecary of sorts."

"Alright." Melia frowned, "Well try and meet us where Duncan suggested."

"Yes, yes." Thackery waved her off, "Nag."

Eshne started to laugh, holding it in when Melia glared.

Melia looked to Nicolai, who had been shuffling his feet in the ground.

"I must ask you to keep an eye on my cousin. Please." She implored, "I really do not like when he is by himself. And he just gets very easily distracted."

"Of course." Nicolai readily agreed, following after Thackery.

Eshne waited until Nicolai was gone.

"So…"

"I do not want to find bedmates." Melia sighed.

"I do." Nani said.

"Oh Creators…"

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Nicolai to catch up with Thackery. Argo let out a bark, but Thackery hushed him quickly.

"Did Mel send you?" Thackery asked as they walked on.

"I thought I might get away from them for a while. Eshne started talking about possible fuck choices."

Thackery let out a snort, "Mel must be loving that."

The two walked into the camp. They could hear the sounds of mabari barking, Chantry mothers giving prayers, wounded soldiers being tended, orders being yelled, and overall chatter.

Nicolai watched Thackery's ears twitch back and forth.

"It's quite amazing how humans can take up a space and make it their own so quickly."

Thackery nodded, seemingly overwhelmed by the sounds.

"It's just as loud in Denerim." Nicolai remarked.

"You live with the shems?" Thackery asked, almost excitedly.

Nicolai smirked, "Somewhat."

Thackery hesitated, but shook his head. Nicolai took notice but didn't press why a Dalish would be so curious.

They walked around camp in a comfortable silence, Thackery observing the new surroundings.

The two ended up by the dog pen. Argo fell closer to Thackery, growling when he heard the dogs barking.

"Argo doesn't like dogs much." Thackery said to Nicolai.

"I can imagine. Many mabari are trained to hunt wolves. I know many shemlen nobles who engage in such practices."

Thackery furrowed his brow, his hand going to pet Argo's great head.

The Kennel Master had been talking to himself.

"I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed…" He looked up and noticed the two elves, "Are you new recruits? I could use some help." He said.

"What's wrong?" Nicolai asked, Thackery keeping back.

"This mabari's owner died in the last battle. The poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first." The Kennel Master said.

Nicolai looked into the pen, his eyes softened when he saw the hound lying in the dirt, it's breathing ragged and sharp.

"Well I certainly could try…" he said quietly.

Nicolai took the muzzle and quietly made his way into the kennel.

The dog growled at him, but he crouched low to the ground.

"Hello, Princess." Nicolai cooed.

The hound looked at him curiously, but she stopped growling.

Nicolai spoke gently, "I see that you are quite ill, yes?"

The mabari whined, seemingly agreeing with him.

"I must apologize firstly," he said, holding up the muzzle, "It must be done, sweet girl."

Another small whine came from the hound, and she sat on his back legs, waiting for Nicolai.

He pet behind the ears of the hound, cooing gently. He hummed quietly as he slowly put the muzzle around the mabari's mouth. He then slowly stood up, still rubbing the hounds ears, "Thank you, Princess." He smiled at the mabari.

Thackery cocked his head to the side, watching the hound slowly wag her tail at Nicolai.

"You're very good with him," The Kennel Master remarked, "Now I can treat him properly…" He thought for a moment, "Hey, are you two going into the Wilds by any chance?"

Nicolai shrugged, "I'm not sure." He exited the pen.

"Well. If you are. There's an herb that could improve the dog's chances. It grows in the swamps around here. Just. If you happen across it, it would be useful. It's a white flower with a blood-red center."

"If we see it we can bring it back to you." Nicolai said, looking into the kennel.

"Thank you, in the meantime I can begin treating this poor fellow." The Kennel Master said, turning back to the dog.

Nicolai suggested that he and Thackery continue on their way.

"I didn't know you were so good with animals." Thackery said as they walked towards an old tower.

"I think that dogs are no different than wolves. Treat them with respect, and they shall do the same for you." Nicolai gave a smile at Argo.

"An admirable attitude I think." Thackery said.

They went up into another part of the ruin and Nicolai spotted a man in armor talking to a mage, who seemed unamused. Off to the side was Eshne, Nani, and Melia who were all silently spectating. Nicolai felt a tug at his sleeve, seeing Nennet holding onto him.

"There you are." She seemed relieved to see Nicolai, "I've been looking for you."

"Well, we've only just arrived. I'm sure they're just taking in the sights." Nicolai suggested.

"What sights? It's an old ruin?" Nennet rolled her eyes. She looked at Thackery, seeing that he looked paler than when they had arrived. She brushed it to the side and shook away her thoughts, "Is this the Warden that Duncan told us about.?"

"I'm not quite sure." Nicolai said as they came closer and stopped next to Nani.

The Warden they had been watching scoffed at the mage he was talking to, "Yes, I was harassing you, by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage frowned.

"Here I thought we were getting along," The Warden said sarcastically, "I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one." He lowered his tone.

Eshne held back a snort, Melia just crossed her arms and watched the mages reaction.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must." The mage left in a huff, pushing past Eshne and Nani. Nani was ready to trip him but Eshne pulled her away in enough time.

The Warden turned to the elves, happy that he had an audience, "You know. One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Eshne started laughing. Melia just looked at him.

"You are a strange human." She said, making Thackery raise his brows.

"I get that a lot." The Warden smirked, his eyes staying on Melia a little too long for Thackery's liking, "We haven't met have we?"

Melia pursed her lips, but no words could pass them. Instead, Eshne spoke up.

"Don't mind her she's just grumpy." She said, "And we haven't met. You must be Alistair."

"That would make you all the new recruits," Alistair concluded, "Glad to meet you. As the junior member of the Order, I am to accompany you when you prepare for your Joining." He finally looked around at the others.

"I'm Eshne, and this is Melia'nain. Or Melia, she hates when you add…"

Melia gave a slight kick to her foot.

"I'm Nicolai, and this is my cousin Nennet. And to my right is Thackery Mahariel." Nicolai extended his hand out to Alistair.

"A pleasure," Alistair smiled, "Anyhow. Whenever you're ready we should head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get started."

"As are we." Nennet grumbled to herself.

"If you have any questions, let me know. Otherwise, lead on." Alistair said, seemingly not hearing any snide comments.

Melia quickly turned and walked away, Larka by her side. Thackery met up with her, keeping close as they neared the Grey Warden tent. Two other recruits stood by Duncan.

"I see you've found Alistair," Duncan said to the incoming group, "I assume you're ready to begin preparations." He looked at Alistair, "Assuming of course you're quite finished riling up the mages."

"What can I say?" Alistair began, "The revered mother ambushed me. The way that woman wields guilt they should just stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage?" Duncan raised his brow, "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair."

"I apologize, Duncan." Alistair sighed, then he turned to the elves, "I'll introduce you to the others. This is Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe." He pointed to a tall red-headed man adorned in chainmail, "And this is…"

"We've met." Daveth winked at Eshne.

Nennet glared at him.

"They of course are the recruits that Duncan brought." Alistair told Jory, "Nicolai, Thackery, Na'Nalia, Nennet, Eshne and Melia'nain…"

Melia spoke quickly, "Just Melia. If you please."

"Right…" Alistair seemed embarrassed.

"Now that you are all here, we can begin." Duncan said, "Your group will go into the Korcari Wilds and collect eight vials of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit. Your other task is to find a Grey Warden archive. It was abandoned long ago when we could no longer maintain such remote outposts. It has come to our attention that there are scrolls that have been left behind. I would like you to retrieve them, if you can."

"Finally, we get some action." Nani bumped Eshne's elbow with hers.

"Without a doubt," Duncan chuckled, "Darkspawn aren't known to give their blood willingly."

"Let's go then." Nennet said.

"Remember. these scrolls contain very important information. They promise support, and they may prove valuable in the days to come." Duncan told them, he looked at Alistair, "Watch over your charges. And return quickly, and safely."

"We will." Alistair assured him.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path." Duncan said.

The warden recruits went to where their things had been placed. Eshne took out one of her saplings and placed it in a patch of dirt by the tents. Melia sheathed her daggers, placing them behind her with care. She put on her leather armor and bent down to Larka.

"Mir falon, I need you to stand watch of our things. I will return."

Larka whined, but when Thackery said the same to Argo the two wolves laid themselves by the tents.

Nennet checked her rapier, taking care that it was sharp enough. She eyed Nicolai showing Thackery his daggers and them comparing the weapons make as they walked to the gates. She looked over to Melia, who was busy ignoring Eshne.

Once they were all ready the party went to the gates that led to the Wilds.

"Hail!" The guard said, opening the gates, "I'm told you have business in the Wilds. Just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest tonight." He warned.

The gates shut behind them, and the group was left to the savage and unruly Wilds.

* * *

Melia stepped quickly, weaving through the trees. Her pallor was pale; her bronze vallaslin glimmering with sweat as she tried to focus on where she placed her feet. She wore only her barefoot sandals, made of dark woven cords adorned with three round copper pieces, engraved with halla and sunflowers, that laid across the top of her feet.

Thackery came in next to her, his daggers at the ready. He made a few bird whistles and then he and Melia continued forward.

The acrid scent of burning flesh stung itself in their nostrils. They came out of hiding when they saw a man crawling on the ground. Thackery signaled for the others to come forward as Melia ran to the dying soldier.

She knelt beside him, taking out a bandage to stop his leg from bleeding.

"Who…Grey Wardens?" Was all he could choke out, he coughed and laid on the ground, groaning when Melia tied his tourniquet.

"Well. He's not as half as dead as he looks." Alistair remarked.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn." The soldier said, wincing when Melia applied a salve to his wounds, "They came out of the ground. please, help me. I have to ...return to camp."

"Stop talking." Melia told him, making him sip water to help his burning throat.

"Let us take you back…" Eshne suggested.

"No. I can get back myself." The soldier insisted.

"I have a few bandages in my pack." Alistair knelt down with Melia, removing the soldier's chest armor to patch up the wounds in his side after Melia applied her elfroot mixture.

Once they put his armor back on, the man could wobble to his feet.

"Thank you," He said, "I'll report back." He slowly walked away.

When the soldier fell out of sight, Jory looked at Alistair.

"An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn." He seemed agitated.

"We'll be fine if we're careful, ser Jory." Alistair tried to assure him.

"These soldiers were careful and look where that got them. They were still overwhelmed. What can five of us do against them? There is an entire army in this forest!" Jory gritted his teeth.

"Yes, there are darkspawn about. But we are in no danger of walking into the horde." Alistair said.

"How do you know? I am no coward, but this whole thing is foolish. We need to go back." Jory insisted.

"Have faith, man," Nicolai said to him, "Our group is formidable enough."

"I agree." Eshne shook her head, leaning against her staff, "We need to do this."

"She's right. Duncan gave us this mission, so we should see it through." Nennet crossed her arms, "How can we be Grey Wardens if we fear the very thing we are to be sworn to fight?"

Jory was silent for a moment, "I suppose you're right."

"Know this, all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. That's why I'm here, to make sure they don't take us by surprise." Alistair said.

"See?" Daveth smacked Jory's shoulder, "We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

Melia rolled her eyes and packed up her medical supplies.

"That is...reassuring?" Jory glared.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however," Alistair said, "Let's move on."

Melia and Thackery went ahead.

They could hear Daveth behind her, annoyed that he insisted on scouting ahead with them. The shem was too loud for their liking, but Melia especially didn't want to admit her sickness had weakened her eyesight.

Up ahead, the rogues could see a large group of darkspawn camped on a hill.

Melia couldn't make out how many there were, but she turned to signal Daveth to fall back to the others.

Before she could, he had already drawn his bow and was aiming for a hurlock that was walking down the hill and towards them. The arrow went straight into it's skull, and as soon as the creature fell to the earth it alerted the others.

The sounds of roaring darkspawn caught the attention of the rest of the group, and they rushed forward towards the darkspawn. Eshne kept back, calling the earth to her as she sent hurls of rock out to hit the darkspawn. Nani grinned maliciously, summoning blasts of ice to stab into the darkspawn.

Melia ran to the front. In swift strokes she slit the throat of the genlock closest to her with both of her blades. A hurlock came towards her and she kicked it's stomach, smashing it's deformed face into her knee guard, broke it's neck and threw it to the side.

Nicolai held back, worried that his unprofessional dagger strokes would give him away as someone who wasn't truly a warrior. His harried stabs would have been spotted had it not been for Nennet, who swiftly felled the darkspawn around them with her rapier.

Alistair finally caught up with her, fighting off two genlocks, cutting one's head off and driving his blade right through the other's ribcage.

Nani froze another genlock that had been heading for Jory, earning a thankful nod. She blasted the remaining ones with fire.

Melia angrily stabbed at the last hurlock, jumping onto it and screamed murder as she fell to the ground, her dagger in it's bloodied mouth. Darkspawn blood covered her face as she wildly stabbed it again and again with her free blade. Thackery had to run over to her and pull her away from the massacred corpse. He held Melia up, letting her regain her breath.

Once Thackery let her go, Melia rounded on Daveth.

"Dirthara-ma, Daveth!" She scolded, "Why did you not wait? You could have gotten us all killed!"

"I-I…" He sputtered.

"Mel, we handled it. It's fine." Thackery put his hand on Melia's shoulder.

"Fine? It is not fine!" Melia said, pushing him away, "Premature actions upon a group that outnumbered us was foolish! You must always think of the lives of your party members beforehand…" She shook her head, "Fen'Harel ma ghilana…" She walked over to pull her dagger out of the darkspawns head.

They watched her walk away to clean her blades in a nearby pool of water.

"I didn't mean to…" Daveth started.

"It's not your fault," Thackery said, "She really isn't usually like this…"

Jory shook his head, "She isn't very stable if you ask me. Did you see the way she kept stabbing after that thing was dead?"

"Don't you talk about her like that." Thackery's eyes blazed, Nicolai held him back.

"If it's how she vents her anger I'd rather it be darkspawn than us, ser knight." Daveth said.

"It doesn't matter," Alistair said, "We need to focus on completing our tasks. Starting with the blood…"

Melia walked back to the dead darkspawn, she knelt by one of them and checked it's arms for cuts. Then the neck. She pulled one of the glass phials out of her pack and squeezed the blood from the main artery into it. Nennet bent to help. The two repeated this once more, and went around to give out the phials.

"How's your breathing?" Melia asked Eshne quietly, handing her the darkspawn blood.

Eshne took the phial, "I'm fine. A bit wheezy, but I'll get over it. Are you alright?"

Melia gave a curt nod, but didn't say anything.

"It would probably be best if we didn't send you two out again," Alistair looked to Thackery and Melia, "We'll stick together this time."

Melia remained silent.

Once they were done collecting the blood they circled the hill and came upon the hanging bodies of dead soldiers.

Eshne gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. Melia sighed, looking up at them with pity. They could hear Daveth turn around and vomit. Nennet grimaced, stepping away from Daveth.

"That's just...so excessive." Alistair said.

"They should be buried…" Melia said.

Alistair looked at her, "I don't think we have time. As it is it's getting darker and we need to move."

"They're just going to hang?" She asked.

"We can come back if there's time." He told her.

They walked further, seeing ruins with more bodies hanging from them. Eshne felt sick to her stomach, Nani would just make her turn her head and keep her focus on moving forward.

"Distract yourself." She said.

"I don't know…" Eshne whispered.

"How about this?" Nani said, "Each time you feel as if you're going to lose it, ask a question. You like those."

"If you must," Melia started, "You can include us all in this, Eshne."

"Really?" Eshne perked up.

"That counts." Nennet chuckled.

"It does not. Real question. Melia, when did you get your vallaslin?" Eshne asked.

"I was 15." Melia answered.

"You're not going to say more than that?" Eshne begged, "Tell me more."

Thackery let out a soft chuckle, recalling the exact moment Eshne had asked about. Melia glared at him, but then sighed.

"Ashalle had been ill. It was winter and the clan had been up north. Some of the aravels had broken their wheels, so we were stuck for a time."

The rest of the group had started to listen in.

"Ashalle looked at me and said, 'Melia'nain. If I had known we were going to be stuck here, I wouldn't have sold my furs back in the last town.' I felt absolutely useless, she was getting shivers and the wind was particularly bad. So what did I do? I snuck out of our tent and went deep into the forest. I must have waited in the trees for hours, trying not to let the wind and snow keep me from doing what I needed to do."

"Finally, when just a sliver of the moon was high up in the sky. I spotted two bears, one black and one brown. Without hesitating, I prayed to Andruil for guidance, and shot them from my perch. It took many arrows, but I did it. I got down from my tree, and skinned them. I made sure to pack the meat and salvage what I could. Little did I know, I was being watched. Out from the shadows came a great white bear. He roared at me, never in my life had I been so terrified. He lunged for me, and I narrowly missed him, catching a claw in my side. Bleeding, I jumped on him slicing its throat. I wore him down, and finally, when the sun started to rise, he fell to the snow dead."

"Freezing, tired, and bleeding; I skinned him and took the meat. I limped back to the camp, where I found that Merrill had been looking for me. The Keeper came out of her tent, furious with me, until I gave her the bear meat and dropped the skins to the earth. Everyone in the camp stopped to look at me, Ashalle came out of her tent, intent on punishing me for leaving in the middle of the night. When she saw the skins, she couldn't believe it. She said to me, "Melia'nain Mahariel, what in the Creator's name did you do?'. Without skipping a beat, I said, 'Mammae, I didn't know what color you wanted for your new fur coat, so I got you three to choose from.'" Melia gave a slight chuckle and Eshne started laughing.

"She was so angry with me," Melia continued, "But it is a rite of passage when a Dalish makes their first kill. Usually a clan member is 18 when they get their vallaslin, I was just an exception. The next night, I was taken to the Keeper and she gave me my vallaslin."

"Mind you she managed to not wake me in the process," Thackery told them, "And you wonder where Ivor truly gets his ability to move about like a ghost."

"Thackery." Melia shot a glance at him.

"Why that pattern?" Eshne asked.

"Well…" Melia thought, "My birth mother saw that I was born with a few white hairs, just like our goddess Ghilan'nain, my namesake. It seemed to fit that I got her blood writing."

"Stop!" Thackery held the others back.

The group paused. Thackery knelt down, carefully blowing on a pile of leaves where Alistair was about to place his foot. Underneath was a set of iron teeth glistening with an acrid poison.

Melia handed him a long stick and pressed he it on the traps pressure plate. The jaws clamped together, breaking the stick.

Everyone's eyes widened and Thackery stood up.

"There could be more." He said, looking at his cousin.

"Mel?"

Melia stumbled to the side of the trail. The others watched with wide eyes as she dry heaved and eventually spit up blood. Thackery could see that the veins in Melia's neck and arms were turning black.

"What's wrong with her?" Jory whispered.

"She's just...sick." Thackery went over to help Melia clean the blood off, ignoring the fact that he too felt his blood slowing.

Alistair sighed, he could sense the sickness as soon as he met her and Thackery. He looked to Daveth and Jory.

"We need to hurry," He said, "Daveth, Nennet, check for traps. When the way is clear, we should be coming up to a small bridge, when we cross that we should be close to the outpost."

Daveth and Nennet set to work. By the time they found all of the traps, Melia was on her feet. She looked even more gaunt than before. Her iris' were almost completely white, and her mouth was still red stained from her own blood.

"Are you alright to move on?" Thackery asked her quietly.

"I'm fine." Melia said, seeing that Thackery too was growing as sick as she. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

The group moved on.

Eventually, they came upon the bridge Alistair had mentioned, up ahead they could see darkspawn moving about and scuffling with each other.

Thackery pointed out a few traps up ahead, but when he tried to disable them the darkspawn had spotted him. Alistair and Jory went past him, drawing swords. Thackery pointed to a trap right next to Alistar.

Alistair took the nearest hurlock and pushed it into the trap. It snapped it's leg while Alistair ran his sword into the creature's chest.

Eshne sent bursts of flame to whatever darkspawn came close to her or Nani. When Eshne felt weak, Nani would freeze off the darkspawn.

They all worked to rid the small area of darkspawn. Nennet was the one to kill the last remaining genlock. They all cleaned their blades and checked for wounds.

"The Grey Warden outpost should be just up that hill." Alistair pointed, "Let's hurry and grab the documents so we can get back to camp." He glanced over at Melia, who was remarkably stone-faced.

The group made their way up the hill. Off to their left, Nicolai spotted a small patch of grass where a white flower with a red center was slightly hidden.

"Is that the flower that the Kennel Master was looking for?" He asked Thackery.

Thackery squinted his eyes, "Maybe…" He said quietly.

Nicolai picked it, roots and all, and put it in his pack. The two caught up with the others just as they came upon a group of darkspawn that surrounded the dilapidated bottom of a tower.

They took the darkspawn by surprise. Alistair and Jory rushing at them while Daveth and the two mages attacked from a distance. Melia ran forward, ignoring the pain that ran through her whole body, and she pounced on darkspawn, stabbing them in the throat and head.

A genlock ran straight for Alistair, who was fighting an emissary. Melia turned around and flung her dagger straight for it's neck. It fell right behind him just as he turned to see it. He was stunned for a moment, but then bent over to take the blade out and hand it to Melia.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Nani froze the remaining darkspawn, which Nennet kicked over, shattering them into bloody pieces.

"Is everyone alright?" Nicolai asked, getting exasperated nods from everyone.

Eshne sat for a moment to regain her breathing. After a few moments, they all walked into the tower together.

"There." Alistair pointed to a corner of rubble.

Sitting amongst the debris was a cracked chest, dusty and worn from years of abandonment. Nennet bent down to check the contents, finding that it was empty.

"I thought Duncan said there was a seal?" She turned to Alistair.

Her eye caught something on the stairway to the upper level. She stood up slowly.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A woman appeared from the shadows.

The other members turned around to see her descend to where they were.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse that has long since been picked clean? She asked.

Eshne watched her in wonder, smitten with how beautiful she was. Nani stepped in front of her.

The woman stopped in front of Melia and Thackery, "Or are you merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds on mine in search of prey?" She said, "What say you? Scavenger or intruder?"

"And just how are these your Wilds?" Melia asked.

"You are the intruder, I believe the first question is rightfully mine." The woman crossed her arms, "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?'" Her yellow eyes surveyed the group, "And now you disturb ashes which have not been touched for a long time. Why?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair said, "She looks Chasind, that means others could be nearby."

The woman sarcastically waved her arms around, "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes," Alistair glared, "Swooping is bad."

"She's a witch, I tell you," Daveth said, "She could turn us into toads."

Nennet rolled her eyes.

"Such idle fantasies," The woman grinned, "Have you no minds of your own?" She looked at Nennet, "You. Women do not scare as easily as little boys. Tell me your names and I shall tell you mine."

"I am Nennet, and this is Melia, then Eshne as well as her sister Nani." She pointed behind her, "Pleased to meet you." She gave a curt bow.

The witch seemed amused, "Now that is a proper greeting. You may call me Morrigan." She cocked her head to the side, "Must I guess your purpose? You sought the items once in that chest? Something here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" Alistair repeated, "You stole them didn't you? You...sneaky...witch thief."

"How eloquent." Morrigan raised her brow, "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Those documents are Grey Warden property. I suggest you return them." Alistair glared.

Morrigan pouted, "I will now. For 'twas not I who removed them."

"Then who did?" Nennet asked.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan said.

"Then can you please take us to her?" Eshne asked.

"A sensible request," Morrigan smiled, "I like you."

"Do you now?" Eshne started to step forward but was held back by Nani.

"I'd be careful," Alistair said to them, "First it's 'I like you' then zap, frog time."

Daveth whined, "She'll put us in the pot she will."

"If the pot is any warmer than it is out here, I welcome it." Jory sighed.

Morrigan seemed amused, "Follow me."

* * *

It had seemed almost an hour before the party came upon a small hut. Eshne had been whispering to Nani how beautiful she thought Morrigan was.

"Do you think she likes women?" She asked.

"I don't know, Esh." Nani said, "You could ask."

"I'm too nervous." Eshne held her stomach.

They all stopped outside the hut, and old woman had been kneeling and tending a few herbs.

"Hello, mother, I bring you Grey Wardens who-" Morrigan began.

"Yes, yes, I know who they are, girl." Her mother stood up, she looked over the group, "Much as I expected."

"You were...expecting us?" Alistair said, slightly amused.

The old woman waved him off, "you are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide...either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth whispered.

Jory was annoyed, "Quiet, Daveth. If she is a witch do you want to make her mad?"

"There's a smart lad. Irrelevant in the larger scheme of things. But it is not I who decides, believe what you will." The old woman said.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at Melia, "And you. Does your elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?" She gazed over Melia's Blight-ridden face.

Melia thought for a moment, "Perhaps once I knew. But now, I don't know."

The old woman smiled, "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies." She said, "So much about you is uncertain. Yet I believe. Do I? Why yes. It seems I do."

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair smirked.

Morrigan's mother scoffed, "Witch of the Wilds? Morrigan must have said that. She fancies tales of that sort. Oh how she dances under the moon." She laughed.

"They did not come here to hear your wild tales, mother." Morrigan sighed.

"Of course. No doubt you are here for your treaties. The seal wore off long ago. I have protected them." Her mother turned and went into her hut, returning with a bundle of folded papers, she handed them to Melia, who gave them to Alistair to put in his pack.

"You…" He seemed angry at first, "Protected these?" He looked at Morrigan's mother.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens, and tell them this Blight is more of a threat than they realize." She warned them.

"Thank you." Nennet looked at her warily.

"What do you mean the threat is greater than we realize?" Nicolai asked.

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. or perhaps it isn't a threat at all. or perhaps they realize nothing!" The old woman cackled, "Do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for you to leave then." Morrigan started to wave them off.

"Do not be foolish, girl. These are your guests." Her mother said.

"Very well." Morrigan sighed, "I will show you out of the forest." She walked ahead of them, "Follow me."


	26. Chapter 26

" _Drink the wine, my darling, you said_

 _Take your time, consume all of it_

 _But the roses were only to drain my inspiration_

 _The promises were spoiled before they left your lips and..._

 _I breathe you in again just to feel you_

 _Underneath my skin, holding on to_

 _The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison"_

"How are you feeling?" Eshne sat between Melia and Nennet, handing them skins of water.

"I'm quite alright, Eshne. Thank you." Melia said quietly, barely able to see through her clouded eyes. Red sores had begun to form on her neck, but she remained seemingly indifferent.

"Nicolai is over by the kennels, he was quite enthused." Eshne said to Nennet.

"Oh?" Nennet looked up from cleaning her rapier.

"He said he's hoping to see if he might imprint."

Nennet sighed, "I doubt we have time to care for a dog."

"We're Fereldens, there's always time." Eshne laughed.

After a few moments of silence, Melia looked at the ground, "Why do they stare at me?" She asked.

Nennet looked around, glaring at the people who walked by, "Could be the vallaslin…"

"I see many shems wearing markings upon their face," Melia said, "Though I doubt it is to their Andraste."

"Well…" Eshne thought for a moment, "Not many humans are used to seeing a Dalish elf. particularly one so alluring."

Melia scoffed, "If they think anything of my appearance, it is that I resemble a darkspawn."

"Nonsense." Eshne shrugged it off, "Once the Joining is over, you'll take one look at them with those pretty green eyes and they'll fall to their knees. I would."

"Your confidence in my ability to survive...I find it astounding."

"I'm an optimist, what can I say?" Eshne smirked, "Speaking of the Joining…"

Nicolai and Nani came over to the others.

"Alistair asked us to call for you." Nani said, "They're ready."

"Can you stand?" Eshne asked Melia, offering her hand.

"I am not a cripple." Melia got to her feet, defiantly making her way to the old temple where Alistair stood in wait.

Thackery was already there, steeling himself through the pain as much as he could. Melia gave him a reassuring smile.

"So when does the orgy start?" Eshne asked, making Nani laugh.

Daveth looked at a scowling Jory, "After my own heart, that one."

Melia sighed, "Fenedhis...Just sit quietly until Duncan gets here."

While they all waited for Duncan, Jory started to pace.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." He admitted.

"Are you blubbering, again?" Nennet rolled her eyes.

"Have I not earned my place? Why must we go through all these damned tests?" Jory rung his hands.

"Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth said sarcastically.

"Gentlemen, please," Nani sighed, "I swear it's like you both just dropped your balls in the Wilds."

Nicolai glanced at them, "Listen. There's no point in fretting over it. What's done is done, and there's no going back." He told the others.

"My wife is in Highever with a child on the way!" Jory said, "It just...doesn't seem fair."

Melia turned red with rage, Thackery set his hand on her shoulder.

"That's pretty presumptuous to say that none of us haven't sacrificed a great deal ourselves." Thackery spat.

"I-" Jory started.

Daveth scoffed, "And would you have come if they told you the risks? The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrifice?" Jory asked.

"I would sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth said bitterly, "You saw what those darkspawn did, ser knight, wouldn't you die to protect that pretty wife of yours?"

"I…" Jory sighed.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. But if nobody stops the darkspawn, we'll all die for sure." Daveth threw up his hands.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Jory shook his head.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for Duncan. There were a few times Nicolai felt like she would have to help Thackery Melia stand, for they looked like they were getting worse every second that passed.

Finally, Duncan appeared, breaking the thick tension.

"At last, we come to the Joining." He said, walking to a table with a large chalice, "The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the brink of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint." He turned to the recruits.

"Holy shit…" Nennet whispered.

"We're going to drink their blood?" Jory seemed dumbstruck.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, and we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan explained.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair said.

"Let's do this then." Nani crossed her arms.

"We speak only a few words before the Joining, these words have been said since the first." Duncan said, "Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair bowed his head, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan took the silver chalice from the table, turning to Nicolai..

"Step forward." He told him.

If Nicolai had been afraid he hadn't shown it. He took a sip of the blood and handed the chalice back to Duncan.

A burning pain raced through his body, a white hot fire pulsing in his veins. He began to sweat, his eyes turning white as the exhaustion caused him to fall to the ground.

Nennet was about to pounce when Duncan announced he would live. Duncan then turned to Daveth with the chalice.

Daveth readily took it from Duncan's hands, taking a sip from the cup. He handed it back to Duncan, seemingly unaffected.

Eshne was about to give a sigh of relief when Daveth started to choke up his own spit and the blood. He started to scream. Eshne held Nani's arm as Daveth fell to the ground, seemingly suffocating.

"Maker's breath." Jory backed away.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan said sadly, "Step forward, Jory."

Jory backed away even further.

"No...I have a wife. A child! had I known…"

"There is no turning back." Duncan glared.

"There is no glory in this!" Jory said wildly, his hand on his sword, ready to fight.

Duncan set the chalice down, then reached for his dagger. Jory tried to fight him off, by Duncan came in close, his dagger making contact with Jory's chest. Eshne gasped when Jory fell to the ground, dead.

"I am sorry…" Duncan said sadly, sheathing his dagger.

Taking the chalice back up, he looked at Melia.

"The Joining is not yet complete." He said.

Melia took a deep breath, stepping forward to take the chalice, emotionless and resolute.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan said.

Melia took a sip of the blood, ignoring the burning in her throat as it travelled to her stomach.

Immediately she felt as if she was going to double over and vomit. Instead, she stood, trying to keep her balance, fighting the pain.

"Oh my God, Mel…" Thackery watched his cousin friend fall to her knees, wincing and trying to not scream.

Melia held her head, her eyes turned completely white, the black veins in her neck seemed to flush themselves of the unnatural color, and she finally fell over from exhaustion.

* * *

 _Melia stood upon a precipice. Everything around her was dark, and the sky above her was a sickly green and red. Her hair was falling out of it's bun, being thrown around by a violent wind. She looked all around her, but all she saw was the coming darkness._

 _Rising from the depths, a great dragon flew past her and up into the sky. She watched as it spewed a great inferno from it's twisted mouth. The dragon looked at Melia and roared. An electric fear ran through her veins, and she could not move. The dragon started coming towards her, it's eyes burning. Melia closed her eyes, ready for it to take her_.

She awoke, seeing that she was in a tent. Cold sweat ran down her back.

For a moment, she felt as if she were back with her clan, and she calmed.

It quickly faded when she heard the sound of soldiers outside.

She got to her feet, feeling that all her sickness had gone. She saw she was dressed in her regular attire, a simple olive green kirtle that went to her knees, and her clean pair of beige trousers. Her feet were still adorned with her barefoot sandals.

Melia put her long white hair up into her usual bun, then opened the door to the tent and saw that it was still nighttime.

"Thank the Creators you're awake." Thackery ran up to her, dressed now in his warden's armor, "I was worried you were dead."

"Oh, lethallin." Melia teared up, holding him close, "I thought it was a dream."

"I know, Melly." Thackery, "I know."

"Is everyone-"

"Everyone else is fine. We just lost Daveth and Jory."

"Bless the Creators above." Melia sighed, then asked, "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few hours. Nennet took the time to get you cleaned up, and I even managed to get you your new armor." He handed Melia a bundle.

Melia felt a force push at her side, seeing Eshne hugging her tightly.

"You're awake!" She cried happily.

"So it seems." Melia smiled at her.

"I was supposed to come wake you if you weren't already awake. The King summoned you and Nennet." Eshne said.

"Why?" Melia asked.

"'Dunno. Duncan said meet him at the war table when you're awake." Eshne smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You just...look better is all." Eshne hugged her, "I'll be over with Nani getting some food, thackery, want to join?"

"Let me check on the wolves and I'll be over soon." Thackery said to her.

"Excellent!" Eshne skipped away.

Melia sighed, "I better change."

"Meet us over for food when you're done," Thackery said to her, then added, "And you do look better."

"So do you."

* * *

Melia, now dressed in her warden's armor, followed the path to where the King's council stood arguing about the Orlesians. Nennet sighed with relief. Going over to Melia.

"They've been at it for hours." She said quietly, "I think Duncan told the King we were the ones to talk to."

"Why?"

Melia didn't get her answer. The King turned around, seemingly bright eyed when he saw the two, "Ah! The recruits I met earlier on the road. I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Melia said calmly.

Nennet gave a curt nod.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks." The King said happily.

The older man who had been scowling beside Cailan became angry, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan! We must attend to reality."

Nennet raised her brow, but bit her tongue.

"Fine!" Cailan became exasperated, "Speak your strategy, Loghain. The Grey Wardens and I will draw out the darkspawn into our charging lines. And then?"

Loghain looked at the map before them and pointed, "You will light the beacon, signalling for my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember," Cailan said, "This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins? Who will light the beacon?"

"I've a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous job, but it is vital." Loghain said.

"The we shall send our best." Cailan looked up at Melia and Nennet, "Send Alistair and whomever you see fit."

"What?" Melia said incredulously.

Loghain scoffed, "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much, Cailan. Is that truly wise?"

Cailan groaned, "Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

Duncan interrupted, "Your Majesty, we should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."

"There have been no dragon sightings in the Wilds." Loghain said.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" Cailan smiled.

"I…" Duncan sighed, "Yes your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," A Circle mage interjected, "The Tower and it's beacon are unnecessary." He said, "The Circle of Magi-"

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, Mage. Save them for the darkspawn." A Chantry mother cut him off.

"Oh she did not…" Nennet gritted her teeth, Melia held her back.

"Enough!" Loghain quieted everyone, "This plan will suffice. The Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain," The King grinned, "I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle alongside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

Loghain sighed, "Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all."

* * *

The next night, the new wardens were to meet Alistair and Duncan at the Grey Warden tent. Everyone around them was preparing to fight the darkspawn, apart from orders being shouted at each other, most of the soldiers were quiet.

Melia had spent most of the day with Duncan discussing their strategies for the coming evening. They hadn't come to an agreement until Nennet stepped in to settle their disputes.

Nennet and Melia had been walking to the tents when came upon a heated argument between Alistair and Duncan. Thackery and Eshne had been whispering quietly to each other, ignoring Nani who was forming ice in her hands to pass the time. Nicolai cleared his throat to try and catch everyones attention, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Remember. You will go to the Tower of Ishal to make sure the beacon is lit." Duncan said, "I have already discussed this. It will be you, Melia, Na'Nalia, and Eshne going to the tower. The rest are to keep darkspawn at bay from the second front."

"Wait you cannot just separate-" Melia started.

"Lethallin, it's fine." Thackery snapped at her.

"I can-" Duncan started.

Alistair stopped him, "So I just, won't be in the battle. At all?" He furrowed his brow.

"It is by the King's personal request." Duncan said, "If the beacon is not lit, the Teryn's men will not know when to charge."

"Right and he needs how many Grey Wardens to do that?" Alistair crossed his arms.

"I must agree," Melia said, standing next to Alistair, "Is it not our duty as Wardens to fight darkspawn? He would be better sending someone else."

Alistair was about to say something else, but for once his words seemed caught in his mouth. It was the first time he had seen Melia without her sickness, and for the moment he felt lost in her silent glare.

"It is not our choice," Duncan broke the trance, "If the King wishes the Grey Wardens to be at the tower, then the Grey Wardens will be there."

"I get it, I get it." Alistair sighed, but then he gave a scoff, "But just so you know, if the King asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

Melia smirked, "I would certainly like to see that."

"For you, maybe," Alistair looked at Melia, "But it has to be a pretty dress."

"I'll do it if you won't." Eshne piped up, Nani and Thackery snickering.

Duncan sighed.

"The Tower of Ishal is on the other side of the gorge, where we first came in." He told them, "You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. You can overlook the whole valley from the top."

"Sounds relatively easy to me." Melia shrugged.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Let's not waste time then." Nennet said.

"I must join the others. From here, you are on your own. And remember. You are Grey Wardens now, I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan…" Alistair started, "May the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all…" Duncan departed.

* * *

Four Wardens stood by the edge of the bridge. All was quiet on the battlefield. Melia stood apart from the others, watching the tree-line intently.

Eshne had gone back to her tent and had packed her remaining apple tree saplings carefully in her satchel, hoping to find a place for at least one. Without thinking, she put her stuffed halla in as well, thinking that maybe it would bring her luck in the coming battle, should she fight.

She took up her staff and walked back towards Nani. It had started to rain when she stopped and noticed Alistair kept glancing over at Melia, who was still watching the battlefield. She decided not to interrupt, and instead hid behind a column and listened to Alistair.

"So...you're...different." He began.

"Oh no." Eshne sighed.

Melia shot a glance over at Alistair, "Because I am an elf?"

"No!" Alistair's eyes widened, "No, not that! I mean yes you are an elf. But...what I meant was you look...I don't know. Better? You know, now that you're not ill."

"Thank you?" Melia raised her brow.

"Is he even trying?" Nani asked Eshne.

Eshne shook her head, "Piss poor job, mate." She mumbled.

"Are you feeling any better though?" Alistair asked, "I mean. You can look better but can still feel rotten, right?"

"I am fine." Melia said, turning back to watch the valley below.

"Maker…" Alistair put his head in his hands.

Eshne and Nani decided to sit next to him.

"That hurt me. I actually felt my stomach knot up." Eshne said.

"It's like you don't even want this." Nani shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alistair mumbled.

"If you say so." Eshne shook her head, "I'm not going to be a friend and not tell you that she really likes flowers."

Alistair lifted his head, "I thought you just met her?"

Eshne shrugged, "Believe it or not, some mages had lives before the tower. I was in her clan before the templars took me. No other clan had room for another mage...but that's not my point." She shook her head, "Mel likes flowers. And if I remember an odd fondness for bees…"

"Bees?"

"Or you could eat her out." Eshne suggested.

"Remember the alphabet." Nani added.

"Why would that help?" Alistair's face went red.

"Oh." Eshne and Nani groaned.

"Something's happening." Melia called over.

Alistair, Nani, and Eshne went over to Melia.

The whole valley was silent. They could see the thick tension building in the ranks. Soldiers moved uncomfortably, watching the trees.

A fog began to set in, coming from the forest.

Melia tilted her head and squinted her eyes. Hushed whispers emanated from the fog. Figures started to form in the fog, coming from the woods.

"Look at all of them…" Eshne said quietly.

"Creators, I hope thackery is not with them." Melia held her hand to her chest.

The four watched as darkspawn started to come out of the forest. They all stopped at a certain point, looking at the King's soldiers and making inhuman noises. Some of them started to get restless, roaring at the army, and slightly lunging forward with weapons drawn.

All at once they charged forward, growling and screeching as they ran.

The King called for the archers, who volleyed and felled many darkspawn, but still they charged. Next, the King sent forth the mabari. The hounds became wild and tore into the darkspawn. Melia felt sick when so many were slaughtered.

Cailan cried, "For Ferelden!" And the army charged for the oncoming darkspawn.

Out from the woods, catapults sent forth flaming mounds that hit the ruins. Eshne couldn't believe her eyes.

"We have to go." Alistair said.

The four of them raced across the bridge, narrowly missing a few missiles as they whipped by.

Once they got safely to the other side, Eshne had to stop. Her lungs had been burning, and her breathing had become ragged and harsh. Nani's eyes flashed.

"Go on ahead." She told the others, "I'll be alright."

"You could have an attack." Nani said.

"We need to get to the tower." Alistair told her.

"Go." Eshne waved her away.

Before Nani could argue, she started to hear whispers in her head. She turned around and saw three men running for them.

"Darkspawn!" One yelled, "They've taken the tower!"

"What are you talking about?" Alistair said.

"They came up from the ground, started slaughtering everyone." The other man said, "It's a massacre."

"We need to move." Alistair turned back towards the girls.

Nani took the collar of the closest man, "You watch her," She pointed to Eshne, "Darkspawn are nothing compared to what I'll do if she dies."

"Yes, ma'am." The man said, sweat pouring from his forehead.

Nani released him and motioned for the other two to follow, "Let's get to the tower. We need to find survivors if we can."

They ran towards the tower, seeing a group of scattered soldiers fighting off an overwhelming number of darkspawn. Melia didn't waste another second before taking out her daggers and rushing for them.

She was fearless, pouncing on hurlocks and slicing their throats before attacking the next with a flurry. Alistair was not far behind her, bashing into a group of genlocks. Nani summoned a the winds to freeze over all in her path.

The three Wardens fought tirelessly, killing the remaining darkspawn that surrounded the tower with ease. They regrouped with the two men and a few surviving soldiers.

"Do you know how many are in the tower?" Melia quickly asked.

"We're not sure, miss," One of them said, "It was all too sudden."

"Looks like we're lighting the beacon ourselves." Alistair said.

"Let us not waste time then," Melia said, "You two are with us, the rest of you make sure nothing else gets into the tower. Understand?"

They quickly nodded.

Melia motioned for Nani and Alistair to follow her. And the disappeared inside the darkspawn infested tower.

It was eerily silent once they closed the door. Everything was turned over and burning. Melia presumed it was the darkspawns way of a hello. Two of them men that were outside followed them in, secretly hoping to see the Grey Wardens in action.

Once they reached the end of the hall, the tower opened up into a large circular room, where tables and chair were piled up and burning. A few darkspawn had been wildly dancing around it and screaming. An emissary spotted the group and roared.

Nani froze three of them in place, giving Melia time to use her daggers to shatter their frozen bodies.

The few darkspawn that were left on that level had been killed by the others. The group came back together and moved on to the next floor.

Alistair looked at Melia, "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here," he said, "What are they doing ahead of the rest of the horde?"

"Weren't you complaining you weren't going to get to fight?" Melia raised her brow.

"I'm certainly much happier now that I've killed something." Nani threw a charred darkspawn corpse to the ground.

Alistair gave a curt laugh, "Silver linings, right? At any rate, we need to get to the top and light the signal fire in time, otherwise the Teryn won't know when to charge."

When they reached the next level, they could see the bodies of soldiers and darkspawn alike strewn all over the floor. Their bodies broken, bloody, and even burning.

"Maker's breath…" One of the men said.

Again, they fought off the darkspawn. There were many more this time, and some darkspawn that had been in other rooms had heard the commotion and came out to see who was fighting.

Melia had been distracted and was fighting off two genlocks, she didn't notice a hurlock charging for her with sword and shield. When she did see, she tried dodging but was hit in the shoulder. The blow sent her reeling backwards, falling to the ground. Her arm felt like it was on fire, but thankfully nothing had been broken. She rolled over and picked up her dagger, slicing the hurlocks ankles. When it fell to the ground she scrambled to her feet and stabbed into the darkspawn. She picked up her other dagger and fought off another that had been coming towards her.

Nani tried to get over to her to use a healing spell, but was caught up in dealing with another mess of hurlocks that strayed from a side room.

Eventually the group managed to kill the remaining darkspawn. They searched the remaining rooms to make sure there were no others, and then they moved on to the next floor.

Alistair killed off the two genlocks that were by the door as soon as they came up the stairs, throwing one down so that it's neck broke.

They came into a smaller room where there were more genlocks. Nani sent bolts of lightning, sending two hurlocks across the room. Melia managed to stab two at one time, while Alistair bashed his shield into another.

"You really are Grey Wardens." One of the men said in awe.

Nani, covered in blood and bruises, gave a small curtsy before moving on to the next room.

This room was filled with caged mabari, who were barking at the darkspawn. Alistair, Melia and the two soldiers fought them off so Nani could release the cages. Once she did, the hounds wildly attacked the creatures, snarling and howling as they descended upon the darkspawn.

Hearing the commotion, other darkspawn came from the back three rooms.

Melia fought off a hurlock alpha, quickly dodging its blows with a large maul. It hit the ground, shattering the ground below. Before she could move again, the maul hit her in the side. She was flown back, yelping in pain as she heard a rib crack.

Alistair yelled for her, but was kept back by two genlocks.

The hurlock raised its maul, poised to strike the killing blow. Melia closed her eyes, but nothing happened.

She opened one eye, seeing the hurlock had been frozen in place. In an instant it was hit with a large ball of earth and shattered.

Melia looked where the ball came from and saw Eshne, covered in rock armor, eyes glowing bright green before they returned to their normal violet color.

She ran to Melia, knocking back darkspawn with her staff, burning the others.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she shot off bursts of lightning.

"Yes." Melia answered, getting to her feet, her whole side felt like it had been set aflame.

Once the darkspawn were killed, Alistair ran over to the two. He picked up Melia's daggers, handing them to her.

"Thank you." She winced.

"Are you able to move?" He asked her, receiving a curt nod, "Let's go."

The group ran to the next level, racing up the stairs to the top of the tower.

Bodies of soldiers littered the floor. By a large fire at the opposite side of the room, a large ogre was bent down, eating the head off of one of the dead men.

"Shit." Nani said.

The ogre caught their scent, looking over at them and standing up at full height. It roared, blood and saliva pouring from it's lips.

Eshne readied her staff, "Hello, beautiful."

She hurled a fireball at it, making the ogre lose it's balance for a moment. Melia seized the opportunity to run at it, both daggers poised for its legs. She slid under it, cutting at both ankles. The ogre cried out, falling to it's knees.

When the others came to fight it, the ogre angrily swiped away one of the men. He flew against the wall, cracking his skull against the stone.

Nani sent forth a stream of electricity at the beast, making it pause in place. The others backed away while it was being electrocuted.

Once it disappeared however, the ogre became enraged, managing to pick up the other soldier and ripping his head off, tossing the body to the side like a doll.

Melia jumped onto it's back, using her daggers to climb up to the creature's neck. The ogre whipped her around, but she held on, stabbing into it's grey skin. Her dagger caught on it's tough skin, and as she tried pulling it out the ogre flung her from it's neck. She fell to the ground, rolling away just before it could stomp on her.

Nani froze one of it's legs and as it tried to escape Alistair shattered it with his sword. The ogre fell to the ground, roaring as Alistair ran for it's head, slicing straight through it's neck.

"We need to light the beacon, we missed the signal by now." He told Eshne.

He ran to Melia, who was writhing in pain. Her pupils were dilated, and her head swayed back and forth.

"Melia…" Alistair said quietly, cradling her.

Eshne shot a burst of fire to light the beacon. Once it was lit she went to Alistair.

Melia looked at him, her pale pink lips curling into a smile.

"Tamlen." She said quietly.

Nani sighed, "She needs healing." She started to bend down to help pick Melia up, but was knocked to the ground when a large arrow hit her shoulder.

Alistair turned to see a hurlock swinging a maul at him.

* * *

Thackery charged for the line of darkspawn, giving little time for the others to register what was going on.

Before the darkspawn could conjure something, Thackery was upon it, tackling the creature to the floor and stabbing his dagger into its grisly mouth.

He pulled it out with ease, fighting off the next darkspawn that came for him. Both wolves were with him, pouncing atop the closest emissary to tear it to pieces.

Nennet pushed a genlock away from her, giving her enough room to rush an attack with her rapier.

Nicolai picked a hurlock up by it's armor, slamming into the nearest tree. His dagger found its way across the creature's throat. Black blood spat out on Nicolai's face and the body fell over. He went over to check Nennet, then Thackery.

The three had been fighting off darkspawn nonstop since the battle began. Taking advantage of the lull, Thackery fed herbs to the wolves to keep them from ingesting the poison blood.

"We can't keep this up, Nicolai." Nennet said, "We should regroup with the others."

Nicolai looked around, noticing now that the grounds were eerily quiet.

"Where did they all go?"

"Fenedhis!" Thackery suddenly cried.

Nennet and Nicolai looked up to where Thackery was pointing. The Tower of Ishal was a great distance away, but they could see its beacon burning brightly.

"Where are the reinforcements?" Nennet looked around, "They should be marching through."

"Mel's in that tower." Thackery turned back to them.

"Well she clearly lit the beacon-"

"It took forever!" Thackery said hysterically, "What if it wasn't her?"

His hysterics were broken by the sound of a large explosion. Thackery rounded, looking up at the top of the tower to see a great black mass.

It moved away from the tower, flying away northwards.

Thackery began to run after it, the wolves ahead of him.

"What is he doing?" Nennet asked Nicolai.

Nicolai didn't answer. Instead he ran after Thackery. Nennet groaned, racing after the other two.

Thackery followed the black mass far into the Korcari wilds. There was a moment where he thought he lost it through the dense trees. But once he saw footprints on the ground he picked the trail back up and ran.

Nennet was going to call to them, mentioning that their surroundings had become familiar. She was about to yell when they came upon a familiar little hut.

The front door opened, and before Nicolai could stop him Thackery ran inside.


	27. Chapter 27

" _I'm on the front line_

 _Don't worry I'll be fine_

 _the story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness_

 _so long to the regret_

 _and now I see the world through diamond eyes"_

Thackery sat outside of Morrigan's mother's hut, biting his nails and twirling the ends of his hair. Argo sat at his feet and whined whenever he looked up at his master.

"Your friends will recover, Warden." The old woman said.

Thackery looked up, "I know. It's just...we've already been through so much." he said.

"Such is the path to that which builds strong people."

"And Alistair?" Eshne piped up, looking over at the Templar, who was sitting and staring out into the Wilds.

"Of him…" The old woman began, "Perhaps there are things beyond our comprehension. Death is a loss, yes. But there are worse things to mourn. It is the grief that gives one character."

Eshne wasn't quite sure what to make of the old woman's words. She didn't have much time to contemplate before the door to the hut opened.

Melia's snowy hair shone brightly despite the dim light. Thackery stood up and ran over to her, causing Alistair to break his gaze and look over to the door. His expression changed instantly.

"You're alive." He said, voice slightly breaking, "Thank the Maker…"

"Stop doing this to me." Thackery whispered to Melia.

Melia nodded, "You think I would let a few darkspawn get the best of me?" She said wryly.

Eshne ran to her, trying not to hurt her when they embraced.

"I thought you were dead." Eshne said.

"I am just fine, lethallan." Melia said, "I owe my thanks to Morrigan's mother. And to Nani." She looked up at Alistair, "Morrigan told me what happened..."

Alistair looked down, "Melia...they're all dead. All of them. Duncan. The King...if it wasn't for Morrigan's mother. We would have been dead too."

"Do not speak of me as if I am not here, lad." The old woman said.

"I...I didn't mean," Alistair stuttered, "What am I supposed to say? You never gave us your name…"

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind call me Flemeth." She said.

"Flemeth," Alistair raised his brow, "The Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right…"

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you well, has it not?" Flemeth said.

Nennet came from out of the hut, Nani following behind and no longer with bandages over her ears.

"Why did you save us?" Nennet asked, crossing her arms.

"We can't have all Grey Wardens dead, who will unite the lands against a Blight if not you? Is it not your duty, or did that change when I wasn't looking?" Flemeth raised her brow.

"The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain." Nennet said.

"Why would he do something like this?" Eshne asked, "I thought he loved Cailan."

"That, my dear, is a good question," Flemeth said, "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he thinks the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the true evil behind this is the true threat."

Alistair sighed, "The archdemon…"

"We need to do something." Melia said.

"What can we do? Most Grey Wardens are dead thanks to Loghain." Alistair said, "The man thinks the darkspawn are a minor threat. We should warn people this isn't the case."

"Who will believe you?" Flemeth asked, "Unless you seek to convince Loghain of his mistake?"

"The man just betrayed his own King!" Alistair said, "If Arl Eamon knew what he did...he'd be the first to call for his execution!"

"Perhaps we can appeal to him?" Nicolai suggested, coming from his spot by a small fire.

"I suppose…" Alistair said, "He wasn't at Ostagar so he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle. I know him, he's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Yes! Of course! We can go to Redcliffe and ask him for help!"

"I think that is an excellent plan." Melia said, making Thackery raised his brow.

Flemeth chuckled, "Such determination. How intriguing."

"I still don't know if his help would be enough," Alistair sighed, "His army can't defeat the horde by itself."

"Surely the Grey Wardens have other allies." Nicolai said.

"The treaties!" Alistair said, "The Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"Dwarves, elves, mages," Flemeth seemed amused, "And this Arl Eamon. it sounds like an army to me."

"Can we do this?" Alistair asked Melia, "Build an army…"

"I do not see why we can't. It is what Grey Wardens do." Melia shrugged.

"So you are ready to be Grey Wardens then?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes," Melia walked up to her, "Thank you, Flemeth. For everything."

"Do not thank me yet, child," Flemeth chuckled, "There is still one more thing I can offer you."

Morrigan walked outside, "The stew is bubbling, mother dear. Shall we have guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly, girl. And you will go with them." Flemeth said.

"Such a sh…" Morrigan glared at her mother, "What?"

"Oh, you heard me, girl. You have ears." Flemeth laughed.

"Thank you, Flemeth," Nennet began, "But if Morrigan does not wish to go with us…"

"Have I no say?" Morrigan stood in disbelief.

Flemeth waved her off, "You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for some time now. Here is your opportunity. And as for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

"Very well then." Melia sighed. Eshne stood next to her grinning from ear to ear.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair started, "But outside of the Wilds she's an apostate."

"If you do not wish to have help from us illegal mages, young man. I should have left you up in that tower." Flemeth said.

"Point taken."

"Mother," Morrigan said, "This isn't how I wanted this. I'm not even ready…"

"You must be ready. Alone, these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I understand…" Morrigan sighed.

"And you, Wardens. Understand I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed." Flemeth said.

"I understand." Melia said.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please." Morrigan rolled her eyes.

She left for only a few moments, coming out with her pack and supplies.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village just north of here. 'Tis not far and you will find supplies there." Morrigan suggested, "Or, if you prefer, I will be your silent guide."

"We prefer you speak your mind." Eshne said, slightly taken with Morrigan.

Flemeth laughed, "You will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother, you are kind to cast me out like this. I shall remember this fondly." Morrigan glared.

"Well I've always said, if you want something, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards." Flemeth said.

"Are we really taking her along?" Alistair asked.

"We need help, Alistair." Melia said quietly.

"I guess you're right." He sighed, "The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

"I am so pleased I have your approval." Morrigan said sarcastically.

"We need to get going." Nennet told Melia, who nodded in agreement.

"Farewell, mother," Morrigan said her goodbyes, "Do not forget the stew on the fire. I shall hate to return to a burned down hut."

"'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed by the Blight." Flemeth scoffed.

"I...all I meant was."

"Yes, I know what you meant, girl," Flemeth said, "Do try to have fun, dear."

* * *

Melia walked ahead of the group. Her fingers traced over her necklace, as if it gave her a small comfort. Her hand reached down to pet Larka.

She sighed, thinking to herself that only just a week ago she had been helping Ashalle skin rabbits, her son trying to hold himself up. Then her escaping to the forest later that night to meet Tamlen by the river.

Melia wiped a few tears away. She remembered those few nights where they would sit and talk for hours, their hands all over each other. She wanted nothing more than to be back under the canopy, naked in the lush grass, fingers exploring every inch of each other…

She shook her head, knowing that bringing back the past wasn't going to do them any good. She gave a quick glance behind her.

Poor Morrigan was the unfortunate victim of Eshne's incessant questioning. It made Melia smile to think at least one of them remained cheerful.

Alistair, on the other hand, looked absolutely miserable. He kept his gaze to the ground, every once in awhile giving a heavy sigh and looking out at the slowly receding Wilds.

Melia shuddered, thinking that if he caught her staring back at him then she would be horribly embarrassed. Not that she meant anything by it.

"You're thinking too loud." Thackery whispered to her.

"Fenedhis, Thackery." Melia sighed, turning back to the road.

When they heard rustling in the nearby bushes, the two froze in place. Larka and Argo began to bark at the treeline. Thackery was ready to send Argo out to investigate.

"Mel?" Eshne looked over, much to Morrigan's relief.

Melia slowly reached for her daggers. The rustling quickened, and in a flash there was a large brown blur that had raced past Melia and pounced upon Nicolai.

The frightening moment soon passed, and Eshne began laughing, holding her stomach and slightly wheezing. Nani soon joined in her mirth.

Nicolai felt an onslaught of dog kisses as the mabari hound barked happily and licked at his face.

"Hello, Princess!" Nicolai laughed.

The mabari barked in the direction where the group was heading, growling and pawing at the ground. Nicolai looked to see what the dog was upset about, seeing that a group of darkspawn had strayed from the horde, and they were heading right for the wardens.

He took out his daggers, standing his ground. The lead hurlock ran it's finger over it's throat, pointing at the group.

Eshne, Nani, and Morrigan stayed back, blasting the group of darkspawn with primal spells while the others charged for them.

As Melia fought off a genlock, the mabari hound had tackled a hurlock that was heading right for Nicolai. Nennet and Alistair cut down the rest of the darkspawn, carefully avoiding the spells that the mages had been casting.

After the battle was over, the dog ran up to Nicolai, barking and wagging her almost non-existent tail.

Nicolai gave a small chuckle, petting it's large head.

"Hello," He said, scratching behind its ears, he looked at Thackery, "I think he is the one the Kennel Master had been healing."

"Look at him!" Eshne squealed, she went over to the hound and rubbed her belly, "Big strong pup, you escaped all those darkspawn? What a good girl!"

"He must have imprinted on you," Alistair said, "Mabari are like that."

"Ugh," Morrigan scoffed, "Are we really taking this mangy thing with us?"

"He's not mangy." Alistair gave a slight smirk, watching Eshne wrestle with the dog.

"She's going to need a name." Eshne told Nicolai, "You're her babae now."

The dog went to Nicolai, putting it's head under his hand.

"I suppose she does need one," He scratched under the dogs chin, "What sort of name would fit such a queenly beast?" He asked the hound.

"Barkspawn." Eshne said, earning a laugh from Alistair.

The dog snorted.

"What a ridiculous name." Nani cackled, "I love it."

Nicolai shook his head, "I think I rather like Henley."

"After the dog that Valendrian had those years back?" Nennet seemed amused.

"It's a good name, right Princess?" Nicolai smiled, earning a kiss from Henley.

Eshne grumbled, "I'm still going to call her Barkspawn."

* * *

The party reached Lothering in the late afternoon. They had been walking for hours, and were tired and hungry.

Upon coming closer to the village, they came upon a group of men who were blocking the path.

"Wake up, gentlemen!" The leader said, "More travelers to attend to. Led by an elf, of all things…"

Melia and Nennet exchanged quick glances.

One of the other men whispered, "I think we should let these one's go. They don't much look like the others."

"Nonsense!" The leader said, "Greetings!" He held out his arms.

"They look like highwaymen." Alistair said quietly.

"They are fools to get in our way," Morrigan glared, "We should teach them a lesson."

"I agree." Nani readied her staff.

The leader tsked, "Is that any way to greet someone? Just a simple ten silvers and you can all pass."

Nennet stopped Eshne from reaching into her satchel, she looked up at the men, who stood a good head taller than she.

"You really should listen to your friend." She said.

"What did I say?" The bandit looked at the leader, "No wagons...and they're armed."

"The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a tool, and not, say, a refugee tax." the leader said, "But I'll lower it to five silvers if I can get a few moments alone with your pretty little redhead."

Before he could take another step, Nennet had clamped her hand around his throat, her nails dug into his flesh.

"Think very carefully about your next few words." She tightened her grip, "I have no patience for mercy today, shem."

His friends started to draw their weapons, but Nani shot a bolt of lightning across their feet, shaking her forefinger back and forth.

"W-We were just trying to get by," The leader said, "Before the darkspawn come!"

"Get by?" Nennet's eyes flashed, "By preying on the innocent, those who have lost loved ones? Stealing their belongings so they are left with nothing?" She yelled, squeezing tighter around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

"Sorry is not going to save you." Nennet said, "You will hand over everything you have stolen."

"Do what she says!" The leader gasped.

The bandits worked quickly to unload the stolen supplies. Nennet threw their leader to the ground.

"Now get out of here. If I ever see you again, you will find my blade thrust into your eye socket." She gritted her teeth.

"Bless you." The leader scrambled to his feet, "The darkspawn can take this place."

The bandits quickly scurried away.

"Were you really going to kill him, Nen?" Eshne asked.

Nennet thought for a moment, "Absolutely. And I will do the same to any other person who thinks they can rob people when they are already destitute…" She walked on, but quickly stopped turned back to Eshne, "The next man who thinks you are a whore, I will gut him, hang him upside down, and leave them for the crows." She turned back and moved forward.

Eshne put her hands to her chest, "Oh dear."

"I think our travels are going to be much more entertaining than I previously expected." Morrigan smiled.

Eshne kept behind Melia, not wanting to incur more of Nenent's wrath. To the side, she saw a body of a man dressed in templar armor. She bent down and picked up a note he had clutched in his hand before he died.

"You poor man…" She whispered, looking at the note, "Oh my." She caught up to the rest of the group, hearing Alistair and Morrigan arguing.

"Is it so hard to understand my being upset?" Alistair asked, "Have you never lost someone important to you? What would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" Morrigan grinned.

Alistair shook his head in disbelief, "Right, very creepy. Forget I even asked."

"Morrigan is right," Melia said, "You have been very quiet."

"I was just thinking." He sighed.

"No wonder it took so long." Morrigan rolled her eyes. Thackery snickered.

Alistair looked at her, "Is this the part where we discover you've never had a friend your entire life?" He sighed, "Anyway, I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first."

"Do you have a suggestion?" Nicolai asked, scratching Henley's head.

"This is going to be good." Morrigan raised her brow and crossed her arms.

Alistair ignored her, "I think Flemeth suggested the best idea. Have you looked at the treaties?"

"Not yet, no." Melia said.

"The treaties are signed by three main groups, Dalish elves, dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also still think if we go to Arl Eamon first, he can give us an advantage."

"Oh, we have to go to the Circle." Eshne sucked air through her teeth, "I left it on a bad note, sort of. Point is, it's a very sore subject."

"I agree, let's not." Nani added.

"I thought you had friends there?" Melia said.

"When I say friends, I suppose I mean Templars who may or may not think we helped a maleficar," Eshne shrugged, "Personally I think they all had sticks up their arses because I passed my Harrowing."

"Or it's because you told Hadley you'd suck him off if they let you pass and you haven't fulfilled the promise."

"I didn't think he was so serious about it." Eshne sighed.

Melia sighed, "Regardless, we need to go. And as for the Dalish, my clan has already gone north. It will be difficult to find the nearest clan."

"We can wait for that at least." Thackery said quickly.

Melia sighed again, "This is what we will do. We can find supplies in Lothering, we are going to be on the road a while so I suggest you all make sure you have bedrolls and tents if you like. We will need food, and more importantly information. We do not know what Loghain might have said about us, so it is best to keep quiet about being Wardens. Understand? We would do well to change into our old armor before we enter the village."

Everyone nodded, following Melia's advice.

"Now that's settled." Melia said, "I think the best thing at the moment is stay together. There are a lot of refugees here, best not to get caught up in the madness." She paused, "And you three," She pointed to Nani, Eshne, and Morrigan, "You are not mages."

"Mages?" Eshne scoffed, "This is my walking stick. Bum leg, you see?" She pointed to her left leg, "I got drunk and walked into a bear trap. Silly thing to do, now I can't run for the life of me."

"I lost my foot in a game of Wicked Grace." Nani said.

"It scares me how quickly you two thought that up." Alistair said.

They all looked at Morrigan, who had been frowning.

She sighed, "This is the stick I use to beat small children with," She furrowed her brow, "But if anyone asks, I'm telling the truth."

"Is there's a tavern can we go to?" Eshne asked, "I've never been in one."

Nani's eyes widened, "I would like to drink what they call alcohol."

Nennet closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine. Let us just try and at least get into the village for starters."

They made their way further before Eshne caught up to Melia.

"You should look at this." She handed Melia the Templar's note.

Melia stopped to read it, "This is the Arl that Alistair was talking about."

"I know," Eshne sighed, "I think it might be best that we go to Redcliffe first. Who knows what's going on there?"

Melia thought for a moment, "Perhaps. I thought we might have gone to the Dalish first, but if the Arl is deathly ill them it would be best to speak to him before anything else happens. "

"Should we tell Alistair?" Eshne whispered.

"Go ahead. He seems to know the man." Melia said, "I will go ahead and ask around for supplies, I have a feeling it will be scarce enough as it is."

Eshne hung back to speak to Alistair about the Templars note. Morrigan made a smart comment about Alistair no longer having useful information but he just ignored it.

"Does Melia know?" He asked.

"Yes. She said after we gather supplies we'll make the journey to Redcliffe."

"Good…" Alistair said, scratching his head.

Morrigan scoffed, "Is this too much information at once? Do you need to lie down?"

Before Alistair could make a smart comment, Larka barked and leaped forward to go find Melia.

"Even the animals can't stand you two." Eshne laughed.

The group walked into Lothering, they found Melia talking to a small child. She had squat down to his level and was trying to stop him from crying.

"Where is your father, young man?" She asked.

"I don't know. He went out with my brother, but he never came back." He said weakly.

It looked to Thackery that Melia was starting to tear up. He went over to her to try and get her away.

Melia sighed, "Tell you what. Since you have been such a brave young man, I will give you this silver, go get something to eat. I know I want my son to have a full belly." She smiled.

"Wow," The boys eyes widened when he saw the coin, "Thank you, miss." He hesitated, "Are you an elf?"

Melia laughed, "Did my ears give me away?" She asked playfully.

The little boy laughed, "My father said elves aren't very nice. But you're a very kind lady."

"Thank you very much," Melia smiled, "Now go get something to eat."

She got to her feet, watching the little boy running towards the Chantry. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the group looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Softie." Eshne cackled.

Melia scoffed, "Let us just go to the Tavern, you like those do you not?"

"I'm not sure yet." Eshne sighed, "I've always heard about them. I think it'll be fun. Right, Nani?"

"I'm going to go up to the biggest man there and demand him to fight me." Nani said.

Eshne and Nani stood in the doorway to the Tavern, watching a man get thrown across the room. Melia just pursed her lips and looked at Eshne.

"I want to fight him." Nani said, eyes wide.

"I was right," Eshne smiled, "I love it." She held her hands together.

"This is insane." Nicolai said behind them, "We should go back."

"Well, well, well."

The group looked ahead, seeing a few soldiers coming towards them.

"Didn't we just ask around if anyone had seen an elf by this description?" The lead soldier asked, flicking a strand of Melia's hair. Eshne held her back from biting the man.

"It seems we were lied to." Another soldier said.

"You must be mistaken," Nennet stepped forward, "We're nobody." She said through her teeth.

"I think not." The soldier said.

A tall redheaded woman came over, she was dressed in Chantry robes and walked with a cool grace.

"Gentlemen," She said, "Surely they are just weary travelers trying to get away from the darkspawn like the rest of us."

"Stay out of this, Sister," The soldier said, "We're under order from Loghain to bring in any Grey Wardens."

"Sounds like you want to fight." Nennet glared up at him, moving Melia to the side, "I would be very happy to oblige, I haven't stabbed anyone in the eyes today."

"Please," The Sister said, "We must not react violently."

"Out of the way, Sister," The soldier warned, his hand moving to his scabbard, "Unless you want to join them."

Alistair stepped forward, "Are you really going to threaten a Chantry Sister?"

Eshne's eyes widened, her eyes starting to glow orange and red from preparing a fire spell. Argo lowered himself and uttered a deep growl. One of the soldiers took a step towards Melia and Argo pounced on him, taking the man's arm into his large mouth, ripping violently.

The lead soldier punched Melia square in the nose, Melia reeled back. Blood poured from her nostrils and she looked up and saw Alistair bashing the soldier with his shield. The Chantry Sister fought off another one of the soldiers with a dagger she had hidden in her robes. Eshne and Nani were sending out blasts of lightning and fire.

Melia took out her daggers, her pupils dilating. Before Alistair could bash his shield into the leader, Melia had pounced upon him. She bit into his neck and he fell with a thud. The man screamed, throwing Melia off of him, but not before she ripped out a chunk of his skin.

He held his neck with his hand, his face pale.

"Knife-eared bitch." He spat, "Enough!" He called to his men.

Alistair stopped Melia from attacking again. They all stopped fighting.

"Good," The Sister said, "We can end this civilly."

"He tried to kill us." Nennet cried, "What is to stop him from trying again?"

"Nennet," Eshne said, "As much as I thoroughly enjoy kicking the ass of men twice my size. We need to save our energy for a real threat. These men are nothing. Let them return to their false tyrant."

Melia stepped forward, holding the tip of her dagger out to the man she bit. Blood trickling from her lips, "Get out," She said, her teeth red, "But you tell Loghain this. He will have to do better next time."

"I'll tell him. Right away." The soldier said.

He and his comrades slunk away with their tails between their legs. The Sister looked to Melia.

"It was good of you to show mercy." She said.

Melia just grunted, Thackery came over to her to help her bleeding nose.

"You're not so bad yourself. Where does a Chantry Sister learn to fight like that?" Nennet asked.

"I wasn't born in a Chantry you know." She said, "Many of us had...colorful lives before we joined." She stopped, "Please let me introduce myself. I am Leliana. I was one of the sisters in the Lothering Chantry."

"Was?" Nennet asked.

"I see that you need all the help you can get. That is why I'm coming along."

"Yes." Eshne said excitedly.

Nennet ignored Eshne, "Wait, wait, wait. Why would you ever want to help us?"

"The Maker told me."

Eshne stopped begging Nennet to let Leliana join. She opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't sure what to say. Melia and Thackery stopped fussing over each other's wounds and looked up. Eshne saw Melia's confused face and whispered to her that the Andrastians call their major deity the Maker, Andraste was his spiritual wife.

"What?" Melia asked.

"C-Can you just. Elaborate maybe?" Nennet said.

"I know it sounds crazy," Leliana said, "But it's true! I had a dream-a vision."

"And here I thought we were all full up on crazy." Alistair laughed.

"Look at the people here," Leliana said, "The Maker does not want his people to live in despair, running for their lives in this chaos...this darkness. What you do, what you are meant to do is the will of the Maker. Let me help."

Nennet thought for a moment, "Right now I think we need more than just prayer."

"I can fight, as you saw," Leliana said quickly, "As I said, I was not always a Sister. Please let me help you."

Nennet felt Eshne nudging her, she sighed.

"Very well. If help is offered, who am I to refuse?"

Everyone looked incredulously at Nennet.

Leliana took Melia's hands, "Thank you. I will not let you down."

She walked out with the rest of the group. Eshne found herself between Leliana and Morrigan with a large grin on her face.

"We're going to need to recruit someone ugly soon, other wise I'll want to have sex with the whole group." She sighed.

Melia and Alistair turned around, both looking at Eshne. Nenent raised her brow consideringly. Thackery and Nani laughed when she saw Nicolai blush. Morrigan crossed her arms and scoffed, while Leliana tried to avoid eye contact.

"What?" Eshne shrugged, "Just. Keep walking in front of me, Melly."

"Oh dear Maker." Alistair said, starting to blush.

"Ma ghilana mir din'an." Melia turned around, shaking her head.

* * *

The group spent most of their afternoon in Lothering. Leliana took it upon herself to buy supplies from a merchant, as Nani had been close to ripping his head off. Alistair suggested going into the Chantry for information, but Nicolai and Melia were reluctant. In the end, they went inside. nennet had talked to Ser Bryant about the bandits, while Eshne talked to a few templars about her 'bloody bum leg' and that Henley was her service mabari.

Alistair stumbled upon a man from Redcliffe who was looking for Andraste's Ashes to help cure the Arl. He pulled Melia over to the side.

"If I didn't think going to Redcliffe first was a good idea, I definitely do now." He said.

"What do you mean?" Melia asked.

"The Arls Knights are looking for Andraste's Ashes."

"The woman who is the concubine of your Maker?"

"Wife," Alistair corrected, "But anyway. I think this means they've grown desperate. They're going to try and get to the Ashes because they're said to cure any illness."

"Humans are strange." Melia said, "But if this is the case then we should get the others and leave now."

"I agree...with both statements." Alistair gave a joking smirk.

They turned to look out into the Chantry, not seeing either of their party members.

"Well this isn't good." Alistair said.

"Fenedhis, Eshne. She even has the wolves." Melia sighed, "Let us go look for them."

Melia and Alistair went out into the village, not seeing where the others had gone to. They checked over by a few merchant stalls and in a few smaller alleyways, then back over by another few camps of refugees. They crossed the bridge that led back over to the tavern and into another small refugee camp where Melia had given a few health potions.

"Don't they hurt?" Alistair asked her.

"What?"

"Your feet. All you have are those," He pointed to her leather barefoot sandals, "It can't be good to walk with no soles."

Melia had never thought about it, "Not really. I have been wearing them since I was a child. Running through the forest with shoes can be a hinderance."

"I find they protect your feet from getting stabbed." Alistair pointed out.

"Then do not let your enemy get to your feet, unless they are falling over dead."

"I'll have to write that in my combat notes then." Alistair laughed, "But you really don't feel anything?"

"I feel the cold, which is why I have wraps."

"Right, because it'll keep out the frostbite."

"If you make nice ones made from bear fur, yes." Melia said matter-o-factly, "Most of the older clan members wear them year-round."

"And the others?"

"Well it depends on the occasion," Melia said, "When it snows, fur wraps. Hunting is usually done barefoot, no adornments, it keeps the steps light. When one is walking around camp, or just exploring, you can wear whatever suits you. With these," She looked down to her feet, "It is usually for a special occasion, or if you are courting." Her throat went dry, "Or was."

"I see…" Alistair said, seeing Melia grow increasingly upset as she spoke. He tried to steer the conversation, "So what are the odds that Morrigan kills me in my sleep later?"

"I do not think your chances are very good, especially since you asked about her mother."

"Excellent," Alistair said nervously, "Maybe she'll just slowly poison me, I feel like she would enjoy that more."

"Am I going to have to test your food before you eat?" Melia asked, a slight smile crossing her face.

"As much as I appreciate the offer," Alistair laughed, "I think maybe I should take my own chances. I'd hate for the only sane person here to be killed by some deathroot in her cheese."

"Eshne?"

"Yes...wait. No." Alistair started.

"No," Melia pointed, "Eshne."

Eshne was over by a cage just outside of town and talking to a large man inside of it. Leliana and Morrigan were behind her, seemingly making comments of their own. Nennet was whispering something to Nicolai and Thackery. Argo and Larka just sat and listened.

Melia was seething when she and Alistair met up with the others.

"Mel, look!" Eshne said excitedly, "Qunari!"

"Wonderful, the talking carrot brought more to gawk." The Qunari said.

Eshne laughed, "I told him my name but that's just what he went with." She looked at Mel, who was near murder.

"Oh." Eshne slunk back behind Leliana.

"We are going to have a chat later." Melia said, her arms crossed.

"But, Melia," Eshne said, hiding now under Leliana's arm, "They just left him in the cage, for the darkspawn."

Melia looked up at the Qunari, who seemingly had a permanent scowl stitched to his dark face.

"What is your name, Qunari?" Melia asked.

The Qunari furrowed his brow, "I am Sten of the Beresaad. A vanguard of my people."

"The revered mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children." Leliana said.

"It is as she says." Sten admitted.

Melia was silent for a long while, then looked over at Eshne, who was now hiding behind Morrigan. Before she said anything, Alistair nudged her.

"Not to put a point on it, but Qunari are very famous warriors." He said, "We could use him."

"And it seems so cruel to leave him to the darkspawn." Leliana added.

Melia looked back up at the Qunari, "I am sure the talking carrot told you we are Grey Wardens. And I find myself in need of skilled help."

The Qunari thought for a long while before saying, "Perhaps if you explain to the Revered Mother that the Grey Wardens need my help, she would be more inclined to let go of the key."

"Eshne." Melia said.

"Yes?" Eshne asked now from behind Nani, wary of Melia.

"Since you seem so keen on going about every which way as you please, you will be the one to ask the Revered Mother for the key to our friends cage." Melia said.

Eshne sucked the air between her teeth, "Oh, Mel. You see, I would love to. But. I have a thing about Chantrys…"

"Well Alistair is with us, and he is sort of a Templar," Melia pointed out, "We will go with you, but I think you should really take the lead with this one."

Eshne sighed, "Foot in mouth." She muttered to herself, moving out from behind Nani to lead the party back to the Chantry.

The group walked back in an awkward silence, Eshne ahead of them groaning and whining to herself about the injustices of it all.

When they entered the Chantry, Eshne and Nani began to limp, using their staves as crutches and waving awkwardly at the Templars they passed. In the back of the Chantry they found the Revered Mother in her study. She perked up when they walked in.

"Good day, Sister Leliana," She said, "I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering."

"It is good to see you as well, your Reverence." Leliana said politely.

The Revered Mother looked at Eshne, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, ma'am," Eshne felt herself start to perspire, "I would like to talk about Sten, ma'am. The Qunari prisoner...ma'am."

The Revered Mother stood up and paced.

"It would have been kinder to kill him, but I leave his fate to the Maker." She sighed, "Why does he interest you?"

"Ma'am. Um. Your Reverence, we-I would like to free him." Eshne said quickly.

"Then his next victims might count you and I as murderers." The Revered Mother said.

"Well perhaps you'd like to release him into our custody, Your Reverence. Let us take him off of your hands." Eshne said.

"Leliana, what have you to say about this?" The Revered Mother asked.

"These are difficult times, Your Reverence," Leliana began, "These are good people, and we would ask for your blessings, so that we may lead the Qunari on a path to redemption and repentance."

The Revered Mother thought for a moment, "Very well. Take the key. May the Maker guide you on your path."

"Thank you." Eshne said, almost in a squeak.

Outside of the Chantry, Melia walked up to Eshne.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"You looked like you were going to fall over and cry." Melia said.

"Oh," Eshne said somewhat shakily, "I really don't like the Chantry...being a mage and whatnot."

"You were fine before."

"Yes, but...that was before I knew we'd be coming back. And in truth the Mother's always scared me more than anything. Trying to tell you that your magic is an abomination when you're a child kind of sticks with you I suppose."

"I am sorry." Melia said.

"Look at me, getting an apology from you. That's something I never thought would happen." Eshne laughed.

"Do not get used to it, lethallan." Melia gave a slight smirk.

Eshne ran for Sten's cage.

"We have your key!" She said excitedly.

Sten frowned, "I confess, I did not think the priestess would give it up so easily."

"She agreed to let us into our custody." Melia said to him.

"Then I am to help you defend the land against a Blight?"

"That's the deal." Eshne smiled.

"Very well. Set me free and I will aid you."

Once Sten got out of his cage, he looked down at the rest of them. Eshne and Nani started to cackle and nudged Melia.

"Holy shit, he's about two feet taller than you are, Mel." Nani laughed.

"Very amusing." Melia rolled her eyes.

"I will follow you, and in doing so find my atonement." Sten said, unamused by Eshne's laughing.

"Glad to have you with us, Sten." Melia said, then she looked at Eshne, "Are you finished cavorting?"

"Cavorting levels at a minimum." Eshne replied.

"Let us head out then." Melia said.

The group started their way out of the village. Melia conferred with them as to their plans.

"We need to get to Redcliffe as soon as possible." She started, "From what Alistair and I have gathered, things are not going very well. We really need the support of the Arl if we are to confront Loghain with a strong counter. And we need to be very careful on our travels, I have a feeling that those soldiers from the Inn are not going to be the only resistance we get."

"How long until we reach Redcliffe?" Nennet asked.

"We should arrive tomorrow, accounting time to rest for the night." Alistair said, "I would say late afternoon if we pack up the camp fast enough."

"We will keep travelling until just before sundown," Melia said, "We need to make daylight count."

Hadley started barking and ran up the incline that led to the Imperial Highway. The group heard someone calling for help. Nicolai and Alistair ran up to see what was going on.

They could see a dwarven man, and who was presumably his son, cowering back from stray darkspawn. Nicolai got out his daggers and stood with Alistair between the dwarf and the darkspawn.

The two raced forward, clashing into the monsters and fighting them back, keeping them away from the others. Nani was the next to arrive, blasting the darkspawn with lightning spells. The others joined in soon after, but by the time they reached the darkspawn, Nicolai had already been cutting through the last remaining hurlock, kicking it over after he sliced its throat.

He cleaned her blades, going over to the dwarf.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You were not bitten?"

"No, no, gracious me," The dwarf said, "Saved our lives, you did. Thank the kind lady, boy."

"Thank you, kind lady." His son said.

"Names Bodahn Feddic. This is my boy Sandal," The dwarf introduced themselves, "You folks mind another pair of companions for your travels? I can tell it'll be mighty safe with you all around. I'd be willing to sell my wares for a major discount."

"Thank you, ser, but I would not wish to put you in harm's way," Melia looked at the others, "We're Grey Wardens, you see."

"Ah," Bodahn said, "Then I suppose it would be best not to travel with you then. Oh well, best of luck on your journey," He turned to his son, "Now let's get this mess cleaned up."

Nicolai turned back to the others. They were all looking at her. Nani and Eshne with slight mischievous smirks. Nicolai and Nennet with understanding. Morrigan and Sten with almost contempt, Leliana with a hopefulness, and Alistair with a seeming adoration. Melia wasn't sure of what to make of any of it. Larka found her way under her hand and she scratched behind her ear.

Thackery just looked at Melia with a smile. He held out his hand to Melia.

"Let's go be Wardens."


	28. Chapter 28

" _Life is a waterfall,_

 _We're one in the river,_

 _And one again after the fall._

 _Swimming through the void_

 _We hear the word,_

 _We lose ourselves,_

 _But we find it all"_

It was dusk when the group settled into a small campsite. Not in any immediate danger, they all changed out of their armor. Nani helped Eshne set up their tent while Melia went to clean a few rabbits to make up in a stew. Nennet volunteered to take first watch with Nani, and they set off just after they put their tents up.

Out of pure exhaustion, Eshne had gone right to sleep, which suited everyone just fine. After they all settled, Leliana sat down with a few books, humming to herself as she read. Sten sat by the fire, nursing a few sips from his waterskin as he stared into the flames. Small hisses of rain dropping onto the campfire made his ears twitch.

Thackery sat with the wolves by his side. His nose scrunched and he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong?" Nicolai asked, looking up from his wood carving.

"Smells like a storm." Thackery told him.

"It's warm, thunder is on the way." Melia added, putting the chopped rabbit into the brew.

Thackery got up and set a cover over the pot, keeping the rain out. He looked at Melia's bloody hands.

"Go clean up I'll watch the food, old mum." He said.

Melia grumbled, but didn't protest. She went to a small stream outside of camp to wash the blood off. She got to her knees, watching the cool waters flow over her thin fingers and the blood run down the stream in red ribbons.

Her ears perked up when she heard a twig snap. She jumped up to her feet, her hands balling up into fists. Her eyes had adjusted to the night, glowing in the moonless dark.

She saw Alistair bent over, his hands on his knees as he tried to steady himself. One of his hands had flung up and was rubbing voraciously at his chin and cheeks.

Melia took a deep breath, quietly walking over to him. She could hear that he was struggling to breathe.

Carefully, she set a cold hand on his back, his white undershirt soaked with sweat. Her touch had startled him and he tried to speak. His eyes were watery from trying to hold back the tears.

"Come sit with me." Melia said quietly, helping Alistair lower himself to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Alistair choked out.

"No apologies," Melia said calmly, "Just try to breathe."

Alistair laid his head in her lap so that he could look up at the sky, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Melia gently grazed her fingernails over his forehead.

Melia started to hum quietly, rubbing Alistair's temples with her thumbs. Alistair closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sounds of her humming, accompanied with the playful lapping of the spring. There was a gentle sprinkle of rain that fell through the canopy of trees.

They sat for a long while, the crickets had begun to chirp, and a raccoon or two were lumbering down from the trees to scavenge. A few fireflies had begun to light up the trees, illuminating the few flowers that only bloomed at night. In the distance, the two could hear the wolves letting out a slow howl.

Alistair's racing heart had begun to lessen its pace, his eyes still closed as he tried to take a few deep breaths.

"Can I get you anything?" Melia asked softly, still running her fingers over his forehead.

Alistair shook his head, "M-Melia, I'm-I'm sorry." He said.

"There is no reason to be," Melia said, massaging down Alistair's temples to behind his ears, "Much has happened, I will not judge you for being human."

"Isn't that what the elves do?" Alistair gave a weak smirk.

"Oh yes, when we are not kidnapping children and sacrificing them to our primal gods we often bitch about humans." Melia said.

Alistair laughed, his eyes still closed. Unthinking, his right hand went up to touch hers, holding it to his flushed cheek.

"Have you eaten?" Melia asked.

"Don't worry about me." Alistair said.

"It is a bit too late for that, yes?" Melia pointed out, "I will walk you back to camp, when you are ready."

Alistair opened his eyes, looking up at Melia.

"You don't have to stay." He said, his eyes still glazed over.

"What a ridiculous statement," Melia said, "What sort of Grey Warden would I be if I left you?"

"And what sort of Grey Warden am I that I can't control my emotions?"

Melia sighed, "You can't expect yourself to be resolute all of the time. Blaming yourself will do you no good in the end."

Alistair took in her words. Out of habit, Melia set the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Your hands are freezing." Alistair said.

"Is complaining considered a refined skill with you?" Melia raised her brow.

"I'm not complaining. It's-nice." Alistair said.

"Oh…" She felt her ears go hot, "Usually my son would cry if I did not warm my hands first."

"You never mentioned your son before."

Melia paused, considering her next words.

"I'm sorry-" Alistair looked as if he was going to vomit.

"No need to apologize," Melia said calmly, "I just miss him dearly." Melia shook her head, clearly wanting to say more but the words just wouldn't form. Instead she shrugged and said,, "I am sure they are both fine."

Once Alistair had stopped shaking, he got to his feet, offering his hand to help Melia up. Before they walked back to camp, Alistair took Melia's hand.

"Melia…" he started, looking at her with sad eyes, "I…I feel like I need to tell you something."

Melia cocked her head to the side, pretending she didn't feel a flutter when he took her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I should have...well…" he shook his head, "I guess I just have to tell you…"

Alistair's hands began to sweat and he pulled away.

"Thank you." He said quickly, hurrying away.

Melia let her hand fall to her side.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Eshne woke with a start. Sweat was beading down her forehead and past her neck. Her nose started to throb with an irritating pain. It took her a moment to adjust to the dark of her tent, but she could see the orange and yellow flickering of the fire outside.

She rubbed her eyes and shook herself. Her fiery hair flying every which way. She wrangled it in and braided it to the side.

After she put her robes on, she slipped her silky boots on and went outside, leaving her staff in her tent.

She cracked her back as she looked around. Morrigan had made her own camp a ways from everyone else, which didn't surprise Eshne.

It was still very dark and Eshne wasn't really sure how long she had been asleep.

Nani had been sitting with Leliana, trying to regale the sister with tales of blasphemy.

Alistair looked up from watching the fire and gave a slight concerned smile, clearly tired.

"Are you alright?" He asked, causing Nani to look up.

"Shit dream." Eshne answered.

"You're going to get those a lot. I remember after my Joining I would get horrible nightmares. It's almost like really being there with the darkspawn…"

"Darkspawn?" Eshne scoffed, "No I was dreaming that I was back at the tower, I was naked, and everyone in my class was looking at me. Cullen was there...wait no that's a good dream."

Nani cackled to herself.

Alistair just gave her a disgusted look. Leliana had overheard and was trying not to laugh, Sten just turned away and scoffed.

Eshne sighed, "I'm shitting you, Alistair. Yeah I dreamt about darkspawn." She sat down by the fire, "But it's nice to know we're going to have more."

She perked up, "Where the…" She looked around, "Where's Mel? I thought for sure I'd come out to her bent over."

Alistair choked back a piece of cheese he had been eating, he hit his chest and winced in pain.

"She went into her tent right after she talked to the dwarf." Leliana answered, pointing over to the side where Eshne saw Bodahn and Sandal setting up supplies.

"Why?" Eshne asked.

"They came up the road a few hours ago. They told us Melia said they could camp with us." Alistair shrugged, "I wasn't about to question it."

"Smart man." Eshne said, she looked at Sten, "Hey, big guy. How are you?"

Sten just scowled.

"I love bonding with you. I can tell we're going to be best friends." Eshne smiled, then stood back up and cracked her knuckles, "Well. I'm hungry. And horny. Which is weird for me to be both at the same time. But I digress. I'm going to find Nennet, help with that stick that's up her ass, and then I'm gonna stuff my face. Maybe with her." She winked at Leliana, then perked up, "Or that berry pie I took from Lothering! The night is still young." She walked away with a slight skip to her step.

Alistair looked at Nani, his mouth slightly agape.

"Is she serious?"

Nani raised her brow, "You could always follow her and find out."

"Hello, lovely." Eshne found Nennet walking back to camp, her rapier sheathed as she looked to the trees.

Henley had been off searching for a stick that Nennet had thrown. Nennet had been on her tiptoes trying to look for him. Eshne saw a very defined frown on Nennets face, and she wasn't entirely sure that it was just because she couldn't see the dog.

"You were not asleep for long." Nennet commented, looking up at Eshne, "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. And I was hoping that maybe you could help me with that. It really seems like you have a lot of pent up aggression that you haven't let out yet." Eshne said, giving Nennet a slight wink, "How about it? No strings attached. But I can't guarantee you won't fall in love with me."

Nennet gave a dry chuckle, "Are you being serious?"

"As serious as I can be."

Nennet scoffed, "I get paid for my transgressions. I could make an exception for you, red. But it all depends if you think you can handle me."

"I've handled a lot of things."

"As have I."

Before anything else was said, Henley came bounding back, but instead of a stick she dropped a dead bird at Nennets feet.

"Quail?" She looked at the bird, "I suppose I see why the shem love their mabari. Nicolai would be proud."

Henley just wagged her tail and relished in the attention.

"That's disgusting." Eshne wrinkled her nose.

"It is food," Nennet said, picking the bird up, "I think it would be a nice change from whatever Alistair made. Of course I would have to get Mel to pluck it…" She admired the brown and grey plumage.

"Okay I'm gone," Eshne gagged, "Have fun with the dead pigeon." She shuddered as she walked away, she turned around breifly before disappearing, "My tent is open after your patrol, should you wish to join me."

Nennet smiled, but didn't answer her.

She walked back to camp slowly, taking in the quietness of the cool night. She rubbed her neck, relieving herself of the ghost of a pain. She sighed deeply, knowing this was the only peace she would get once they started out on the road once more.

She walked back into camp, thinking maybe she should eat something before she switched watch with Sten.

"Melia mentioned she wanted to leave camp come sunrise." Alistair said as she came over to the fire.

"I'll make sure everyone's up when the skies turn grey." Nennet concluded.

Eshne sighed, "The sooner we get to Redcliffe the better. I'm too delicate to sleep on the ground."

"How's about a massage for the sweet little mage?" Nennet asked with a coquettish smile.

"That's for later, sweet lips." She winked, making Alistair gag on his food. "But really I was never allowed outside when I lived at the Circle. Never got used to sleeping on the ground." Eshne said.

"Why is that?" Leliana looked up from her things.

Eshne perked up, "I'm glad you asked, my fine fellow redhead. There was a time where mages could go outside for an hour or so. One time I went out my lungs seized and then Greagoir yelled at my Templar," She puffed up as she imitated the Knight Commander, "'Don't you idiots know that Miss Surana needs to wear the mouth mask so the pollen doesn't kill her and blah blah blah.' But then when all the Templars were trying to take care of me, one of the older kids escaped. Poof! No more outdoors time."

"Didn't help that Cullen mouthed off right back, whatever spine was left got pulled right back out when Redd got to him." Nani laughed, "Poor man."

"Should you even be outside now?" Leliana asked Eshne.

Eshne shrugged, "It's not as bad as when I was younger. And more often than not the dust from the bookshelves got a reaction out of me rather than the outside air." She smiled, "But it's exciting to be a Grey Warden. I can make up for all the lost years I spent in the Circle."

"So let's be clear, the fact you helped a maleficar had no bearings to your decision?" Alistair raised his brow.

"Hey, I was technically innocent." Eshne reminded him, "They're just bitter. And at least I had a choice."

"Wasn't much of a choice, wardens or Tranquility." Nani said bitterly.

"Come on, darling, let's not fight." Eshne said, kissing the air between she and Nani, who just rolled her eyes.

Melia and Thackery joined them by the fire, clearly not being able to fully fall asleep.

Eshne chuckled to herself, then looked at Alistair, "What about you, big guy?"

"Please don't." Alistair said, slightly worried that Eshne would turn the conversation into a perverted direction.

"That is actually a very good question," Melia said, receiving a shit-eating grin from Eshne, "You know more or less about us, how did you become a Warden?" She asked.

"Oh, you know," Alistair began, "Drank some blood, choked, blacked out. Did you not go through the same thing?" He smirked.

Melia frowned, "Do not be an idiot with me." She ignored Thackerys laughter.

"Oh no, my secret is out," Alistair snapped his fingers, "Well at least I can stop pretending, pardon the drooling."

"I suppose I am not shocked." Melia retorted, standing up to help Nennet pack away a few extra blankets.

"Don't tell anyone else," Alistair jested, "They'll just mock me, and I'm very sensitive." He laughed, "You know. You're cute when you're irritable. Your lips do that pout thing, and you get this little knot right between your...never mind." He coughed.

"So she's cute is she?" Thackery stared Alistair down.

Melia almost dropped her corner of the blanket, the tips of her ears turning red, she looked over to Nennet who was trying to stifle a cackle. Nennet shrugged and took the blanket from Melia.

"So the Wardens." Melia said quickly.

"Yes, yes," Alistair laughed nervously, "Let's see. I was in the Chantry, and for many years I was training to be a Templar. That's where I learned most of my skills."

"You don't seem very religious." Nani pointed out, "Most Templars are extremely devout."

"You're telling me," Alistair scoffed, "I think I was banished to the kitchens to scour the pots more times than I can count," He looked at Melia, "And that's a lot, I can count very high."

Melia scoffed.

"The Grand Cleric didn't even want me to go. Duncan eventually was forced to conscript me, and boy the Grand Cleric was absolutely livid. I thought we were going to be arrested." Alistair said.

"Why was she fighting so hard to keep you?" Eshne asked.

"I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me very highly. I think maybe she just didn't want to give anything up to the Grey Wardens." He shrugged, "The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight than sitting somewhere bored in a temple." He sighed, "I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him...you know. I never...I wouldn't have..."

"I am sorry." Melia said quietly.

"No," Alistair shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't...it's fine. He died a hero. They all did." He cleared his throat, "Let's just get going." He turned away and went to his tent.

* * *

The sun had barely begun to turn the sky into a brilliant pink and purple when Melia and Nennet led the others back onto the road. Eshne and Nani had hung back with Morrigan to ask her about her time in the Wilds. Shapeshifting was absolutely fascinating to Eshne, and Nani just stuck close to Eshne as much as she could.

Melia could hear the wheels of Bodhan's carriage creaking far behind the rest. Supposedly he would meet back up with them in Redcliffe after he ventured into a few villages, but they had yet to see him leave.

They were taking the Imperial Highway through the Northern part of the Hinterlands, and it had been relatively quiet save for a few rams passing by. More than once, Henley had gone off after a fennec, slobbering and huffing as she came back to Nicolai after she lost them. The wolves stuck close to Thackery and Melia, growling at anyone who gave them a strange glance.

Melia had closed her eyes, feeling the soft earth beneath her feet. She knew this weather wouldn't last long, so she took in the sweet smells of the trees and the grass. Occasionally her fingers would brush past a few tall weeds or flowers, the sound of her leather armor swinging back and forth.

"Hey, Melia."

Her eyes snapped open, her peaceful trance broken. She looked to her left, seeing Alistair looking quite sheepish. She felt the air around Thackery tense up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no…" Alistair began, "Well. I guess I wanted to apologize for being so-I don't know. But-back at the camp." He seemed wary of Thackerys glances.

"I do not need apologies, Alistair." Melia said.

"Well it's just...I feel like I've done all this complaining…"

"Alistair," Melia stopped him, "You miss Duncan, I understand. I know he was very much a…" She tried to find the word, she bit her lip in frustration, cracking her knuckles in thought. Alistair watched her think, amused by her determined expressions.

"Babae? No...B-No!" She stopped herself and looked at Thackery.

"Father." Thackery corrected her, though not happily.

Alistair was so caught up in watching Melia, that he had nearly drowned out what Thackery had said. He collected himself, giving a curt nod.

"Yes," He said, "Something like that."

Melia repeated the word 'father' to herself before she finally nodded.

"Right," She began, "I was trying to make a point." She frowned.

"I appreciate it." Alistair said, "But I'll try and keep the complaining and crying to my diary from now on."

Thackery gave an amused smirk, "Do not let Morrigan know you have a diary."

"The horror!" Alistair laughed.

"But in all seriousness," Melia said, "If you do need to...or want to...talk. I will listen."

"Thank you…" Alistair said, "I think maybe when this is over, I'll do something for Duncan. I remember he was from Highever, or at least that's what he said to me. I'd like to have a proper funeral for him. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you," Melia suggested, "And I could go with you, if you would like."

"I would...and I think Duncan would like it too. I know you didn't know him as long as I did. But I still appreciate the gesture…" Alistair paused, "What do the Dalish do? You don't practice cremation do you?"

Thackery cleared his throat, warning Melia not to keep the conversation, but Melia waved him away. Thackery broke off to find Eshne.

Melia sighed, "Well," She thought, "We do many things." She wrung her hands together, "When a clan member dies, we take the-the body. And our Hahren, along with the spouse, clean it up. Afterwards, they set the body gently upon a bed of hand picked wildflowers. They sprinkle many fine aromas onto the body...that way when a few of the hunters carry the body you can smell the lavender and rosewater as they pass you. The heads of daisy's floating up with the wind so that they land at your feet…" Melia felt a lump grow in her throat, she swallowed it and took a deep sigh.

"Early in the morning, after the body is taken through the camp, it is led to its resting place. We dig a hole in the ground, the soil is dark and soft, like a warm bed. As we cover the body with dirt, the clan sings songs of sorrow, songs that we only remember because they were passed down to us. And when the body is buried, it is usually the spouse who plants a sapling above the buried corpse." She stopped, sniffling once.

"That sounds incredibly beautiful…" Alistair remarked, "Life springing from death."

Melia nodded, "It is...it is a very somber thing. Afterwards, the clan mourns until nightfall." Melia gave a dry laugh, "Then we all go into the center of the camp, where the Hahren has built a large pyre. And there is music...and dancing."

"Music?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Melia said, "We dance through the night, singing songs and prayers to the Creators to help the soul cross peacefully. The Dalish believe that the soul walks around for a few days after death, the music helps them to leave happily, feeling that they were loved and cared for by the clan. The singing is meant to confuse Fen'Harel so that he may not find the souls crossing." She cleared her throat, "It may seem very ridiculous to those who are not Dalish…"

"Not at all," Alistair said, "I think it's beautiful...You sound like you miss your clan very much."

"I do." Melia nodded, "But my Keeper wished for me to go, and I would not go against her will." Then she added, "Even if it has broken my family."

"You were very ill when I first saw you." Alistair said, "She probably tried to do what's best."

"I suppose." Melia said quietly, "I was very lucky to come across Duncan when I did."

The two were quiet for a time. Occasionally they could hear Leliana bothering Sten about his people, or Nani and Thackery laughing at something Eshne said, but for the most part the trek was made in silence. When the sun was fully up, and the stars had gone away from the blue morning sky, they settled down to eat before they continued on to Redcliffe.

Melia had taken the liberty to pluck the quail, giving it to Nani so she could season and cook it over a small fire.

When Melia had turned her back to ask Thackery to help her clean up the feathers, Henley had run past her, knocking over the small table Nicolai had set up for her.

Henley had let out a loud yelp, which was followed by Alistair's groaning. The whole camp had looked over, seeing that Henley had knocked all of the feathers over onto not only himself, but an unsuspecting Alistair who had been trying to eat a slice of cheese. Henley and Alistair started at each other, covered in quail feathers.

Eshne had a large grin on her face, Leliana with her hands covering her mouth. Morrigan put her hands on her hips, amused that Alistair couldn't move with the mabari on top of him. Even Sten had a slight crease to his usual frown.

To everyone's surprise, Eshne wasn't the first one who had begun to laugh, but rather it was Melia.

Melia had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her uproarious guffaws. Tears had begun to stream down her face, and she held her stomach. She had been laughing so hard that she had started to snort, which made Thackery cackle.

Alistair watched Melia laughing, and it made him smile. He shrugged, still on the ground, gleaming while Henley licked his face.

It was a rare moment of pure mirth. Melia couldn't help but giggle to herself while they sat and ate.

"You looked like a large chicken." She snorted.

"Tis an accurate look for him is it not?" Morrigan asked.

Alistair coughed out a quail feather, "Beware the fearsome Grey Chickens, right?"

"Can that be our new name?" Nani asked, "Alistair can be our new symbol."

Even after they had set out again on the road, Melia found herself smiling at the thought of Alistair covered in all of that plumage.

Eshne hung back, walking between Alistair and Nani.

"She's got a nice laugh doesn't she?" Eshne asked.

"Yeah." Alistair smiled, looking up ahead at Melia, "She really does."

Both Eshne and Nani turned to him, varying degrees of grinning crossing their faces. Eshne held out her hand to Nani, who put two silver pieces in her palm while shaking her head.

Alistair hadn't noticed, sighing to himself.

"And, I mean, that-that view is just to die for, right? The way it just swings back and forth." Eshne asked, Nani snickered.

Alistair smiled, "It is really nice."

Nani handed Eshne two more silvers.

"I bet you'd really like to hold her hand." Eshne said, Nani counted the silver in her purse.

Alistair shrugged, "Her hands are really soft…" He blushed.

"You know I think her trousers would look nice on the floor of your tent." Eshne said.

"Y-Wait," Alistair shook his head and looked at Eshne, "What're you doing?"

"I told you." Nani said.

"Damnit, Alistair!" Eshne frowned, "Momma needed some new robes." She handed two silver back to Nani.

"I can't believe you two." Alistair huffed.

"You just make it so easy." Nani laughed.

Alistair frowned, walking ahead of them to try and get away. Eshne sighed and looked at her sister.

"What should we bet on next?"


	29. Chapter 29

_"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us"_

It was midday when the party reached the outskirts of Redcliffe. Nennet stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow and to take a drink from her waterskin. Thackery and his wolf sat on a log not too far from them.

The two had been sent ahead to scout, and all Nennet could see was the windmill and a long man minding the bridge.

"It looks so quiet." Nennet said.

"It's like they don't even know what's happening around them." Thackery commented, he patted Argo on the rump and clicked twice.

The black wolf bolted back into the woods to find the rest of the group.

"I thought most human villages were always bustling with people?" Thackery inquired.

Nennet shrugged, "Most are. Especially this time of day. Something isn't right about this place. Do you think your cousin was wise to trust Alistair on coming here?"

"Melia knows what she's doing."

"Does she? I've seen her make doe eyes at the shem."

Thackery felt the vein in his neck pop out, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not trying to instigate your anger, just pointing out the obvious." Nennet eyed Thackery, "You're very protective of her."

"I have to be."

"I guess I get that."

Nennet noticed Thackery rubbing his hands together, eyeing the woods. Clearly he didn't want to talk, his eyes glazed over as he rapidly searched the trees. Nennet knew he wanted nothing to do with her and was just waiting for Melia. His cousin seemed to be the only thing keeping him in one piece.

As if the answer to a prayer, the rest of the group joined them.

Eshne sat on a nearby rock, emptying out pebbles from her boots. Thackery jumped up from the long, immediately standing with Melia and his wolf. Nennet watched him whisper a few things to Melia and she nodded in response.

"The man at your Chantry mentioned the Arl was sick. Perhaps this is why the village is so quiet." Melia said to Alistair.

"Perhaps." Alistair said.

"What's got you all uptight?" Eshne asked, shading herself from the noon sun with her hand, "You haven't said much since we packed camp."

"I have to talk to you." Alistair said to Melia, ignoring Eshne, "I suppose…I probably should have told you earlier..."

"I something wrong?" Melia asked, going over to check him for wounds, Thackery wasn't too far behind to watch what she was doing.

"No...well. Maybe?" Alistair laughed nervously, "Well. I mentioned before that Arl Eamon raised me. That my mother was a serving girl at the Castle and he took me in."

"No you didn't." Thackery said quickly.

"Well he told me." Melia said.

"Oh, of course he did." Nennet scoffed, handing Nicolai an orange from her pack.

Melia waved her off, "Go on, Alistair."

"Well," Alistair sighed, "The whole reason Eamon took me in...well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "The reason he did that was because...my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my half-brother. I suppose."

He waited for Melia to say something, ignoring Eshne's bewildered statements. She paced around with her arms waving around saying "Holy shit!" Nani hadn't heard what Alistair had said, so she stared at Eshne with wide eyes as her sister moved about crazily.  
Thackery clicked his tongue, "So…" he began, "You're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?"

Alistair gave a dry laugh, "Yes, I suppose I am. I should use that line more often."

They all ignored Eshne's flailing.

"Look," Alistair said to Melia, "I was going to tell you, I really was. I would have...it's just. The whole thing never really meant anything to me. My whole life I was an inconvenience, a threat to Cailan. So they kept me a secret. I've never really talked about it to anyone…" He sighed, "Everyone who knew either resented or coddled me...even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I just...I didn't want you to know as long as possible."

"Well you sure as shit picked a great time to tell us!" Nennet piped up, "You do understand that Loghain has even more motive to have us killed!"

"Nennet-" Nicolai began.

Melia interjected, "That is hardly his fault, he cannot exactly choose his father." she spat.

"Nennet has a point, old mum." Thackery said to her, "Don't project your anger."

"I'm sorry…" Alistair said to Melia.

Melia took a deep breath to calm herself, "It is-alright." She said, "I understand why you did not tell me."

"At least you do," Alistair said to Melia, "It's not like I got special treatment for it anyway." He clapped his hands once, "At any rate that's all I wanted to tell you let's just move on. Just so you know what you're walking into."

"Alistair," Melia started, "I am glad you told me-" She gave a reassuring smile,"Is there anything else?"

"Besides my unholy love for fine cheeses and slight obsession with my hair? No." Alistair smiled, "Just the prince thing."

Melia tried to hide her grin, "So should I be calling you Prince Alistair now?"

Alistair shuddered, "Maker no. Just the hearing it gives me a heart attack. Besides, it was made very clear to me when I was very young that in no way do I have a claim to the throne. I'm the son of a commoner." He quickly added, "Which is fine by me...but there you have it. Can we move on now? Pretend I'm some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens?"

Melia scoffed, "Then what would that make me?"

Alistair smirked, "The reason I say I was lucky." He turned to head towards the village.

Melia stood there for a moment, her arms crossed. Thackery just looked at her and shook his head.

"Unbelievable." He whispered to himself, walking on with the rest of the group.

Eshne and Nani came up behind Melia and took her arms, leading her behind Nennet and Nicolai.

"This is some nonsense." Nani said.

"Give him some credit, lethallan." Melia said, "You have to realize why he did not say anything before."

"I guess," Eshne pouted, "But Nennet isn't wrong about Loghain, you know that right? He has more reason to see us dead."

"Let him try." Melia said.

"Yeah, okay, you take on Loghain Mac Tir, one of the greatest Ferelden heroes." Nani rolled her eyes.

"A hero that betrayed his king and led hundreds of Grey Wardens to their deaths." Nicolai quietly pointed out.

"Melia!" Alistair called.

The group ran over to the bridge that led over the Redcliffe falls. They could see Alistair and Leliana talking to a red headed man, he looked gaunt and unkempt.

"This man here says that Redcliffe has been under siege." Alistair said, "The Arl and his family haven't been heard from in days."

"Under siege?" Melia asked she felt a sense of dread crawling into her stomach. Larka put her head under Melia's hand to bring comfort.

"Monsters have been coming out of the castle, attacking the village. It's always from sundown until dawn. People are dying." The man said.

Morrigan scoffed, coming in behind the others with Sten.

"Apparently everyone seems to think that a Blight is the perfect time to be killing each other." Morrigan said, her arms crossed.

"We don't have an army to defend us. All of the knights were sent out by the Arlessa to look for the Urn. Those who are left are terrified they'll be next." The man said.

"What exactly is attacking you?" Nennet asked.

"No one rightly knows." The man said, "I'm sorry. But I can take you to Bann Teagan."

"Bann Teagan is here?" Alistair asked.

"He's been helping the village, doing what he can. He's all that's holding us together." The man said.

Melia sighed, "Alright." She rubbed her temples, "We will go to see Bann Teagan. And we will help the village…"

"What?" Morrigan asked.

"This distracts from our mission to destroy the Blight." Sten added.

Melia rounded on them, "I will not be questioned about my intentions. Fenedhis...We are going into that village to save these people, and then we will go into the castle, kill whatever thing is inside, and we will help the Arl. That is final and if you do not like it, then stay here." She turned back to the man, "Now take us to see the Bann."

"Y-yes, my Lady." The man started back over the bridge, Melia followed behind, her muscles tensed up, aching to hit something.

"Morrigan got in trouble." Alistair started to tease.

"Shut up, fool." Morrigan glared.

"Is anyone else weirdly turned on?" Eshne asked, she looked up at Sten, who just scowled at her.

Once they got past the bridge, the group was led down past a large windmill. The path led down once more to another bridge that went over another part of the falls. On the other side, there was one hill that led up to a tavern, and one that went down into a valley where the largest part of the village was.

Walking through, Melia could see the people of Redcliffe. They were exhausted and scared. Mothers held their surviving children close to them, and those who didn't have their mothers just silently wept. They passed a line of bodies, their loved ones weeping over them.

Melia touched her forefinger and middle finger to her lips and then to her forehead. She extended her arm slightly forward so that her fingers pointed to the sky.

"Hamin ne in hanin." She said quietly, Thackery's face turned grey when she spoke the language of the People.

"You can say that again…" Eshne said.

They were then led to the Redcliffe Chantry. Thackery and Nicolai had the animals stay outside.

Inside, all of the pews had been pushed away so that the survivors could congregate. The wardens could feels the stares upon them, a hush falling over some of the villagers. They were taken to the center of the Chantry, where a man in veridium armor was delving out orders to a few of the villagers.

"Woah…" Eshne whispered.

"What is wrong?" Nani asked her, waiting for the man to finish speaking.

"He's...really…" Eshne stopped talking.

Nani looked at her, realizing Eshne was staring at the man in armor. He finished speaking with the others, turning to the man that led the wardens into the Chantry.

"It's Tomas, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, Bann Teagan. Thank you." Tomas said.

"And who are these people?" Bann Teagan looked over the group, "They are clearly no simple travellers." He glanced over at Eshne, who was still doe-eyed. Nani gave her a light nudge.

"No, my Lord," Tomas said, "They've only just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"I thank you, Tomas," Teagan said, turning to the others, "Greetings, friends, I am Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl."

Alistair stepped to the front next to Melia, "I remember you, Bann Teagan. Though I think the last time we met I was a lot younger, and covered in mud…"

"Covered in…" Teagan thought, "Alistair?" He held out his arms, "You're alive! Oh, this is wonderful news!"

"Not for long if Teryn Loghain has anything to say about it." Alistair said.

"I'm inclined to agree, Loghain would have us all believe that the Grey Wardens died along with my nephew...among other things." Teagan said.

"Then you do not believe in what Loghain says?" Melia asked.

Teagan scoffed, "That he pulled his men in order to save them? That Cailan was foolish and did everything in the name of glory? Hardly." Teagan shook his head, "Loghain calls the Grey Wardens murderers and traitors. It is an act of a desperate man."

"Well it's good to see not everyone thinks we killed the king." Eshne said.

"You are Grey Wardens as well?" Teagan asked, his eyes searching over the others.

"At your service," Eshne said, "And not just for fighting. Unless that suits you." She gave a devilish smirk.

Melia sighed.

"Well," Teagan said, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I wish it were under better circumstances." He sighed, "You are here to see my brother I imagine? Unfortunately, that is a problem, as Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. I haven't seen any guards posted on the walls, no one has responded to my shouts...the attacks themselves started a few nights ago. It is hard to say exactly what they are, but they are evil. They surged from the castle. We have tried to drive them back as best as we could, but I am afraid many have perished." He was clearly upset, Nani held Eshne back from trying to comfort him.

"What exactly are these creatures?" Melia asked..

Teagan shrugged, "Some have taken to calling them the walking dead. Decomposing corpses that hunger for flesh...they hit again the next night, their numbers even greater. With Cailan now dead, and Loghain starting a war, no one had answered my calls for help…"

"Then we will help." Melia said.

She could hear Morrigan scoff behind her.

"I thank you, thank you so much. This means more to me than you know." He sighed with relief, "Tomas, tell Murdock what has transpired, then return to your post."

"Yes, Bann Teagan." Tomas hurried away.

"There is much to do before nightfall," Teagan said, "I have put two men in charge of defense. Murdock is the village mayor, he should just be outside. And Ser Perth is up at the mill watching the castle."

"Very well," Melia said, she turned to her group, "This is what we will do. Thackery and Nicolai I need you to get a good look at the village. Coordinate with Leliana and Morrigan for vantage points and any spaces we can set up barricades. I need Leliana and Morrigan to go around the village looking for anything we can use for said barricades. Sten-"

"I see no use in this." Sten frowned.

"Yes, well I do not care," Melia said pointedly, "Sten, Nennet, and Nani, speak with anyone who is able to join the fight. I am sure the Mayor has a few people in mind. Esh-" Melia looked next to her, seeing that Eshne had gone. She turned around to see Eshne talking to Bann Teagan.

"Alright," Melia gritted her teeth, "Nennet, Nani, and Sten, go on ahead. Try not to scare any children to death."

"No promises." Nennet raised her brow, turning to leave.

"Oh she's good." Leliana said suddenly, looking at Eshne.

They all watched Eshne tuck her hair behind her ear, making Bann Teagan start to blush.

"The way she's pursing her lips, very seductive. And they say mages live like they're in a cloister." Leliana said, making Nani burst out in laughter.

"I hate this," Alistair said, "I really really hate this…"

Melia just sighed and watched Eshne, crossing her arms.

"No, no, I've never had the pleasure...though I would be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." Teagan said.

Eshne gave a coy laugh, "Flatterer."

"She certainly has a talent for manipulation. I would know." Morrigan raised her brow, grinning when Alistair scrunched his nose and watched his uncle.

"If I may be so bold," Teagan began, "What of you, my Lady? Are you married?"

"Why no, no I am not. Mages don't typically marry." Eshne batted her eyes, her scarlet lips turning up into a coquettish smile.

"Surely that is a crime somewhere. And I am told that mages can in fact marry." Teagan said, raising his brow and smirking.

"They can...if a man is brave enough."

"I can think of many reasons why one would be willing to be so brave."

Alistair groaned, "Why can't she leave him alone?"

Melia sent the others away, Thackery seemed loathe to leave her but at Melia's insistence he went with Nicolai.

"But I am too bold, my Lady," Teagan said, "I forget myself. This is hardly the time for such...banter. Please accept my humble apology."

Eshne pushed her hair back again, "If I may say so, my Lord...you are not being bold enough."

"Then you are too kind...among other things."

"I'm going to vomit." Alistair said.

Melia cleared her throat, catching Eshne's attention.

"Right," Eshne pouted, "I look forward to speaking to you later, my Lord."

"As do I, my Lady."

Eshne walked towards the others, a large grin on her face.

"Eshne, that's my uncle." Alistair said as they walked to the Chantry entrance.

"Not by blood, my friend." Eshne said.

Once they were outside, Melia turned to Eshne and Alistair.

"Eshne, I was going to tell you to go ahead and join Nani but I think it's best if you stay with us for now." She turned away and walked towards the center of town.

"But I...wanted." Alistair frowned, he looked at Eshne, "This is your fault."

"My fault, my dear, whatever do you mean?" She put her hand to her chest.

"You started flirting with Bann Teagan." Alistair shuddered.

"I can flirt with whoever I want to," Eshne said, walking down the steps of the Chantry, "I'm my own woman."

Alistair sighed, "Yes you are. Just leave my Uncle out of it."

Eshne tsked, "You keep saying that like you're blood related...oh wait, you're not. Talking about a man you haven't seen in years…"

"It's still very strange." Alistair said.

They both walked past the village militia, training with dummies to prepare for the oncoming night.

"You know you can say that all you want," Eshne started, hitting Alistair's leg with the butt of her staff, "But you have this weird thing for Melia, and she's basically my sister."

"Not by blood…" Alistair said quickly.

"Ha!" Eshne stopped and pointed at him, "It's not so fun when it's turned onto you now is it?"

"Maker help me." Alistair groaned.

"But she is related to Thackery, I'd watch myself. He's a wily one. Could slide a dagger over your throat in the dead of night. No one would hear your screams."

Alistair paused, "You really think he would?"

Eshne just cackled, following behind Melia.

* * *

Sten loomed behind Nani and Nennet as they stood in front of Dwyns door. The dwarf hadn't answered Nennet's knocking and Nani was becoming impatient.

"We can't just stand around all day waiting for him to answer." Nani tapped her foot.

"It seems the little man is loathe to see visitors." Sten growled.

"We'll see about that." Nani huffed.

She moved Nennet away from the door, and with a swift kick broke the lock. The feeble door swung open, two armed men and a dwarf sat not too far from the entrance.

Nani barged in, "Stand up, you fuck."

Dwynn furrowed his brow, "I'll get you for trespassing, and you'll pay for my door."

Nennet sauntered in, "Good, ser, we're merely here on behalf of the Mayor-"

"I told that nug humper I ain't fighting for the damn village." Dwyn glared at them, his hand going to the hilt of his sword when he saw Sten.

"Surely you see the benefit in protecting your home?" Nennet said pointedly.

"That's what the door was for until your bitch kicked it down."

"I don't hear that well but I know when someone calls me bitch." Nani started to lunge forward, but Nennet held her back.

"What's it gonna take to have you join the fight?" Nennet asked, flipping her hair and running her finger between her breasts, "A little encouragement perhaps?"

"Batting your eyes won't work on me, elf." Dwyn soured.

Nennet immediately frowned, "Fine. I'll put in a good word with the Bann and you get to be made a perfect little hero."

"Little?"

"You heard what I said."

Dwyn thought for a moment, "The recommendation?"

"It'll glow brighter than a freshly shaved whores ass." Nennet glared at him.

Dwyn furrowed his brow and stared at Nennet a little longer. Finally he sighed.

"I better see all of you out there too." He told her.

"I'm glad we had this chat." Nennet smiled, then turned away.

Sten and Nani followed behind.

* * *

Thackery climbed down from the roof of the blacksmith. Nicolai and Henley watched him make his final jump with a slight grin that quickly disappeared.

"Villagers said they come from the water as well," Thackery said, "We should set up a defense past the walkway, then another just after the blacksmith."

"Given we have enough leftover from what Leliana suggested we put up by the mill." Nicolai said, "Now of course we have the oil that Morrigan found. Fire always helps."

Thackery pet Argo while deep in thought, "This is going to be near impossible."

"It can be done." Nicolai assured him, "The village still has able fighters."

Thackery raised his brow, "I'm curious to see your version of an abled fighter."

"You doubt my abilities?"

Thackery sighed, "Don't treat me like an idiot. The others might not see it, but I saw how you worked those daggers at Ostagar. You may be large and intimidating, but you fumble with your blades."

Nicolai was suddenly self conscious, looking down at the daggers sheathed at his side. He glanced back up at Thackery, who was absently petting his wolf. Thackery didn't look at Nicolai when he spoke.

"You're tall so it's natural that you aim too high. A dagger isn't a sword, you see Alistair aiming down, making up for his height. But you prefer daggers, it's best to glide forward. You need to work on the way you bend your legs if you want to keep using those rusty things." He explained.

Nicolai remained silent, looking on at the lake. He felt hot tears streaming down his face, and exhaled haggardly.

"All my life I've used my fists and my rage to keep my family from going hungry. Nennet doesn't know, but I met a blood mage hiding from the templars. He sought refuge in the alienage. Told me how I could harness my own life force to fight my enemies. My aunt was murdered not too long after, I hadn't picked up a blade since that day...at least until I…" He paused, biting his cheek out of self loathing, "I killed a lot of people."

He felt Thackery standing next to him, a gentle hand on his scarred arm.

"I've dealt with a man like you once," Thackery explained, "He hurt my family beyond comprehension. Melia is still not the same." He kept his anger at bay, "But I know you're a good person, Nicolai. What the demons want you to be is not who you truly are."

Nicolai looked down at Thackery, "Sometimes I wish they had just taken me that day."

"Let me help you."

Nicolai felt the air leave his body, "You'd do that?"

"Of course," Thackery said, "It's not easy growing up knowing you're different in some way. It's not easy being different in the first place." He stopped himself, "We can get a few hours in before sunset, yeah?" Then he added, "I won't say anything. Not even to Mel."

Nicolai gave a slow nod.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

Thackery didn't respond. Instead he patted Nicolai on the arm, and looked back out on the lake.

* * *

It was late in the evening before everyone met back up in the Chantry. Morrigan was looking particularly sour, especially at one of the Chantry mothers who tried to bless her.

Alistair and Melia were the last to arrive, meeting up with the others.

"I still can't believe you kicked down his door…" Nennet said to Nani.

"Wait, Nani did something really awesome and I missed it?" Eshne frowned, "I feel cheated."

"We were just going around the village, persuading a few people to help with the defenses is all," Nani said shortly.

"We're here to help, not frighten." Melia sighed, sitting down and rubbing her temples.

Nennet went over the defenses with Melia, "Morrigan found some barrels of oil, I think we can use them to light these fuckers and send them back to whatever fresh Hell they came from. And Eshne and I passed around some Chantry amulets to the soldiers for morale."

"Good," Melia said, "The blacksmith is repairing weapons now, so all we really need to do now is wait for nightfall."

"Nice speech, Mel." Eshne said, patting Melia's shoulder before scurrying off to find Bann Teagan.

"She's really…" Alistair started, "Oh, forget it. It's no use with her."

Melia just chuckled. She saw Henley playing with a few of the village children. Melia felt a lump in her throat. She walked over, a few of the children looked up at her with wide and curious eyes.

A little girl tugged at Melia's armor, signalling for Melia to lean in. She whispered in her ear.

"Your tattoos are pretty." The little girl said.

"Why thank you," Melia smiled, "The Dalish are very proud of them."

"Do the Dalish tell stories?" One young man asked.

"Yes, many." Melia answered.

Eshne popped up behind Melia, "Do tell us a story, oh elven goddess of beauty." She sat down with the kids, her legs crossed. She started to chant, "Stories, stories." The children followed suit.

Melia was flustered, "I am not a Hahren…" She looked to Leliana for help, but she was talking with a few of the mothers, "Fenedhis."

"Don't be such a fuddy duddy," Eshne started, making the kids laugh, "I think these sweet cherubs deserve a story."

Melia sighed, "Alright." She hated when Eshne made good points, "There is one I may know…"

"Speak up, darling." Nani said, coming in behind Eshne.

Melia sighed a little louder.

She sat down on a chair, the children crowding around her. They beamed with anticipation.

"When I was younger, and quite foolish, my mammae would always tell me this story. And it is the tale of the antlered hare.." Melia readied herself, "Once, there was a hare born with the antlers of a halla. He grew up extremely proud and full of himself. All of the other hares grew a distaste for his narcissism. And one day," Melia held up her finger, "A hissing snake was slithering by. She paused her slither to watch the hare speak so highly of himself and his beautiful antlers. Disgusted, she cried, 'Thossse pretty thingsss will be your undoing massster hare.'" Melia imitated the snake.

"The hare merely scoffed, ignoring the prophetic serpent," Melia said, then she lowered her voice to imitate the hare, "'Oh, but how, madame?" The hare spoke proudly, 'My antlers are my pride and joy and have done nothing but bring me absolute joy.'" Melia hunkered down and spoke lowly as she imitated the snake once more, "'Jusssst you sssee.'"

The children gasped, Eshne's eyes widened. Melia continued.

"The hare looked up at the snake, and she said," Melia lowered her voice and furrowed her brow, "'Is that so?'"

Whether out of the sheer enjoyment of seeing Melia's face contort, or the story itself, the children started to laugh.

Melia couldn't help but smile, not realizing the crowd she drew in.

"The snake slithered away, growing contempt for the prideful hare. Her friend the halla doe inquired as to the reason her dear serpent was so upset. Upon hearing of the hare, the doe became saddened. So she thought of a plan."

"Upon the next morning, the doe feigned an illness. Creatures had come upon her all day, until at last the antlered hare had passed her way. 'Dear, ser,' she said, 'Help a sick old doe.' But the hare just scoffed, 'And risk ruining my beautiful antlers, I think not.' His behavior had angered the doe greatly. The serpent, who was hiding in the shadows suddenly came out, laughing at the hare. Now the hare did not know this, but the doe had transformed herself into the beautiful goddess Ghilan'nain. The goddess looked upon the hare and said, 'Many creatures came upon my path today, and all of them were granted splendid wishes. But for you, ser hare, I have come to take your pride.'"

"And with that, the goddess plucked the antlers from his head, and bestowed them upon her most beloved halla. The hare, saddened and humiliated, crawled back to his burrow. And from that day on, the hare has always stopped upon the road, aiding any sickly creature that they can."

One of the Chantry mothers came over after Melia had finished her tale.

"Thank you for the moment of levity Warden." She said.

Melia gave a curt nod, "And now I'm afraid I have other matters to see to."

The children begged for her to stay, but Melia removed herself from the group. Alistair walked alongside her as they met with Bann Teagan.

"Warden Tabris has informed me that Ser Perth and his men brought the stores of oil up the hill. And Murdock tells me she managed to persuade Lloyd to join our cause." Teagan began, "She also tells me Loghain had a spy in our midst, thought no harm was done he will be fighting with us tonight."

"Is that truly wise?" Alistair asked.

"We need all the able bodies we can get." Teagan explained, pulling out a map of Redcliffe.

"Thackery and Nicolai are with the rest of the militia preparing for the battle. I have sent Sten and Morrigan to help with the defenses on the water." Melia told the Bann, "And your man Dwyn will be joining us in the center of town." She then pointed to the hill, "It would be best to keep Ser Perth and his soldiers up here, an archer can light the oil. For as long as it lasts it should be a good first defense."

"I will place one mage in the three different sections. Na'Nalia will be situated near the Chantry, she is an excellent healer and the villagers will need it more than us. Morrigan will stay by the water and keep back any that try and get past the small bridge. I will place Eshne with Ser Perth, her defensive spells are certainly unmatched."

"Lady Surana will deal with the brunt of the attack. Who else will be there?" Teagan questioned, his brow creasing slightly.

"I will be at the front, and should he like Alistair can join us." Melia suggested.

"I'll be wherever you need me." Alistair told her.

Melia cleared her throat, then pointed to the crudely drawn lines where the barricades in the center of town will be.

"I will place Nicolai on the furthest point with a few of your swordsmen. I would like the archers with Leliana towards the back, she is an excellent shot and the archers would be better served from a higher point. Should the needs arise Thackery and I can pick up a bow, but for now we will place them two per accessible roof. Thackery will be closer to the homes with Nennet and I will place Nani between them. That should give your militia the help they require should the need arise."

Teagan seemed impressed, "You've an eye for strategem, Lady Mahariel."

"Let us just hope this wins us the night." Melia rubbed the back of her neck, "There are not many of us, Bann Teagan, but we will do what we can."

"It is more than appreciated I can assure you." Teagan said.

The three of them moved away from the map.

Melia went over to explain the strategies with Nennet, who went back out into town to tell her cousin and Thackery.

Eshne and Nani pulled Melia aside.

"I know they'll be hitting the mill first, and I'll do what I can. But Nani is the only one who knows how to help my lungs should the need arise." Eshne warned Melia.

"It would be best to stay together." Nani said.

"We are stretched thin as it is, I need a mage at each vantage point." Melia explained.

Eshne and Nani exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"As you wish, Mel." Eshne said, turning to leave the Chantry.

"I will keep an eye on her. Both Alistair and I will be at the top of the hill." Melia told Nani.

"If this kills her," Nani said to Melia, "You're the one I'm coming after." Her lip curled up in a snarl.

Melia only sighed, looking at Nani with glassed over eyes.

"I know."


	30. Chapter 30

_"Wherever you will go,_

 _I will let you down,_

 _But this lullaby goes on."_

 _―_ ** _Sarah Dessen_ **_,_ ** _This Lullaby_**

The sun began to lower itself just as the last of the defenses were put in place. Thackery watched Leliana and the other archers place themselves on the rooftops. He looked to the growing fire where the training area had once been, Nennet was talking to Murdock and helping him to place the militia all around.

Thackery looked over the faces of the villagers, They were solemn, and it made a pit grow in Thackerys stomach. Nicolai went around trying to rouse morale, and the wardens being here had given them a considerable amount of hope. But there was no relief for the prospect of death.

Nightfall had come, and Thackery kept his eyes on the hill. He knew Melia was up there, and didn't like the idea of being separated so far away.

He noticed Nani walking over to him, her eyes starting to glow in the darkness the further she moved from the fire.

"Eshne is up there," She said pointedly, seemingly uncomfortable with the conversation, "I must ask you to be my ears."

Thackery nodded, "If you'll be my eyes."

Nani perked her head up at the request, but said nothing more. Instead she looked up at the mill, waiting.

A hush fell over the village.

Dissonant whispers settled in like a fog, and seeping from the castle was an eerie mist. Thackery judged from the reactions of the militia that this was the coming of their enemy.

Thackery's ears pricked up when he heard the chirping of a pine finch. He nudged Nani.

"Mel just gave the signal."

Nani grasped her staff in both hands, an unnatural calm washing over her face. She looked over at Nennet and nodded.

Nennet signaled for the men to ready their arms and for the archers to nock their arrows.

When the mist reached the top of the hill, a great blaze built up in the pass. All at once the clamoring of sword against armor was heard by way of the lake. Thackery heard the hard swish of arrows through the air. He tapped Nani on the arm again.

"They're by the water, ready your spells." He said, receiving a curt nod.

Nanis amber eyes frosted over, the ground under her feet cracked like ice. Thackery could see Nanis breath in the air, and began to back away.

Despite the efforts at the water's edge, a few of the undead creatures made their way past the defenses. Any that were seen Nani had immediately frozen, the bodies being broke by a slew of arrows and blades.

Thackery felt a glimmer of hope when the monsters had been taken down so easily.

He knew he shouldn't have trusted that feeling when he heard Nicolai calling for soldiers to move forward to the right side of the Chantry. Undead had been seeping in from the backside of the Chantry and the waterfront on the eastern side of the village.

The east militia had started to be overrun, Thackery threw himself into the fray to keep the monsters away from Nicolai enough to give him a chance to recover himself.

Thackery lunged at the monsters, striking each one with deadly precision. Argo wasn't too far behind, tearing apart one of the creatures Thackery hadn't seen in time.

Both Thackery and Nicolai along with a few villagers fought the undead, but the waves kept coming.

"Is there no end to their devilry?" One of the villagers cried.

Thackery looked back to see Nani and Nennet trying their best to fight the oncoming wave from the northern barricades. Sten and Morrigan were beaten back, only three of the villagers had crawled away from the onslaught.

He found Bann Teagan fighting not too far from them and called to him.

"Signal the retreat to the fire!" Thackery cried.

Teagan threw down the creature that had been impaled on his sword. He staggered backwards and blew on a cracked war horn.

Nicolai pulled Thackery away before one of the monsters thrust it's blade into his stomach.

Those who could made their way behind the last line of barricades surrounding the bonfire. Nani and Nennet stumbled in towards them. Nani was covered in sweat, her face pale with exhaustion.

"I don't know how much more I can muster for my spells," Nani said, "There's just too many."

"They've taken the northern side completely, we thought the brunt of the attack was going to be on the hill," Nennet cried over the sounds of battle, "I don't know how much more we can take."

"We can't let them take the Chantry!" Nicolai yelled, he pulled up a few of the militiamen off the ground, "You will defend this ground until you draw your last breath, and we shall stand with you." He poised his daggers.

The glint of the silver dagger in the firelight caught Thackery's eye. What he had once mistaken for rust was dried blood. A rush of panic fell over him.

Thackery knew what Nicolai was prepared to do. He reached out his hand to stop him, paying no heed to the monsters that neared.

As he did, a rush of wind whipped past them. Melia had thrown herself at the creature coming for Thackery, twisting the decomposing head from its body.

Reinforcements from the pass had made their way down the hill, and helped to fight back the next wave of undead.

Eshne ran down to be next to Nani, out of breath but still shooting fire from her staff to give her sister a reprieve.

The added morale gave the villagers to extra push they needed to take back the eastern part of the village.

Alistair joined his uncle and the rest of the swordsmen to beat back the northern wave. With recovered strength both Nani and Eshne joined the effort and cast whatever elements they could summon. The relief gave Nicolai and Melia time to pull away the wounded back towards the Chantry. The mist had finally begun to dissipate.

What had been hours of endless fighting had suddenly gone silent.

Melia and Nicolai came down slowly from the steps of the Chantry. Nicolai couldn't even hear his own breath. The whole village fell under a long spell of white noise.

Nicolai looked up at the pink skies, dawn had finally come.

Melia felt tears running down her face, her split lip throbbing in pain. She walked down to Thackery and wrapped him in a hug.

An uproar of victory suddenly swept through the village. Those left standing threw their arms up in triumph. Emotions were rampant, and the villagers had lived to see the sun rise.

* * *

The soft light of morning had just settled in when the wardens met Teagan atop the hill. They had just finished reading the rites of the dead, and commending those who lost their lives in the defense of the village.

Teagan seemed haggard and weary, dark circles under his eyes giving away his severe lack of sleep.

"Where is the rest of your quarry?" he asked the wardens as they approached.

"Aiding the village with the wounded and dead." Alistair answered, "We shouldn't waste any time."

"Yes," Teagan agreed, "We've made enough of an effort during the night to make an advancement to the castle…" He momentarily paused, trying not to have a noticeable reaction when he saw Eshne's bruised face, her right arm torn past the robes and bleeding.

He looked back at the castle, "It all seems so quiet now. As if nothing had even happened." He shook his head, "I mustn't delay further. I intended to enter the castle after the village was secure. You must know that through the mill there is a passage only accessible to my family. It leads right into the castle."

"You didn't think this to be pertinent information for us?" Nennet asked, the wound in her side threatening to split back open past the stitches.

"I could not leave those people to such a fate. I had to do something." Teagan said.

"One can hardly fault your actions, Bann Teagan." Melia told him, "But now we must do what we can to reach the Arl."

"Yes we-" Teagan paused, his face turning grey as he lifted his finger to point to the road leading to the castle, "Maker's breath."

The wardens turned to see a woman dressed in ragged finery racing towards them, escorted by one armed guard trailing behind her. Nennet touched the hilt of her rapier, standing at the front with Melia and Teagan.

"Isolde?" Teagan asked.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live." Isolde cried, her accent heavily Orlesian.

Melia felt her stomach turn when the woman spoke.

"I don't have much time," Isolde told Teagan, "I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over. I really must return quickly." She looked down, "But I must ask you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Nennet asked, her hand grasping her rapier.

"How dare you-" Isolde began.

The guard noticed Nennet's hand and began to draw his sword. Melia had her dagger to his throat before he could fully unsheathe his blade.

Nicolai stepped in, "That's enough. Nennet, stay your weapon so that Lady Mahariel does not cleave off this mans head. Tensions are high, it's been a long night. We don't need anymore bloodshed."

Nennet scoffed, but did as Nicolai bade her. In turn Melia backed away, standing protectively in front of the others.

Isolde curled her lip, "Who are these people, Teagan? Violent kni-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence…" Nennet started.

"These Grey Wardens just saved your people, Isolde. A little respect is in order." Teagan quickly said.

Alistair stepped forward, "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair?" Isolde reeled back, "Of all-what are you doing here?" She said disgustedly.

Melia felt her temper rising. Thackery placed a hand on her shoulder to steel her emotions.

"We owe them a debt of gratitude, Isolde." Teagan explained, "In fact, I owe them my life."

Isolde changed her tune, "Pardon me for not exchanging pleasantries. I'm sure you understand that these are unusual circumstances."

"We had no idea anyone in the castle was left alive," Alistair said, "We must have some answers."

"I do not know what is safe to tell," Isolde came up to Teagan, "Please I do not have much time. There is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead awake at night and hunt the living." Then she added, "The mage responsible was apprehended, but still they persist. I think...I think Connor is going mad. We have survived much but he won't leave the castle. He has seen so much death." She began to weep, "You are his uncle. I need you to reason with him!"

"Then why must the Bann go alone?" Eshne asked, holding back any venomous words she wanted to throw at the Arlessa.

Isolde waved her off, "That's a rather impertinent question."

Nicolai cut off what Eshne was about to say.

"You mentioned a mage?"

Isolde nodded, "He was discovered poisoning my husband. That is why my poor Eamon fell ill."

"Eamon was poisoned?" Teagan asked, wide eyed.

"He claims an agent of Teryn Loghain sent him to spy on our family. He may be lying, but I cannot know for sure."

"Is the Arl still alive?" Alistair asked quickly.

"For now," Isolde held her hands up to her breasts, "I cannot say why but whatever the mage unleashed has allowed for Eamon, Connor, and I to live. The others were not so fortunate…after the took the castle they struck the village." She turned back to Teagan, "I beg of you please come with me."

Teagan sighed, "I will go with you. But first I must speak with the Wardens."

Isolde cried with relief, "I will wait for you by the bridge, but please hurry." She raced back up the hill with her guard.

"Are you sure this is wise, Bann Teagan?" Eshne asked.

"I have no illusions of going in alone." Teagan said, removing the ring from his finger and handing it to Nennet, "This will open the passage through the mill. You'll come up through the dungeons. I will stall for as long as I can, hopefully it will increase your chances of slipping in quietly. I will station Ser Perth and his men by the castle gates, once you reach the courtyard you will be able to let him in."

"We shouldn't waste any time then," Nennet said, motioning for the others to follow.

Eshne held back a little longer, lowering her voice when she spoke to Teagan.

"What of you?" She asked.

"My brother is the priority. " Teagan told her, "If you must, get him out of the castle as quick as you can. Everyone else is expendable."

"I don't believe that," Eshne said quickly, "Even if the others don't, I will save everyone I can. That includes you."

Teagan couldn't help but smile, "The Maker blessed me indeed when he sent you. You are as brave as you are beautiful." He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss, "But I mustn't delay further, my Lady."

Eshne reluctantly pulled herself away. She told herself to say something comforting, but instead she just watched him walk away. Then she turned away and walked into the windmill.

Eshne and Nani lingered behind the group. Slowly the group moved through the tunnel leading to the castle dungeons. The only signs of life were the mice and insects crawling through the gaps of rock and stone.

Nani slowly helped stitch Eshne's arm when she felt strong enough to use her magic. None of the Wardens had slept since they had made camp in the Hinterlands, and they were all sore and weary.

"You get too attached, you know that?" Nani said quietly, "Barely know a man for a whole day and you're in love with him."

"I never said I was." Eshne frowned.

"You need to be more careful, Eshne." Nani said to her, "Especially now."

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Eshne asked bitterly.

Nani turned to her, "A lot of people want to string up any Warden they see. We're elf mages, Eshne. We look the wrong way and someone could kill us. Don't get yourself into something you can't get out of."

Before Eshne could think of a response, the Wardens heard cries for help further down in the dungeons.

Nennet was the first to see armed corpses trying to attack someone hiding in one of the dilapidated cells. She and Melia reached them first and fought them off long enough for Alistair to help finish them off.

"Hello?" A voice nervously called from the cell.

Nennet faced the prisoner, "Are you the mage the arlessa spoke of?"

The mage went to speak but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling screech.

"Jowan!"

Eshne raced to the bars, scratching at the locks in hysterics. The minute he saw Eshne, Jowan started confessing his crime of poisoning the Arl, but he swore that he never caused the rise of the dead.

"Oh Jowan, what did they do to you? You're covered in blood-why-" She fell into a sob, still trying to force the cell door open, "Someone help with this fucking thing!" She screamed.

"Eshne," Jowan said calmly, "You shouldn't."

"Don't tell me that." Eshne shook her head.

"You son of a bitch." Nani came in behind her, she turned to her sister, "Open this door and I'll kill him." When her hands touched the bars the metal began to frost over, she felt rage boiling within her.

"Nani, you wouldn't." Eshne begged, pulling her away from the cell.

"I would and more." Nani gritted her teeth, "The bastard took my hearing from me, Eshne!"

"I'm sorry-" Jowan started.

"Don't you fucking talk to me!" Nani hissed.

Eshne turned to Melia, falling to her knees, "Mel, you have to let him out he doesn't deserve this. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"He just confessed to poisoning Eamon." Alistair said pointedly, "We all heard it."

"That's all I did," Jowan spoke up, "I had nothing to do with everything else. I was already imprisoned when it started. Lady Isolde came with her guards to demand a reversal of what I had done. I thought she meant the poisoning," He sighed, "That was the first I heard about the walking corpses. She thought I had summoned a demon to get back at her family for putting me in this cell."

"She had me...tortured. But nothing I said would appease her. She had them throw me back in here and left me to rot." Jowan said.

Eshne threw herself between the others and the cell.

"She hurt you?" Fresh tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry, Esh." Jowan shook his head, "I never meant for this. Loghain's men promised me they would forgive me for what I did at the Circle. He told me that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, I thought I was helping. The arlessa asked me to tutor her son." He then added, "I just wanted to go back home."

"Not that Greagoir would even let you in the tower," Nani snapped, "Redd was on the warpath and if he sees you he'll throw your body in the lake. Fucking blood magic, Jowan. How could you?"

Nicolai shifted uncomfortably, he felt Thackery and Nennet glance at him, but they said nothing.

"Everything's falling apart," Jowan backed away from the cell door, "They're not coming back for me." He wiped away his tears, "I have to make this right."

"The fuck you will!" Nani yelled.

"That's enough!" Melia silenced everyone, then pointed at Jowan, "Why did the arlessa ask you to tutor her son?"

Jowan hesitated, then let out a long sigh.

"Connor began to show signs of...well magical abilities," He admitted, "Lady Isolde asked me to help learn how to hide his abilities. Her fear was the Circle would find out and take him away."

"Connor?" Alistair was in disbelief, "A mage?"

"The Arl had no idea. I was to teach him in secret." Jowan said.

"How much does he know?" Eshne asked.

"Not nearly enough. He had very little knowledge of magic but it's still possible to tear the Veil. I suggested that Connor was the one that summoned the monsters, but...Lady Isolde just had me beat even more."

Every time Jowan mentioned Isolde having Jowan tortured, everyone could feel the room heating up.

Eshnes fists shook with rage, her eyes flashing with anger.

"She had no right." Eshne said shakily, trying to contain herself.

"Her husband was poisoned and her people were attacked." Alistair tried to reason with Eshne, but was met with fury.

"You have no idea what you're talking about-" She started her rant, but Melia quickly stopped her.

"Do not take your anger out on the wrong person, Eshne." Melia said to her, "Step aside."

"The Veil can release a number of atrocities, Melia," Eshne explained, "Jowan knows better and Isolde took advantage of the fact that he's a known mage. She just wanted to protect her sons precious titles. Even the son of an arl can't escape the Circle."

"Lady Isolde is an incredibly religious woman," Alistair said to Melia, "Having a mage son would be...humiliating."

"I see…" Melia said quietly.

"I never meant for this," Jowan pleaded, "I just want to help."

"Knowing you, you'd just run the second we let you out." Nani shot at him, shaking her head and walking away, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Not to mention you're a maleficar." Alistair added.

Eshne scoffed, "You can't be serious. The second the templars get a hold of him they'll make him tranquil. You can't let that happen, Melia, please." She begged, "He can't…"

Melia looked at Jowan, "You are truly trying to atone?"

"Yes." Jowan nodded.

"What will you do should I let you out?"

"Try and save anyone I can, do anything I can…" Jowans eyes glazed over, "I've hurt enough people."

"Jowan, they'll take you to the templars the first chance they get." Eshne said.

"I'm tired of running from the Circle, Eshne," Jowan said, "I have to atone for what I've done."

Eshne looked to Melia in an act of desperation, "Becoming Tranquil is worse than death. Jowan has made his mistakes, as have we all. That's why we're here in the first place."

Melia was silent for a moment, looking back and forth between Eshne and Jowan. She sighed and looked to Thackery, who was hiding in the back with Nicolai.

"Open the door, lethallin."

Thackery solemnly went over and picked the lock, the cell door creaking open.

"Everyone else, we've wasted enough time. Continue into the castle." Melia said quietly.

"You're letting him go?" Alistair asked.

"Who?" Melia asked.

"The blood mage." Alistair furrowed his brow.

Melia looked over at Eshne, who was crying and embracing Jowan.

"I didn't see anyone in that cell. Did you?" Melia asked him.

Alistair bit his inner cheek, but then shook his head.

"Can't say I did." Then he continued up the stony steps away from the dungeons.

Nani radiated a blistering cold as she passed Melia, mumbling about what a bastard she thought Jowan was. But Melia saw Eshne holding Jowans face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Jowan." Eshne whispered, "I should have protected you."

"Eshne, this is all my fault. I don't need protecting." He held her hand to his heart, "I love Lily, but I loved you first."

"I love you too, Jowan." Eshne started to cry again, kissing his cheek, "Now run."

Eshne watched him race away back towards the entrance to the mill. She wiped the tears away from the face and swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked up at Melia and gave her a grateful half smile.

"Thank you."

Melia just nodded, "Collect yourself, we're meeting the others upstairs."

Eshne readjusted her robes and fixed her hair quickly.

"Let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

" _All blood runs red"_

The Wardens fought their way through the castle. It was an arduous journey back out into the courtyard, but when Ser Perth and his men had joined them it made the battle all the more bearable.

Together, the Wardens and the knights made their way to the great hall of Arl Eamon.

When rushing in, they all came to a sudden halt. The two groups stood wide eyed, watching an enthralled Bann Teagan dance around for a clapping Connor.

Two lines of guards stood behind Connor, seemingly entranced by some spell. Isolde cowered behind him, terrified of her own son.

When Connor saw who had entered, he shouted at Teagan.

"Cease your antics, jester." The boys voice was dark and unnatural, and it sent chills up everyone's spines.

Connor cocked his head to the side, "So these are the intruders you warned me about, mother?"

"Yes, Connor." Isolde said meekly, wiping fresh tears from her face.

"These are the ones who killed my soldiers, the ones I sent to reclaim my village?" Connor questioned.

"Yes." Isolde whispered.

"Interesting," Connor scratched his chin, "Step forward intruders."

Only the Wardens continued forward. Eshne eyed Teagan, who was babbling in the corner behind Connor like a fool.

"What are they, mother?" Connor asked, his snake-like eyes never blinking.

"They're elves, Connor. You've seen them before."

"Ha!" Connor clapped his hands, "The weak little things I threw to the dogs. What fun they had."

"Connor, please, don't hurt anyone." Isolde pleaded.

Connors eyes changed, returning to their once dark blue color. His voice was his own.

"Mother?" He looked around frantically, "Mother, what is happening to me?"

Isolde was hysterical, "Thank the Maker! Connor, my sweet baby boy, please!"

Connor pushed her away, once again snake eyed.

"Get away, fool woman!" He demanded, "You are beginning to bore me."

Eshne nudged Nennet, "This boy is clearly possessed by some sort of demon, though I can't say which. We can't know for sure what slipped through when he tore the veil."

"You!" Connor shouted, pointing at Eshne, "Red one, come to me."

Eshne grasped her staff and moved forward. Nani went to pull her back but Eshne kept going. She stopped just in front of the the possessed boy.

"What have you done to Bann Teagan?" Eshne demanded.

Connor chuckled, "I like him better this way. He's always yelling. So full of himself. I must admit I did find it extremely riveting when he became angry with mother. Oh how she whimpered when he discovered what I was." He then sniffed the air, "You smell like the Fade. It seeps from your pores. Have you been home?"

"Don't play the fool, demon," Eshne said, "You see I'm a mage."

Connors snake golden eyes twinkled, "More than that, Dreamer. I know you. Mouse spoke of you. He's been searching the Fade for longer than I'd like to say." Then he pouted, "He misses you. And I can see why."

"Connor!" Isolde shrieked.

Connor only rolled his eyes, "The woman irritates me. I am confined in the body of this fool boy. Would that I could, yours seems better suited for what I need."

Eshnes lip curled in a snarl, "After I sent you back to the Fade, you tell Mouse I'll not be taken so easily."

Connor seemed amused, "A fight it is then?"

"Steel yourself, evil thing," Eshne snapped, "We've come for the Arl."

"A disappointing turn of events, surely," Connor said, "If you are merely concerned well-wishers, I bid you welcome to my home." He extended his arms, "Father is keeping well for the time being. Don't you think, Mother?"

"I-I don't...think." Isolde stammered.

"No you don't and that's the why I deserve rule of Redcliffe." Connor snapped, then turned his attention back to Eshne, "You however, are much more fun than this hag. You spoiled my takeover of the village, but that doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy watching you die."

At the snap of his fingers, the guards behind him sprung to life. Eshne had blown them back with fire, at the same time not realizing Connor sent Teagan after her. Nani froze Teagan in place just before he swung his sword into Eshnes head.

The Wardens fought off the guards, all the while Connor slipped away to the upper floor. Though the Wardens were exhausted, with the help of Ser Perth and his men they easily subdued the enchanted guards.

They tried their best just to render them unconscious, and when it was all over Nani reluctantly unfroze Bann Teagan. He fell to the floor, his entire body riddled with frost. Eshne ran over to him to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded, "My mind is my own now."

"Blessed Andraste," Isolde cried from her corner, "What a fool I am!" She stood up, racing over to Alistair, "Do not let them kill my baby boy. He's not responsible."

Alistairs eyes glazed over, watching the woman who hated him begging at his feet. He was at a loss for words, and was glad Nennet said something first.

"Your baby boy just summoned the undead and slaughtered nearly an entire village." she said angrily, "You knew about this."

"Yes!" Isolde said, "I believed I could save him, I still do."

"A demon has taken your child, ny mage would tell you he's now an abomination." Nani told her.

"It was that mage!" Isolde yelled, "That mage made my child do this!"

Eshne rounded on her, "You knew the risks of hiding your boys magic. Your child tore the Veil and summoned a demon all on his own."

"He just wanted to help his father." Isolde started to sob.

"Where is the mage you spoke of?" Teagan asked.

"In the dungeons left to rot in his own filth." Isolde hissed.

Melia spoke up before Eshne could, "There was no mage when we passed through the castle."

"He should be executed!" Isolde looked to Ser Perth, "Find him and bring him to me!"

"You cannot blame Jowan for this!" Eshne was livid.

"Eshne-" Nani glared at her sister.

Eshne pointed her finger at Isolde, "You had him tortured for something he didn't even do. You call yourself an Andrastian but did your pious martyr not advocate for the freedom of mages?"

"You knew Jowan?" Isolde asked, eyes widened, "You let him escape?"

"You're damn right I did." Eshne spat.

"Enough!" Melia commanded, "The matter at hands is that your son is possessed by a demon, Lady Isolde. Like it or not you brought this on yourself but what's done is done. We need to figure out how to remove this demon and subsequently stopping the attacks on Redcliffe."

"Melia is right," Nennet said, "Our main focus is removing the demon so that it may lose its hold on the Arl."

"My husband was poisoned." Isolde said.

"Connor clearly summoned the demon to keep his father alive." Nani explained, "Any fool can see that."

"Your secrecy has led to this, Isolde," Teagan told her, "You know this. And if Connor is truly an abomination-"

"He's not!" Isolde said wildly, "He still has the gentle boy inside of him. I know you've seen it. I just want to protect him."

"That's what started this, Isolde. You wanted to protect him from what he is." Teagan said to her.

"I just wanted to keep him from the mages…"

"And now you may have no choice." Nani said, "If you truly want your son to live you will need the help of a mage."

"You two are mages, help him." Isolde pointed to Nani and Eshne.

Eshne only scoffed, "Even if I could you would need an excess amount of lyrium to channel into the Fade. The only way to do it without the lyrium is…" She stopped herself.

"What?" Isolde asked, "Don't deny me my son."

"She means blood magic, Lady Isolde." Nicolai finally spoke, "Draining the life essence would equal the lyrium needed. But it would completely destroy the vessel."

Without hesitation, Isolde cried out, "I will do it! Just please give me my son!"

"Absolutely not!" Melia silenced her, the vein in her temple visible, "Blood magic is not an option and I will not allow it especially around your child. A son needs his mother."

"The Circle of Magi will have the supply of lyrium we need." Alistair suggested, "And it's a day journey from the village."

"What if something happens in the meantime?" Teagan asked.

"I am willing to risk that chance." Melia told him, "Buy us time and we will get you the help you need. We can send Morrigan up from the village to keep an eye on the boy."

Alistair scoffed, "She'll love that."

"We'll start out immediately while we still have the day." Melia said.

The Wardens began to leave when Nennet went to Ser Perth and whispered.

"If anything happens while we're gone, you must do what needs to be done." She said, "Lady Isolde is no longer qualified to act on behalf of a demon."

Ser Perths face went grey, but he nodded, "Understood."

Nennet pulled herself away to join the Wardens as they left the throne room. She shielded her eyes from the noon sun as they entered the courtyard. In the light she could see they were all completely exhausted from non-stop fighting. She raced up to Melia.

"We need to rest." She said.

Melia shook her head, "We will march until nightfall. Then get a few hours. But we cannot delay."

"Look at us, we're barely hanging on as it is, Melia. Eshne and Nani have gone off more times than I can count today and I know it's because we're all sleep deprived. We're all at our wits end." Nennet said.

"We need to make ground cover, and I will not hear more of this." Melia said, "We make our way to the Circle tower until nightfall and then we will set camp. That little boy is struggling with a demon inside of him and I will not have him suffer any further than he needs to." She quickened her pace to get away from Nennet.

Back in the village, Melia instructed Morrigan and Sten to keep an eye on the castle, and consequently Connor. Leliana chose to stay in the village to help ease the burden of loss among it's people.

The Wardens set out immediately after.

* * *

It was a hard trek through the foothills of the Frostbacks. The allure of sleep fell heavy over the party, and finally they stopped miles south of Gherlens Pass. They settled in not too far from the lake itself, keeping an eye on the road.

The group was just about to set watches and put up tents when a woman with red hair came running to them from the road.

"Please help!" She was in hysterics, "They attacked the caravan! My family!" She ran off in the direction of the highway.

Without a second thought Nicolai threw his supplies down and chased after her. He could hear Nennet screaming his name, but Nicolai just ran. Images of the last victims of the most recent raid on the Alienage came to his mind. The tears burned his sleep deprived eyes.

He saw the woman stop on the road. A creeping feeling crawled up from his stomach and he stopped in his tracks. The woman turned to him, he could see the tear tracks on her dirty face, but she grinned at him. The hair stood up on his arms and neck.

The woman began to laugh, Nicolai slowly realized the growing group of people surrounding him. Nicolai felt a kick to his legs. He fell to his knees and felt a blade in his back.

An elf sauntered up next to the red-headed woman. He was dressed in fine leather armor with carved birds.

The woman looked at him and her eyes flashed with ecstatic pleasure.

"This one ran in front." She said.

"How many?" The man asked, his accent sweet like a rosy wine.

"Seven."

Nicolai caught a glimpse in the elfs golden eyes, something likened to jumping down a cliff without rope.

"And here is your quarry now." The woman said to Nicolai.

Nennet reached them just in time to feel a knife at her throat. Nicolai struggled against his captors.

"Nic?" Nennet watched her cousin get kicked in the stomach.

The rest of the Wardens came to a sudden stop when they saw what had happened. The elf pointed a dagger at Alistair.

"The Warden dies here!" He yelled to the others.

All at once the group of assassins descended upon the Wardens.

Nicolai broke free of his hold and flipped his captor over, his body cracking as it hit the ground. He looked up just as he saw the red-headed woman choking Nennet. Nani had blown a breathe of ice over the woman, her body shattering as Nennets blade pulled out of her stomach.

Nennet felt a blow to the head, her vision going dark. Nicolai screamed her name.

Everything slowed, and Nicolai could hear the voices in his head once more. He tried to suppress them again, but watching Nennet fall to the ground sent him over the edge.

Nicolai pulled the blade from the body before him. He stood to his full height, then slowly drew the blade over his left hand.

Thackery looked up from the fighting.

"Nicolai, no!" He yelled.

Nicolai's eyes went black, the blood puddling at his feet congealed and became sentient. When he lifted his hand, the blood flew up in the air. Like spears, they pierced the body of the closest attacker.

Nicolai conjured a waves of blood that gushed from the holes he had put in the assassin, he sent forth more daggers of blood into the elf about to swing her blade into Thackery.

With a wave of his hand, Nicolai sent bodies flying. The elven woman thrusting her blade into Thackery's side was immediately pulled away, her body shrivelling as Nicolai bled her through her nostrils and mouth.

One of the mercenaries came running for Nicolai.

Nicolai stopped in his place and turned to the attacker. His eyes flickered red and the man stopped running. Every blood vessel in the mans body broke, turning his body red and purple. Nicolai held up his finger, the man drawing his own blade across his throat.

Nicolai decimated the battlefield. He held up the blonde elf with the amber eyes up in the air. His voice darkened and he spoke with a voice that was not his own.

"Sint innoxium sanguinem de manibus purgari."

He was about to exsanguinate the elf, but he felt Nennet put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nic, stop." She begged.

She saw his eyes swirl back into an icy blue, the elf being thrown to the ground. Nicolai felt his legs wobble beneath him and he fell to the dirt with a loud thud.

The elf he had held in the air started to get to his feet, but Nani stomped over to him and decked him right in the eye. The elf fell limp to the ground, Thackery helped Nani bind his hands.

Nicolai's head swirled as he watched Thackery drag away their captive. The last thing he remembered was Nennet saying his name, and his vision went dark.


	32. Chapter 32

" _What, if some day or night a demon were to steal after you into your loneliest loneliness and say to you: 'This life as you now live it and have lived it, you will have to live once more and innumerable times more' ... Would you not throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse the demon who spoke thus? Or have you once experienced a tremendous moment when you would have answered him: 'You are a god and never have I heard anything more divine."_

― _**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Nani slapped the elf awake. He groaned, his head moving back and forth slowly. His eyes opened, trying to assess where exactly he was. He saw Eshne and Nani standing over him.

"What?" The elfs eyes widened, seemingly surprised that he was alive.

Thackery had tied him to a thin tree just outside their camp. Argo and Henley stood behind Nani, growling when the elf moved. Argo sat down and whined when Melia came over with Alistair.

"I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not at all at the case might be," The elf said, then he looked at Nani, "But I must say, what a pleasant thing to open my eyes to."

Nani turned around and looked at Eshne, who signed what the elf had said.

Nani slapped him again, "Shut up." She spat, "You'll only speak when spoken to."

The elf laughed, "An aggressive little minx aren't you? Beautiful as well."

"I hardly think this is the time for flirtations." Melia said to him, frowning when he winked at her.

"If it's questions you seek allow me to save you some time," The elf said, "My name is Zevran, or Zev to my friends. Not that I have many at the moment. I am an Antivan Crow, sent with one purpose, and that is to slaughter any surviving Grey Warden. Which of course I have failed miserably."

"We're rather happy about that." Alistair said.

"As would I be," Zevran laughed, "Ah but alas it is not so joyous for me. Getting captured by my target is hardly becoming of an assassin."

"Too bad." Nani feigned a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, indeed. Too bad for poor Zevran."

"What exactly is an Antivan Crow?" Melia asked.

"He's part of a rather famous group of assassins I'm afraid." Nennet came from behind, her wounds recently bandaged, "Someone paid a lot of money to see us dead."

"Technically they only mentioned a man and an elf with white hair, and unparalleled beauty." Zevran said, smiling when Alistair glared at him.

Nani scoffed, "What were they stupid?"

"I'm thinking not many white haired elves roam across Thedas. Dalish no less. It is easy to look for the pale lion and not see the hunting party surrounding you." Zevran said, "But to get back to your point. Yes, the Crows were paid handsomely. And I'm quite surprised you've never heard of us. We're quite famous."

Nani laughed, "Not for killing people apparently."

Zevran tsked, "Is this what Fereldens do, mock their prisoners?"

"I could do worse." Nani threatened.

"Oh please, I have a high threshold for pain." Zevran gave her a lustful look.

"Let's get to the point," Melia sighed, "Who hired you?"

"A rather taciturn fellow. Loghain was his name. I think? Sad eyes, protruding jowls…" Zevran started.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time." Nennet shrugged, "He was rather quick about it I'll give him that."

"He doesn't know everyone else made it out of Ostagar," Alistair said, "Just Melia and I. Perhaps we could use this..."

"Don't start making plans in front of the prisoner, Alistair." Nennet warned him, "He could have loyalties to Loghain."

Zevran gave a hearty laugh, "I have no idea what his issues are with you. I'm assuming the usual, you threaten his power. I was contracted to perform a service, that is all."

"And now that you've failed?" Melia asked.

"Ah, that is between Loghain and the Crows. And subsequently the Crows and myself."

"And between you and us." Melia added.

"Is that not what we're establishing now?" Zevran asked

"Were you to meet up with Loghain after this?" Nennet demanded.

"No, no," Zevran said, "The Crows would have informed him of your death. I have no need to see Loghain no matter the outcome of our encounter."

"You sure are divulging a lot of information." Alistair said.

"And why not, my friend? I wasn't paid for silence." Zevran laughed.

"Aren't you loyal to the Crows?" Nani asked, looking to Eshne to sign what he was going to say.

"Loyalty is an interesting concept," Zevran gave a sly smile, then looked to Melia, "Perhaps you'd be interested in discussing it further?"

"Make it quick." Melia said.

"Well, it is clear I have failed to kill you. Now my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me, the Crows will." He shrugged, "An unfortunate side to the business. Thing is, I like living. And you, my friend, give the Crows pause. Allow me to serve you instead."

"Can we expect the same loyalty?" Nennet scoffed.

"I happen to be a very loyal person. At least until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. I can't be faulted for that, yes?"

"What the hell is stopping you from finishing the job?" Nani asked.

"A good question," Zevran sighed, "If I'm being honest I never really had a say with the Crows. They bought me on the slave market as a child, for a bargain I'm told. In my humble opinion, I have paid them back many times over, the only way out however, is to join with someone they cannot touch. Even now they might just kill me on principal. And honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you. What say you?"

Nennet shook her head, "Don't agree to this, Melia."

"I'm inclined to side with Nennet." Alistair said.

"What's the harm in having him join?" Eshne asked, "Loghain knows at least two of us survived the carnage at Ostagar, he'll send more. Zevran can be a useful ally in the days to come."

"I like you." Zevran said to Eshne, "Perhaps if I survive this ordeal we can confer in private?"

Eshne looked at Melia, "Mel, let's keep him."

Melia rolled her eyes. She let out a long sigh and looked to the others.

"Zevran, you may stay." She relented.

Zevran bowed his head, "Then I am your man without reservation."

Alistair shook his head, "Melia, this doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I happen to agree with Eshne, for once. Loghain means to kill us, you more importantly. We need someone like Zevran to help us. We cannot afford more enemies." Melia said.

Alistair sighed, then looked back at Zevran, who was staring at Melia's behind.

"If you say so."

* * *

Thackery crawled out of his tent, his hair every which way from rolling in his sleep. He wiped his eyes, then pulled on his boots. When he looked up he saw Nicolai sitting in the sand, looking out on the lake. Thackery walked over and sat down next to him.

"I can see you haven't gone to your tent. Your watch ended hours ago." Thackery said pointedly.

Nicolai didn't answer. Thackery picked up a lone strand of grass and tore it in his hands. He waited for Nicolai to respond but instead there was only silence.

It was clear that Nicolai had been crying, his eyes were red and he sniffled. Thackery set his hand on Nicolais shoulder.

Nicolai looked at Thackery, as if seeing him for the first time, "What have I done?"

"What you had to do." Thackery told him.

"All those people…"

"Were going to kill us," Thackery said, "You were just trying to protect your family."

Nicolai shook his head, "They got to me. They were in my head, it wasn't me." He balled his fists, "It wasn't me, and that has me terrified. I can't let this happen, I've suppressed them for so long they come out with such intensity…" He put his head in his hands, "I'll just have the Circle make me Tranquil-"

"Don't say that," Thackery scolded him, "Eshne told me being Tranquil is a horrible fate, do not do that to yourself. We need you with us."

Nicolai looked at Thackery, "What if I can't stop it next time?"

"You were able to stop this time, I know you can again. Maybe we can find some answers when we go to the mages. You're a Grey Warden now, they can't take you." Thackery said assuredly.

"You're always kind to me, Thackery," Nicolai said, "Why?"

Thackery shrugged, "You've been so strong. Nenent talks about your work in the Alienage, how much you've done for your people...and it's a quality I much admire."

Nicolai stared into Thackery's eyes, the sincerity in them seemed to stir something in his stomach. He felt his heart racing, and his lips went dry. He turned away quickly.

"Thank you." Nicolai said, "Everyone else hasn't bothered to even look at me."

Thackery sighed, looking behind him to see the mountains far off in the distance, the peaks illuminated by the moon.

"I can hardly blame Melia for being so cold. I know she won't stay that way for long," Thackery assured him, "It's the mountains more than anything. She doesn't much like looking at them anymore." He sighed, "And I'm sure you know Nani isn't about to be forgiving anytime soon. I have a feeling she and Eshne already knew. After all, Jowan really fucked them up. And...don't mind Alistair. He's a Templar, they're all just dicks."

Nicolai laughed, "He's a good man."

Thackery looked back out at the lake, "I suppose. But he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm leaving him alone with Mel."

"You said it yourself, don't let the actions of the minority sully your opinions of the majority." Nicolai reminded him.

"I suppose I did say that." Thackery laughed, "Maybe I should take my own advice. Sometimes I think Jean altered my opinions more than he did Mel's."

"Jean?"

Thackery's body went cold, "I-I um…" He stammered, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Nicolai lowered his voice, "That's the father of Melias boy isn't it?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Nicolai took Thackery's hand in his own.

"I won't say anything. It's not my place." He said.

Thackery felt something inside him open up.

"It's not that he makes me hate mages. Or even blood mages…" Thackery started, "But the very idea that I could be part of his race just...it unsettles me. All my life I thought I was full blooded Dalish, just like Mel. When I found out my father was a shem it broke me. I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're a Grey Warden," Nicolai answered, "Doesn't matter who we thought we were. The day we drank from that chalice, we all became something different."

Thackery didn't say anything else. Instead, he moved closer to Nicolai, looking over the lake.

* * *

Zevran watched Eshne from across the campfire. She was making hand signs at her sister. He wasn't quite sure what they had been doing, but Nani was extremely concentrated on Eshne's hands.

"What exactly is this?" He asked Eshne.

His question seemed to startle her, and she didn't finish what she was saying. Nani furrowed her brow and threw her arms up.

"Don't you stop mid-sentence!"

Eshne held up her finger as if to ask Nani to give her a moment.

"We're talking." Eshne said to Zevran, finally finishing what she was saying to Nani.

"No I didn't borrow your knickers, Eshne." Nani said to Eshne, "Check Nennet's tent."

"Say it louder, Nani." Eshen said, at the same time talking with her hands.

"What?" Nani looked up, finally noticing Zevran was there. She seemed angry.

"When did he get here?" She asked, she stood to her feet and stomped away.

Eshne sighed, "I'm sorry."

Zevran shrugged, "It seems that I'm the one to blame."

"If you must know," Eshne started, "Nani and I are from the Circle. We fled to the Wardens when a maleficar we helped...his spell caused an explosion. It broke my nose, but it cost Nani her hearing."

"I see."

"It's not like she can't hear, her left side cleared up quite a bit. But her right is mostly gone." Eshne sighed.

"And the?" Zevran imitated Eshne's hand signs.

"Oh!" Eshne seemed caught off guard, "Nani and I used to know a child that had lost his hearing in the Alienage. He taught us signs his mother used to talk to him. All of the other kids made fun of him, but Nani was so kind...he taught her and then she taught me."

Zevran cocked his head to the side, "Could you show me?"

Eshne thought for a moment, "Why?"

Zevran shrugged, "Maybe she needs more people to talk to her."

A smile crept across Eshne's face, "I can teach you the dirty ones first. I'm sure she would love that."

Zevran laughed, "I'm sure I'll learn those quite quickly."

"Of that I have no doubt." Eshne joined his laughter, then added, "You're quite the enigma, Zevran."

Zevran nodded, "That's part of my charm, my friend. Part of my charm."

* * *

Melia pulled her knitted shawl around her tightly. She kept her eyes glued the the silhouette of the mountains. She felt an intense pressure in her temples, trying to massage the pain away without effect.

Whispers ran down the peaks of the Frostbacks and over the foothills. The chill set into her bones, and Melia could feel the whispering crawl into her head. Avoice called to her from the darkness.

"You remember these hills, my dove. I used to watch you hunt those forests, stalking your kill. Never suspecting I was doing the same."

"You have no power over me anymore." Melia called to the darkness, "You stay away."

"Darkspawn, my magic...you'll never rest peacefully again."

"Keep back, I will not submit so easily." Melia said, "Cease your evil words."

"But I love you, and I know you feel the same."

Jean seemed to materialize before her, his hand grazing her cheek.

"Remember." He said to her, pulled her to him, "Remember the sweet words you once said to me."

"I never meant it." Melia said.

"Are you so sure?" Jean asked her, "You said it once." He ran his thumb over her lip, "Say it again."

Melia felt her body weaken, she fell into his arms and immediately the pain in her head disappear. His lips fell on hers hungrily, his wicked tongue licking hers.

"Come back to me." He begged.

"You're dead." Melia said, her voice faltering.

Jean chuckled, kissing her again, "That cannot keep our love apart for long."

"Our love?" Melia asked.

"Yes."

Melia pulled herself away, "Your obsession."

"Melia…"

"Begone, I will not hear more of your lies."

Jean grabbed her by the throat, shoving her into the trunk of a tree. He squeezed her neck hard, but then gave her a gentle kiss on the nose.

"You should know I'll return for you, my dove. You are my being. As long as you draw breath I will always find you." He released her.

As quick as he had come, he had gone. Melia stared into the blackness of night, holding her throat as it burned in pain. She began to sob, and when she felt someone wrap their arms around her she fell into them.

"He's coming for me," She cried, "They had him killed but still he haunts me."

"Who?"

Melia looked up when she heard Alistair. His forehead lined with concern, and though Melia knew he could hardly see her, she saw him. She sat up, but Alistair kept his arms around her. Melia didn't protest his affection.

"Jean…" She whispered, as if saying his name were a curse, "The man who is father to my son. But to call him that is an insult." She shook her head, "He should have died in those mountains."

"Perhaps some sleep would help?" Alistair suggested.

"I can't even escape him there." Melia sighed, "Between that and the darkspawn...I just can't. I'm sorry…" She said, "I should not burden you. These past few days have not been easy for you."

"Don't worry about me," Alistair shrugged, "I'm used to Lady Isolde being cold to me. And with the Blight, I'm sure we'll come upon problems everywhere we go. But you...you've done so much. The least I can do is listen, as you have done for me."

Melia sighed, "It's been so hard to keep it inside. I tell Thackery some things, but I know he can't handle the rest. He's dealt with enough when it comes to our past."

She looked out into the darkness, "I knew the night my Keeper threw Jean to the wolves that he would slip away like the snake he is. It's only a matter of time before he comes back for me." She started to cry again, "He's going to find out about Ivor, and I won't even be there to protect him." She began to panic, "What have I done? I should have stayed…"

Instinctively she put her arms around his neck and cried. Alistair held her close and let her weep.

"You and I both know that the sickness would have killed you," Alistair told her, "And at least now, you have to choice to see him again."

"Choice? I have none." Melia shook her head, "I'm a Grey Warden."

Alistair looked into her eyes, "I will walk through fire if it means you can see your son again."

Melia kept his gaze, "Why?"

Alistair hesitated, "Because you deserve a bit of happiness in this world. More than most."

"Alistair-"

"You should get some sleep." Alistair suggested, "We have to set out come daybreak."

"I can't let them see me like this." Melia said.

"Then we'll stay here."

Alistair propped himself up against the tree, Melia set herself under his arm. The two of them listened to the crickets and the owls, staring out into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

" _But the memories that hang heaviest are the easiest to recall. They hold in their creases the ability to change one's life, organically, forever. Even when you shake them out, they've left permanent wrinkles in the fabric of your soul."_

― _**Julie Gregory**_

The Wardens set out for the Circle just before the sun came over the mountains. They made another hard trek along the imperial highway, not coming upon the outline of the tower until just before dusk.

The group had been relatively silent the whole way, Alistair eyed Nicolai, receiving hostile responses from mostly Nennet.

Zevran suggested resting their libs at the little shanty on the beach, but both Nani and Eshne seemed uneasy.

"Where are the Templars?" Nani asked Eshne, not hearing Zevrans question.

Eshne looked to the group.

"Templars cross the lake regularly, even on our way from the Tower they had at least five of them by the dock." She shook her head, "If they piss Greagoir off that day they get stationed here."

"There's someone on the dock right now." Nennet pointed out.

Without a second thought Eshne went down to the water, Nani followed close behind. Sure enough there was a blonde templar standing there, clearly bored.

Nani helped Eshne up onto the docks. Eshne proceeded to the Templar, who was mumbling something unintelligible.

"Carroll?" Eshne asked, "What are you doing here?"

Her voice startled the Templar, and he started at her for a few moments. His eyes darted back and forth between Eshne and the group gathering behind her. He shook his head before he finally spoke.

"I hope you're not looking to get into the tower," Carroll said, "I've been given strict orders not to let anyone pass."

"Carroll, we're with the Grey Wardens," Eshne told him, "We need to speak to Irving."

"Prove it."

Nani rolled her eyes, "Carroll, you idiot, you saw us leave with the Grey Wardens not too long ago."

"Well that doesn't mean anything." Carroll said matter-of-factly, "I could tell you I was the Queen of Antiva and it would mean just the same."

"I can assure you, my fine friend, the Queen of Antiva is much more beautiful...and a great deal plumper." Zevran pointed out, looking Carroll up and down.

Carroll waved him off, "So you say."

"Carroll, darling," Eshne changed her tone of voice, "I really need to get into the tower."

Carroll lowered his voice, "It won't work again, Eshne."

Eshne frowned, "Don't be like that. We just need help across the lake."

"I can't." Carroll shook his head.

"Remember the stairwell?" Eshne asked, making Carroll blush.

"I-I really shouldn't." Carroll said, "Greagoir was really angry when you left. He wouldn't want to see you…" Then he asked himself, "Or would he?"

"He'd be very upset if you didn't let us in." Eshne added.

Carroll thought for a moment, "I suppose I should. Come along then…"

As Carroll was readying the boat, Zevran came up beside Eshne.

"The stairwell?"

Eshne laughed, "I needed a few materials for an experiment. I can afford two second of my time."

Zevran chuckled, following her into the boat.

The ride across the lake to the lone island was an arduous one, and once they reached the shore Thackery was the first one to leap off the boat. He looked away from the water, holding his throat.

Nicolai set his hand on Thackery's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Thackery nodded, "Don't like the water much…"

Nennet called to them.

"We're heading inside, let's go."

Nicolai gave Thackery a sip from his waterskin.

"Take a deep breath, I'll walk with you."

"Thank you." Thackery said, wiping away the sweat from his face.

They stayed outside a little longer so Thackery could compose himself. Then the two of them entered the tower, not expecting the catastrophe. Nani was being held back by Alistair, chewing out who Nicolai assumed to be the Knight-Commander. Nennet was holding Eshne, stroking her hair and trying to keep her from crying.

"What's going on?" Nicolai asked.

Zevran was the one to answer.

"It seems the tower is under attack. The Knight-Commander said abominations and well...you can imagine why Alistair is holding our sweet Lady Surana back from tearing him limb from limb. A fantastic creature I admit…"

"What is Melia suggesting we do? We need the mages." Thackery said.

"I am unsure. But knowing your cousins endearing compassion, I think we may be the dashing rescuers." Zevran smirked.

Eshne pulled herself away from Nennet and went to Thackery. Her face was grey and she had seemed to have aged in just those few moments.

"They sent for the Templars in Denerim." She said to him, "When they get here they'll enact the Right of Annulment. They're going to kill everyone behind that door." She pointed to the closed off entrance into the main part of the tower, "Melia is talking to them now about going in."

"Do we know if there are survivors?" Zevran asked.

Eshne wiped away fresh tears, "No. But when we go, Nicolai, you should stay behind."

"Why?" Nicolai furrowed his brows.

"There are, without a doubt, demons in this tower. Once whiff of blood magic and they will try and take you. Not to mention the fact the Templars are on edge more than ever." Eshne explained, "We can't risk losing you."

"The second that any of you cross that threshold I'll be right beside you. I can control myself." Nicolai defended himself.

Eshne started at him for a long time, then let out a long sigh.

"As you wish."

"Eshne!"

Nani turned her around, "Redd isn't here."

"What?"

"Greagoir said he sent Redd out to find Jowan, but he isn't here." Nani said, tears of relief falling down her face.

"And Cullen?" Eshne asked.

Nani shook her head, "I don't know." She hugged Eshne, "And they won't tell me if Niall is alive."

Eshne stroked her head, "We'll find them." She assured her sister, though unsure of her own words.

Melia summoned all of the Wardens together.

"Anyone who wants to go into the tower with me is welcome to. Anyone who doesn't must stay here with the Templars." She said.

"I don't think any of us are staying here, Melly." Thackery said.

"Very well," Melia nodded, "Our ultimate goal is to get the First Enchanter out. Greagoir will continue with the Right of Annulment unless we can prove that Irving is alive." She looked to the Templars by the tower entrance, "Open the doors."

The Wardens proceeded to the door, pretending not to notice the Templars shaking their heads as they unsealed their barricade. Once through, the doors were shut, and Melia knew they might not ever open again.

* * *

There was a long silence as they all stood there in the hall. Eshne and Nani took the front, knowing the tower better than the rest.

"Keep your head up, Esh." Nani told her sister, "Don't look down."

"I know." Eshne's voice faltered when her foot hit the body of an initiate.

"Hold onto your staff," Nani said, "Focus on that."

Eshne had to close her eyes when she stepped over the next corpse. Her knuckles turning bright white as she gripped her staff.

The others didn't keep their eyes on the end of the hall. Bodies were strewn about haphazardly. Melia felt a lump in her throat when she saw a child hand sticking out from the closest room.

The sound of the struggle at the end of the hall sent Nani and Eshne running. The others ran after them, coming upon three mages fighting back abominations. A group of children were huddled in the corner, screaming.

Before they could reach the fight, it was over. A young woman ran to the older one, concern lined her face.

"Wynne, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Petra."

"Wynne?" Eshne dropped her staff, running over to hug her mother.

"Oh, Eshne," Wynne held her tightly, "My darling girl why are you here?"

"Greagoir said he contacted Denerim, there isn't much time." Eshne told her, "What happened here?"

Wynne let go of Eshne.

"So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond help...I should've known." Wynne shook her head, "I put up a barrier to keep out the abominations. I needed to save the children." Then she sighed, seemingly exhausted, "It was Uldred. After we came back from Ostagar he called a council. He was screaming about untapped potential...then the abominations just swooped down upon us."

"Wynne," Nani came up to her, "Did you see Niall?"

"He was at the council." Wynne said, "I ran to the children before the fighting really started. But I did hear him shouting orders."

"Niall was?" Nani seemed taken aback.

Wynne nodded, "I don't know what else happened. This is all I've been able to do to contain the attacks."

"You should stay here and rest then, mamae." Eshne suggested, "You've done enough."

"Eshne Sylvia Surana, I will not stand idly while my tower is being rampaged by demons." Wynne said.

Eshne looked at Melia, who was whispering with Thackery.

"Melia, please don't make her go." Eshne begged.

"Do not speak for me, Eshne. I'm not as old as you think." Wynne scolded, then she looked at Melia, "Greagoir will not open those doors without Irving. You need my help, especially if Uldred is alive. I know Greagoir is not unreasonable, but he will not budge once he's made up his mind."

"Then we should set out right away." Melia said.

"Wynne, you were hurt, you should stay." Petra chimed in.

"No, you and Kinnon take care of the children. We'll return." Wynne was adamant.

She turned back towards the barrier. Eshne set her hand on Wynne's shoulder.

"It took all of my strength to keep this up," Wynne admitted, "But it kept us alive."

"You did what you had to do, mamae."

Wynne nodded, then waved her hand to dissipate the barrier.

"Be on your guard," Wynne said to everyone, "There's no telling who is on the other side."

It seemed to take hours for them to get to the entrance to the library. Hearts were beating, palms sweating…

When they finally entered the library, the abominations there immediately set upon them. Nani pushed her way to the front, using her rage to fuel her lightning magic. Wynne pulled her away before one of them exploded, consequently killing the other two beside it.

"Na'Nalia, do you not remember what Irving told you? Rage is not the answer." She scolded, "Channel your anger into a different outlet before it gets you killed." She walked on.

Nani shook her head, pulling away when Eshne patted her back.

"It's been years since I've been an apprentice and she still treats me like a child." Nani grumbled.

"Her heart's in the right place." Eshne said.

"Whatever." Nani followed behind Wynne.

The group followed in silence, horrified by the mutilated corpses littering the ground. Before they left, Eshne made sure to nonchalantly grab one of the books that had fallen to the ground. She stuck it under her robes, then quietly followed behind Thackery.

Wynne opened the entrance that let to the stairs. She stopped when she reached the strewn desks. She began to laugh hysterically.

"Mamae?" Eshne pushed her way to the front, "What's wrong?"

Wynne just kept laughing, wiping away her tears.

"Do you remember your sixteenth birthday?" Wynne asked.

"Why?"

The others listened in.

Wynne shook her head, "Greagoir knew it was you when Hadley realized his shield had gone missing. Imagine our surprise when we found you sliding down these very steps, poor Jowan screaming behind you." She laughed, "I told him you were just a child, no harm was done. Redd was the one who convinced him Hadley needed a new shield anyway."

She cleared her throat, "I know I scolded you. But now I wish it could only be that simpler now. So much death all at once...I long for the days I can go back to scolding you for stealing Chantry property."

"Don't go longing for it now. I might do it out of spite." Eshne smiled, then she gave Wynne a quick embrace, "Let's go find Irving."

"Right." Wynne nodded, "We shouldn't dally any further."

Eshne turned back to the rest of the group.

"Next floor is the mages quarters, there's no telling how many of them became abominations." She warned.

The Wardens followed her forward, but Melia held Alistair back.

"You told me you are a Templar." She said.

"Never officially...why?" Alistair furrowed his brow.

"I care about Eshne and Nani," Melia said, "But if one of them slips up I need you to do what you have to do."

Alistair shifted his stance, "Wynne will kill me."

"We have to protect them however we can...it breaks my heart to even ask this of you." Melia said, "Please, watch them closely."

"I will." Alistair relented.

"It might not even come to it," Melia said, "But we have to be careful."

"I understand."

Alistair motioned her to move in front of him.

* * *

The Wardens fought their way to clear the second floor. True to Eshne's statement, there were an exceedingly large amount of abominations, and what bodies weren't taken were thrown on the floor like garbage.

Nani ran into Irvings office, hoping to find him sitting there like he always had. She was distraught when she found everything turned over, books strewn on the floor, and parchments scattered around.

She and Eshne searched for anything they could find useful, and when Wynne wasn't looking, Nani slipped a black book with an engraved tree into her robes.

Wynne ushered them out quickly, leading them to the third floor.

They came up to the Great Hall where the mages had usually stayed to study or eat. Eshne had to look away, one of the dead mages on the ground sending shivers up her spine.

"Are you alright?" Nennet asked quietly.

Eshne didn't look back down, "She used to pull my hair when I first got here. Nani kicked the shit out of her the next day. Since then we've never been apart...funny how stuff like that brings people together." Then she added, "Even people like her don't deserve to be abominations."

"I reckon you know a lot of these people." Nennet said.

"Some more than most. And then some…" Eshne trailed off, "Nani was more social with the mages. It's hitting her a little harder I think."

"And you?"

Eshne only looked up from the floor, not saying a word. Nennet pursed her lips, but didn't push the matter.

The moment the wardens and Wynne crossed the room, the bodies on the floor began to twitch. Nicolai nudged Zevran.

There was a low groan coming from the corpses. Everyone stopped in place, watching in horror as the bodies on the ground began to rise.

Nani was the first to send out bolts of lighting, shocking the first few that came close. Thackery and Zevran stepped back to avoid the spell.

Alistair was about to join the fight, but Eshne burned the walking corpses around him, her eyes blazing with orange flame.

It felt to the others that Eshne and Nani put their all into attacking, out of stamina when they finished. Eshne fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. Wynne quickly walked over and set her hand over Eshnes chest. She made a motion like she was pulling something from her, and suddenly Eshne could feel the air return to her lungs.

"Quit exerting yourself, Eshne." Wynne said, shaking her head.

"Leave the elementals to me, Eshne." Nani said.

"You know I'm better at them, Nani," Eshne spat, "Stop treating me like an apprentice."

Wynne stopped Nani before she said anything.

"Girls, now is not the time. Save your bickering for later." She snapped.

Eshne stood up, dusting off her robes. She glared at Nani before walking on.

It was clear that Eshne was more on edge the further they walked around the third floor. Nani shook her head, and Nennet asked why.

"Templars quarters." Nani scoffed.

Almost as soon as she mentioned it, a few Templar burst forth from one of the rooms, one threw Eshne to the wall, using his powers to stunt her magic. He landed one punch to her jaw before Thackery pounced on him to break his neck.

The other two went for Wynne, not getting a chance to reach her before Nennet and Alistair ran them through.

"The demons got to the Templars." Eshne said as Wynne rushed over to her, "How?"

Wynne shook her head, "I don't…"

"Blood magic." Nicolai said, looking over the dead Templar, "It can control even a Templar."

"Yes…" Wynne suddenly remembered, "Uldred mentioned...but I never thought. Some of the mages that became abominations were using blood magic. Oh Maker…"

"They wanted to control the Templars. Years of being watched, harassed...I can understand why." Zevran said.

"You shut up!" Nani pointed her finger at him, "What gives you the right to speak for mages-" Her voice fell.

"The Templars are more or less here for protection." Wynne said.

"A lot of good that did." Eshne hissed, "You know what they've done. No of course I don't agree with how it happened, but you can't say the Templars didn't deserve it."

"Does Redd deserve it?" Wynne asked.

"Don't bring him into this! He isn't even here!" Nani shouted.

"Alright, let's just keep our heads on," Melia spoke up, "We're here to try and rescue people. Not tear each other apart. It's clear that none of us are safe from this point on, blood magic is at play and we need to be careful. It's hard to break a hold once they get into your mind, please watch each others back."

"Melia is right, we have to be more vigilant than ever." Nicolai said, "This takes no small amount of mental resolve."

There was a somber air around them, the information slowly sinking into each and every one of them until Wynne reminded them that they needed to keep going.

They kept especially quiet walking the rest of the third floor, until they saw the entrance to the fourth. They quickly raced up the steps, making sure no one had followed them.

The Wardens came to the center of the floor. Nani felt the air leave her body when she saw a grotesque being standing over Niall.

"Creators help us." Eshne whispered to herself.

"Ah, visitors," The demon spoke to them, his voice languorous and uncomfortably soothing, "I'd entertain you, but that's just too much effort for me."

"Good, then we can just kill you quickly." Nennet glared.

"Aren't you tired of this world? So much violence...so much death. It's all too much." The demon said, "Come, rest. You deserve it. Leave it all behind…"

"Don't listen to him." Wynne warned the Wardens, "He speaks lies. Resist."

Alistair had to steady himself on Nicolai.

"I can't...keep my eyes open." His legs wobbled.

"You have to fight it, Alistair." Nicolai said, trying to stop himself from succumbing to sleep.

"You deserve rest, the world will go on without you." The demon said.

Zevran fell to his knees, his head crashing to the floor. Thackery was the next to follow, then Nennet and Alistair.

The last thing Nani saw before she succumbed to the spell was Eshne falling right next to her, her violet eyes fluttering to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

" _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."_

― _**J.K. Rowling**_ _,_ _ **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

Nani's amber eyes fluttered open. The stale air of the Circle tower was replaced with the fresh scent of pine trees. She sat up from her sleeping roll, her ears twitching when she heard the sizzle of a campfire.

Eshne was finishing up a plate of bacon and tomatoes when she noticed Nani was awake.

"Hey, gorgeous," She called, "Redd made us some food."

"Redd?" Nani rubbed her forehead.

When he heard his name, Redd came out from behind his tent.

"Eat up, lass, got a long journey ahead." He said to Nani, smiling when he handed her a plate of food.

Nani looked at the bacon and tomatoes, an intense hunger growing inside of her. She was ravenous, but she waited. Eshne left the fire, cleaning up the dishes and laundry as Redd put out the fire with his boot.

"How long was I asleep?" Nani asked.

"A decent six hours," Redd answered, "Must be the fresh air. I've always wanted to take you girls out into the world. I'm just glad to have the chance."

"Where are we going, da?" Nani curled her legs under her arms like a child.

Redd smiled, "Starkhaven. I've told you this, my little spitfire...always wanted to take my sweet girls to my homeland."

Nani hesitated, cocking her head to the side as she thought.

"You said you never wanted to go back there." Nani said.

Redd stood to his full height, his eyes wavered a bit, "I know I've said things in the past, Nani...but time heals all wounds."

Nani felt a lump grow in her throat. She looked up at Redd, knowing now that it really wasn't him.

"Da, why can I hear you?" She finally asked.

Redd laughed, "You know Eshne found a cure for you in Denerim, hon. She's quite the healer."

Nani nodded, setting her plate of food aside. She sighed.

"You know Eshne had low marks with nursing." She said, feeling tears stream down, "And you, you know we shouldn't be away from the Circle. You could be branded a traitor."

"I would do anything for you girls-" Redd grew angry.

"All my life you never kept me from the Circle, why should now be any different?" She shook her head, "You can't be real."

"Don't be ridiculous, Nani, you know this is real. I'm real, Eshne's real…" Redd balled up his fists, "It would break your mother's heart to hear you say these things."

Nani felt rage swell up within her. Her eyes sparkled with electricity and she summoned a staff to her. At the same time, Redd pulled out his sword, and Eshne her own staff.

She sent a bolt of lightning into Redd, knocking him back. When Eshne sent a blaze after Nani, it was countered by frost. Nani seemed surprised the frost didn't upset Eshne's lungs, so Nani gave it her all.

"My own sister!" Eshne cried between flashes of fire, "I should have known you'd turn on me one day."

"You're not my sister, demon!" Nani conjured a bolt of energy right into Eshne's collar, bursting her chest wide open.

Eshne fell to the ground, but Redd stood back up. He waved his sword around.

"I thought I taught you better." He said.

"You taught me nothing, you vile creature." Nani deflected a blow from his sword with her staff, shattering it in two.

She conjured a shield to fend off the next blow. Redd's eyes were no longer his own.

"How could my little spitfire treat me like this?" He asked, "I raised you…"

Nani grunted under the pressure, "You made a big mistake, demon."

Redd raised his brow.

Nani put her free hand to his chest, "You never knew my real mother, you son of a bitch."

Her eyes frosted over, and Redd quickly froze over. Nani broke the body with the shattered part from her staff. She watched the pieces of Redd fall to the ground.

Nani fell to her knees, the pieces of the fade ripping around her to show the true barren wasteland that it had been. The shards dissipated into dust, floating away into the stagnant air.

In the corner of her eye she caught a glimmering portal. She dusted herself off and conjured another staff for herself. Without a second thought, she walked through.

She was taken to a place similar to the raw fade she had just seen. Black rock floated about, and Nani felt that she weighed nothing, yet she could still feel gravity pull her to the ground. In the distance she could see a circle of broken pillars, a man in mages robes looking up into the sky.

Nani ran for him.

"Niall!" She called him.

Niall cocked his head to the side.

"Who are you?"

Nani felt her heart drop, "Niall, it's me. Na'Nalia…"

Something clicked in Niall's head, "Nani…are you a demon?" He asked her, starting to use his hands to sign what he knew.

"No." Nani shook her head, "I'm real."

"You left with the Grey Wardens," Niall said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help the Circle." Nani answered, "At least until we got trapped in the Fade by the demon."

"Yes, Sloth…him and his little trap. But you escaped your dream." Niall smiled, "You were always so strong. This place drains everything from you, until you're nothing. I know you, you're trying to find a way out. Believe me, I've tried."

"There has to be something, I'm not giving up now. There are others here, Eshne and Wynne…" Nani sighed, "We have to try, Niall."

"I studied the runes on the pedestal." He pointed to the marble pedestal in the center of the circle, "It reveals that there are different domains. Perhaps your friends are there." Then he added, "Sloth resides on the center island, you can't get to him unless you kill his lackeys. Who they are, I don't know…I've already tried. There's always an obstacle in the way."

"I've gotten pretty good at overcoming them." Nani said.

"This place will drive you mad."

"And I surely will go mad if I just sit here and do nothing." Nani told him.

"I've seen the demons...they're not to be trifled with."

"Neither am I." Nani said adamantly, "Niall, I have to do this." The she added, seemingly uncomfortable, "What happened?"

Niall looked as if his eyes had glossed over, "I remember...I was trying to save the Circle. I took the Litany of Adralla from Owain. Uldred conspired with blood mages. At the council they just descended upon us. I thought the Litany would help protect our minds against Uldred."

"I'm surprised you acted so quickly." Nani said.

"Not quickly enough. Everyone is dead...the Litany was our only hope." Niall shook his head, "I'm such a fool."

"We'll get out of here, Niall. We will," Nani assured him, "And when we do, we'll use the Litany and kick Uldred off the top of the tower. It's not too late."

"Such hope," Niall smiled, "I suppose your tenacity is why I loved you."

Nani didn't return his affection, instead clearing her throat and looking to the pedestal.

"I'm going to get us all out of here, Niall. I promise you."

"Then go." Niall said, "Be the hero I couldn't be."

Niall pointed her to the pedestal, "There's one on each island. When you're ready, just place your hand and direct your energy to where you want to be. You can will yourself to the next island."

"Thank you, Niall." Nani said sadly.

"Be careful."

Nani didn't answer. She placed her right hand over the pedestal, and willed herself to the next island.

* * *

Nani felt like she was going to drown. When she landed on solid ground, the air around her felt like a cool liquid running all around her.

The hair on her arms stood up when she heard soft wailing all around her. She gripped her staff when she saw the translucent forms of elves and men roaming around her, their bodies rotting away.

A chill ran through her when they vanished and reappeared in random places.

Nani swallowed her fear and began to move forward. Her curled hair moved about as if in water, but Nani knew she could breathe.

The ghosts ignored her, thankful that she could hardly hear their eerie cries.

Large black trees began to form before her, and in the center was a cottage emitting a warm glow. Nani moved forward towards the light.

When she reached the door she heard voices inside. She hesitated before she turned the knob.

The moment she touched it, the house fell away. Nani reeled backwards.

The forest seemed to grow thicker, and where the house once was she saw Eshne sitting on a wooden chair. Cullen wasn't too far from her, standing at an invisible oven and holding a small blonde child.

Nani looked at Eshne, her hair out of her braid and flying up in the air just like Nanis. Eshne's violet eyes were glossed over when she watched another child materialize. She had bright red hair, and handed Eshne a drawing on a parchment.

"Thank you." Eshne said, her voice cracking.

"Here you are, my darling." Cullen said, coming over with an invisible meal, "Just how you like it."

Eshne smiled through her tears, "It's perfect."

"I received a letter today, Nani made it to Antiva. She's been doing quite a bit of traveling since the Circle dissolved." Cullen said.

"At least she's happy."

"We all are."

Nani finally broke the silence, "Eshne?"

Eshne didn't look up from looking into Cullen's eyes.

"Hi, Nani." She said.

"Eshne, this isn't real."

"I know."

Nani watched Eshne look at the parchment with her childs drawing.

"I'll never have this. The demon knows this. We're taunted with what we want most...but I couldn't force myself to come outside."

Eshne finally stood up. Nani cocked her head to the side when Cullen kept talking to the chair Eshne was sitting in, the children acting as if Eshne had never moved.

"What's going on?" Nani asked, "I had to kill my dreams…"

Eshne stood next to Nani, watching the ghosts move in and out of the trees.

"I broke it." Eshne said, "Sloth tried to appease me with all my hearts desires. Finally he settled on this." She showed Nani the parchment, which was completely blank, "She never draws anything."

"Eshne," Nani said, "I know this hurts, but we need to leave."

"Have you seen anyone else?"

"I saw Niall." Nani admitted, "He looks...bad."

"You saw the body, Nani, the demon has had him a long time…"

"I know." Nani said quickly, "We can't let the same thing happen to us."

Eshne nodded, "Let's go then."

The second Eshne began to walk with Nani, the wailing from the trees stopped. Eshne and Nani froze in place. An eerie silence followed.

Through the trees a soft mist began to form. The glowing bodies of the ghosts slowly appeared, and they all stared at Eshne. Nani grabbed her hand.

"Run."

The moment they began to run, the ghosts gave chase. Nani and Eshne dodged through the trees, holding onto each other for dear life.

"There!" Nani pointed to the pedestal in the distance.

They raced towards the marble pedestal, the ghosts closing in. They could see their breath before them, cold fingers hitting their legs and arms.

Nani threw her staff to the side, grabbing onto the pedestal trying to will herself away. She felt Eshne tug at her, the ghosts holding her back.

Eshne closed her eyes, gripping Nanis hand like it was her lifeline. Nani pulled Eshne to her, holding her close.

They both closed their eyes, letting the Fade take them.

* * *

It was almost like a blur. Melia stood in her aravel, the world whirling around her. She thought she could see Ashalle and...Merrill? They moved about her slowly, yet it seemed they were speeding about the aravel. Ashalle then stood in front of Melia, she held a flower crown of baby's breath and an assortment of differently colored roses.

Once she set it on Melia's head, everything came together. Melia felt she could stand without wanting to fall over.

"I'm so proud of you, da'len." Ashalle said, going behind Melia to pull her hair up into a loose bun of snowy curls.

"Thank you." Melia said, her throat dry and cracked.

She looked down to see that she was wearing a white dress, she felt that it was backless, surprised Ashalle approved.

Merrill came back into the aravel holding a mirror.

"Lethallan, look," She held it up to Melia, "You are just like Ghilan'nain."

Melia took a step back, thinking that she saw the mirror itself undulate. She collected herself. She watched her hand brush the side of her blushing face.

'Was this me?' She asked herself. The touch was real enough. But she could see herself wearing a dark berry lip stain, something she never thought to ever wear.

"That was my doing," Merrill smiled, "You remember? I kept pushing you to wear it until you gave in. Softie." She laughed.

"I suppose I did." Melia said.

"Are you ready?" Ashalle asked her, "Hahren Paivel is waiting to lead you. Don't worry, Ivor is with his uncle."

"Ivor?" Melia felt a lump grow in her throat.

"Are you ready, Melia'nain?" Ashalle asked again.

"Yes?" Melia felt unsure.

"She just has the jitters," Merrill laughed, "It's endearing. But let's go." She pulled on Melia's hand.

It took a moment for Melia to adjust her eyesight. The sun was high in the sky, casting an ethereal green light through the leaves of the trees.

She could now see Hahren Paivel, he led a halla to Melia, helping her atop the gentle animal. He put a hand on it's neck, leading the halla through the forest. Ashalle and Merrill walked ahead giddily. Melia couldn't remember the last time she saw Ashalle so lighthearted.

Through an archway of trees, Melia could see her clan gathered in a circle. The circle parted enough to make way for Melia and the halla.

She saw Thackery in the circle, he was rosy cheeked and grinning ear to ear, his ebony hair somewhat tamed. He was holding Ivor in his arms. Her son smiled when he saw his mamae, holding out his arms ask if asking for her to hold him.

Melia saw Nicolai standing behind him, one hand on Thackery's small hip. Next to them, Eshne and Nani were standing and smiling, Nani ignoring Zevrans whispers. Eshne seemed to be crying, Nennet patting her shoulder. Wynne held Eshne's hand, starting to tear up herself.

Leliana and Morrigan stood on the other side of the circle. Sten, with his usual glower, was behind them.

Hahren Paivel helped Melia off of the halla. She could feel the stares of those in the circle around her.

Paivel put her hand in someone else's. Melia was scared to look, but she almost choked when she saw Tamlen's soft grey eyes staring back at her.

"Andaran atishan, emma lath." He spoke gently, he held both of her hands and moved her so they stood before the keeper.

"Tamlen h-" Melia started.

"Brothers and sisters of the Dalish," The keeper spoke up, "Today, we are here to witness the joining of two of our clansmen."

Melia couldn't keep her eyes off of Tamlen, her head was spinning.

"I don't…" She started.

The Keeper ignored her, "Tamlen will now speak his vows of love."

"Wait…" Melia felt a pain behind her eyes.

"My heart," Tamlen began, "I willingly give myself to you. Body and soul. Until even after the Creator's will us into the earth for our eternal slumber, I promise to you that we shall always be one."

Melia looked back up to Tamlen. His face began to static and he grew taller. Melia couldn't feel herself breathing, the words she tried to form stuck to the back of her throat like halla milk.

Tamlen's voice changed to that she had become accustomed to hearing. Now, instead of Tamlen, Melia could make out Alistair's features. He kept speaking his vows.

The two faces kept changing, one moment she would see the face of her beloved Tamlen, and the next she could see Alistair, his brown eyes softening as he looked at her.

Alistair now spoke to her, "I will be your armor, as I know you are mine. Never will I utter a degrading words towards you, for your ears should only hear the sweetest music and words of love. The bond we create is sacred. And I shall praise you in this life and through the next."

Melia started to cry, her bones starting to ache and burn. She felt Alistair's calloused hand wiping away her tears.

"Stop that." Melia managed to say, "This isn't happening."

"Da'len," The keeper said, "Bonding is a sacred thing, it is alright to be overwhelmed."

"You would never approve of a bond with a shem." Melia shook herself away from Alistair, "What is this trickery?"

"A shem?"

Melia looked back at her supposed betrothed, now seeing Tamlen.

"What…" Melia felt sick to her stomach.

"You have already spoken your vows, emma lath." Tamlen smiled at her, taking her hands in his, "I am overjoyed to be with you." He kissed her delicate fingers.

"I don't remember saying my vows…" Melia said quietly, her eyes tearing up once more.

"I ask the Creators to witness this bond," The keeper called out, "Know that the Dalish persevere. Even in dark times, there is youth and eternal love. Join us, clansmen, celebrate this sacred occasion and let us dance and revel."

Melia fell into a blur again. She could see everyone in the circle dancing around her and singing their praises to the couple.

She felt Tamlen take her into his arms, she felt his lips on her neck as he slowly danced in the center of the circle with her.

It was only she and Tamlen that seemed to be moving slowly while the rest of the clan and her friends danced tirelessly around them. Tamlen then bent down to kiss her. On instinct she closed her eyes, remembering what it was like to experience a kiss like this.

She felt her face getting scratched by hair that now seemed to grow around Tamlen's mouth.

Melia opened her eyes to see that she was kissing Alistair. She wanted to pull away, but now the kiss changed. It was eager, but soft and gentle. Melia's head swam in a sudden ecstasy she never thought she would have felt again.

The kiss was broken by a scream.

"Mel!"

"Melia don't! It's a trick, we're still in the tower!"

Melia turned to see Eshne and Nani running for her, dressed in their robes. Nani splayed a line of fire from her staff. Melia hadn't seen what she was attacking until she saw her clansmen slowly melt into disfigured shapes.

Her dress had disappeared and Melia felt her daggers behind her once again. The form of Alistair that had been holding her started to choke her, throwing her to the ground.

Nani jumped and pushed into him, holding her hand to his face and heating up her skin so that whatever creature it was melted under her touch.

Eshne came to Melia, helping her up.

"I don't understand…" Melia choked out.

"It's alright, Mel," Eshne said, taking the crown of dead roses off of Melia's head, "You're in the Fade. It was trying to trick you so the demon could drain you. We need to find the others."

It all came flooding back to Melia, the mage's tower, the demon, blood mages…

Nani came over, smelling like burning skin and hair, "We found Niall here, but in order to leave we need to fight the demon who put us here. You're the first we've found."

Eshne went to comfort Melia, but she reeled back when she saw Melia's body begin to glow white.

"What's happening?" Melia asked.

"I don't-" Nani started, watching in horror as Melia disappeared.

Eshne and Nani looked at each other in disbelief.

"Why did that just happen?" Nani asked.

Eshne shrugged, "Well it didn't happen we we found each other. Maybe it's a mage thing? Perhaps Sloth is hiding the others away after we find them, but mages are harder to pull from raw Fade?"

Nani was determined.

"Let's go find Nicolai then, see if this theory works."

* * *

Nicolai finished signing his enormous stack of parchments. He leaned back in his chair and wiped his eyes. When he heard a soft knock on his door, he got up to answer.

"Hahren!" Shianni smiled at him, "Too busy for a visit from your favorite cousin?"

"Where's Soris?" Nicolai joked.

Shianni laughed, Nicolai noticed no alcohol on her breath.

"How can I help? He asked her.

"I know Valendrian left a lot for you to handle," Shianni began, "But one of the shop-keeps is having an issue."

"What kind?"

"How about I drag your ass out and show you?" Shianni put her hands on her hips.

Nicolai relented, "After you then."

He followed Shianni through the Alienage. He thought it odd when he saw so many market stalls, and humans shopping there. He watched a human woman let an elvhen man lift up spices for her to smell. She nodded and he scooped some for her.

Nicolai looked up at the vhenadahl, admiring the colorful ribbons and lanterns hanging from it. Nicolai had never seen the Alienage so alive, so clean…

As if sensing his thoughts, Shianni turned to him.

"I can't believe how quickly you've turn this place around. Even the humans aren't calling it an Alienage anymore, it's the Commons. I wish Nennet could see this, but you know her, adventure in her heart." Shianni sighed, "I think Valendrian would be proud of you Nicolai. When the city pardoned you I don't think they expected this."

"Right." Was all Nicolai could say, he was in absolute awe.

No longer did his home smell like sick and sewage. Now he took in all sorts of spices, flowers, and fruits. He was shocked to even see a perfume vendor from Orlais, littering an elvhen man with a strong citrus oil.

"The Commons, huh?" Nicolai asked Shianni.

"Don't hate the name you came up with. Some of the nobles wanted it to be the Elvhen Commons, but you said you didn't want racial labels." Shianni said, "You're acting very silly, Nicolai."

Shianni finally opened one of the larger shops, the windows blacked out. He didn't have time to react before he saw Thackery standing there.

"Hey, Nico." Thackery smiled.

"What's this?" Nicolai felt his heart flutter.

Thackery went to him, "I bought it. We can finally have the goods store we talked about."

"When did…"

"I thought you'd be happy. Don't worry it wasn't a bad price at all." Thackery told him, "I even got Mel to send me crafts from the Clan to sell."

Nicolai felt his head swim, "But I thought you didn't want anything to do with the Dalish?"

Thackery scoffed, "They're still family, You don't back out on family."

"Right."

He saw Thackery's mood change, and before Nicolai could react he heard a shuffle at the door. He turned around to see Nani and Eshne trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck me…" Eshne breathed out.

"Nicolai, this isn't real." Nani told him, "The demon is trying to trick you."

"Foolish bitch," Thackery said, "You couldn't just let him be happy."

"Shut up." Nani blasted him with a bolt of electricity.

Shanni went to attack them, but Eshne set her on fire, quickly killing her.

Nicolai looked between the two of them.

"It wasn't real?"

"Do you remember the demon? The Circle?" Eshne asked.

Nicolai felt it click in his head, "Oh…" When he noticed Nani and Eshne staring at him he raised his brow.

"What?

"He didn't disappear." Nani said.

"Definitely a mage thing." Eshne agreed.

"What?" Nicolai repeated.

"We rescued Melia from her dream and she disappeared. We think non-mages are being pulled by Sloth and kept until we find everyone." Nani explained, "We need to hurry to the next platform, who knows who's next."

"Very well," Nicolai nodded, "I admit I don't know much about magic. I have no idea what's going on."

"We'll explain more along the way." Eshne said, her and Nani leading him out.

Nicolai took one last look at Thackery's body, furrowing his brow when the corpse turned into black ash. He watched the particles float away, then turned back to find the others.

* * *

Nani, Eshne, and Nicolai found themselves in a dark room. Eshne felt around to see where her companions were, and when Nani felt her hand she screamed.

"What was that?"

"Nani, it's Eshne."

"What?"

"Eshne!"

"Oh! Shit I thought something else grabbed me."

Nicolai couldn't see past his own hand, "We need to find a torch or something. Nani is barely going to understand us if she doesn't know what you're signing."

"She can hear loud yelling if it's close to her!" Eshne shouted.

When Eshne shouted, a light fell on a table in the middle of the room. The three stood in silence, startled when a far off door was kicked open. Zevran was being dragged over to it, strapped down as tight as his captors could make it.

The three mages tried to run after him, but the room kept getting longer and longer.

The captors turned a wheel that had just appeared, Zevran being pulled by all of his limbs, never once making a sound.

"I think the mutt flinched this time." One of the torturers cackled.

"Maybe," The other said, "We'll make you scream yet."

In the light the mages could see that the two men were in fact Dalish elves, or at least they once might have been.

"We're not going to go easy on you." The first one said.

Zevran shook his head, "No I wouldn't want you to. I'd be disappointed if you did." He was clearly not trying to cry out in pain.

"He's got spirit I'll give him that." The first one said, a red gleam in his eye, "A shame we'll have to break him."

"Zevran!" Nani called, letting her suspicion of him fall to the ground.

When she said his name, the room closed in, the three wardens finally able to move forward a bit.

Zevran caught her eye, "What? You-you're not supposed to be here…" He gritted his teeth when the second Dalish tightened the rack.

"This is all a dream!" Nani called, "This isn't real!"

"No." Zevran shook his head, "I need to stay strong. If I am going to be a Crow, I have to...tolerate pain."

"Don't you remember the Circle? The demon?" Eshne asked him.

The room shortened itself even more.

"What?" Zevran gritted his teeth again, "This cannot be...but. I can feel it. You speak the truth, this is a dream?"

"Yes," Nicolai said, "The demon has you under its hold, and you must break it."

"It questions us," The first Dalish said, "That's a very very bad thing to do...Perhaps we're not pulling hard enough." He yanked the lever.

Zevran felt his muscles screaming when he was pulled once more, a sweat broke out on his face, but he did not scream.

The other Dalish pulled out his daggers, running for the mages. Eshne willed a new staff and turned the rock under him into mud, Nani froze it in place so that he couldn't move. The Dalish threw his dagger at Eshne, but Nani conjured a shield to deflect it.

Nicolai ran at him with his own conjured daggers, not hesitating to stab the man in the throat.

The other Dalish grew overzealous, pulling Zevran on the rack as hard as he could. Nani ran at him, punching him in the face and freezing him solid.

She loosened the rope on Zevran slowly, not wanting to hurt his muscles.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"What's this, concern from a beautiful woman? Maybe this is a good dream after all." Zevran smirked at her, "Perhaps I can reward my-" He stopped.

Nani saw the same white glow fall on Zevran, he looked at her and she could see legitimate fear.

"Don't worry, we'll find you again." She said, watching him disappear right before her eyes.

Eshne and Nicolai met up with her.

"I suppose your theory is correct." Nicolai said, "Sloth is too lazy to summon the power to teleport mages."

"Well we still need to find Nennet, Thackery, Wynne, and Alistair." Eshne pointed out, we've got more work to do."

The other two readily agreed.

"Let's get to the next portal then." Nicolai said.

The three of them walked to the next pedestal. Eshne nudged Nicolai.

"So you wanna tell me why Thackery was in your Fade dream?"

"What happens in the Fade stays in the Fade." Nicolai looked at her.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Nennet closed her eyes, feeling the salty air flow through her curly hair. She held on tight to the helm, listening to the heart sea shanty that her crew was singing.

She opened her eyes and looked out on the the sea, the moon shining over the water. She likened it to fireflies in the Brecilian. She admired the view before her, the crew singing and enjoying the night air.

Nennet was content. She was ready to spend the years to come out on the glorious sea. Every time Isabela came to visit her she smelled just like this. It wasn't that Nennet was pining for Isabela, rather the freedom that the scent of the ocean had. Now she was here, and she was finally free from the Alienage.

"Captain." Her second mate came up onto the deck.

"Yes?" Nennet kept her eyes on the ocean.

"Permission to ask our course?" He asked.

Nennet took another breath of the salty air before she answered.

"Wherever this beautiful mistress and my Calypso takes us." She answered.

"Very good, ser."

"Is there a problem with my crew?" Nennet asked, raising her brow.

"Not at all, ser. The crew will follow you into the jaws of Davy Jones." He said.

"Then that is all I ask. Get some well deserved rest, Cain." Nennet said, promptly dismissing him.

Nennet kept her focus on the sea. She was obsessed, drunk with the freedom that was given to her.

She was mid-thought when she heard a commotion on deck. She peered over the rail, seeing spells being thrown back and forth, killing her men.

Nennet unsheathed her rapier and donned her Captains hat. She ran down the steps, jumping the last part. She was taken aback when she saw Nicolai running for her, Eshne and Nani fighting behind them.

"Nennet!"

"Nico?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Nennet, you need to focus. This isn't real. The demon had us under control and is trying to keep us apart."

"What are you even talking about, Nicolai?" Nennet curled her lip in disgust, "How did you get on my ship?"

"We're traveling the Fade to rescue everyone, Sloth has everyone under a spell to keep us complacent. You have to believe me."

Nennet stared into his blue eyes, searching for a lie and finding none. Her shoulders loosened.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Nennet felt tears falling down her cheeks, "I knew it…"

"I'm sorry, Nennet." Nicolai let go of her, the sounds of battle subsiding.

Nani and Eshne met up with them, confirming what Nicolai had said.

"I understand." Nennet nodded slowly.

When she finally admitted her delusion, Nennet began to feel her feet burn. She looked down, seeing a white glow consume her.

And suddenly she was gone.

* * *

Thackery woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes, surprised to see himself back in his mamaes aravel.

The wind opened the flap to the aravel, bring in the sweet scent of pine.

When he stepped out, he felt a sense of unease. The Dalish camp before him had suddenly flashed as if he were in a fortress. His eyes settled on the campfire, where he saw Melia playing with Ivor.

He walked over, feeling as though he were drunk without imbibing.

"Tack!" Ivor saw him first, squirming away from Melia to run to his uncle.

"Hey, kid." Thackery picked him up, "Driving your mamae crazy are we?"

"Not at all," Melia said, she stood up to kiss Thackery on his cheek, "We were waiting for you."

"Why is that?" Thackery asked Ivor.

"Don't be coy," Melia laughed, "We're celebrating your becoming a hunter."

Thackery's body went cold, "What?"

"You're getting your vallaslin. I admit I'm jealous that I don't know which one you're picking, but I'm sure it'll have special meaning." Melia smiled at him, "I'm very proud of you, Thackery."

Thackery returned Ivor to Melia, not sure what to say. Suddenly his surroundings flashed again, Melia wasn't there. Instead, Nicolai stood in her place. But then he was gone again, and Thackery was back at the Dalish camp.

"I know you're nervous, don't be." Melia told him, "All hunters felt the same way."

"I need to take a walk." Thackery felt sick.

"As you wish, lethallin."

Thackery had to remove himself. His head hurt even worse than before. His heart almost stopped when he ran into Ashalle.

"Mamae, I-" He started, nearly reeling back.

Her eyes weren't her normal gentle coffee brown. They were rather replaced with hard black buttons.

"Oh…" Thackery felt himself fall back to the hard ground.

As he fell, the Dalish camp washed away, revealing the fortress once more, wardens walking around nonchalantly.

Then he was back in the camp and on the ground. He crawled backwards from Ashalle, who was holding out her hand. He backed up into someone, looking up and seeing the Keeper looking down at him. She too had buttons for eyes.

Thackery rolled himself away. He ran through the camp, every member coming out to welcome him, all with buttons for eyes. He finally stopped back by the campfire, Melia and Ivor were gone. Instead there was a beautiful woman with messy black hair. She had the same honey skin as Melia, but when she turned around Thackery instantly knew it was his mother. The buttons in her eyes were green rather than black.

"Hello, da'len." She extended her hand, "Come meet your father."

An elvhen man came up behind her, dark black hair and black buttons for eyes.

"No." Thackery shook his head, "That's not him…"

"Thackery Mahariel, how dare you!" His mother shouted.

Thackery suddenly felt himself surrounded by his clan members, all with the same button eyes.

The crowd opened up, and he saw Melia walking towards him.

"You couldn't have just let it happen." Melia said, "Couldn't have been happy when your clan finally opened their arms to you."

She looked up, Thackery feeling his heart drop when her eyes were replaced by the deep black buttons.

"No…" Thackery felt himself fall to his knees.

Melia held out two black buttons and a threaded needle, "Don't you want to be part of your mothers clan?"

"Mel…" Thackery fell into a sob.

Melia stopped in her tracks. Thackery looked up to see a dagger sticking out from her chest. He watched in horror as her body fell to the ground, her button eyes detaching and revealing empty sockets.

Thackery screamed her name, not noticing Nicolai fighting off his clan members. Nicolai grabbed him up and carried him over the shoulder. Thackery watched Nani and Eshne fight back the clan until no one was left standing. Nicolai finally set Thackery down, he held Thackery's face in his hands.

"Thackery," He said gently, "It's over. It's not real…" He stroked his cheek, "The demon was trying to trick you."

Thackery started to sob again, "It was so real."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"I just want it to be over." Thackery said.

"Me too…"

Thackery started to see his hands and his feet glow white. He looked up at Nicolai.

"Don't let me go!" He begged, "Nicolai!"

Nicolai held onto Thackery as long as he could, his hands burning until the white light finally took a screaming Thackery.

Nani ran over to Nicolai.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Nicolai shook his head, "Better off than Thackery...we need to find him. Fast."

"We will." Eshne said, clearly out of breath, "Let's get to the next pedestal."

Nicolai nodded, racing over with the others to get to the next island.

* * *

Eshne and Nani were frowning when the mince pie was placed in front of them. Alistair sat across from then gobbling it up. Nicolai politely declined, stating something about an allergy. Alistairs sister, Goldanna, seemed put out.

"Well it's there if you want it, darling." She said, her voice sugary sweet.

"You two aren't eating." Alistair pointed out.

"You said if we came in you'd listen to us, Alistair." Eshne pointed out.

"Fine fine…" Alistair sat back, patting his stomach, "So, Melia didn't want to come?"

"It's your dream, dummy," Eshne said, "You could have her stark naked running around a field of flowers. I should have done that..."

Alistair choked on his food.

"Yeah...mince pie, Alistair? Really?" Nani asked.

"The real reason we're here, is to let you know you're in the Fade." Nicolai told Alistair, "The demon is making you think you're here with your sister."

"I don't know why you're saying this." Alistair shook his head.

"Don't you remember the Circle? The demon?" Nani asked.

Alistair was lost in thought. He sighed.

"It's fuzzy...I don't know…"

"More mince pie, brother?" Goldanna popped up beside him, eyeing Nani, "I'm so glad to have you back. I've been looking for him for so long."

"I'm sure you have." Eshne glared at her.

"Wait...I remember…" Alistair started, "The mages under attack. The darkspawn…"

"It happened, Alistair." Nicolai said.

"It seemed so real." Alistair bit his cheek.

"I can assure you, Alistair. It's not." Nani was adamant.

Goldanna spit at her, "Of course it's real. How dare you tell him otherwise! Alistair, wash up before supper, your friends are no longer welcome."

Alistair shook his head and then looked at his sister, "Goldanna, I need to go with my friends."

Goldanna let the pie fall to the ground. She dropped her sweet voice in favor of a deeper one.

"You'll never leave. I'd rather see him dead than free."

Goldanna held a kitchen knife to Alistairs throat.

Nicolai jumped at her, the knife slightly nicking Alistair in the neck. Nani went over to help him.

Nicolai struggled with Goldanna on the floor, her demonic children descending upon him. Eshne blasted them off of Nicolai with flashes of fire. She kicked the knife away, opening up the rock underneath them to seal Goldanna away.

Nani helped Alistair to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Just...confused. But I'll be fine." He said, "How did I not see this?"

"The demon can be very convincing. It's not your fault." Nani told him.

"I suppose...hey," He then added, "Don't tell the others I was so easily convinced. Maker forbid Morrigan ever hears about this."

"Our lips are sealed." Eshne said.

Alistair went to thank them, but when the white light descended upon him he found he couldn't speak. He dissipated away before the mages could say anything.

Eshne looked at Nani.

"Now we find Wynne."

* * *

Eshne, Nani, and Nicolai found Wynne kneeling over a pile of dead bodies. Eshne and Nani recognized them as mages from the tower.

"I did nothing to help them." Wynne said, "I let them die…"

Eshne ran to her, "Wynne, you can't believe this. It isn't real, the demon is lying."

"How dare you," Wynne looked at Eshne, her eyes red with anger and tears, "Where were you? You could have stopped this." She pushed Eshne away, "Leave me to my grief. I'll bury the bones and wait until I too join them…"

"Wynne-" Eshne started.

"Hard to stop something that didn't happen." Nani said pointedly.

"You watch your tongue, young lady." Wynne shot back.

"Wynne, you have to believe us. Don't you remember how you got here? We can still fight, prevent this from happening…" Eshne tried to persuade her.

"I-I…" Wynne shook her head, "I don't know. Please don't make this more painful for me. I've suffered enough."

"Please, Wynne, we're the only thing that's real. You have to believe me." Eshne begged her.

"If this will get you to leave me alone, fine." Wynne glared, getting to her feet, "Though I don't know to what purpose this will serve."

One of the dead bodies moves his head to look at Wynne.

"Don't leave us," He said, his white eyes gazing back at her, "You did this and we suffered."

"Sweet Maker," Wynne held her hand to her breast, "Foul demon you will not take hold of me."

Wynne conjured a staff, helping Nani and Eshne shoot spells to the few bodies scattered to the ground. Nicolai threw one back down on the ground when it got too close to Wynne, giving her time to cast an arcane bolt.

The four of them stood looking at each other once it was over. Wynne ran to Eshne and hugged her.

"My darling girl, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Eshne said, "The demon is clever, and hurtful at times."

Before any more apologies were issued, Wynne began to see a white glow fall over her body. And this time Nani, Eshne, and Nicolai felt the same.

"This is it!" Nani called to Eshne.

"Let's go kick a demons ass!" Eshne yelled.

Eshne signed 'I love you' to Nani, just before the white light fell over all of them.


	35. Chapter 35

" _And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."_

― **Haruki Murakami**

Nicolai felt himself falling, the promise of landing anytime soon seemed unlikely. His body jolted forward and he felt his stomach drop when he found himself hovering just above solid ground. Something had been holding him up.

When the pressure emanating from his body released, he fell with a loud thud.

Groaning, Nicolai turned himself over onto his back, barely catching his breath before he saw Nennet standing over him and helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright, Nico?"

Nicolai nodded, "The others?"

Nennet motioned for Nicolai to look behind him. When he turned, Nicolai saw his fellow Wardens dusting themselves, looking up at the sky as if they had just fallen from nothing just like he had. Nani was the last to fall, a slew of curses flying from her as she stood up rapidly and shook away Wynne from trying to tend to any wounds.

Nicolai was about to go over to the others when a familiar voice resonated over them.

"What do we have here?"

The horribly disfigured body of Sloth stood before them, his lips seemingly ripped away to reveal sharp rotted teeth. Empty eye sockets stared at the Wardens as he pointed a bony finger at Nani.

"A little plaything thinks they can solve the maze of Sloth...no matter. I shall put you all back, I'll do better this time." Sloth said, tilting his strange skeletal head. Then he caught Eshne and became angry, "This one...this one broke my dream. This time I'll make sure you stay put."

"Not likely, you evil thing." Nani called to the demon, "We're ending this now!"

Sloth laughed, "Very well, little plaything, to your doom…"

From his fingers spurt black vines that grabbed for their feet. Nani blasted a gust of freezing air that stopped the vines in place. As they crumbled to the ground, Sloth roared angrily. He raised his arms and bursting from the ground came large spikes. One of them barely skewered Alistair before Nicolai tackled him out of the way.

Both Eshne and Nani used all of their strength to shoot their elemental spells at Sloth. The demon reeled back, a burst of fire lighting up the dry skin around his face.

Nennet and Thackery had managed to flank the demon, sinking their blades into his back. Sloth shook his entire body, sending the two flying into the air. Thackery had crashed into the growing spike, a few briars sticking into his back.

Wynne pulled him away, using her spells to heal the deep circular wounds.

Sloth had thrown the weapons in his back to the ground.

"No more games," He said, "Now you will see real power."

He scrunched his body, heaving a great mass from the back of his throat. A black ooze fell from his mouth, forming on the ground just as the old body fell to the dirt. The ooze flung up into the air. From the mass a great figure with crooked horns and bruises and boils formed just before them. Its great nostrils flared like a bull, and the demon charged after Nani and Eshne.

Melia ran for one of its pig-like legs. She stabbed both daggers at opposite sides of its ankles, she hung on for dear life as it kept charging. Zevran took the other leg, and once he hit tendon the beast fell down with a great thud.

Nani raced forward, calling forth a great blizzard and focused her energy for the frost to burst into the demons mouth. Slowly its body began to turn to ice. As soon as the cold hit its neck, Alistair brought down his sword, the frozen head severing from the rest of its warm body. A rush of its dark blood spurt forward onto the ground.

"Oh Maker…" Wynne looked at the seizing body.

Alistair fell back, his arms screaming in pain from the swing.

"Is it done?" Nicolai asked Nani.

"Not quite."

The group turned to see the shimmering form of Niall behind them.

"Niall, darling," Nani ran to him, "It's over."

"Not completely," Niall said, "You still must return to the Circle, defeat Uldred."

"What about you?"

Niall looked deep into her eyes, "It's too late for me."

"Don't say that." Nani felt a lump in her throat, "You can still come with us."

Niall shook his head, "I've been departed from my...body...for too long. It simply would have been an afternoons nap for you." He held her hand and kissed it, "Na'Nalia...I know I can never give you exactly what you want. You've always been so spirited, and me? I can never take you on those adventures you always talked about."

"Niall…"

"I'm so proud of you, Nani," Niall gave a weak smile, "Live your life, find someone or something that will make you happy. I know I never fully could…"

Nani felt her lip tremble, but she held back her tears.

"You know...you've made me proud too."

Niall didn't say anything else, but gave her a brighter smile.

His form began to dissipate, and at the same time Nani felt her body become light once more. The bright lights wrapped around her legs, and the next thing Nani saw was the floor to the Circle tower.

She groaned, rolling herself onto her back. Eshne was immediately at her side, helping her onto her feet. Eshne signed to her.

'Nani, I'm so sorry…'

Nani looked at the floor, seeing Nialls body lying before her. She frowned, going over to kneel by him. She set her hand on his cheek, almost reeling back by how cold he was. Clenched in his hand was a parchment. Nani slowly took it, unrolling it to see that it was the Litany of Adralla.

"So it's true…" Wynne said sadly, "Blood magic is at work. I had denied it for so long…" She sighed.

Nani held the Litany close to her chest, "We need to find Uldred." She stood up, then looked back to the others, "Is everyone alright?"

Melia was checking Thackery, noticing the small wounds in his back.

"I thought we don't sustain real injuries from the Fade?"

Eshne shook her head, "Sloth had us under a particularly powerful spell. We were lucky to get out."

"Let's just keep going," Nani said, "The stairs to the next floor aren't too far away."

Nani and Eshne ran through the tower with renewed fervor, paying no mind to who was actually following them.

They ran through room after room of expansive libraries, some of which Eshne hadn't even seen in all her years at the tower.

By the time they had gotten to the last door that led to the stairs, the others were calling for them to wait.

Nennet stopped them before they opened the door.

"Look, I know that everyone knows Nicolai uses blood magic. But outside of his practices we don't know what we're dealing with."

"Blood magic is a very powerful thing," Nani said, "Never trust your eyes...but with hope the Litany will help protect our minds."

"Most likely all of Uldreds mages were dabbling in the craft, so we need to steel our minds." Nicolai added.

"Blood mages can really control your thoughts?" Zevran asked.

"Yes."

Everyone looked at Melia, Thackery furrowed his brows but said nothing.

Melia shifted her stance, averting her eyes from everyone, "It can...make you form thoughts that aren't truly your own. And you'll believe them, even if there's a small part of you that knows it's wrong..." She swallowed hard, "But if Nani says this Litany will help, then I have confidence in her ability to wield it."

Nani nodded at Melia, "We'll do the best we can."

"I know." Melia said.

Nani turned back to the door, creaking it open before standing up to her full height. As if what she saw on the other side had chilled her to the bone.

"Nani?" Eshne looked at her.

Nani stared straight into Eshne.

"I…"

"What?" Eshne pushed the door wide open.

"Eshne, no…"

Nani flinched when she heard Eshne's blood curdling screaming.

"Cullen!"

Nani ran in after her sister.

Eshne had raced towards the large magical barrier where Cullen lay a prisoner. He held his head in his hands, barely looking up to see Eshne.

Without care, Eshne ran straight into the barrier, her body flying back with an electric pulse.

Nennet held her hand up to her mouth we she saw Eshne covered in magical burns. Wynne tried to pull Eshne away, but she was already crawling back towards Cullen.

"Cullen, my darling," Eshne wept, "You're alive…"

Cullen reeled away from her, "Stay away from me demon!" His eyes were wide in horror.

Hot tears ran down Eshnes face as she tried to set her hands against the barrier, only to be shocked once more.

"No, it's me, sweetheart…" Eshne cried, "Please, look at me." She stood up.

"I will not trust your tricks again, you foul thing!" Cullen yelled, "Keep away…" His voice faltered.

"No, Cullen, it's Eshne, please," Eshne begged, "You know it's the real me." Then she thought desperately, "You used to lay flowers on my pillow...orange lilies. You said they matched my hair…"

"Any demon would know this if they searched my thoughts." Cullen bit back, "You tempt me with things I could never have. Why must you always come back to me as her? Don't you know I am already ashamed of my own thoughts? An ill-advised romance…"

"Ashamed?" Eshne's voice broke, "I never felt that way about you…"

"I am tired of your cruel jokes, demon." Cullen glared at her, eyes wild with desperation, "If anything in you is human just kill me now, or begone!"

He closed his eyes for a long moment, almost shocked to see Eshne when he opened them again.

"You're still here?" He asked incredulously, standing up to meet Eshne.

"Of course I am." Eshne began to cry all over again.

"But...the images, voices...you! They were all so real…" Cullen gave an exhausted sigh, then he looked at Nani and then back at Eshne, "Why did you come back?"

"We came to help…"

"Your cause is lost...you tell Greagoir the tower is no longer in Irvings control. I saw him go upstairs with Uldred and the others. They are long dead by now…" Cullen shook his head weakly.

"I don't believe that." Nani spoke up.

"Then go up and see for yourself...but you must kill them all!" Cullen said wildly, "They kept us locked in here like animals."

"Oh like the Templars have done for mages?" Nani bit back.

"They killed us all one by one, slowly driving us mad!" Cullen spat, "I am the only one left. He turned some into those...monsters…" He looked sick.

"Cullen, I'm so sorry…" Eshne tried to reach out for him.

"I don't need your sympathy, you need to go in there and kill every last person!"

Eshne reeled back, "But Irving…"

"He's fallen to blood magic by now...all the sounds coming from the chamber...oh Maker." Cullen fell back to his knees, "You can't save them."

"We can try…" Eshne suggested.

"You are a fool," Cullen said, "There is no saving what's up there."

"I don't believe that." Eshne said angrily.

"They're all turned...all those damned mages." He acted as if saying the word 'mage' were a curse.

Eshne couldn't feel her own legs, but her voice was even and firm. "I'm one of those damned mages, Cullen."

"You haven't been up there...you don't know what they've done. Blood mages and their wicked fingers crawling into your mind and poisoning your thoughts with…" He hesitated, "With what you wanted more than anything in the world...they take it and corrupt it."

"You don't mean that…" Eshne shook her head, "Please, darling…"

"Stay your honeyed tongue. You're just a mage." Cullen spat, "A wicked thing of magic."

"You really hate mages this much?" Alistair asked, almost disgustedly.

Cullens eyes never left Eshnes, "That and more."

Eshne felt as if an arrow has pierced her heart, Nennet came up behind her to keep her from falling. Nicolai had to hold Nani back from trying to tear Cullen apart.

"You son of a bitch!" Nani screamed, "After all you and she have been through."

"Please…" Eshne begged once more, "Don't let your anger and thoughts of revenge cloud you…"

"I am seeing clearly for the first time. Mages need to be put in their place."

"Your duty is to protect them…us…"

"My duty is to the Maker." Cullen said cooly, backing away from the barrier, "But go if you must. Let your compassion be your ruin."

Nennet pulled on Eshne's robes, "C'mon, sweetheart. He's no longer the man you knew." She glared at Cullen, "He's not worth it."

"But…" Eshne started.

"Esh," Nani said to her, "We have to help Irving."

Eshne said nothing else, and didn't protest when Nennet led her up the stairs.

Nani kicked down the door to the Harrowing Chamber, just as Uldred was closing in on a mage and turning his weak body into an abomination.

Uldred rounded on the group that entered.

"And look what we have here," Uldred said almost gleefully, he pointed at Nani, "Irvings star pupil. The Templars daughter, yes yes."

"Shut up, you crusty old fuck." Nani shot a bolt of lighting at his feet, "I'm not here to play games with the likes of you."

"Uldred never really did think much of you," Uldred said wildly, "And I'm inclined to agree."

"Oh I'm gutted, really," Nani scoffed, "And I think I'll just go ahead and kill you." She held the Litany tight.

"Very well." Uldred said, his body become white as it grew into a grotesque horned figure, not unlike what Sloth had become.

In a rage, Eshne came forward and immediately blasted all the mages that had become abominations, leaving little room for the others to fight.

The demon roared, preparing to convert another group of mages. Nani read from the Litany, blocking off the demons connection to the mages. The demon fell back as if it were stunned by something, which left the others time to step in and use their blades.

The creature rounded on Nani.

"The Litany." It growled, its voice guttural and unnatural.

Wynne blasted a few bolts at the demon, distracting it from Nani long enough for her to read from the parchment once more. Her words kept the demon from taking Wynnes mind, and the creature became enraged. It charged for Nani.

Zevran was the first to reach her, pulled her away before she was gored by the demons horns. Nani took pause and looked at Zevran, but then focused herself and shot arcane bolts at the demon.

Eshne and Wynne held their own, keeping the demon distracted while Nani tirelessly spoke the words of the Litany.

Slowly the demons power began to fade. In a foolish attempt it charged for Wynne, and in one final trust Alistair plunged his sword straight into the fiends skull before it reached the mage.

There was no thud when the demon fell, instead is dissipated into a fine mist, wafting up and out through the little windows of the harrowing chamber.

Nani wasted no time in getting to Irving, rushing to his side to see if he was even still breathing.

Irving coughed weakly, but was still able to stand when helped.

"Nani?" His eyes widened.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright, First Enchanter." Nani said, "Eshne and I feared the worst."

"Maker...I'm too old for any of this," Irving said lightly, "But I am quite glad to see you all."

"Are you alright, Irving?" Wynne asked.

"I've been better I assure you...but I am glad to be alive. No thanks to you and your girls, Wynne. You should be proud."

Wynne looked between Nani and Eshne, both of them completely drained physically and emotionally yet still standing.

Wynne smiled and said.

"I am."

* * *

Irving and the rest of the surviving mages were led down through the tower. A reluctant Cullen following far behind. Eshne sped ahead, feeling sick and refusing to even look at the templar.

Greagoir could scarcely believe Irving was alive when the doors were finally opened, but embraced the First Enchanter like an old friend nonetheless

Irving relayed the betrayal of Uldred, Cullen quickly cutting in with his piece.

"The Tower is not yet contained, we don't know how many mages truly turned into abominations...the mages-"

"Saved your ass, Templar." Eshne glared at him, standing beside her sister with crossed arms as Wynne checked for wounds.

"As much as it pains me to ever agree with a Surana…" Greagoir began, earning a raised brow from Nani, "She's right. Irving is alive, and the wardens have swept through. I will order another sweep, but I'm confident that the threat is contained."

"But-" Cullen started.

"Last I checked, I was Knight-Commander, Ser Rutherford." Greagoir eyed the young man.

Irving intervened, "We must take this tragedy and grow from it. Be strengthened by our experiences."

"And I accept Irvings assurances that the Tower is well," Greagoir said, "I'll send my men at once to collect what they can." He left the group, a grim look on his face as he went to address the Templars.

"Mages and templars alike lie dead all through this Tower…" Eshne said.

"We should just be glad none of them are Redd." Nani told her.

Irving turned to face the wardens. Nennet took the front.

"First Enchanter, now that your Tower is secure I'm afraid we must uphold our duties sworn to us as wardens in order to fight the Blight."

"The treaties?" Irving asked, "Yes, yes...Duncan mentioned them when he took his recruits."

"But there are hardly any mages left." Eshne pointed out.

"One mage can account for 50 darkspawn if trained well enough," Irving assured her, "I know the risks of this, and will gladly help against the evil you all face so gracefully. I'd hate to have survived this near annihilation only to be consumed by the Blight."

"There is one other matter, First Enchanter," Nani said, "A young boy in Redcliffe is being possessed by a demon, we must seek your help to rid him of his affliction."

Irving seemed disturbed, "A young boy battling a demon alone? I will send for lyrium and inquire about a Templar escort to Redcliffe. I may have lost many mages here, but if I can help this child then I will do all I can."

"Thank you, Irving," Nani said, "Gather what you can, and we'll set off together immediately."

"I will meet you across the lake once I've spoken with Greagoir," Irving said.

Irving took his leave, Wynne followed close behind and engaged in their own private conversation. Nani turned to the Wardens.

"We should get across the lake now, the boat will need to come back for Irving and the lyrium."

"Very well," Melia nodded, then she added, "We'll take care to rest before reaching Redcliffe."

Nani didn't protest, suddenly feeling the pains in each and every one of her limbs. She noticed Eshne standing off quietly to the side, and immediately went to embrace her sister. The two of them wiped away their own tears.

"Some reunion." Nani said quietly.

"I didn't think it was going to be so hard, Nani." Eshne told her.

Nani pulled away, holding Eshne by the shoulders. She gave a half-hearted smile.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here, okay?"

"Okay."


	36. Chapter 36

_"That's what I mean._

 _I believe in curses._

 _I believe in demons._

 _I believe in monsters._

 _Do you?"_

 **Penny Dreadful**

Stars had begun to blanket the sky when the wardens finally made camp. It was only a mile further than their previous one, the lake still close-by.

Not too far back was the mages camp, a few Templars had come along and were now standing guard around the mages tents. Nani and Eshne made no effort to make contact with Irving that night.

Nani sat at the edge of camp, whittling notches into her staff when she noticed Zevran coming up from the lake. His hair was soaked through and he was wringing out the water. She cocked her head to the side, summoning her strength to say what she had been wanting to since they left the circle.

"Assassin." She called him over.

Zevran perked his head up, noticing Nani was looking right at him. He walked over to her and sat close so she could hear him.

"How can I assist you, Lady Surana?" He asked.

"Lady…" Nani began to grumble, then she shook away her biting comments and sighed, "I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you not killing us in the Circle."

Zevran shrugged, "Why should I? It seems you were our only hope in such a case." He smirked, "Though you do know my darkest secrets, perhaps I should kill you?"

Nani glared at him.

"A joke," Zevran gave a dry laugh, "Surely you understand with a sister like yours."

"I know it was a joke, I just didn't think it was funny." Nani frowned, "At any rate, you could have run when you saw the state of the Circle. And I wasn't in a position to stop you." She hesitated, the breathed a soft sigh, "I'm glad you stayed."

Zevran smiled, "You must know, such a thought had not quite crossed my mind. Running, I mean."

Nani sat back on her log, looking at the notches on her staff.

"I don't know if I would have stayed so calm." She admitted.

"What is this in regards to?"

Nani looked at him and raised her brow. Zevran nodded in understanding.

"It really was nothing at all." He assured her.

"You said before you never chose to be a Crow, I can see why." Nani said, "I guess it's a lot like being a mage. Taken from your home and thrust into a world where there are rules and guidelines…"

"And the outfits." Zevran added.

Nani snorted, "Of course I didn't kill people for money."

"There is that fine line." Zevran said.

"But even then...none of us decided to be wardens. Eshne and I, we were just thrust into it." She grimaced, "I think if I had a choice upon leaving the Circle, I'd try to find my old family home."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to go home." Zevran said.

Nani looked at him, "Tell me about Antiva."

Zevran seemed to light up, "You wish to know? Well, in order to truly appreciate such beauty, one must go there." He gave a longing sigh, "It is warm, not like this Ferelden. Sure it rains often, but that's what makes the flowers bloom yes? Or at least that's the saying."

"And of course it has the assassins." Nani said smartly.

"Ah but everywhere has assassins if one thinks about it," Zevran said, "Some are just more open about it." He shrugged, "But to continue. I hail from the glorious Antiva City, home to the royal palace. My city is glittering gem amidst the sands." He looked at Nani, "Do you come from a place comparable?"

Nani relaxed herself and gazed out over the water, "The Tower is nothing like your city. But, I still recall my mother. And she truly was more beautiful than any gem."

Zevran seemed amused, "You stifle me, my friend. For I myself could never make such claims, as I have never seen her myself."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, listening to the crickets and frogs.

"Do you know what is most odd?" He asked Nani, "For all the beautiful things I could speak of about my homeland. The wine, women, minstrels...I believe I miss the leather the most."

"Is that a euphemism, assassin?" Nani raised her brow.

"It may as well be," Zevran laughed, "But alas no. I mean the smell. For many years I had a tiny apartment in Antiva City, near the leather making district. The building itself was packed with young Antivan Crow recruits. I always heard the humans complain, but I never minded so much. To this day the smell of fresh leather is what makes me ache for my home most of all."

"Have you been away for long?" Nani asked.

"Not so long, no. This is my first expedition away from Antiva. The thought of never returning makes me think of it constantly." He chuckled, "Before I left I was tempted to spend what little coin I had on this beautiful pair of boots I saw in a store window. Fine Antivan craftsmanship. I kick myself for not buying them. But I thought to myself 'Oh, Zevran, you can buy them when you get home as a reward for a job well done.' Alas…"

"The job being killing the last Ferelden wardens?"

"The very same." Zevran sighed, "One never knows what is to come next, no? How could I ever suspect I was to be defeated by an accomplished and, if I may be so bold, beautiful, Grey Warden? Who in turn spares my life. This I could not know." He eyed Nani to gauge her response.

"Beautiful is it?" Nani scoffed.

"I say this because it is true. Should I not?"

Nani felt a stirring in her stomach, she gave Zevran a hard stare but saw there were no lies hidden in his honeyed-brown eyes.

"By all means." She said, her voice betraying some hint of amusement.

Zevran grinned, "I am glad to hear it." He gently stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, my lady. All this talk of Antiva has me mourning for a proper meal." He bowed and sauntered away.

* * *

Eshne saw Thackery at the edge of camp, looking off across the lake. She rang her hands together, walking up to him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Need a friend?" She asked.

Thackery shook her away, "No."

Eshne sighed, "Look...demons lie. And what-"

"What would you know?" Thackery reeled around, "You left the dalish. You don't know how much of it was true…"

Eshnes lip trembled, "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk to Mel?"

"No." Thackery began to walk away, "Especially not her."

Eshnes hands fell at her sides.

"Don't take it to heart, darling." Nennet said, coming up next to Eshne, "Some people just need alone time."

"I just thought he'd like to talk is all." Eshnes voice cracked.

"C'mon." Nennet ushered Eshne over by the fire where Melia sat, hoping the warmth would lift her spirits a bit, "Now let me ask you, Eshne...do you need to talk?"

Eshne shrugged, "I guess I just thought our returning to the Circle would be different." Her voice cracked, a lump growing in her throat.

"No one expected this," Nennet said, "And if it hadn't been for you and your sister, we'd still be dying under the sorcery of that demon."

"Nicolai is smart. He would have figured it out." Eshne waved her off.

"Maybe...but I don't know if we would have made it in time." Nennet said, "You're a capable mage, Eshne.

Melia looked up from the fire and to Eshne, "Despite what happened, I want you to know how proud I am. You handled much of it with grace."

"Proud?"

"Yes." Melia said gently.

Eshne swallowed the lump in her throat, finally speaking her true thoughts after a few moments of silence, "I knew it wouldn't last."

Nennet raised her brow, "With that boy?"

Eshne nodded, "Demons like to make you think you can have anything you want. Tries to make up your mind. Part of me didn't want Nani taking me away because...at least there I...I could've-" She began to sob.

Nennet pulled Eshne close to her and pat her back. Melia's lips set firm, trying to hold back her scathing comments about the Templar. But Nennet voiced them instead.

"That boy doesn't deserve the ground you walk on, Eshne Surana," She said, "And I'm glad he wasn't part of the escort because he'd have to sleep with a sword in his hand with me around."

"Eshne," Melia started, "You saw everyones desires and fears. We all have ghosts chasing us, don't let him pull you back. Trust me."

"There's a whole world outside the Circle, and a whole world of possibilities, waiting for Eshne Surnana to show it a good time." Nennet said, shaking Eshne playfully, "Just imagine, we'll be running the rooftops of Denerim in naught but our knickers. I'll even get Mel to join."

"You will not." Melia protested.

Eshne laughed, wiping her tears away, "I can name a few who'd like to see that."

"Me for one." Nennet winked.

"And a certain tall and dashing young Warden who looks at you like the dawn of a new day." Eshne made kissing noises.

"Fenedhis…" Melia muttered.

Nennet laughed, "There's the Eshne I've grown to love." She bopped Eshne's nose, "Don't let boys keep you down, darling, it's bad for your skin. Melia knows."

"If making Eshne feel better is going to be at my expense I want nothing of it." Melia furrowed her brow.

The laughing subsided after a few moments. Eshne started to fall back into her thoughts when Nennet piped up.

"You really did see everyones dreams…" She said.

"Well, not Nanis. But she told me what it was." Eshne said.

"Must be nice to have someone trust you enough with their desires." Nennet said.

Eshne shrugged, "She's my sister. And my best friend. We tell each other everything."

Nennet gave a curt smile, "Must have been interesting seeing everyone so vulnerable." She took a deep breath, "For the longest time working at the Pearl, I used to dream about going off with Isabela and sailing the seas. Until I figured out that the only reason I thought I loved her was because I associated her with freedom. Don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful woman and I...I care deeply about her but." She looked at Eshne, "I could never love someone the way you loved your Templar."

Eshne frowned, "No one?"

"Some people aren't about the pomp and circumstance of love and romance. Give me the open ocean and a beautiful ship, that's what I desire most of all."

"I guess it's better than not knowing what you want." Eshne said.

Melia cleared her throat, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Mel. You'll figure it out." Eshne said hopefully.

"Hmm?" Melia pretended she hadn't heard.

Nennet smiled, but didn't pry.

"I think I'm going to go relieve Nicolai for watch." Melia said, "Get some rest, ladies, you'll need it."

Melia rushed away from Nennet and Eshne, glad to avoid the eventual question about what happened in the Fade.

She found Nicolai talking to Alistair.

She didn't mean to pry into their conversation, but overheard Alistair say, "I just want you to know, I may not agree with the way you go about it. But I do appreciate your part in getting us out of the Fade."

"Thank you," Nicolai said curtly, "I suppose I dealt with my share, growing up in the alienage."

Alistair cleared his throat, "Duncan always said the Wardens use whatever means available to them to stop the Blight. I agree to a point."

"There's the Templar talking." Nicolai said smartly, "You going to make me tranquil?"

"I wouldn't dare. I respect you as a Warden. I think you're a good man, Nicolai. But if you ever use blood magic against-"

"I'd want you to be the one to run me through." Nicolai said bluntly.

"How surprisingly sweet."

"Now do you want to braid each others hair and talk about boys?" Nicolai asked, "Or girls in your case." He added.

Alistair snorted, "Well I mean-" He began.

Melia finally came out from hiding, Alistair quickly shutting up.

"Nicolai, I'd like to relieve you for watch." Melia said.

"Have you slept?" Nicolai asked.

"I will."

"Well…" Nicolai looked at Alistair, "My good templar friend thought he'd give you the chance for some rest."

Alistair looked between Melia and Nicolai.

"He's right," He finally said, "I'd like to take over your watch for tonight."

Melia raised her brow, "Is that so?"

"Unless you'd like to do it together?" Nicolai suggested.

"What did Eshne say?" Melia's voice raised an octave.

Nicolai's eyes widened, "Nothing."

Melia felt the color drain from her face, "Maybe I should rest my eyes-of course if Alistair doesn't mind-"

"I don't!" Alistair piped up, "Not at all actually. Anything for you, really."

Melia looked as if she had something to add, but then decided against it.

"Very well." She said, almost confused, "Wake me in a couple of hours."

"Will do." Alistair said eagerly.

When Melia was finally out of earshot, Nicolai grinned.

"'Anything for you, really.'" He mocked Alistair, "'Please let me throw myself on a mud puddle so you don't get your feet dirty.'"

"Shut up."

* * *

Early morning light fell over Lake Calenhad as the Wardens graced the hill that sloped down to Redcliffe.

"It seems so quiet." Nennet said.

"Almost ghostly quiet." Eshne sighed, "Let's hope we did the right thing."

The wardens, accompanied by mages and templars, crossed the bridge that led into Redcliffe Castle. Ser Perth paced outside, and the lines of worry on his face fell away when he saw who approached.

"Thank the Maker," He said, "We've been able to seclude Connor to his room, but the Bann was worried he may not stay there for long."

"Let's not waste anymore time then." Melia said, signalling for the mages to follow inside.

The inside of the castle was just as unruly as they had left it. In the throne room Isolde had been wailing madly to Bann Teagan, who seemed extremely exhausted. He perked up when he saw the wardens.

"You've returned, with good news I hope?"

"We've come with First Enchanter Irving and a supply of lyrium," Melia told him, "I just hope we've come in enough time."

"Connor is still locked in his room, but we must hurry." Teagan said, exchanging greetings with the mages and templars.

"We must begin immediately then." Irving said, the mages beginning to draw runes into the floor with white chalk, "Once we have made our preparations we can start."

Various sizes of white candles were placed around the circle, all of them lit carefully as to not disturb the chalk. Irving looked to Melia.

"The decision must be made as to which mage will be entering the fade. And I do not say this lightly, make your choice wisely. A desire demon is one of the more powerful demons in their hierarchy. Know this, it will likely try to engage whoever enters its realm. It will tempt them with thoughts and promises of what they crave the most."

"I understand," Melia said, turning to the other wardens, "It has to be a mage."

Nani and Eshne nodded. Eshne put her hand on her sisters shoulder and spoke up.

"I will go."

Everyone in the room grew silent. Teagan bit the inside of his cheek. Wynne instinctively gasped, wanting to stride forward and smack Eshne.

Nani snapped her head up, "Eshne, no."

"Nani, no offense but you spent a lot of your energy at the Circle. You know I'm better equipped for fade travel. Let me do this." Eshne pleaded.

Nani furrowed her brows, but instead of speaking protests she gave in.

"Okay."

Eshne strode forward.

"I'm ready First Enchanter." She said.

Irving seemed uneasy, but relented, "Very well." He took Eshne by the hand and guided her forward.

"Remember your Harrowing. Everything the Circle has taught you-"

Eshne cut him off, "I know, Irving." Then she added, "Thank you."

Nani and Wynne fell into the circle of mages that formed around the rune. Eshne remembered from her lessons that circle rituals would be unbearable hot, and before stepping in she removed her robes so she only wore her long black chemise.

Her feet radiated warmth as she lightly stepped over the chalk line. She could feel the bright aura radiating from the white candles. Eshne laid on her back so that her head touched the tip of the white chalk star in the circle.

The rest of the mages fell to their knees.

"I'll be right here." Nani told her.

"I know." Eshne gave her a weak smile.

The mages chant began. They spoke quotations from the Chant of Light, and Irvings voice boomed above the rest.

"Circulus ducitur. Qui fecit me, hoc est in domo luceat lux clara est albus tibi fidus." With one hand he summoned a small sphere of lyrium to hover over Eshne, and brought it down over her lips.

Eshne's body arched up violently, the sphere of lyrium forcing its way into her mouth and down her throat.

A horrific scream raged through the castle, a thick black cloud rushing down the stairs from Connors room. It zoomed into the circle.

All at once the mages Chants grew louder, all of them forging a spherical wall of lyrium around the misty thing. The black fog was trapped inside the orb of magic energy, with Eshne inside. The blue lyrium burned away, leaving an invisible protective circle that encapsulated the demon.

Everyone in the room could now hear a low growling coming from the black cloud, presumably the demon. Isolde ran upstairs to find her child.

"Where is she?" Thackery whispered to Nicolai, who was too afraid to give an answer.

The black fog raced inside the circle, obscuring all from seeing Eshne.

A purple figure grew between Eshne's outspread legs, and only she could see him.

She built up enough strength to stand, the lyrium burning like a bright light inside of her. Eshne flung her hand out, chanting her incantation.

"Nube discussa daemonium."

The desire demon cocked his head to the side, "Can we not speak?" He said smoothly, his smile growing wider, exposing sharp teeth.

"Nube discussa daemonium!" Eshne repeated, this time louder.

The demon held his clawed hand to his chest, "I'm truly wounded that you think such feeble words will take me from your realm. You see, I quite like it here. The by showed me so many wonderful things that I can do. Like this."

The demon strode forward, one hand placing itself around Eshne's throat, the other using his magics to keep her in place.

"They may have temporarily trapped me in here. But I can still hurt you, Dreamer." He squeezed his hand. His voice distorted into that of many, the sound radiating through the sphere.

"Ye wosseri. Etsoo an esee uumezhdesi." The demon spoke in his own language, leaning in to run it's forked tongue along her jaw.

Eshne's eyes swirled black, "Itsi sist. Eksleebire. Ye non hun wesrat horri." She spoke the demons language.

The demon smiled, "Emi nebratronak nüllaan." He threw his head back, calling out loud enough so that everyone outside of the circle could hear his foul language.

"Etsi hunak non wesrati kareenkhe dünasse, khur hemitus enis. Etsi an tu formago ekse enak, mastigahra libaarkeesk, kosta atsüü, yak ye sie wesrat tahis!"

Nicolai's picked his head up, "I know that language."

"What is he doing to her?" Thackery set his hand on Nicolais arm.

Seeing Nicolai's reaction, Nani stopped her chanting and called to her sister.

"Eshne!" She cried, "Listen to me! You're stronger than the demon is! Don't listen to it!"

Inside the black sphere the demon cackled. He lowered his lips to Eshne's ear.

"Listen to them. How they try to sway you from me. I knew you were special the moment I met you at your Harrowing." He growled, "Oh the things we could do together...to each other."

Eshne's concentration broke, "Mouse?"

At the mention of the name, the demon disappeared. The black fog coalesced into a swirling rope at the top of the sphere. Everyone in the room watched helplessly at the blackness reared back and flung itself at Eshne, forcing itself into her body through her mouth.

Eshne's body slammed itself to the ground, writing with the demon inside of her.

Nicolai ran to Irving, who was still chanting.

"Stop this madness, she could be killed!"

"If the circle breaks then she will be." Irving said.

Eshne's convulsing ceased, and she laid quietly on the floor of the Arls throne room. Her eyes were clouded over by the thick black mist. Her head lolled to the side as if she were dead.

"Esh." Nani said quietly, tears running down her face. Her hand began to move forward, but Irving pushed it back.

"The demon has taken a new host, Eshne must banish it to the Fade on her own now." He said.

All at once the chanting ceased.

"You knew it would possess her?" Nicolai asked.

"This is now her second Harrowing," Irving said, "And if the occasion rises, the Templars must fulfil their duties."

"Maker preserve us." Teagan whispered, running his hands madly through his hair.

The mages backed away from the white chalk circle. Before the templars moved forward, Alistair stepped in.

"Wait," He said, "If the demon takes her, it'll be my blade that meets it."

He got to his knees next to Nani. A gutteral sound issued from Eshne throat, followed by a high pitched cackle that chilled the room.

"Such a good little templar boy," The demon spoke through Eshne, "Are you willing to risk being hated by your fellow wardens for running through their sister?" It laughed.

Eshne's body arched upwards and she let out another scream.

"Itsi sist. Eksleebire. Ye non hun wesrat horri." Eshnes voice overpowered the demons.

"Stop." Nicolai put his hand on Alistairs shoulder, "She's fighting it with it's own words."

"Eshne doesn't know the demonic vernacular." Wynne pointed out, wiping away stray tears.

Eshne's head snapped to look at Nani, "Do you regret this now, sister? This body will die and it's all because you were too scared to face me."

"Lies." Nanis lip curled into a snarl.

The demon laughed, slamming Eshnes body back to the floor. Eshne's voice broke through the demons chants.

"Itsi sist. Eksleebire. Ye non hun wesrat horri. Itsi sist. Eksleebire. Ye non hun wesrat horri. Itsi sist. Eksleebire. Ye non hun wesrat horri…" She repeated over and over. Her body convulsed side to side, sweat beading onto the floor.

Eshne dug her fingers into the ground, her stomach heaving with long laborious breaths. The lyrium inside her twisted and turned, drawing the demon back to the fade as Eshne fought it was all of her might and stamina.

Her body came to a sudden stillness, and the demon spoke in Eshne's voice.

"Foolish little girl. Always playing with things she could never understand. I will break you in the end." The voice distorted into the demons deep guttural sound, "I will drag you back into the Fade. This body will die, but your soul is mine. everything you do will be on my say and my command. Fear me. Love me. Do as I say. Etsi an Nebratron hamatas kwairegem."

Eshne's legs violently spread apart, a collective gasp coming from all those who had the stomach to look. All along her bare legs finger sized bruise marks trailed up to between her thighs. An invisible hand lifted the chemise, revealing her small clothes. Bleeding bite marks circled her inner thighs, dark red blood seeping onto the floor.

Eshne slammed her head into the floor defiantly. Once more she dug into the ground, knuckles turning white. She gritted her teeth and spoke.

"Get out of my body, you shitty little rat."

Her entire torso heaved upwards, a demonic screech rang through the castle. As the scream began to die down, a ball of light traveled up Eshnes stomach and back to her throat. Eshne rolled onto her hands and knees, giving one last hurl before spitting out the solidified ball of lyrium, swirling with black mist on the inside.

The protective circle dissipated. Eshne fell over with a loud thump.

A templar rushed over and bottled the lyrium sphere. He observed the blackness inside and looked at Irving.

"Then it is done." Irving said.

Nani ran over to her sister and held her in her arms.

"Eshne," She gently stroked her sisters cheek, "Eshne, wake up…"

Eshne was drenched in sweat, her entire body heated as if riddled with fever. Wynne bent down and laid her hand upon Eshnes forehead. A beam of light drew itself from her hand into Eshnes body, and the fever subsided.

"She needs rest, Na'Nalia." Wynne said, looking up at Bann Teagan, "Have you a bed for her?"

"Of course." Teagan rushed away to have a suite prepared.

Nani hugged Eshne close to her body, but was startled when Eshne used her hand to push herself away.

"You know I can't breathe in those things." Eshne said quietly, a weak smile growing on her flushed face.

"I hate you." Nani said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know." Eshne said, her head lolling to the side, "Is Connor okay?"

Irving came to her side, "The boy is fine."

"Good." Eshne closed her eyes once more, "Good…"

 _Demon Translation credits go to the Verbis Diablo from Penny Dreadful_


End file.
